It's You
by duhitsangie
Summary: A Locket, A Picture, A Dream.. What if someone you thought didn't exist came into your life when you had given up? B and E are 2 college kids in LA who meet and feel like they've always known each other, is it more than just a feeling? **First Story**
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Groaning at the sound coming from my left I opened my eyes to locate the alarm so I could turn it off without knocking it over.

8:23 A.M. _Shit._ How long had it been ringing? I was going to be late to my first class. Of course I would sleep through the alarm on the first day of school.

Jumping out of bed I ran over to the closet to grab something decent enough that I could put on in 5 minutes. I grabbed my ripped up light jeans, a dark blue tank, a cardigan and a pair of sandals. My typical outfit. _Thank god _L.A was always warm and casual enough for just a tank and jeans.

After brushing my teeth and running a comb through my hair I put on a dab of mascara and some lip-gloss. I'm glad my hair was still done from going out the night before; it would've sucked having to fix my rats' nest of hair in such short amount of time.

Checking the time. 8:37. _Crap _I had 23 minutes to get ready and get to class, luckily I only lived 7 minutes from campus, Yeah I'm late that often that I actually counted several times the exact amount of time it takes me to get to school.

I was in my last year and I wanted to get it over with. Not that college hadn't been fun, I just wanted it done so I could move on and find a job. Although being an English major I still had no idea what I wanted to do with my life.

Running out of my room towards the kitchen to grab a granola bar to take to school I see my roommate/ best friend sitting at the bar having breakfast.

"Hey Bella you finally got up? That thing was going off for like 20 minutes."

"Damn it Rose, why didn't you wake me!"

"Umm because the last time I tried to wake you up I ended up on my ass!" she said incredulously. "You really think I'm going to risk you smacking me again? _No_ thank you."

"Oh my god, stop being so dramatic it was _one _time, and I had been having a nightmare so don't even start, ugh, I'm going to be late cause you couldn't bother getting off your ass to wake me up!"

"That's what alarms are for! Its not my fault you sleep through them," she said while smiling smugly at me.

"Haha fine, sorry I'm just freaking out about today, its the first day of school and then I start that job at the bar tonight and I had a dream last night that I spilled everything and knocked over glasses, you know I'm not the most coordinate person in the world. Plus I'm probably going to forget where my classes are and _UGHH_," I rushed out in one breath before throwing myself on the couch.

"Babe calm down, you're going to give yourself a conniption."

I laughed at her before asking if she even knew what that meant.

"I think I've been around you enough to understand the big words you occasionally throw around, Ms English major," she huffed.

Laughing I replied, "sorry, I guess I'm just all over the place I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't I was just messin," she said as she sat down next to me, "now what's on your mind chica?"

"I had that dream again last night."

"Ooh which reminds me, here," she said as she handed me something, "you dropped it in the bathroom last night and I didn't want it to fall down the drain, I fixed the clasp so hopefully it wont break again, you'd go _crazy_ without this thing, especially since you've been dreaming about it."

"Thanks," I replied as I looked at the locket she handed me. She was right I _would_ freak out if I lost it. It was a gold oval locket on a chain with a small dove and some beads on it. I've had this thing for as long as I could remember, but that wasn't the most important thing about it, there was something worth more to me.

The picture inside. It was so faded you couldn't really see the details anymore, but_ I_ knew what it was. It was two kids, about 5 or 6 years old, a boy in dress pants and a tucked in shirt holding hands with a girl in a black polka dot dress walking through a path. The little girl was me, or so I've been told. The little boy? I couldn't tell you. But even though I didn't know who it was I just couldn't part with it. It would break my heart if I ever lost this thing.

"Is it the same thing?" Rose asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"The dream? Is it the same?"

"Oh. That, yeah. I still can't see his face, its so _frustrating_."

I'd been having the same dream for the last two weeks it was the path in the picture, covered in leaves and surrounded by trees but in place of the two kids it was present me, at 21 years old, holding hands with a tall man. Except every time I would try to get a look at the man all I saw was a strong jaw and nothing else. His entire face was in shadow.

We walked and talked and laughed and we seemed really happy. But no matter how many times I'd had the dream I could never see his face and I would wake up feeling empty. It was frustrating and annoying; yet every night I couldn't help but hope I had the dream again just to get a glimpse and maybe, just maybe, I'd finally be able to see his face.

"Do you think, it means something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like maybe its time to get rid of the picture. You've had it for years and you _still_ don't know who the little boy is. How do you know it's even you? It could easily be one of those pictures that come already in the frame Bells."

"I just know Ro. Plus why would my mom lie and tell me that was me when it wasn't? Plus I still have that dress I was wearing in the picture, it's at Charlie's with all my other baby clothes."

We'd had this conversation many times. She thought I was dreaming up this guy because of my obsession of finding out who it was. But I'd given up on finding him long ago. Well, up until the dreams started.

"When hasn't Renee lied to you? She hasn't been the best mom Bella you know that."

"She wouldn't lie about this."

"Well then why hasn't she just told you who the little boy is? If she took the picture shouldn't she know?"

"Gah Rose we've been over this, she _didn't_ take the picture, I had gone to a party with Irina, my nanny at the time, and _she_ took it. My mom just thought it was cute so she put it in the locket. Then she fired Irina for some reason so I never got to figure it out," I huffed at her. "Sorry, I know I'm being haughty but I just can't shake the dream. There was something new in it," I whispered.

"WHAT?"

"His eyes."

"What about them?"

"They were green."

"Really? Anything else?" She asked excitedly.

"No, look I got to go my class starts at 9:00 and I'm running late. So ill see you later. You're coming to the bar for my first night right?"

"Sure thing Hun you know I wouldn't miss it," She said while hugging me goodbye. "Plus ill bring Em and tell him to bring some friends so we can get the place packed, and maybe get you a little something something to relieve all that stress."

She winked and smacked my ass before screaming out 'bye' while running to her room to get ready.

I laughed as I was walking out the door. I _loved_ that girl. She always found a way to make me laugh and somehow _always_ found a way to bring sex into _any_ situation. You wouldn't think we'd be such great friends.

She's tall 5'9 sexy as hell, blonde and had no filter whatsoever, whereas I'm a little on the short side, only at 5'4, with long brown hair and a tight body with a shy streak. I wasn't self-conscious but standing next to Rose there was a big contrast.

I also wasn't as loud spoken as Rose I wasn't a mouse either. We became friends when we got put together to dorm our freshman year, she walked into the room, bitch brow in place demanding the bed by the window where I was already situated. What she wasn't expecting was for me to scoff at her and stay right where I was. I was stubborn. She loved that I didn't give in to her, she was so used to everyone bending to her will. So the rest as they say was history. We became inseparable ever since and moved into our own apartment a year later.

_SMACK_

As I was running down the stairs towards the lot I ran into a wall. _No _not literally, it was actually Emmett, Rose's long time lover, her words not mine. They'd been together since high school and I loved him like a brother.

"Hey Em," I said laughing.

"Hey Belldozer, It wouldn't be right to start the day without you running into me," he laughed back.

It was true; we always happened to bump into each other, I'm pretty sure he planned it just so he could pick on me.

"Sorry, cant talk, late for class, Ro said you'd be at the bar later so I'll see ya!" I yelled as I ran towards my ride.

"When are you _not_ running late?" He chuckled "Alright Bells I'll see you tonight to wish you good luck on your new job and to check out your ass in those tiny shorts," He winked then went on his way.

Yea him and Rose were perfect together, I thought sarcastically.

I jumped on my scooter as I checked the time. 8:55. _Shit. _

When I got to campus I parked as quick as I could, benefit of not bringing a car, and ran towards my first class. Of course running and me always ends in disaster.

_SMACK.. Again._

"Crap, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and I'm late to class and me running is not the greatest idea and I didn't even see you…" I rambled on until I heard the sexiest laugh ever. _Seriously_. I didn't know a laugh could be sexy but it just was.

"Its ok, no harm no foul," He said while smiling.

_Unnf_ this man was _gorgeous._ Tall and lean, with the sexiest bed head I'd ever seen, red and brown and bronze and all over the place, beautiful crooked smile and a jaw I just wanted to lick but what stood out the most were his eyes. His green eyes. Eyes that seemed so familiar but not. I realized I was gawking so I cleared my throat and apologized again for running into him.

Again he blessed me with the sexy crooked smile and spoke, "Its ok I wasn't really paying attention either, but if not paying attention gets me a beautiful girl running into me I might just do it again sometime," He winked.

I blushed. Ugh_ seriously_ Bella?

Giggling I replied, "Ditto, It was nice meeting you but I really need to go I'm already late and it's the first day so.."

"Oh yea sorry for keeping you, I hope to see you again…?"

"Oh, Bella. My name's Bella," I stuck out my hand.

"_Bella,_" he repeated smoothly. _Puddle. Of. Goo. _"I'm Edward," he replied as he grabbed my hand.

The feeling of my hand in his was amazing. No there weren't any crazy sparks or anything like that, it just felt… Right. _So_ very right.

I reluctantly let go of his hand to grab my bag off the floor and continue on to my class.

"Bye Bella. Hope to see you soon."

"Bye Edward, it was great running into you." _Mental face palm_

"Anytime," He chuckled and shook his head before staring right into my eyes and then turning and walking away.

I watched him retreat as a weird knot formed in my stomach. Ugh probably from not eating. I turned away from staring at the beautiful retreating man and continued my trek to class. I was 10 minutes late. So worth it.

**EPOV**

_WHOOSH. _The air was knocked out my lungs. Yes I had just been run in to. But that wasn't why, the reason? This girl, no this woman, this _beautiful _woman. I'd never seen anyone so gorgeous.

I wasn't even supposed to be on this side of campus, I just couldn't find my way. I stopped for a second to figure out my surroundings when something small yet strong rammed into me.

"Crap, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I…" She started rambling but I could hardly concentrate when all I could do was stare at her.

She was, _wow, _words abandoned me. She was dressed casually with no excessive makeup or jewelry besides a locket. Tight little body, curves in all the right places, jeans that hugged her ass perfectly, long graceful neck and the most beautiful face, plump pink lips, cute button nose and these perfect big brown bambi eyes.

She was still rambling after I finished my perusal so I cut in to say it was ok, I had to chuckle at how adorable she was all flustered.

I could've sworn she was checking me out before she cleared her throat and apologized again.

No apology necessary you can run into me anytime you want. So I told her just that and added a wink to show it didn't bother me at all.

She blushed. God that made her even more gorgeous. She said she had to go so I made sure I at least got her name. _Bella._ Beautiful. It was perfect.

I introduced myself and when I reached out to grab her hand I didn't want to let go. It felt right having her hand in mine. Like it belonged there. _Whoa _don't be such a sap Edward you just me her. _Doesn't feel like it._

I reluctantly let go of her hand and let her be on her way. Just as I turned around to ask her for her number she was gone. Running to her class. _Damn_, I made it my mission to find her again. I just had to.

Turning to go back to finding my way I saw something shiny on the ground, as I bent to pick it up I realized it was a locket, Bella's locket. Guess this gives me a reason to find her. I thought as I smiled to myself.

I gave up searching for my classrooms and decided to continue tomorrow. I was new to L.A I just moved here from Seattle. I had lived in Washington my whole life but moved out to California to finish medical school and follow in my father's footsteps.

My father is a world- renowned surgeon and was the chief of surgery at Harborview medical center in Seattle before he decided to go back to his hometown and live a quieter life with my mom and my little sister Bree and their old friends in Forks, Wa.

Not the most popular place to be but I love it none the less. I decided to move down to LA and finish school here when my cousin Jasper bought his own place and invited me to come live with him. Jasper and I had been inseparable as kids but as we grew older him and his mom moved to California while my family stayed in Washington. We stayed in touch though so when he asked I jumped at the chance.

I was 22 years old and had never been out of my home state. Sure California wasn't a big leap from home but it was still exciting. I was finally all settled in and had met a few of Jaspers friends and his girlfriend Alice, girl was a force to be reckoned with but I thought they were perfect together. She made him really happy so I couldn't complain.

When I walked into the house me and Jasper lived in I heard booming laughter and turned to see a hulk of a man sitting on our couch playing a video game with Jasper.

They turned as I strolled into the living room.

"Hey man, you're back, this is my good friend Emmett, Em this is my cousin Edward," Jasper introduced.

"Hey Emmett, nice to meet you," I greeted and shook his hand.

"What's up Eddie? It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot from this guy over here," I cringed at the use of the nickname but didn't correct him, I was used to it, plus no one ever listened when I said I hated it.

"All good things I hope?" I replied jokingly

"Nah, I told him you were a douche," Jasper deadpanned.

We all laughed and ended up having a great time just hanging out. Between seeing my cousin again, meeting all new friends and running into the beautiful Bella, I was really liking L.A.

"Hey man you want to come to the bar with us tonight?" Emmett asked. "Our friend B just got a job working there and we're going to support her and take a bunch of people, you should come, most of the campus will be there."

"Sure, sounds good," I said as I rubbed Bella's locket in my palm. _Maybe she'd be there tonight._

* * *

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits in each chapter are on my profile**. _

_11/16**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

"Rose! Rose!" I screamed while running into the apartment.

She came running out of the restroom in just her towel looking like someone was after her.

"What, what?"

"My locket, I think I lost it."

"Damn it Bella, I thought someone was killing you or something," she huffed angrily.

"Sorry, its just, you know how I am about that thing. Are you sure I left the house with it on?"

"Yes Isabella. I gave it to you right before you left and I saw you put it on. Maybe it fell on your way to class, I told you the clasp broke yesterday," she said annoyed.

"Shit, I think it fell when I ran into some guy on campus today. Crap that means I'm never going to find it."

"You met a guy?"

"Rose not now, I'm freaking out about my locket and you want to know about the gorgeous guy I ran into?" I asked incredulously

"Gorgeous guy?"

"Huh?"

"You said gorgeous, oh my god Bells you need to tell me now!"

"What? No I didn't."

"Yes you did, now tell me!"

"Fine! When I was running to class I ran into this guy Edward. Gah Ro he was beautiful and so nice he didn't even care about me running into him and he kept saying how he hoped to see me again and his hair and his smile and his eyes. My god his eyes," I rambled dreamily.

"Damn B you got it bad for this one, are you going to see him again?"

"No," I said sadly

"Why not?"

"He didn't ask, I mean he seemed into me and said he hoped to see me again but he never asked for my number or anything."

"Well if he goes to our school there's a good chance you might run into him again, especially with your luck with ramming into people," she laughed.

"Haha thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Ok now seriously, maybe losing your locket was a good thing, maybe it was a sign that you should forget about the mystery man and move on, I mean your really going to tell me that he's not the reason you haven't really dated?"

"What? Not even, I've dated. Its just that guys are idiots you know this, you just got lucky and met your match in high school."

"Yea I am pretty lucky huh?" she smiled.

Sometimes I hated her, well not really. I was just jealous. She _was_ lucky that she found love so young and that it lasted. I wanted that. Someone that was perfect for me, who made me happy the way Em made her happy.

The way the mystery man made me happy in my dreams. Ugh maybe she was right, I did compare everyone to him and I needed to move on. He wasn't even real. I needed someone real. _Like Edward maybe_.

"Ok so I'm going to go get ready for work and try to ignore the big empty space on my chest, I don't care what you say I want that locket back."

"Ooh are you going to go put on those sexy shorts," she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes its part of the uniform," I hated the uniform, tiny little shorts and tight baseball tee with the bars name on it, knee high socks and converse.

"Well you look hot so stop complaining."

"Whatever."

"Ok were going to have fun tonight and I promise not to bring up mystery guy, I know your not obsessed. Just have fun tonight, if you meet a guy go for it. You need to get laid honey."

"Of course you'd bring up sex. Fine ill have fun but I'm not taking a random home you know that's not me."

"Fine, lets go sexify you."

After getting ready I let Rose know I was leaving for work and that I'd see her later in the night. When I pulled up to the bar I was greeted by Angela, a friend of mine that helped me get the job. She'd been working here for years and she said the money was great.

Ang was a sweet girl, she was a few years older than me but she didn't treat me any differently. She was married to a great guy named Ben and they just recently had twins, hence me coming to work for her.

"Hey Bel thanks for coming in early, I got to show you around the place and make sure you got everything down before I take off. You'll be working with Jessica tonight you remember her right? She's an all right girl and a huge flirt; she uses that uniform to her advantage. Even with Mike, I'm pretty sure she's sleeping with. That would explain her higher pay and more hours."

Mike was the owner of the bar, _Mike's_, creative right? Either way he had opened this place 6 years ago and it became a huge hit to everyone on campus so its still going strong.

Mike was an ok guy, except he was a bit of a perv, yes the uniform was his idea, so I wouldn't doubt he was sleeping with Jess. Lord knows he's hit on me a thousand times.

"Damn Bella I knew you'd look amazing in that uniform!" Mike whistled while looking me up and down. _A thousand and one._

"Hey Mike."

"Glad you could make it on time, I know how you're always late to everything."

"Haha I could be on time when I want to be."

"Ok well lets get you started behind the bar, Angela will teach you the basics and then Jess can help you throughout the night. I wish you luck Swan, go make yourself some money with that hot ass," he winked

"Can I sue for sexual harassment?" I asked Ang.

"No, you know that's just how he is, but you saw the way he said Jess' name all smiley I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"True. Okie dokie boss lady show me what to do."

Angela showed me all the basics behind the bar and where everything was to make certain drinks and clean the tables. She told me Monday nights were hardly busy and no one ever got to crazy with mixed drinks so I shouldn't have to hard of a time.

She also showed me the bottles filled with tinted water to use when someone offers to buy us a shot and we didn't feel like drinking. It was a great thing too because I did not want to be drunk on the job.

"Alright good luck tonight honey you should do great I got to go see my babies."

"Thanks Ang, say hi to Ben for me and the babies. Ill come visit soon I promise."

She hugged me goodbye and then went on her way. As she was walking out the door Jessica walked in. Jess was a pretty girl. Kind of on the average side like me. Light brown hair and blue eyes, my height, my body type, except for one glaring difference. Her boobs were ginormous.

Yes I said ginormous, there was no other way to describe them, and they were way to big for her small frame. But hey if that's what she wanted I guess she got her moneys worth. Plus I'm sure they helped her get great tips, especially since she had cut a slit on the top of her shirt for massive cleavage.

"Hey Bella, how are you? I haven't talked to you since like freshman year," She said while running up and hugging me.

"Hey Jess, I've been good and you? I know I guess we all got busy with our own lives, but we should hang now that we're going to be working together," I said while hugging her back.

"Ooh for sure, hey you're not wearing your locket, I don't think I've ever seen you without it."

"Oh yea, I lost it earlier today, it sucks, I feel naked without it."

"Who's naked?" Mike yelled as he walked in from the back room.

"No one, I was just telling Jess something."

"Oh, well hello Jessica how are you this fine say?"

"Just fine Michael and yourself?" Wow could they be any more obvious.

I started giggling while watching them speak so professionally when they were practically eye-fucking each other.

"Ok stop, how long has this been going on?" I asked while still laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," "You can't say anything," they said at the same time.

"Don't worry, I wont just don't let me catch you or something."

"Thanks Bella," Jess replied.

"Yeah thanks, sorry about all the sexual remarks but we got to keep up the image you know."

"No prob Mike as long as you don't act on it you're fine," I smiled. "Now are we opening up or what?"

The beginning of the night was pretty chill. Not many people came in and those who did only wanted beer and to watch the game.

_Mike's _was a great place to come and hang out. Sports bar and grill during the day and fun place to drink and dance at night. They had pool tables and darts on the left and tables with TVs' lining the walls.

There was a dance floor to the right with the bar in the center of the place. It had become one of the places everyone on campus came to, especially on Thursday nights for college nights with karaoke.

"Where's my Belldozer!" I heard Em shout as he came into the place, followed by the sound of a smack. Rose knew I hated that nickname.

"Ouch Rosie why do you always got to smack me for? I only call her that out of love."

"You know she hates its Em. Hey B how's the night going girlie?"

"Pretty good so far but it looks like it just got busy, damn did you guys bring the whole school?"

"Sure thing B, we needed to make the night of your debut a great one, even though it's a Monday," Em explained.

"Ok then, lets get the night started, first drinks are on the house for you guys. Have a good night hopefully I can hang out later."

The night progressed smoothly with people not wanting to drink much more than beer since it was a Monday night. As I was pouring a glass of water for myself I heard a screech I hadn't heard in a while.

"Belly!" Yeah I had way too many nicknames.

"Oh my god Ali! How are you? I've missed you, are you back in town?" Alice had been our other roommate until she left for New York last year for an internship with some big fashion company.

I had really missed her. We met my second year when her roommate locked her out of her dorm so Rose and I let her crash at our place. Soon after that she became our third musketeer until she went off to New York, but we were proud of her.

"Yea I just got transferred to a company down here. I'm so excited to be back, I've missed you and Rose so much we need to catch up and get back the the old days."

"Of course! Is Jazz here with you?"

"No not right now but he's coming later. He had to help his cousin get settled, he just moved in with him 2 weeks ago from Washington and they're _still _trying to get everything set up. I guess it doesn't help that Jasper is always at my place," she said while laughing. "They'll be here later on though, they told me to meet them here."

"That's great Ali, I'm so happy to see you. We'll catch up later. Rose is around here somewhere."

"K Bells Ill see in a bit."

The night continued on in the same way, serving drinks and seeing people I hadn't spoken to in a while. I guess when you come in you stick to your group of friends and don't really see who's here.

As I was wiping down the bar I could have sworn I felt someone staring but when I looked up I couldn't tell. Going back to cleaning up for the night I heard someone call my name and as I looked up I felt a smile come to my face.

"Hey Jazz."

"Hey babygirl."

Jasper was the closest thing to a brother I could get. He'd been the first person I met when coming down to LA my first year. He helped me move my stuff into my dorm when I was struggling and we'd been friends ever since.

I wont lie and say there wasn't some attraction in the beginning; Jasper was a good-looking guy, strong build, tall with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes and a sexy southern accent to boot. But after hanging out with him constantly we settled into the sibling relationship, which worked out since that next year we met Alice and they were absolutely perfect for each other.

"I saw Alice a bit ago, I'm sure your happy she back."

He smiled a big dorky smile and replied. "Yes ma'am, I am," He was so in love it was disgusting. But I was happy for them, it had been hard, keeping up a long distance relationship with Alice so far away for a year, but they got through it.

"So I heard your cousin just moved in with you, is he here?"

"Yeah, he went to the bathroom real quick but Ill introduce you tonight, he's a great guy, should fit in well with the group."

"That's great I hope he enjoys LA."

"He seems to like it so far. He even walked in to the house with this goofy smile on his face this morning so who knows what that's about."

"Maybe he met a girl."

"Maybe, anyway I'm gonna go find my girl, Ill come see you in a bit," He said, kissing me on the cheek and then going on his way. Once he walked away I felt the stare again and this time when I looked up someone _was _watching me.

_Green eyes. Edward._

**EPOV**

Once we made the plans to go to the bar later on, Jasper and I got to work moving all my stuff in. It had been 2 weeks since I'd moved down here but with getting stuff situated with school and Jasper excited about Alice moving back we hadn't gotten much work done.

It took us longer than we thought since we couldn't figure out how to get my cal-king bed frame through the front door until we finally took it apart and put it back together in my room. By the time we were finished it was getting pretty late so we just took quick showers and went on our way to the bar. When we entered the bar I looked around and it seemed like a pretty fun place to hang out.

"Hey Ed, I see B so I'm going to go say hi, want to meet her?"

"Sure," I replied as I looked towards his line of vision. And then I saw her. _Bella._

"Is that her?"

"The little brunette? Yeah that's Bella, she's the closest thing to a sister I got here. She's a really cool chick, down to earth and funny as hell, you'll like her."

_I already do. _I thought. Jaspers _B _was _my Bella_. Small world, and I loved it. I started freaking out thinking I couldn't just walk over there and have Jas introduce us. I wanted to go up there and get to know her on my own. As I was staring I noticed her glance up as if she could feel my eyes on her.

Determined to do this myself I excused myself to the bathroom while Jasper went to greet her. She was gorgeous, the smile she got when Jasper went up to her lit up her entire face. You could tell they really cared about each other, if I didn't know how in love him and Alice were I might've been jealous.

As she leaned across the bar to give him a hug I got a glimpse of what she was wearing and wow, this girl was going to give me a heart attack. Her perfect ass perched in the air hugged by these tiny shorts and a tight shirt that showed off her curves.

She was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. When she leaned back I saw the name of the bar written on her chest but besides that it was bare. _She was missing her locket._ When I finally got settled in my room earlier I took the locket out and opened it up. Inside was a really worn out picture of what seemed to be 2 little kids. She must have had this a long time for the picture to be so worn out so I assumed this was something she wore a lot.

I'd give it back to her tonight; use it to start up a conversation with her. I checked my pocket to make sure it was still in there and as I looked up I saw her alone wiping down the bar._ Jasper must've gone to find Alice. _As I was staring at her she looked up and met my eyes.

_Hello Beautiful. _I smiled at her and lifted my hand into a wave. She gave a small smile and looked down while blushing before lifting her head and waving back. As I started my trek to her, Jas grabbed me and led me over to a group of people. _Damnit Jasper._

"Hey man, come meet some friends of mine."

"Umm ok."

He introduced me to a few people that were all hanging around their group including Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie. She seemed like a cool chick and perfect for him. As I was talking to Rose, Alice came up and hugged me before asking me what I wanted to drink, I gave her my order and she went and got drinks for all of us.

On her way back over I saw her holding a tray followed by someone else holding one as well. When the other person came into view I realized whom it was. _Bella._

"Hey guys Bells on her break so I brought her down to hang out with us for a bit. Oh hey Edward you haven't met her yet. Bella this is Edward, Edward this is Bella," she introduced us. _So long to doing it myself._

"We've met," I said while smiling and Bella and holding out my hand.

She smirked before taking a hold of my hand and shaking it. That feeling of rightness returned when she grabbed my hand and I looked up to see if she felt it too and I found her staring at our hands. _Yes! That's means it's not only me. _

"What? When?" Alice asked.

"She ran into me this morning," As soon of the words came out of my mouth Rose let out a squeak and grabbed Bella's hand forcing her to let go of mine. Bella gave Rose a small nod and then blushed. _What was that about? _

"Way to go Belldozer, running into people always gets you friends doesn't it?" Emmett said while laughing. _Belldozer_, it was actually kind of cute.

"Shut up Em, your just jealous I ran into someone besides you," Bella said while smiling teasingly at him. "Its nice to see you again Edward, if I had known you were Jazz's cousin I would've avoided ramming into you."

"Not a problem, I told you I didn't mind being bumped into by someone so beautiful," I said smoothly.

"Ooh look at Eddie getting his flirt on," shouted Emmett before getting smacked in the back of the head by Rose. "Damn it Rose why you always got to hit me for?"

"Cause you're an idiot," everyone laughed and it made the comment about my flirting pushed out of the conversation. I was disappointed I didn't get to talk to Bella more. She hung out mostly with the girls and then had to get back to work.

"So Edward you're the sweet, gorgeous guy Bella said she ran into this morning," Rose said once Bella was back at the bar.

"What? She said that?" I asked her smiling.

"Yes, and by the smile on your face I'm guessing you may have taking a liking to her as well?"

"Maybe," I said sheepishly while rubbing my neck.

"Oh my god that's so exciting we need to hook you guys up!" Alice exclaimed jumping into our conversation.

"Thanks Alice but I kind of want to do this on my own."

"Ok, but if you take too long I'm butting in," she pouted.

"What are you going to do?" asked Rose.

"Well she dropped her locket earlier and I was going to return it to her and start up a conversation after that."

"Ooh you found her locket? Thank god she was freaking out that she lost it, she'd die without it."

"Its important to her?"

"Yea, she's had it since she was a kid."

"What's the picture inside of?"

"She'll have to tell you about that, sorry it's not my place."

"Its alright," Just something else I wanted to know about her.

The rest of the night was pretty fun I got along really well with all of Jaspers friends and seemed like I'd get a few good friends out of it.

Close to closing time I went out to get some fresh air and saw Bella leaning against the brick wall drinking some water. _This is my chance._

"Hey."

"Oh hey," she jumped slightly "Sorry you surprised me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing out here?"

"Just taking a small break, getting some air, it's crowded in there and we're closing soon so I thought I'd get a break in before cleaning duty."

"Do you want some company?" I asked hopefully.

"I'd love some," she said smiling. _Beautiful._

**BPOV**

_Gah._ He was gorgeous. Throughout the night I couldn't help but stare at him. As soon as I looked up and saw those eyes staring at me I was hooked, I was so excited when he waved and started walking towards me but then Jasper had to distract him.

When Alice grabbed me to go over to their group I jumped at the chance. Finding out he was Jaspers cousin was just icing on the cake. Jazz spoke a lot about his cousin from Washington, about what a great guy he was and all the fun times they've had together. Now I regret not going to his Aunts wedding with him last year, maybe Edward would've been there. Every time he'd laugh, a smile would find its way on my face. I hardly knew the guy, but I wanted to, badly.

When he mentioned me bumping into him I knew Rose would take notice. She gasped and looked at me so I confirmed that yes this was indeed gorgeous Edward from this morning. She smiled at me and I knew she was going to embarrass me, probably tell him all about my little crush on him. I was kind of disappointed that I didn't get to talk to him more but there was always another day now that I knew that he lived with Jasper.

When the night was wounding down I decided to take a quick break and get some air. As I leaned against the wall and took a sip of my water I heard his voice.

"Hey,"

I jumped slightly from surprise "Oh hey."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing out here?"

"Just taking a small break, getting some air, it's crowded in there and we're closing soon so I thought I'd get a break in before cleaning duty."

"Do you want some company?" He asked hopefully. _As if I'd ever turn that down._

"I'd love some."

"So can I get your full name now that I know we'll be hanging out often since you're so close to my cousin."

"Isabella Marie Swan, yours?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Well nice to officially meet you Edward Anthony Cullen," I said as I put out my hand for a shake. I need to see if I felt it again.

"Likewise," he replied as he grabbed my hand. _Perfect._ I didn't want to let go. As I looked up to his face it seemed he didn't want to either.

"Do you feel it to?" he whispered. "How _right_ it feels."

"Yes," I whispered back as I looked up to his face. My eyes locked onto his green ones and I couldn't look away. _Why did they seem so familiar?_ He still hadn't let go of my hand and he used it to pull me closer.

"I want to know you," he said as he ran his finger down my cheek.

"So do I," I replied.

"Do you think we can.."? he started but got interrupted by Jess running outside.

"Hey Bella I need your help cleaning up, the place is clearing out. Oh sorry did I interrupt?" she said as we jumped apart, but he still didn't let go of my hand.

"Umm no I'm coming. Can we finish this later?" I asked Edward,

"Sure, we'll talk later," he ran his finger down my cheek again and then let go of my hand, but not before giving it a squeeze.

"Ok," I whispered, sad that we couldn't continue this conversation now. I followed Jess into the bar to start closing up.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jess asked.

"Huh? Oh, no he's Jaspers cousin I just met him today."

"Really? That did not seem like you guys just met. You guys looked like a total couple. Do you like him?"

"Yea, its weird we just met but it doesn't seem that way. And it seems like he's into me to so we'll see where it goes."

"Honey, he's more than into you. He didn't even want to let you go just now."

"Yea I guess," I said with a goofy smile on my face. "Lets get to work so I can get out of here."

"You mean so you can go find Edward," she said while wiggling her eyebrows and laughing.

"Maybe," I laughed back.

We started closing up and everyone left. Rose and them came up to say goodbye and it seemed that Edward had to leave too since Jazz was his ride. When they all left I was disappointed that we didn't get each other's numbers or made some plans to meet up. _Maybe he wasn't as into me as I thought._

I went to the storage closet to grab cleaning supplies when I swore I heard his voice but when I listened for it again I heard nothing. I grabbed the mop and bucket to take out front to clean and as I walked out of the closet Jess was standing there waiting for me.

"I thought you were sweeping so I could mop up?" I asked her confused.

"I was but then someone came in and I had to help them."

"Help them with what?"

"Jaspers cousin came in and asked me to give this to you," she said as she stuck her hand out to give me something.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"Well come get it and find out," she said teasingly.

When she dropped the item into my hand I couldn't help but smile. _My locket._

"He said he thought it was important to you and he was hoping to give it to you himself but Jasper was waiting."

"Anything else?" I asked hopefully

"Maybe," she teased, and then laughed at the look I probably gave her. "Yes he said he can't wait to talk to you and he hopes it's sooner rather than later."

"Ok, thanks Jess," I said confused that he wouldn't even leave a number or something for me to contact him at. I guess he just assumed I would ask Jazz.

I looked at the locket again and realized he had fixed the clasp. I giggled happily then put the locket around my neck.

"No prob. Go ahead and head home, Mike and I will finish cleaning up."

"Alright, just don't have sex on the bar please!" I laughed as I grabbed my bag and started walking out of the place.

"We'll try!" she yelled back laughing as well. I think I was going to like working with her.

I got on my scooter and went home happy that I didn't live very far. When I walked into the apartment I realized how quiet it was. _Rose must've stayed at Emmett's._

I threw on some different shorts and a sweater and parked myself in front of the television, even though it was after midnight I just wasn't tired. As I leaned forward to grab my water bottle my locket caught the light of the TV. I smiled happy that I had it back. I don't know what I would've done without it.

I took a sip of my water then leaned back and opened my locket to take a look at the picture inside. As I opened the locket a slip of paper caught my eye. I turned on the lamp next to the couch to get a better look and as I read the small writing I couldn't help but smile. Right in front of my favorite picture was a small note.

_**Edward **_

_555-0121 _

* * *

** _Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Ang_  
**

_**Pictures of the outfits in each chapter are on my profile**. _

_11/18**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

* * *

**EPOV**

I took the chicken shit way out and gave Bella my number in her locket instead of just asking her for hers face to face. Why did I do that? She probably laughed as soon as she saw it, or maybe she'd think it was sweet.

What if she didn't see it? I never told Jess to tell her to open the locket, just told her to tell her I couldn't wait to hear from her. I really hoped she opened that locket. I really hoped she'd call me.

_Bzzz Bzz Bzzzz_

The vibrating of my cell phone on the coffee table brought me out of my rambling mind. _Please be Bella. Please be Bella._

Answering without looking at the id I tried to sound cool and calm.

"Hello?" I practically squeaked out. _Nice going Edward._

"Edward?" a female voice asked.

"Oh, hey mom," I said disappointed. "Why are you calling this late?"

"Well, hello to you too son, I'm doing just fine dear thanks for asking," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry ma, I was just waiting for a call."

"From a girl perhaps? You sounded way too jittery for it not to be a girl, and this late at night? Who is she honey tell me everything!" she said excitedly.

"Mom calm down there's nothing going on," _Yet_. I added silently in my head.

"There has to be something, you don't get all flustered for nothing Edward."

"Ok so there is a girl but we just met. If something goes on I promise I'll let you know." _I was such a mama's boy._

"How exciting. Now tell me, how's LA dear? We miss having you so close."

"Its going great Ma, I've made a lot of friends so far and hanging out with Jas again has been cool."

"You two were always so close when you were little, I'm glad you get to reconnect again."

"Me too. Now can I ask why you're calling me so late, Its about to be 2am."

"Oh we just got home from the hospital, it seems your little sister get into a fight at school today."

"What? What happened?" My little sister was an _angel_; she was only 12 but had never done anything remotely bad.

"She got into a fight with that little girl Jane, you know Tanya's sister."

"Uh huh."

"About you."

"Me? What about me?"

"Apparently Jane was telling Bree that you were a jerk and broke Tanya's heart when you moved to California and that you were nothing without her."

"What? I never even dated Tanya! She was just obsessed with me."

"Yes we all know that and that's what Bree told her and it started an argument between the girls, which turned into hair pulling and scratching. They each broke an arm when they fell."

"Wow I'm sorry mom."

"Don't be, your sister seems to love it. She got a purple cast and everything, she's very proud of herself for defending her brother."

"Well then tell her thank you but to never do that again," I chuckled.

"I will, I also called just to check on you I didn't hear from you this weekend."

"Sorry, we were busy getting all the stuff together at the house."

"Its ok I knew you were busy and I didn't want to…"

A beep in my ear let me know that I had another call coming in.

"Umm mom can I call you back tomorrow I have a call coming in and..."

"I get it, I get it. Have fun talking to your lovely lady I want details later," she interrupted. _I loved her._

"Thanks ma, I love you bye."

As my mom hung up with a kiss I suddenly became anxious.

"Hello?" I answered smoothly. _Mental fist pump_!

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

"Yea, Hi," her sweet voice greeted.

"Hi."

**BPOV**

I sat there staring at his name and number for I don't know how long. Should I call? I mean he wouldn't give me his number if he didn't want me to call right? And he _did_ tell Jess he hoped to hear from me soon.

Putting my insecurities aside I grabbed my phone and dialed the number.

It rang and rang. I was about to hang up the phone thinking he'd probably gone to sleep already when his smooth voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" _duh, of course it is you called him._

"Bella?"

"Yea, Hi," I answered.

"Hi," His voice seemed to calm my nerves. "I was hoping you'd call."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yea, really," he chuckled.

"Well then it's a good thing I called huh?"

"Yea it is, I was kicking myself this morning for not getting your number and then again when we were outside the bar. Then when I had to leave I figured if I gave you mine at least there would be a way for us to communicate."

"I'm glad you did. To tell you the truth I was kind of disappointed you didn't try to get my number either, so when I opened the locket and saw yours there it made me pretty happy."

"Well then I'm glad I did," You could hear the smile in his voice and I couldn't help but smile as well. "So I want to know everything Bella Swan," he stated.

"Ok, shoot," I giggled.

"Favorite color."

"Barney."

"What?" he asked laughing.

"Yea Barney, purple and green and yours?" I laughed too. It was always my answer and that was always everyone's reaction.

"Blue, favorite food."

"Mexican."

"Nice, mine too, now I know where to take you on a date," he let out a soft curse as soon as the words left his mouth.

"A date huh? I don't remember saying yes to a date." I teased giddy that he wanted to go out with me.

"Sure you did, in my dreams last night," he deadpanned.

I burst out laughing that he played along and didn't back down.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

"Really? Even after the cheesy line I just spouted at you?"

"_Especially_ after that," I giggled.

"Well then perfect," he said happily.

"Anymore questions?"

"Tons," he answered, and we spent the next few hours getting to know all the small details about each other. Favorite music, movies, and books you name it. I found out he hated being called Eddie and hated loud chewers and he found out my hatred of my full name and that I was a nail biter. It was nice learning little things about each other, not delving too deep yet.

"It's late," he said and I looked to clock to see that it was bordering on 5am. "I have class in like 3 hours."

"Me too," I said sadly, I didn't want to stop talking to him.

"I don't want to stop talking to you," _He read my mind. _"Can we meet later today, for coffee or something?"

"I'd love to. I get out of class at 10:30."

"Can we meet at 11 at the Starbucks on campus?"

"Yes."

"Great, I can't wait to see you Bella," My name had never sounded better.

"Me neither, bye Edward."

"Bye."

After hanging up I threw myself down on the couch and squealed, yes I was being _that_ girl. Edward made me giddy and I loved it. This is how Rose found me when she walked in the door.

"What the hell are you doing awake so early Bells?" she asked then looked at my face. "And why do you look so happy?"

"Why are you coming home so late, or early, whatever."

"Because I had to come get ready for my class at 7, now don't change the subject."

"I just hung up with Edward," I must've had a goofy smile on my face because Rose laughed and then jumped on top of me demanding details. "I thought you had to get ready?" I laughed.

"Damn I do, ok you're coming to my room and your going to tell me everything while I get ready."

"Ro I haven't even slept yet!"

"I don't care, you shouldn't have been talking to the boy all night then!"

"Fine."

I told Rose everything that happened from the moment she realized who he was at the bar to the second she walked in the door. She was happy for me, finally finding a guy who doesn't bore me within 10 seconds of meeting them. When her alarm went off at 5:30 she finally let me go to sleep.

He was there again, my dream guy. But there was something different, we weren't walking through the path as usual, instead we were just standing on it holding hands as he ran a lone finger down my cheek, it all felt so real.

The way it felt when Edward did it outside the club. _Edward_. As I said his name the mystery man looked up and I got to see his face but what I saw was unexpected, it wasn't in shadow as usual. It was Edward. I woke up with a start.

Why would I picture Edward in my dream? Could it be because he was the last thing I thought of before I fell asleep? _That must be it. _I decided I wouldn't be able to get much more sleep so I got up and got ready for class and for once I was early.

When class let out I realized how tired I was, 2 hrs of sleep was not a good thing. I decided to go to Starbucks early and get coffee before Edward arrived. When I got to the place I found a table by the windows and put my stuff down and got a coffee.

As I was waiting I decided to take my laptop out and fool around on Facebook for a while. I found Edwards profile and decided to take a peek. God he was gorgeous, his profile picture was of him and a young girl with a birthday crown on her head. Must be a sister or something, at that moment I realized that in all the talking we did the night before we never mentioned our families.

I was both happy and sad about that fact. I wanted to know everything about him and that included those he was closest to, on the other hand I didn't want to explain the complicated relationship between my mother and I.

"Stalking me?" I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

I jumped in my seat before realizing it was Edward, and I still had my browser open to his page.

"Maybe," I teased while blushing.

"I'd love to have you stalk me," he said laughing. "Add me yea?"

"Sure."

_Ding._ He took out his I-phone and did something then looked up at me and smiled. "There, now were friends."

"You know if were friends I don't think it could be considered stalking."

"Damn, I was looking forward to having you follow me around all the time," he said sadly, then he looked up at me and smiled. "Hi by the way."

"Hi," I said as he grabbed my hand in his and gave it a kiss. _Major swoon._

"Did you want to order something?"

"Sure, I could use another coffee. I need some energy."

"I would say I'm sorry about keeping you up but I'm not," he said with that beautiful crooked smile. And he still hadn't let go of my hand.

"Totally worth it."

"I'm glad you think so, I'll be right back," he kissed my hand again before letting it go and getting up to order our drinks.

_Gah_ he was perfect. The fact that he was being so affectionate made me so happy. While I was watching him talk to the barista a pair of big hands covered my eyes.

"_Bellybutton,_" a voice sang.

"Oh my god!" I screamed and then jumped around to hug the owner.

**EPOV**

I talked to her for hours. By the time we hung up it was already 5 am, I wasn't going to get much sleep but I couldn't be happier because I talked to her. She was even more amazing than I thought and all we talked about was non-important things, but I learned a lot.

When I got to Starbucks and saw her gazing at her computer I couldn't help but see what was holding her attention, and what do you know, it was me. Well my profile, but still. I couldn't help but tease her and I loved that even though she blushed she teased back.

After she added me I couldn't hold back anymore I had to touch her so I grabbed her hand and said hello with a kiss to her hand. _Smooth points for Edward,_ since she seemed to enjoy it. When I got up to order some drinks for us I couldn't help but leave her with another kiss to her hand.

As I was waiting to get our drinks I heard her scream and turned to see her jumping into the arms of a big guy and see him peck her right on the lips. _What. The. Fuck?_

As soon as I got the drinks I made my way over determined to find out what was going on. Did she have a boyfriend? Why would she lead me on if she had a boyfriend?

I cleared my throat as I approached them and Bella turned around with a smile on her face but it dropped as soon as she saw the expression on mine.

"Edward, is something wrong?" she said as she reached for my hand.

I pulled my hand out of reach. "Are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" I asked rudely.

"My what?" she sounded surprised.

"Umm I think he might mean me Belly," The big guy told her.

To my surprise Bella started laughing a big belly laugh and the big guy joined her. I didn't know what was so funny.

"He's not.. I mean.. you.. You got it all wrong, he's _not_ my boyfriend," she sputtered through her laughter. "This is Jake, he's one of my best friends who just so happens to be _gay_," Well shit didn't I come off like a jealous prick?

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jacob Black," The big guy introduced himself.

"Uh Edward Cullen, sorry about that man I thought..."

"You thought I was trying to get in with your girl, its ok. Wait Cullen? You wouldn't be related to Carlisle Cullen would you?" I liked hearing him refer to Bella as my girl, because that's what I wanted. Then I heard the rest of what he said.

"Umm yea I am, you know him?"

"Yea he used to fix up all my broken bones when I was a kid down at the Res. He's good friends with my dad."

"Black. Oh hey your dad's the chief down in La Push right?"

"Yea we used to play as kids I think. He probably fixed Bells here a time or two too."

"You're from Forks?" I asked Bella.

"Kind of. I lived there until I was about 6 and then I moved with my mom to Arizona, but I still go visit Charlie every once in a while."

"Wait, so Charlie Swan is your dad?"

"How do you know Charlie?"

"I'm originally from Forks, I used to trick or treat at his house," I laughed.

"Wow, small world. Well I was just saying hi to Bells here but it seems I interrupted so I'll be on my way. Call me Bellybutton and we'll catch up, I've missed you doll," Jake said then kissed her on her cheek and sauntered out of the place.

"So umm that's Jake, he's not a boyfriend. You don't have to worry about that."

"Sorry I just saw him kiss you and I guess I got a little jealous."

"A little?" she teased.

"Ok I got really jealous."

"You're kind of hot when you're jealous," she said smiling then grabbing my hand as she sat back down.

"Thanks," I sat down chuckling, glad that she wasn't mad about it.

"So do I have anyone to get jealous about?" she asked while playing with my fingers but not looking at me.

I reached across the table to lift her face and caressed her cheek. "No, there's only one girl I want," The blush that filled her cheeks was adorable.

"Who's this girl you speak of?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

"Oh you know, just this beautiful girl I met, with a great sense of humor, a hand that fits perfectly in mine," I squeezed her hand "an _amazing_ ass," she blushed "and a blush that makes her all the more beautiful," I said while caressing her cheek again.

"You're so cheesy," she giggled and leaned into my hand. "I love it."

I laughed and then lifted her hand to leave another kiss on it.

We spent the rest of the time drinking our coffees and learning more about each other. She told me all about growing up in two different homes once her parents divorced and about how she met Jasper and them.

The only one she was hesitant to talk about was her mother. She said they had a great relationship when she was growing up but as she got older it became strained, which is why she moved to LA for college. She didn't tell me much else but I didn't push, I'd found out when she wanted to tell me.

I told her all about my parents and my little sister. About how they'd been married and happy for so long and about growing up with Jasper. I even told her about the fight Bree had got into the day before.

"Is she ok?" she asked to my surprise, actually seeming concerned about her.

"Yea she's fine, pretty proud of herself actually," I explained all about how the fight started and how she said she did it to defend me.

"So Eddie's a heartbreaker huh?" she teased.

"Haha no, Tanya is just crazy. She had some sort of obsession with me since high school, probably because I was the only guy who didn't give her the time of day."

"Ah one of those."

"Yea. Damn, it looks like I have to get to my other class," I said sadly looking at the clock.

"Yea I do too, I'm glad we did this though."

"Me too, same time tomorrow?"

"You read my mind," she said smiling.

"Ok, ill call you later tonight alright?" I asked while standing up.

"That'd be great."

I hugged her goodbye and then gave her a kiss to her forehead before I went on my way.

The next two days went by in the same fashion, class, coffee date with Bella, more class and then talking to her at night before I went to sleep. I couldn't get enough of her. On Thursday night I finally got the courage to ask her on a real date since neither of us had class on Friday.

"So how are you with rollercoaster's?"

"Love them why?"

"Because I'm taking you out tomorrow and it just so happens to be a place with rollercoaster's," I had decided to take her to Knott's Berry Farm because I had never been and also because it would give me a whole day with her.

"Really? And what if I had been deathly afraid of them?"

"Then I would've gotten on all the kiddie rides with you and held your hand around the park while trying to convince you to get on one with me," I answered her truthfully.

"You're sweet, and yes, Ill go with you, even though you never properly asked," she was teasing, I knew this but I still wanted to ask.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Yes?" she giggled.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" I asked sweetly.

"I'd love to Edward Cullen," she answered giggling. I loved listening to her laugh; it was one of the sweetest sounds of my day.

"Good, I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too, can I ask what amusement park were going to?"

"Were going to Knott's, I've never been."

"Good choice, I love that place. I'm excited now, I was sad about not getting to see you for our coffee date."

"Me too. But I plan on seeing you as much as possible."

"Good. I guess we should hang up then so I could get a good nights sleep for tomorrow."

"Sounds good, ill be by around 9 to get you."

We said our goodbyes and I went to bed, eager for it to be Friday so I could see my Bella. Yea she was my Bella, she just didn't know it yet, but I would ask tomorrow.

**BPOV**

I woke up Friday morning with a huge smile on my face. The week had been amazing, getting to see Edward every day and talking to him every night. I was so happy when he asked me out on a real date, I had been worried that I wasn't going to see him today and I was going to miss him. I hadn't even known him very long and he was already such a big part of my life. It worried me but thrilled me at the same time.

When he got jealous of Jake at Starbucks I wasn't lying when I said it was hot. Watching him get so possessive of me got me excited, it made me see that he really wanted me. And then having him tell me all those sweet things he thought of me just put the icing on the cake. I was falling for him. _Hard_. And I couldn't stop it, nor did I want to.

I was brought out my thoughts by the ringing of my phone.

"Hello?"

"Good morning beautiful."

I smiled. "Hi Edward."

"Are you excited for today?"

"Very, I was just getting ready."

"Ok ill be there in 45 minutes, dress warm it's a little chilly out."

"Mmk just call when you're here."

I decided to take a quick shower, then blow-dried my hair straight. I picked out some dark wash skinny jeans and a purple tank with a beige cardigan on top and my beige TOMs shoes, and of course my locket. It was cute and comfy. As I was putting on a little mascara my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"You here?" I asked already knowing it was Edward.

"Yea, I'm outside."

"K, I'm coming."

I grabbed my bag and keys and made my way out.

"Where are you going so early on a Friday?"

"Shit, you scared me Rose," I jumped. "I'm going to Knott's with Edward."

"Aww first real date, I want all the details when you get home, you've been keeping everything a secret with him."

"K I promise. Love you!"

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I looked up to see my own personal Adonis leaning against his car with his arms crossed. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a gray plaid shirt, gray vans and Ray bans covering his eyes.

"Hey," He said and reached out to grab my hand a pull me into a hug. "You look beautiful."

"You too."

"Well thank you," he chuckled while kissing my forehead_. Just a little lower_. I so badly wanted to feel his lips against mine.

"You ready to go?" he asked while caressing my cheek.

"Yea lets go," I kissed him on the cheek then got in the car when he opened my door. _Such a gentleman_.

The way to the park was filled with a comfortable silence; we listened to music and held hands the entire way.

When we got to the park we paid for our tickets then made our way inside. The park wasn't that packed since it was a Friday and most people had school or work. We made our way through the front of the park in a matter of time.

I loved being with him. He held my hand or held me in his arms while we waited in line and constantly ran his fingers through my hair or kissed my forehead. I loved how affectionate he was being.

When we weren't talking about whatever we leaned against each other in a comfortable silence, being with him like this didn't feel new it felt like we'd known each other forever. At around noon while we were standing in line for Boomerang my stomach rumbled.

"Are you hungry baby?" he asked while rubbing my stomach. I couldn't help the wide grin that spread on my face. He called me _baby_. I was never that fond of the endearment, but it sounded so sweet coming from him, that I couldn't help but love it.

"A little, I didn't eat this morning before we left."

"Alright we'll eat right after this ride, is that alright?"

"Mmhmm," I nodded.

After a bumpy ride on boomerang we stopped to eat at Johnny Rockets. As I was enjoying my delicious burger, I heard Edward chuckle, and looked up mid bite to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked self consciously, wiping at my mouth.

"Nothing, I just love that you eat and enjoy your food."

"Oh, I thought I had something on my face or something," I laughed. "I love food, I'm not going to hide that for a guy, no matter how much I like you."

"I wouldn't expect you too, I want you to enjoy it. So you like me huh?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"You know I do you dork," I giggled as I threw a fry at him.

"I know I just wanted you to say it," he said grabbing my hand and kissing it.

After finishing his food he got up and decided to move to my side of the booth.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"I'm just getting comfy baby," Again with the _baby_, he was going to kill me. "Can I have a fry?" he asked, then opened his mouth.

I giggled and then fed him a fry. We probably looked like those sickly sweet couples but I didn't care.

"What do you want to do after this? We still got a few rides," he asked while running his hand up and down my arm.

"Log ride, its one of my favorites."

"Its not bad since we just ate?"

"No its one of the calmer rides, and the drop isn't that bad at the end."

"Ok, log ride it is," he said with a kiss to my head. _If he didn't kiss me by the end of the night I was seriously going to jump him_.

After I finished my food we threw everything away and made our way to the log ride. The line wasn't very long so we got to the front pretty quick. When it was our turn to get we situated ourselves in the front of the log with me sitting in between Edward's legs._ I knew I loved this ride for a reason. _

"I like this," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Mmm me too," I said as I cuddled into him.

"You want to know what I really want to do right now?" he whispered in my ear.

"What?" I asked as I turned my head to look at him.

"This," he replied as he put his hand in the water and splashed me.

"Oh my god, Edward!" I squealed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," he laughed.

"Jerk," I said as I smacked him, but couldn't stop the smile as I heard his laughter. I turned my head forward and pretended to pout.

"_Bellaaa,_ I really am sorry baby, forgive me?" he turned my head to look up at him and ran his thumb down my cheek, wiping the water off.

"Fine, I forgive you," I whispered as I started into his emerald eyes so close to my own.

His thumb ran down the side of my face to my lower lip where he ran his finger across it, silently asking permission. I gave a small nod and watched as his mouth moved towards mine.

The moment his lips met mine is a moment I'll never forget. Our lips molded together perfectly, soft and sweet. He kissed me once, twice and on the third his hand moved up to hold my face as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. The angle was awkward on my neck since I was seated in front of him but I didn't care, he was _finally_ kissing me, and it was the most amazing kiss I'd ever experienced.

The tip of his tongue ran along my bottom lip and I whimpered as I opened my mouth, desperate to taste him. The second his tongue touched mine, he let out a moan and our sweet kiss turned passionate. My hand grasped at his arm holding it tighter against me while his hand went to the back of my head to run his fingers through my hair.

He tasted so good, mint and honey and all Edward, I couldn't get enough. Before I knew it we were falling and then there was a flash, a splash of water to our faces is what finally broke us apart. We sat there out of breath with our foreheads touching.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he panted.

"I think I do and thank god you finally did," I smiled.

He bent his head to kiss me again, a chaste innocent peck before he bent his head to leave a kiss on my neck and whispered, "I'll never hold back again."

"Excuse me but you have to get off now," We were so into our own little world we didn't even notice the ride was over.

"Sorry," I blushed.

While we were walking towards the exit I remembered that they took a picture on this ride. When we got to the screens where the pictures were held I spotted ours. It was perfect. His hands in my hair, my arms holding him tight and our lips pressed together.

"I'm buying it," he whispered in my ear from behind me.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Our first kiss was caught on camera Bella, of course I'm buying it."

He kissed me once more before walking up to the counter and buying us each a keychain and a 5x7 picture. He walked us over to a secluded spot, grabbed my keys from my bag and put the keychain on mine before doing the same to his.

"There, now I can always carry you with me and so can you," he said sweetly before grabbing my face and kissing me again. "I'm so glad I can do that now."

"Me too," I said before wrapping my arms around his waist, standing on my toes and kissing him. As the kiss began to deepen he ran his hands from my neck down my spine making me shiver. He broke the kiss but kept his lips against mine and rubbed my back while he asked.

"Are you cold baby?"

"No," I giggled against his lips at the endearment.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

I shook my head feeling silly about being so giddy at him calling me baby.

He leaned back to look in my eyes. "What? Tell me baby."

"That," I giggled.

"What?" he asked confused. I giggled again. "Baby, what is it?"

"_That_! You keep calling me baby."

"Ohh, sorry it just came out I didn't even know I was sayi…"

"Edward stop, I love it," I said as I covered his mouth to stop his rambling.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm," I mumbled against his lips as I kissed him again.

"Good because I like calling you that, you _are_ my baby, or at least I want you to be."

"I want to be."

"Really?" he asked again.

"Are you asking?" I giggled.

"Bella?"

"Yea?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed before jumping into his arms and wrapping mine around his neck.

He lifted me off the ground and whispered "_mine_" before planting his lips on mine and sending tingles down my spine. _I was his_.

* * *

** _Reviews are love, leave me some._****_  
_**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_  
**

_**Pictures of the outfits in each chapter are on my profile**._

_11/21**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

* * *

**EPOV**

I was kissing her. _Finally fucking kissing her_ and it was amazing. There are no words to describe the feel of her lips against mine except perfect. _Absolutely perfect._

I wasn't planning to kiss her on the log ride, but after wiping the water from her face, seeing her lips so close and having her in my arms, I couldn't help it. That first kiss was magical, so soft and sweet just like her and so full of passion once I got a taste of her tongue. She was delicious, it was all Bella with a hint of the apple gum she had been chewing and I couldn't get enough.

As the water hit us I was disappointed that it had to end but happy that I would get to do it again. When we exited the ride and I saw that they had taken a picture of us I knew I had to buy it. What I told her may have been cheesy but I meant it, I wanted to carry her around with me everywhere.

And she said yes! I asked her to be mine and _She. Said. Yes _. I hadn't even noticed that I had been calling her _baby_ throughout the day, and I was glad she loved it because I planned on calling her that for a long time. She was _my_ baby.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard my girl say. When I looked down I chuckled as I saw that she was actually holding a penny out to me with the cutest smile on her face.

"Silly girl, I don't need that, I'll tell you whatever you want to know," I chuckled.

"What were you thinking? You had this goofy smile on your face and you looked a million miles away," she said while hugging me around my waist and putting her chin on my chest to look up to me.

I never noticed how short she was until today, she barely reached my shoulders and when I hugged her I surrounded her tiny body with mine as she burrowed herself into me. I loved it, it was like I was keeping her safe in my arms, as dumb as it sounds it made me feel like a man.

"Edward!" she laughed while she smacked my chest. "You're doing it again."

"Sorry baby," I chuckled at the amused but slightly annoyed look on her face. "I'm right here, I promise, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"You," I said while kissing her forehead. "and me," I kissed her nose. "and how you're finally mine," I kissed her lips sweetly, pulling back before it got too heated for the public eye.

"That's a good thing to be thinking about," she said smiling.

"Indeed it is," I said kissing her once more before walking her backwards as the line moved. We were waiting in line to get on Ghost-rider once more before we left the park, it was only 7pm but we had decided to grab some dinner and then watch a movie back at her place and relax for the night.

She laughed as I didn't let her go but instead put her feet on mine and walked her the few steps to catch up to the line. I loved hearing her laugh, especially when it was just for me.

"What? I didn't want to let you go."

"Good, I didn't want you too," she said as she pulled my head down for a kiss. After asking her to be my girlfriend and a brief make-out session we continued through the park hand in hand. We had been pretty affectionate early in the day but now we couldn't keep our hands off each other.

Holding hands, hugging, a kiss here and there, we were always touching. But what I loved the most was when Bella initiated it, like now when she pulled my face down to hers. I decided to pick her up so I wouldn't have to lean down and sat her on the hand-rail as I stood between her legs with my arms around her.

I didn't want to be too inappropriate so I broke the kiss and laid my head on her shoulder with my face in her neck as she ran her fingers through my hair. She always smelled so good, like fresh apples tangy and sweet. "_Mmm_."

"Are you sniffing me?" she giggled.

"Mmhmm you smell like apples, so tasty," I said while leaving an open mouthed kiss to her neck.

"Its my shampoo and lotion, I may have a small obsession with the scent."

"I don't mind, I love it," I left another kiss to her neck and then one behind her ear.

"I'm glad."

As we stood in line Bella kept running her fingers through my hair making me sleepy. After a few minutes I let out a yawn.

I felt her leave a kiss to my temple. "Are you tired baby?" she mumbled against my face.

Now I understood why she was so happy with me calling her baby, hearing her say that in her sweet voice just made it seem so real, I was hers just as much as she was mine. I reached up to grab her face and kissed her fiercely not caring that there were people around.

"What was that for?" she panted.

"You called me baby, and for some reason I just loved it," I told her as I rubbed my nose against hers.

"Now you know how I feel," she kissed me softly before turning me around and climbing on my back. "The line moved and we didn't even notice, now come on I'm hungry."

I laughed at her demand mostly because she swatted me on my ass as she said it, but did it anyway. After getting off the ride, we left the park and decided to pick up a pizza before going back to her place.

"Rose isn't here?"

"No, she had a date with Em tonight, so she's probably going to stay at his place." _Alone with Bella. Don't go there Edward, its too soon._

"Make yourself comfortable, you want a beer babe?"

"Sure, bring some napkins too baby," I loved how casually our endearments came out, like we had been saying them forever.

We sat on her couch and ate the pizza while we watched a movie called _Remember Me_, it was a good movie and apparently Bella was in love with the actor. Once we finished our food Bella snuggled up to me on the couch, I leaned back while she got comfy on my chest.

"So what's your obsession with this guy about?" I asked while running my fingers through her hair, only slightly miffed about her crush.

"I don't know, he's just sexy, all angry and brooding. Plus he's the main character in that vampire movie and I loved him in that."

"So, is he sexier than me?" I asked teasingly, but actually wanting to know the answer.

"No one is sexier than you. He may be a Hollywood heartthrob baby but you're real and you're mine," she said while leaning over me before bending her head and kissing me. The fact that she was lying on top of me and I was surrounded by her scent made me crazy.

I pulled her further into me wanting to feel all of her and kissed her with as much passion as I could. I nibbled on her bottom lip before doing the same to the top, teasing her. Soon enough she couldn't take it anymore grabbing the back of my head and sticking her tongue in my mouth, my hands went from her neck down her spine making her shiver.

As the kiss heated one hand went up the back of her shirt to feel her silky soft skin as the other found it's way to her ass. _Her round, delectable ass._ As soon as my hand found purchase she moaned. A deep throaty moan that made me so hard I was scared my buttons were going to pop. Her hands made their way up my shirt and she ran her nails down my abs.

"Fuck baby we have to stop," I panted

"Why?" she whined as she kissed my neck. _Temptress_.

"Because if we keep going I'm not going to want to stop."

I grabbed her face, she looked gorgeous, plump lips swollen from our kisses, face flushed, and her eyes shining.

"Ok sorry, I know we shouldn't but I can't help it, I want you so bad," she panted as she ground her body into mine.

"Fuck, I want you too," I groaned. "But not tonight baby."

"I know," she said as she kissed me softly, calming down our bodies. "I love it when you curse by the way," she giggled.

I laughed. "I couldn't help it."

"Lets finish watching the movie," she said as she got off me but still leaned her head on me.

"Why'd you move?" I asked sadly, I loved having her on top of me.

"Because if I stayed there I know we wouldn't be watching the movie," she blushed. I laughed as I put my arm around her, she was right, if she laid on me the rest of the night my resolve would break.

Halfway into the movie I looked down and noticed my Bella was asleep. I cradled her in my arms ready to put her in bed when I realized I didn't know which one was hers. As I turned to walk to the door closest to the living room I heard her voice mumble. "It's the one at the end of the hall."

"Sorry baby I didn't mean to wake you."

"Its k."

When I opened the door to her room I noticed the big bed in the middle and went to lay her down. As soon as I put her on the bed she started taking off her jeans.

"Baby wh-what are you..?"

"I'm not sleeping in jeans Edward," Right. That wouldn't be too comfortable.

I tried not to watch her as she took them off but I couldn't help it. Milky white thighs and legs looking as soft as silk as I looked up I noticed her panties. I groaned. Blue lace boy shorts hugging her ass so perfectly I was jealous. She got under the covers and then reached out to me. "Stay with me Edward."

"Bella I don't know if..." I shouldn't stay, I wouldn't be able to resist her if I did.

"Please baby," _I gave in_. Taking off my shoes, socks and jeans I decided to stay in my undershirt and boxers. I crawled under the covers and felt her warmth as she nuzzled into me, her head on my chest. "Thank you."

I lifted her chin and gave her a chaste kiss. "My pleasure, goodnight baby."

"Night," she mumbled before falling back into a deep sleep and I followed soon after with a smile on my face.

When I woke up it took me a minute to realize where I was and when I did I couldn't help but smile, I fell asleep with my girl in my arms and she was still there. I looked down to see her hair spread on my chest and a small smile on her face. She was beautiful, even with the make-up smeared under her eyes. I ran my finger down the side of her face, "_Edward_." She sighed.

I stopped scared I had woken her up until I realized that her eyes were still closed. _My Bella talked in her sleep,_ and she was dreaming about _me_. My stomach growled so I left a kiss to her forehead before jumping out of bed and putting my jeans on. I looked around her room, seeing it for the first time since I only got a glimpse last night. It fit her, the walls were covered with pictures of friends and family, I assumed, and I couldn't wait to see pictures of us on there. She had a small desk in the corner covered with papers and books and her laptop.

My stomach growled again reminding me why I got out of bed in the first place. I opened her door slowly trying not to wake her, I wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed before I left. I used the bathroom quickly and brushed my teeth with my finger.

When I walked into the kitchen I was surprised to see Rose pouring coffee.

"Umm hi, good morning."

"Seems like it," she smirked and raised her eyebrow as she looked me up and down.

"N-No, nothing hap-pp-pened we just slept," I stuttered. I don't know why I felt like I had to explain myself, but I knew this was her best friend and I wanted her to like me.

"I'm messing with you Edward, I know. I got home late last night and I didn't hear any noise coming from the room, so unless you guys are just really quiet I know nothing happened," she laughed. I blushed.

"Umm no, we just watched a movie and then we fell asleep."

"Can I ask why you guys didn't sleep together, I know it's none of my business but at the bar the other night you guys looked ready to maul each other, I'm just surprised."

"I don't want it to be like that with her, I want it to be special."

"You really like her don't you?"

"I do, I'm falling pretty hard," I said smiling. "I asked her to be my girlfriend yesterday."

"Oh that's so great, I'm happy for you guys. I know I don't know you that well but after hearing stuff from Bells and Em I know you're a good guy and I know we'll get to know each other in time," she said while hugging me. "There's coffee if you want some."

"Thanks Rosalie, I was actually going to make some breakfast for Bella and myself, do you want some?"

"Call me Rose," she smiled. _I think I just got approval_. "And sure, did you need some help?"

With Rose's help I made Bella's favorite. French toast. While we cooked I got to know Rose a little bit more, she told me about how she and Bella met and how they became instant friends because Bella didn't back down. I laughed, it sounded just like her.

"All finished, thanks for the breakfast Edward come by anytime," she winked and then went off to her room with her plate. Time to wake my Bella.

I set the food down on her bedside table before leaning over her and kissing up her shoulder while whispering her name. "Bella, baby wake up."

**BPOV**

I felt kisses being left up my shoulder and neck and I didn't want to wake. My dream had been perfect, Edward asking me to be his girlfriend, kissing me senseless, staying the night with me. "Bella, baby wake up," I opened my eyes startled at hearing Edward call my name. It wasn't a dream. "Hey there, good morning beautiful," he said while caressing my cheek.

"Hi," I croaked, my voice still husky from sleep. "Good morning."

"Very good morning," he said as he leaned down to kiss me, as soon as his tongue tried going into my mouth I broke the kiss with a squeak. "What is it baby?"

"Morning breath," I mumbled behind my hand.

"I don't care," he said as he removed my hand and kissed me again this time forcing his tongue in my mouth before I could protest. I moaned and gave in as soon as his tongue touched mine. _Mint and Edward _and something else I couldn't make out. "Mm you taste delicious as always baby."

"No fair, you brushed your teeth," I pouted, secretly happy he didn't care that I hadn't.

Ha laughed and kissed me again, slowly and sensually. _Syrup_. That's what I tasted. "Why do you taste like syrup?" I asked against his lips.

He chuckled against mine before giving me one last peck and leaning behind me. "I made you breakfast."

"Really?" I said excitedly as he showed me the plate of French toast and glass of milk he brought me. "You're the best boyfriend ever!" I exclaimed before kissing him again and sitting up to enjoy my breakfast.

"Well thank you," he chuckled before sitting next to me. "But its for a reason, I have to go."

"Why?" I whined around my fork. I wanted to spend the day with him.

"I'm sorry baby but I have a mandatory lab I have to go to this morning," he apologized as he kissed my temple.

"Lab for what?"

"Were doing something with cadavers, I'm not sure what."

"Eww, like dead people? Baby I'm eating," I said disgusted. "Why are you doing that for?"

"It's part of my learning, I'm studying to be a doctor. I never told you?"

"No, I guess we never talked about school. Mmm, my boyfriend the doctor."

"Not yet, but soon. What about you?"

"Nothing that exciting, I'm and English major, I still don't know what I want to do with it though."

"You'll figure it out."

"So, _Dr. Cullen_," I purred. "Will I see you later today?"

"Fuck baby, please don't," he groaned. "You don't know how many fantasies just popped into my head, I don't want a hard on surrounded by dead people."

"Sorry," I giggled, excited that I could turn him on so quickly. "But really will I see you later today?" I asked hopefully.

"You can count on it," he said with a kiss. "I have my lab until 12 and then Jas wanted to hang out for a bit but I want to see you tonight."

"I have to work," I pouted. "I work from 4 to midnight."

"Well then I'll meet you at the bar and then we can hang out after, the bar doesn't close until 2 anyway."

"Ok, sounds like a plan. Ill probably hang out with the girls."

"Alright I have to go now. Come walk me out baby."

I got out of bed after putting my plate aside. It wasn't until I was standing up did I realize I was just in panties and a shirt. I blushed.

"You don't know how tempting you look right now," he whispered in my ear as he put his arms around me. "I'll have to leave you here before I jump you."

He leaned down and kissed me, taking his time exploring my mouth. "Mmm, you taste like syrup."

"Thank you for the breakfast, it was amazing," I said as I reached up to give him one more kiss.

"Anytime. I'll see you later ok?" He kissed me once, twice, three more times before he finally let me go. "Bye baby."

When he left, I decided to take a quick shower before I got changed. I couldn't believe how amazing that man was. He was so sweet and gentle but could be strong and passionate just the same. The way his hands felt on my body the night before was magical and we didn't even do anything. I wanted to, so badly I wanted to, but I was glad he stopped us.

I wanted it to be special with him, not just because we were horny. But I still couldn't stop my mind from running, imagining what it would feel like to have him run his hands over my naked body. To feel his hard planes against my soft curves, his mouth on me, my mouth on him. To feel him inside me, making me feel whole.

Before I knew it I was panting against the wall, his name falling from my lips. I don't think I'd ever come so hard from my own hand before. I quickly finished up the shower and got dressed for the day. When I walked into the kitchen with my plate in hand Rose was sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Enjoy your shower?" she said while wiggling her eyebrows "Did you relieve some tension?"

"Rose!" I yelled incredulously while I blushed. "Shut up!"

"What? You took a long time in there!" she laughed.

"You're a bitch."

"You love me!"

I laughed, she was right I did, besides we didn't really have secrets from each other, even embarrassing things like this.

"So, tell me all about your boyfriend," she said while batting her eyelashes.

"How'd you know?"

"I talked to him this morning, by the way I approve, he's really sweet."

"He is," I said smiling before I told Rose all about what happened the day before.

"I'm happy for you. Its about time you found someone, and he's perfect for you."

"Yea, he kind of is."

"You're falling for him aren't you?" she asked softly.

"God Ro is this crazy? I've only known him for a week and it feels like forever. I'm falling so hard."

"He said the same about you."

"He did?" I asked excitedly.

"Yea. He said you were special and he was so happy you said yes."

"Like I would've said no," I laughed.

"Alright, we need a girls day. Lets call up Alice and go shopping."

"Sounds good to me."

When Alice showed up at the apartment she demanded I tell her everything that had happened with Edward so she exclaimed we were all going to go to the salon for mani's and pedi's before shopping and we were going to gossip.

I told her everything from the night of the bar up to this morning. She squealed when I told her he asked me to be his girlfriend. She was so excited for me it was crazy.

When we left the salon we hit the mall and spent the day enjoying each other, I had missed hanging out with them two, now that Alice was back we could get back to it. When we entered Victoria's Secret I was stopped by Alice who had a evil smirk on her face.

"We're buying you some stuff here."

"Ali, I don't need anything. I got enough bra's and panties at home."

"I'm talking about lingerie Bella. Lace and all."

"Alice, what for?" I whined.

"For Edward," Rose butted in with a smirk of her own.

"No! We're not even doing anything," _Yet. _I added in my head.

"Yet," Rose replied. _She knew me too well_. "Besides, this will help you feel sexy while you're around him and you never know when it's gonna happen."

She was right. I wanted to feel sexy around him and I wanted him to be amazed when it finally happened.

"Fine," I relented. "But nothing too crazy!"

"Yes!" they cheered in unison before running around the store grabbing various items. They made me try on numerous outfits, I actually found some cute things that I didn't feel so uncomfortable wearing. They insisted on paying for the items and we were out of there with 2 pink bags in each of our hands.

When we got home I realized it was 3 and I needed to get ready for work. I put on my uniform and pulled my hair into a high ponytail before dabbing on some makeup and going on my way. When I got to Mike's it wasn't very packed. Today I'd be working with a different girl, Kate. She seemed ok enough but I didn't really know her that well. She was tall and blonde with hazel eyes and _whoa _fake tits. _Really fake tits._

"Hey, Im Kate you must be Bertha," she introduced herself while looking me up and down.

"It's _Bella_ actually." _Oh great I already didn't like this girl._

"Oh my mistake," she said sweetly. _Uh huh sure. _

"Don't worry about it," I forced a smile. This girl was a typical Bimbo who thought she was better than me.

"Well then let's get started, I hope you make enough tips tonight," she smiled down at me.

I just smiled back and made my way behind the bar. I wasn't going to let her get to me.

As the night went on I avoided Kate as much as I could. She threw herself at every man that came up to the bar. Showing off her tits like no tomorrow, she even went as far as to spill some drink down her shirt. The girl was ridiculous.

"Mmm I found my ride home tonight." I looked up to see who she was talking about and immediately saw red. She was talking about _my_ Edward. _Hell no bitch. _"Bye Bella, have a great rest of your shift."

It was barely 10 and I was seething. She better not lay a hand on him. When I turned to her to tell her just that, I saw her leaving. Hopefully she wouldn't come back.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi," I said smiling and leaning over the bar to give him a kiss. "I missed you today."

"_Mm_ I missed you too baby. So much," he hummed against my lips. "But I had fun, I hung out the guys and we thought it'd be fun if we all went out tomorrow, you up for it?"

"Sure, I'd love that," I kissed him once more. "I have to get back to work but you can tell me the details later, go hang out with the guys some more."

He left me with one more kiss and then made his way over to the guys, when he reached them they all turned around and waved at me. I waved back then went back to working the bar. At 11:30 Jess and Mike showed up to relieve me so they said I could get off early. "Thanks guys."

"No prob Bells, you might want to go get your man. Looks like Kate is trying to get her claws in him."

I turned and there she was. Tiny little pink dress and heels to match walking towards my man.

"Thanks Jess," I walked over to where the guys were in time to hear her.

"Hey Im Kate, what's a stud like you doing here alone? Want some company?" she asked while leaning her arms on the table exposing maximum cleavage.

"Actually I'm waiting for my girlfriend."

"Well she's not here now is she? Why don't we just get to know each other."

"I don't think.."

"Hey _baby_," I interrupted the conversation by squeezing under his arm and pulling his head down to mine and kissing him fiercely.

**EPOV**

This girl wasn't getting the hint, I didn't want her. She wasn't unattractive but she was so fake. Nothing on my Bella.

"Well she's not here now is she? Why don't we just get to know each other."

"I don't think.."

"Hey _baby_," I was interrupted mid word by my girl. The way she said baby was nothing like the sweet way she's said it before. It was possessive, my Bella was claiming me as hers.

"_Mm_, hi back baby," I said against her lips before gathering her in my arms and kissing her thoroughly. "I missed you today, you off of work already?"

"Yea just got off. I missed you too, I wish we could've stayed in bed all day," I knew what she was doing, she was showing the blonde that we were together, she was jealous.

"Well we can do that tomorrow," I kissed her once more and gave her ass a grab for good measure before putting her down.

"Hello you interrupted our conversation actually," The blonde said icily.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella this is, sorry what was your name again?" I asked

"Kate," she purred.

"Right, well excuse me, but me and Bella need to be going now."

"The offer still stands."

"I won't need it, ever actually, I got everything I want right here," I said while looking down at Bella.

"Whatever," she scoffed "Your loss."

"Sorry about that baby, she wouldn't leave me alone."

"Its fine, I work with her and she's so annoying. Classic Bimbo."

"Well let's forget about her, come dance with me, I've been waiting for this since I first saw you here in these tiny little shorts," I whispered in her ear while my hands grabbed her ass.

She squeaked but then obliged, grabbing my arm and leading me to the dance floor. When we got to the dance floor we caught the end of a song. We kept it pretty playful I was behind her holding her hands in the air our bodies barely touching.

_You can blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron, catch me in a zone  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

_Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue tap, got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

As soon as the song ended and the smooth sensual beat of the next song started I had to have her close, I lowered our arms and wrapped mine around her body holding her close to me as I sang along to the song in her ear.

_Ain't never been a man wantin' anything much as I want you (you)  
The sun don't come up til' mornin' so tonight theres no excuse...mmm (mmm)  
Just like the rain outside I'll make your love come down so baby now it's time (time)  
Just can't wait no more (just can't wait no more)  
I'm gon' give you what your body's been cryin' for (cryin' for)_

The song was practically speaking my mind, I wanted her badly. I wanted to worship her body. I continued to sing her the song as I sucked on her ear and her neck.

_And if you tell me yes I'll lay you down  
Girl we ain't gotta rush let's play around  
We'll do it like we never done before so go and lock that door  
Baby don't worry cus I'll be gentle_

We were grinding to the music, my hands running up and down her body as I continued to sing in her ear.

_Come on baby turn the lights off let's get naked (ooh come on)  
Come on babygirl you know I just can't take it (I can't take it no more)  
Let your panties hit the floor (floor)  
Let your body steal the show right now (right now)  
It seems like you're ready  
So come on girl I just can't wait to see us naked (us naked yea)_

She suddenly gasped as my hand grazed her breast, turning to look at me with desire in her eyes. "Lets go Edward. _Please,_ baby I need you."

We practically ran from the bar, getting into my car and making our way to her apartment. The whole ride over was the most difficult drive I've ever made. Bella was leaning over running her hand up my leg while she was nibbling on my ear.

"_Fuck_ baby you need to stop, I don't want to crash before I get to worship that body of yours," I said huskily.

"Oh _god_, hurry Edward please I want you so bad."

As soon as we made it to the apartment we stumbled our way up the stairs, too anxious to stop touching each other. When we made it to the door I pushed her up against it grinding my hard on into her center while I sucked on her neck.

"Edward, baby, _shit,_ I need to get my keys," she moaned

I backed off letting her get her keys before taking them out of her hands and opening the door in a matter of time. As soon as the door was open I threw the keys on the floor and picked her up pushing her up against the wall in the hallway while she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I kissed her thoroughly making sure I tasted every part of her mouth. My hands her making their way in her shirt when I heard a deliberate throat clear.

We froze immediately, I turned my head to the side to see Emmett and Rose standing there with big smiles on their faces.

"Umm hi," Bella said while blushing, her hands still in my hair. "We were just uhh.."

"About to do the dirty in our hallway, you know you didn't even close the door?" Rose pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

I turned my head and sure enough the door was still wide opened. "Oops," I said sheepishly.

Suddenly Em and Rose started laughing hysterically and Bella and I couldn't help but join in. She finally released my hair and I took my hands out of her shirt letting her down to the ground.

"I guess we got a little carried away," I said still chuckling.

"A little? Dude you were about to fuck her right where all the neighbors could see!" Emmett yelled amused.

"Ok enough, it happened and were done talking about it, were going to my room. Good night," Bella said while dragging me away from the hyenas.

"Umm yea good night."

"Baby I'm so sorry we just got so carried away and I didn't even notice them or the open door."

"It's fine Edward I didn't either, come lay with me."

I watched as Bella removed her uniform leaving her in a tank top, panties and those knee high socks. She crawled into bed and I followed after her in my boxers and shirt just like the night before.

"We don't have to do anything you know."

"I know, I'm kind of glad they stopped us. I want you, really bad but I don't want our first time to be just some.."

"Quick fuck?" I finished her sentence. She nodded. "Neither do I, I want it to be special, you're special to me."

"So are you," she fiddled with her locket as she spoke.

"Do you sleep with it too?" I asked her, grabbing her locket.

"Sometimes, usually just when I forget to take it off."

I opened the locket to find my name and number still inside.

"You kept it?" I asked smiling.

"Yea, it makes me happy," she blushed. She took it out of the locket and grabbed a box from her bedside table and put it inside. "There now its safe."

"What's in there?"

"Just stuff, things I want to remember," she blushed. I smiled and didn't push her. I looked at the locket and saw the picture inside.

"What's the photo of? I couldn't tell when I opened it."

"Umm.."

"You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious."

"No I'll tell you. It's a picture of two little kids. The little girl is me."

"And the other? A little boy I'm guessing, who's that?"

"I uh, I don't know," she said sadly as she closed the locket and took it off.

"You don't know, like at all?"

"No, I umm don't know anything about him."

"Then why do y.."

"Can I tell you later? I'm tired and it's kind of a long story."

"Sure baby. Come here lets sleep," I opened my arms for her and she cuddled into me right away falling asleep quickly. I had so many questions. If she didn't know who it was why did she keep it? And _why _didn't she know who it was? I fell asleep and dreamed of a sad little girl looking for her friend and she found me.

I woke up to Bella moaning my name. "_Edward, please.. need.. you. ugh_."

I turned her in my arms so she was facing me and slowly caressed her arms as she started to stir. I leaned my head down and took her juicy bottom lip into my mouth and suckled on it. Soon enough she started kissing me back. All too soon she pulled her head back to look into my eyes tugging my bottom lip in her teeth and she pulled away, making me groan.

"Mmm my new favorite way to wake up," she moaned.

"Mine too," I said as I returned to kissing her. I loved her like this, all warm and sleepy.

As the kiss heated I made my way on top of her trying to keep my weight off of her, but staying as close as possible. I licked my way down her neck, her moans spurring me on. Suddenly there was a tug on my shirt, at first I thought she wanted me to stop, but when I lifted off her body, she practically tore my shirt off me.

"Fuck Edward your body is incredible," Bella said while running her hands down my chest and abs. I wasn't cocky to any means but I did work out and was happy with my body, to know Bella was happy with it as well was a boost to my ego.

As her hands explored my bare chest and back I took the opportunity to taste more of her. I licked behind her ear, her neck, her collarbones working my way down her chest. I looked up at her as I kissed the tops of her breasts, her breath hitched before she looked at me and told me to take off her shirt.

I slowly lifted her shirt, kissing each piece of skin that was revealed to me starting with her smooth stomach, I licked around her cute bellybutton laughing when she squirmed and giggled before lifting the tank completely over her head. When I looked down I lost my breath. She was fucking gorgeous.

"God baby you're perfect," I said as I cupped her. They fit so perfectly, like they were made for my hands. I ran my thumb over her nipple watching it pucker at my touch and I couldn't handle it, I had to taste her.

I lowered my mouth to her watching her to make sure it was ok. As soon as my tongue touched her she arched her back and put her fingers in my hair holding me to her. _Don't worry baby I'm not going anywhere_. I thought as I licked and sucked on her sweet nipple before working my way to the other taking my time loving each one, listening to her sweet sounds.

"_Mmm_ Edward, _fuck_ baby that feels so good," she whimpered as I tugged on lightly on her nipple with my teeth.

"You taste so good baby, I can't wait to taste the rest of you," I mumbled around her, before sucking her entire areola into my mouth. I wasn't lying, I was dying to taste her pussy, I knew she'd taste incredible.

"Can I baby? Can I taste that sweet.."

"Bella!"

"Damn it Rose," We groaned is unison.

"Bella it's your mom, she's been calling for hours, sorry doll but you need to get it."

"Well shit," Bella said sadly.

"Soon baby," I said as I kissed her panty clad pussy before I kissed her mouth and got up to take a shower. _A cold shower_.

"Ahhhh!" I heard Bella scream in frustration. I know how you feel baby_. I know how you feel._

* * *

_Blame It -_ Jamie Foxx

_Naked - _Marques Houston_  
_

**Im sorry I know I cockblocked. But it'll happen soon. =]**

** _Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits in each chapter are on my profile**. _

_11/23  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

He was working his way down my neck, his tongue wet and hot. I tugged on his shirt desperate to feel his body against mine. As soon as the shirt was gone I had to gasp, his body was spectacular, strong arms, chiseled abs and chest with a trail of hair leading down to a place I knew would give me pleasure.

"Fuck Edward your body is incredible," I said while running my hands over his warm body, he felt amazing.

He continued licking my neck, working his way towards my breast. When he reached them I was practically begging him to take off my shirt. He tortured me slowly, kissing my stomach and tickling me when he licked around my bellybutton.

But the moment my breasts were revealed all teasing was pushed aside, he took a nipple straight into his warm mouth making me gasp and hold his head against me, I didn't want him to stop. He worked me up, kissing, licking and tugging at my sensitive peaks, I needed more.

"You taste so good baby, I can't wait to taste the rest of you," he mumbled around me before sucking my entire areola into his mouth. God I needed him. _Now_. "Can I baby? Can I taste that sweet.."?

"Bella!"

"Damn it Rose," we said is unison.

"Bella it's your mom, she's been calling for hours, sorry doll but you need to get it."

"Well shit," I said sadly. I wanted his mouth back on me.

"Soon baby," he said as he kissed my pussy softly, the fabric of my panties keeping me from feeling him completely, before he kissed my mouth and got up to take a shower.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed in frustration. I wanted him so badly and I was tired of getting stopped. I got out bed when I heard the shower start. _Fuck he was in there, naked and wet. Maybe I could…_

"Bella answer the damn phone I'm tired of it ringing." _Way to kill my buzz Rose_.

I got out of bed putting Edwards's shirt on to cover my nakedness and went in search of my phone. When I walked into the living room Rose looked up from her spot on the couch.

"I'm so sorry but I couldn't take it anymore, you know she never gives up."

"Its fine." _Not really_.

"Shit, you guys were umm busy weren't you?"

"Kind of, he was about to.." I trailed off blushing.

"About to what? I need details!" she demanded. Right when I was about to tell her it was none of her business I heard the shrill ring on my cell phone telling me Renee was calling.

"Duty calls," I said sarcastically, picking up my phone and taking it to my bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Isabella where have you been? I've been calling you for hours!" she yelled. 

_Good morning to you too mother_.

"I was sleeping Renee."

"Its 10 o'clock why were you still in bed?"

"I was out late."

"Doing what exactly?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, I'm a grown woman."

"I am your mother, I know what's best for you, and you're only 21. I don't want you making the same mistakes I did."

"Right, because having me was such a huge mistake right?" I was pissed. She was always trying to control me.

"You know I didn't mean it that way, you're my little girl, I love you."

"What did you want Renee?" I ignored her comment.

"Well I was calling because they have an opening at a great newspaper down here in Florida and it would be a great opportunity for you and you could move back home."

"No."

"Isabella be reasonable, I think you've had enough time in LA you should be closer to family."

"Dad's not that far mom."

"I meant me and Phil dear you should be with people who love you." I hated when she put my dad down. Telling me Charlie didn't love me.

"I'm doing just fine actually."

"Baby can you bring me a towel?" I cringed hearing Edward screaming from the bathroom because if I heard him, Renee probably did too.

"Is that a _man_ I hear? And did he just call you _baby_?" she asked angrily.

"I umm.. Hold on." I dropped the phone running to take Edward a towel.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked when I handed it to him.

"Huh?"

"You look all jumpy, are you ok?"

"Yea its just my mom's on the phone and…" I stopped feeling the tears about to come.

I loved her, I did, but sometimes I wasn't so sure why. She was demanding, always wanting to control my life, keep me close to her.

_She_ was the one who took me away from Charlie. _She_ was the one who didn't let me move back to Washington when she married Phil and moved to Florida. _She_ was the one who tried to keep me there once I graduated high school when I needed to be away from her. _She_ was the one who took away the only mother figure I had.

Why? Because _she_ was jealous, I was _her_ daughter and I should act that way. I wanted to hate her but I just couldn't, she was still my mother.

"Hey hey what's wrong come here," he said as he pulled me to him. The warmth of his bare chest calming me. "Tell me baby."

"In a minute, I have to talk to my mom, she heard you and now she's going to have questions."

"Want me to go?"

"No stay with me please." I held on to him.

"Ok let's go." We sat on the bed as he grabbed my phone and handed it to me. Taking a deep breath I brought the phone to my ear.

"Isabel…"

"I'm here."

"How dare you leave me hanging like that, especially to go.."

"It's none of your business Renee."

"Who is he?"

"It's none of your business Renee."

"What's his name?"

"It's none of your business Renee."

"Isabella you need to respect me, I am your mother and I demand answers."

"It's none of your business Renee! It's my life, you can't control me anymore."

"You're _my_ daughter! You need to do as _I _say, _I _know what's best for you."

"Always about you right Renee?"

"Stop with the Renee crap, I am your mother."

"You'll earn the title of mother when you start acting that way. Look I have to go, I have plans."

"With that boy?"

"Again, It's none of your business Renee."

"I called to speak with you, you shouldn't have answered the phone if you weren't able to talk."

"You would have kept calling, I know you."

"Isabella I think you need to come home, LA is changing you, you were never so combative with me, you always liste.."

"Goodbye Renee." I hung up. I couldn't take it anymore, throwing my phone on the bed I leaned against Edward.

"So I take it you and your mom don't exactly get along?"

"Understatement of the year."

"Can I ask why? I mean you don't ha.."

"She's always tried to control me."

"How?"

"I'll start from the beginning. She used to be an actress, about to make it big supposedly, when she met Charlie, my dad. He was in Seattle for some kind of cop thing, I'm not too sure, when he ran into Renee on an elevator, they hit it off and went for drinks and apparently got so drunk they had sex in the back of his cruiser.

Anyway, she got pregnant and my dad, wanting to do the right thing, married her. At first she was fine with it I guess, but when she started getting turned downed for jobs because of the pregnancy she started to hate it, she lost control of her old life so she started controlling Charlie's, and when I was born, mine.

She always made sure we were dressed how she wanted us to be, eating what she wanted us to eat, having the 'right' friends. When I got older I wasn't allowed to do anything unless it was approved by her."

"What about your dad, he didn't say anything?"

"Charlie worked too much, he had just became Chief of police when I was born and he was too in love to see anything wrong, at least in the beginning."

"What else?"

"When I was about 3 she finally got an acting job, a supporting role in some movie and she calmed down a but, hired a nanny, Irina, to take care of me when she was gone and Charlie was at work. I loved her; she took me to a lot of places. I don't really remember much but my dad told me the stories."

"What happened with her?"

"My mom kicked her out. The movie wasn't doing very well, so they scrapped it, she was pissed. When she came home and saw how close Irina and I were she hated it, started accusing her of trying to steal her daughter and when Charlie defended her, Renee then started accusing them of having an affair and threw her out of the house. A while later, she divorced my father and moved us to Arizona where she had gotten a job in some big production.

As I grew up she chose everything for me. Clothes, what I could and couldn't watch, even friends, she had to approve of them. As I got older I started hating it, tried to move home with my dad a few times but she never allowed it, telling me he didn't want me and that he was happy I was gone. I believed it at first but not for long, she met this guy named Phil on the set and soon enough they were married and once the movie was done she moved us to Florida to be with him.

He's a nice guy, but he wasn't my father. She kept trying to make me call him dad, I never did. Finally when I was 18 I decided to get out, I wanted far away from her so I moved here. She calls every once in a while, trying to wiggle her way back into my life and drag me back to Florida."

"I'm sorry baby that must've been horrible."

"She had her moments, she wasn't always bad but those are always the things I remember most."

"So what happened with Irina?"

"I don't know, I never heard from her again. She took this picture you know," I told him, showing him the picture in my locket.

"Really?"

"Yea, at some party I went with her once."

"So she knows who the little boy is?"

"Probably, I think my mom knows too, she just wont tell me because it's another way she can control something."

"Hey, how'd it go with hurricane Renee?" Rose asked as she walked into the room.

"The usual," I said, giving her a small smile letting her know I was ok.

"Well no sitting around and sulking we're going to the beach babe. Jazz said he'd bring trunks for you Edward."

"Thanks Rose," I heard him say as he rubbed my arm.

"No problem, hurry up they'll be here in a bit," she said leaving the room.

"She's right, forget about your mom baby, lets go enjoy ourselves."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here," I said as I kissed him.

"Always," _I sure hope so. _"Now go put on something small and sexy for me," he winked as he smacked my ass. I giggled. "There's my girl."

I kissed him again quickly happy that he got me out of my mood and went to grab a suit to wear. I grabbed my favorite, a bright multicolored striped bikini, strapless bandeau top with a matching bottom held together on the sides by multicolored strings, it was cute yet sexy.

I threw some shorts and a tank on top, grabbed my sandals and aviators and made my way to Edward. He was sitting on my bed gaping at me, probably because of the impromptu strip show I had just given him.

"Close your mouth baby." I giggled.

"Fucking tease," he growled before throwing me on the bed and digging his fingers in my sides.

"No Ed- Edward stop, Pl-lease baby, st-stop!" I laughed squirming under him.

"I don't think you're doing it right Eddie if she's telling you to stop!" I heard Emmet scream from the living room. I laughed when I saw the glare Edward shot at my door. I knew he hated that name.

"Shut up Em and bring me my damn clothes!" Edward screamed as he got off my bed. I pouted. "We'll continue this later, what we started this morning too," he said huskily in my ear before running to my door to get his clothes from the guys.

"Tease!" I yelled as I threw a pillow at him. He just looked at me and winked. _Stupid sexy fucker_.

He got his clothes from Emmett then decided to give me a taste of my own medicine, slowly dropping his towel revealing the delicious V that led to his cock before dropping the towel completely. I bit my lip to keep from moaning out loud, he was so sexy standing naked in front of me his dick standing loud and proud, he was perfect.

"Like what you see?" he said cockily. Again, _Stupid sexy fucker_.

"Mmhmm." I wanted to jump him.

"Goodm" he said before putting on his trunks and shirt, hiding himself from me. I might have whimpered. "Come on, let's go."

He lifted me off the bed giving me a kiss that left me breathless. "Edward you're killing me."

"Sorry, but you started it," he laughed against my mouth as he kissed me again.

"Hey lovebirds let's go!" Rose yelled. Edward gave me one more quick kiss before putting his arm around me and leading me to the living room.

"Have her up against another wall Eddie?"

"Its Edward!" We both corrected.

Everyone laughed at our twin moment and then decided it was time for us to go. We jumped into Em's jeep, me practically in Edwards lap, _I didn't mind_. When we got to the beach we all got out and set up our stuff on the sand. The guys all whipped off their shirts, probably catching the attention of all the girls on the beach. Us girls each took off our shirts and shorts leaving us in our bikinis. Rose wore a simple black string bikini, sexy yet classic and Alice was wearing a cute strapless suit, white with pink and beige flowers, looking adorable in it.

We spread out on our towels after rubbing sunscreen so we wouldn't burn and the guys decided to play around with a football.

"So, Bells…" Rose started. "What was going on this morning when I interrupted?"

I blushed.

"Ooh what's got you blushing?" Alice asked excitedly.

"We were just fooling around, nothing really happened."

"But it was going to."

"Yea."

"Well what was going to happen?"

"He was going to.." I cleared my throat gesturing down my body with my chin.

"Shit I interrupted right when he was about to go down on you?"

"God Ro, shut up, I don't think the whole beach heard you! And yes."

"Damn sweetie I'm sorry you must be dying right now."

"Kind of, especially since he decided to strip right in front of me, god that man is sex on legs."

"How big is he?"

"I don't know, I was too busy drooling to measure. Big though, I can assure you of that."

"Nice. I want details of how well he can use it."

"You're a whore, but sure," I giggled; I wanted to brag about my man. I knew it would be amazing.

We talked some more about nothing important, glad to be out on such a beautiful day.

"He's perfect for you, you know?"

"Yea," I smiled.

"He brought you out of the Renee funk before it even started."

"I told him everything."

"Really? I'm glad, I'm proud of you Bells for once you didn't let her get to you."

"It was him."

"I know, that's why I think he's perfect for you."

Edward came running up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Edward! What the hell?" I screeched laughing.

"We're going swimming," he said while smacking my ass.

He ran to the water with me over his shoulder and dropped us both in.

"Jerk!" I yelled laughing when I surfaced.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Are you going kiss me now?"

"Maybe why?"

"Well last time you wet me I got a kiss out of it," I smiled happily remembering our kiss on the log ride.

"Well then get over here," he picked me up making sure I wrapped my legs around him before kissing me sweetly. "How's that?" he asked while taking us further into the water away from everyone else.

"Mm just a little more." He kissed me again, this time with more fervor, pulling me against him. "Perfect."

He pulled back staring at me perched above him with my hands over his shoulders, he pushed my hair behind my ears before smiling. "God you're so beautiful." I blushed. "Even more so now."

"Thank you."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, probably still worried about the Renee thing.

"Happy," I answered. "You make me happy." The smile that appeared on his face was blinding.

"You make me happy too," he said before kissing me again, his hands going down to my ass while mine slipped into his hair.

"We're in public."

"No one can see, I want to make you a lot happier baby," he whispered into my ear while his hand moved to the front of my suit bottoms. "Can I?"

"Yes," I whimpered when his fingers pushed my bottoms aside and found my slick skin.

"Damn I wish I could see this, you feel so warm." he mumbled against my neck where he was nibbling. His fingers teased slowly over my lips finding my clit and moving in tight circles.

"Fuck," I panted. "_More_."

He pushed a finger slowly inside of me before adding another one. "Shit you're so tight."

"_Ughh_ please."

"What do you want baby? Tell me and I'll give it to you."

"Make me come Edward," I panted into his ear.

He lifted his face and attacked my lips with his as he started moving his fingers faster inside me, his thumb rubbing my clit.

"_Ooh_ baby just like that. _Fuck_ Edward," I whimpered.

"You close baby?" he asked in my ear.

"Uh huh."

Suddenly he curled his fingers inside of me making me cry out.

"Shh baby you don't want anyone to hear." Remembering that we were in public and anyone could see us right now pushed me over the edge. I buried my face in his neck to muffle my screams as I tightened around his fingers.

"Yes baby come all over my fingers," he encouraged. I kept my face on his shoulder while my body continued to shake. "_Fuck_ that was hot Bella."

"I can't believe we just did that," I said out of breath.

"I can, I can't keep my hands of you," he said while rubbing his hands up and down my back. "Are you ok?"

"More than, thank you," I said as I kissed him. I felt his smile grow against my lips.

"Anytime, except next time I want to see it all and hear you scream my name," I whimpered. "Come on let's get back to our friends."

"What about you?" I asked while trailing my hand down his abs.

"This was about you Bella," he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Another time."

"You can count on it."

He swam us back to the shore with me on his back and walked us toward our friends.

"Have a nice swim?" Jasper asked innocently, but with mischief in his eyes.

"Very nice," I answered back with a smirk, as Edward let me down. "Are we going to eat? I'm hungry."

"I'm sure you are," answered Rose with a smirk of her own. "But yea lets go, we could all eat."

We all picked up our stuff and went to change. I forgo anything underneath since my swimsuit was wet and when I walked out of the bathroom Edward covered me with his sweater.

"I'm not cold baby," I said starting to slip my arms out of the sleeves.

"Humor me, your nipples are showing through that tank and no one can see them but me," he said while zipping me up. I loved when he was all possessive.

He put his arm around me and led me to the restaurant we were all going to on the pier. We sat around the table all paired off and it made me happy that my life had changed for the better in just a week.

"Whatcha thinking?" asked Edward.

"Nothing, I'm just really happy," I said putting my arms around his waist and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Me too," he said with a kiss to my head.

We ordered our food and spent the night joking and laughing and just enjoying each other's company. When it was time to go we all hopped back into Emmett's jeep and went back to the apartment where we would all go our separate ways. I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I felt was being laid down on my bed. I cuddled into my pillow before patting the spot next to me for Edward.

"I can't tonight baby, I have to wake up really early tomorrow," I pouted and he kissed my protruding bottom lip. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Mmk, Goodnight."

"Goodnight baby," he said before kissing me once more, tucking me in and leaving. My dreams that night were filled with images of our tangled bodies making love on a beach.

**EPOV**

I hated leaving her but I knew I had to wake up early the next day and I knew I wouldn't want to leave her in the morning if I stayed. It had only been a week but I knew I wouldn't ever tire of her. When I got home I got in the shower and let my mind fill with images of her.

I was disappointed that we got stopped in the morning but happy I got to make it up to her at the beach. Feeling her tighten around my fingers and hearing her sweet voice moaning my name was more than I could ask for, but I did want more. I wanted to taste her, see her pussy on display just for me. I wanted to feel how tight and warm she'd be around my cock, hear her screaming my name as her body arched off my bed. I wanted it all. I came hard, slumping against the shower wall imagining her in here with me.

When I got into bed I thought of her more, it had only been two nights but I already missed holding her in my arms. It wasn't just about the sex, which I knew would be amazing, but I just wanted _her_. I loved cuddling with her, holding her in my arms as we talked and laughed.

She made me feel at ease, just being in her presence. When I heard the story of her mom I wanted to take away all the pain I saw on her face. That woman wasn't a mother, a mother was supposed to love and support you, not treat you like a possession.

I thought about my mom and how she always let me make my own mistakes and called just to talk to me because she missed me. I looked at the time and realized it was barely 9:30; the sun must've tired us all out. I picked up the phone and decided to call her.

"Hello?"

"Hey ma."

"Hi honey, how are you?"

"I'm good I just got home, it's not too late right?"

"You know it's never too late to call me son. So were you out with your lady friend?" I could hear the smile in her voice. She was relentless, asking about her every time I called.

"Yes I was, we all went to the beach and then to dinner."

"Edward tell me all about her, you've kept me waiting long enough!"

"What do you want to know?" I asked laughing.

"Everything."

"Well her name is Bella," I smiled just saying her name. "She really sweet.." I went on to tell her all about Bella, the way we met, talking to her everyday and the dates we'd gone on, excluding all the sexual stuff of course.

"Oh Sweetie, I'm so happy. You sound so happy son."

"I am mom, she makes me happy."

"Oh Edward, we must meet her, or at least send me a picture, I'm sure Bree wants to know all about her too. She may not like the small town but you guys could just come for a day or two."

"She's actually from Forks ma, her dad is Charlie Swan."

"Really? The chief? Oh well even better, you must.."

"We just started out mom, maybe in a few weeks once we get more serious. I'll send you a picture though."

"Great. Oh I'm so excited for you. Ooh your father just got home so I'll speak to you later son. Keep me informed ok? Love you," she said quickly before hanging up the phone. She probably wanted to tell my father all about their baby boy's love life. I fell asleep with a smile on my face dreaming of family dinners with Bella by my side.

The week went by to fast and with not enough Bella. We still met up for our coffee dates but other than that we didn't get much time. There were no sleepovers since we knew we both had to get up early the next day. And even though we talked on the phone everyday I still missed her.

I hated being away from her, so when the weekend came up I made it my plan to kidnap her for those 3 days, I even asked Jasper to stay at Alice's. On Thursday night I cleaned up the house making sure everything was looking good for my girl. As I was cleaning up the bedroom my cell phone rang, I knew Bella was working tonight so it couldn't be her. Curious I went to answer the phone and heard one of my favorite girls answer back.

"Eddie!" she was one of the only people ever allowed to call me that.

"Hey baby girl how are you?" I loved my little sister; she meant the world to me.

"Fine but I miss you."

"I miss you too Bree."

"Soo, is Bella there?"

"Who told you about Bella?"

"Umm Mom. She told me she was your girlfriend. Is she pretty?"

"Yes she's very pretty," I chuckled.

"Well I want to see her, send me a picture." _Like mother like daughter._

"Sure thing kiddo, I'll take a picture tomorrow and send it straight to your phone," she was only 12 and she _already_ had a cell-phone. _Kids these days._

"Are you coming home for my birthday? I'll finally be a teenager! Ooh bring Bella!"

"Yes I'll be there I promise."

"Will you bring Bella?" she was relentless.

"I don't know Bree." _Would it be too soon to ask her to meet the family?_

"Please, just ask her at least."

"Ok I'll ask but don't expect her to say yes."

"Ok thanks Eddie, I love you, bye!"

"Bye baby girl, I love you too." Right as I was about to hang up I heard another voice.

"Hey son."

"Hey dad." I loved my dad; he was like my best friend.

"How are you Edward? We've missed you around here."

"I've missed you guys too, but I've been good."

"More than good, or so I hear from your mother." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't play coy with me boy tell me all about this Bella."

So I did, I told him everything I had told my mom.

"Are you being safe?"

"Dad we're not even doing that." _Yet._

"Yet." _He knew me too well._ "I can hear it in your voice son, you're head over heels for this girl. I'm sure sex is coming soon enough."

"Yea I guess, I just don't want to rush things, she's special."

"I can tell, but let me tell you one thing. You're mom and I had sex on our first date and it didn't make it any less special."

"I don't really want to think of you guys doing it but thanks I guess. I know it'll be special no matter what."

"Well I'm glad you found someone son, bring her around here sometime." _Another one._

"Sure dad. I'll talk to you later."

After I hung up with him I finished cleaning my room. I kept thinking of what my parents were saying, was it too soon to take her to meet them? I mean we had just started out but it didn't feel that way. I _wanted_ them to meet her, to show her off to everyone back home. But would she say yes? If she asked me to meet Charlie would I? In a heartbeat, so maybe so would she. I had to ask.

The sound of my phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe." _My girl._

"Hi baby, you out of work?"

"Yea. I miss you."

"Oh do you now?" I teased.

"Mmhmm."

"Well I miss you too Bella. How about we fix that?"

"And how are we going to do that."

"Spend the weekend with me, get all your homework and stuff done tonight and spend the entire weekend with me."

"Yes!"

"Really?" _I was ecstatic_.

"Yes! I really want to."

"Well then it's settled, pack a bag for the next few nights. Bring something warm for tomorrow. I've got a date planned."

"Ok, I'm going to go get everything done then so I could be worry free all weekend. I'm really excited."

"Ok I can forfeit a night talking to you if it means I get a whole weekend of your attention. Have a good night baby."

"Bye."

The next day I woke up bright and early, excited for Bella to be coming around. I threw on some jeans and a shirt and threw a beanie on my head since I couldn't tame my wild hair, and my vans. When I walked into the kitchen I found Jasper sitting at the table.

"Don't worry I'm going, I'm just waiting for Alice to come get me, there's no where for me to park my truck at her place."

"Wait, so can I borrow your truck then?"

"What for?"

"I want to take Bella somewhere and it would work better if I had your truck."

"Sure I guess, just don't get any bodily fluids on it," he smirked.

"Asshole."

"What? We saw the action in the water last weekend man, and Em told us all about the almost hallway fuck."

"Yea. I just can't seem to keep my hands off of her."

"It happens. That's how me and Alice we're in the beginning." We heard a honk outside. "That's her, I'll see you later man, have a good weekend. My keys are in the first drawer in my room, there's condoms there too," he snickered while running out the door. _Asshole_.

I started on lunch knowing Bella was going to be here soon. I made us some chicken sandwiches and grabbed some chips and sodas from the cupboard. While I was setting the places on the table I heard the doorbell ring. _My girl was here_.

"Coming!" I yelled while running towards the door. I opened the door quickly, eager to see her beautiful face.

"Hey baby, god I missed you," I said while lifting her in my arms and kissing her passionately. Her bag slipped off her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Mm I missed you too," she mumbled against my lips. I smiled before kissing her once more and letting her down before picking up her bag and bringing her inside.

"Come on in, I made some lunch for us."

"Really?"

"Yup, go on into the kitchen I'll put your bag in my room."

When I walked into the kitchen I saw her sitting at the dining table smiling at me.

"This is really sweet, it looks really good."

"So do you," I said watching her blush. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, wool boots and an off the shoulder sweater, her hair in a high ponytail. She looked radiant.

"Thank you. Come sit with me so we can eat."

After eating our lunch I told her we were leaving for our date. I grabbed some blankets and pillows from the closet and put them by the door to take with us.

"Where are we going?" she asked looking at the blankets and pillows curiously.

"It's a surprise."

"Ugh, I hate surprises," she pouted.

"You'll love mine," I kissed her pouting lips. "Now grab the pillows so we can go."

We walked to Jaspers truck and threw the stuff in the back. I drove a while before pulling up to our destination.

"The drive-in?" she asked excitedly. "I've never been to one, what are we watching?"

"We're watching a marathon of those cheesy vampire movies you love," I teased her.

"Really? Oh you're the best! And they're not cheesy!" she smacked my arm playfully.

I paid our way and then set up the truck with the back facing the screen. I set up the pillows and blankets so we could be comfortable and bought snacks that we could watch during the movies.

As we settled in the blankets waiting for the first movie to start I hugged her to me and lifted her face to mine.

"So, good surprise?"

"Best surprise. Thank you baby," she said before kissing me. We kissed for a while before I remembered about my sisters' request. I broke the kiss and reached into my pocket for my phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Smile for me baby," I said while pointing my phone in her direction.

"No Edward, I hate having my picture taken," she said hiding her face into my neck.

"Please Bella, just one baby, my sister is begging for a picture of you."

"You told your family about me?"

"Umm yea, is that ok?"

"Of course it is, it actually makes me pretty happy."

"I'm glad, well since I told them about you they've been begging for a picture. Plus I'd love to have a picture of you on my phone."

"Ok. But only if you take it with me," she said peeking up at me.

"Deal."

I took a variety of pictures. Our favorite was one of us kissing, eyes closed with smiles on our faces, my arm around her and one of her hands on my face. I set it as my wallpaper then sent it to her phone so she could as well.

I sent my sister a picture of us smiling with our arms around each other. Almost immediately Bree texted me back.

**She's so pretty!**

I showed the text to Bella and she blushed. As she was looking at it another message came in.

**Have you asked her yet?**

"Asked me what?"

"Uhh.. Well Bree uhh.." I stammered.

"What Edward? You can ask me anything."

"Well Bree's birthday is coming up in a few weeks, and she's having a big party since she's turning 13. She wanted me to invite you but I wasn't sure if you would want to go."

"Do you _not_ want me to go?" she asked looking down.

"No baby, of course I do. I just didn't know if it was too early to be meeting my family or anything."

"I don't know, it seems like we've been dating for forever," she still hadn't looked up.

"Baby, will you go to my sisters party with me?" I asked lifting her chin.

"I'd love to," she said kissing me softly before pulling back. "On one condition."

"What's that?" I asked caressing her face.

"Will you meet my dad?" she looked nervous as she asked.

"Of course Bella," she gave me a big toothy grin before kissing me once more.

_**She said yes. We'll be there.**_

**Yay! Mom says she's gorgeous and that you guys look really happy.**

_**We **_**are**_** happy. I'll ttyl we're on a date.**_

**Ok. Bye Eddie I love you. Tell her I say hi. **

"My sister says hi," I told Bella while showing her the text. She laughed when she saw the name 'Eddie' but told me to say hello back.

_**She says hi back, I love you too.**_

"So, Eddie? I thought you hated that name," she giggled.

"I do, only a few people can get away with it, her and my mom included."

"What about me? Would you be mad if I called you Eddie?"

"No you can call me whatever you want baby," I was telling the truth, I didn't mind if she called me that, I would withstand it for her.

"No, I wouldn't do that. But I'm happy to know that you would let me," she smiled.

"I would let you do anything."

"Good to know," she smirked before leaning against me while the movie started.

We watched the first movie in silence. I was kind of ashamed to admit that the movie was actually pretty good. We were cuddled up in the bed of the truck; I was laying back with Bella's head on my chest and one leg thrown over mine.

During the second movie Bella started running her hand up and down my chest, it started off innocently enough until she started getting closer and closer to the buckle on my jeans. I grabbed her hand when she grazed my cock.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Returning the favor," she said while undoing my buckle and unzipping my jeans.

"Shit baby here?" I squeaked out.

"No one's that close to us Edward, I want you."

"Fuck," I panted as she gasped, pulling my cock out of my pants once she saw that I had gone commando.

"_Mmm,_ you're so hard baby," she purred as she wrapped her hand around me.

"You make me this hard Bella, every time I'm near you," I told her honestly. Suddenly she pushed the blanket down and moved in between my legs bringing her mouth dangerously close to my cock.

"Baby you don't have to.." I trailed off hissing when she ran her tongue along my length, swirling her tongue on the tip.

"What was that baby? You want me to stop?" she taunted leaving a chaste kiss to the head.

"No," I groaned, desperate to feel her mouth on me.

"What do you want baby? Tell me and I'll give it to you," she was throwing the words I'd told her in the ocean back at me. "Tell me Edward," she continued rubbing my cock and leaving chaste kisses.

"Suck my cock baby, _please_," I begged. She let out a moan before taking me into her warm mouth. "_Fuck_!" I groaned out loud while I wrapped her ponytail around my hand holding her to me.

She moaned around me when I used my hand to guide her, adding to the pleasure. "_Fuck,_ I love seeing those pouty lips around my cock," she moaned again, loving my dirty talk. "Open your eyes baby, I want you to look at me."

When she opened her eyes I saw how much she was enjoying this. "You like that baby? You like sucking my cock? Tasting me? Fuck I can't wait to taste you, to eat out that delicious pussy of yours," I groaned when she moaned and sped up her movements, bringing her hand up to fondle my balls.

"Shit baby I'm going to come," I warned her but it didn't seem like she was going to move. Suddenly I felt a scrape of her teeth against my length and I lost control, coming in spurts down her throat moaning her name. "Fuck _ Bellaaa_!"

"_Mmm_," she moaned releasing my cock before tucking me back in my pants and laying her body atop mine.

"_Shit baby_, th- that was fuuck," I panted not able to describe it.

"Your welcome," she giggled against my neck.

"Thanks," I chuckled bringing her lips up to mine. I didn't even care that she'd just had my cock in her mouth, I had to kiss her. "That was beyond amazing."

"Anytime," she mumbled against my lips smiling.

I was definitely returning the favor tonight. _I couldn't wait_.

* * *

**_ Hope you guys had a Happy Thanksgiving, and to those of you who don't celebrate it, I hope you had a great ordinary Thursday. =]_**

** _Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits in each chapter are on my profile**. _

_11/26  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

_**WARNING: This chapter owns up to the 'M' rating, enjoy the lemons ;)  
**_

* * *

**BPOV**

When we pulled up to the drive-in I couldn't help but be excited. I had always wanted to go to one but never had, and the fact that I'd be with Edward the whole time was a bonus. When he told me we were going to watch those "cheesy" vampire movies I laughed happily knowing he was doing this just for me. He was the best and I told him so.

We got comfy in the back of the truck and I was happy it meant he would hold me the whole time. I couldn't help but be overjoyed that he told his family about me, it meant he was serious about us, it may not have been a long time that we'd been together but I knew he was it for me, so I asked him to meet my father.

My dad and I had always been really close, no matter how much Renee tried to separate us, I had told him all about Edward during our Saturday weekly call, I had called in after shopping with the girls and he said he could hear the happiness in my voice. I thought back to the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey daddy."

"Hey there babygirl, how are you?"

"I'm good, just got home from shopping with the girls and thought I'd call in before work."

"Well you sure do sound good," he said sounding amused.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, you just sound happy sweetie."

"I am happy, I'm talking to _you_," I teased.

"Well as much as I know how much you love your dear old dad, I don't think I've ever heard you sound this blissful before."

"I just had a good day with the girls I guess," I lied, knowing exactly why I sounded so happy. _Edward._

"Alright then, how has your week been, how's the new job?"

"The job is great, its pretty good pay and the tips are awesome. And my week has been.. _perfect_," I smiled thinking of Edward.

"There it is again, that happiness. Tell me," he demanded playfully.

"Uhh.."

"Is this about a guy?"

"Maybe?" I said meekly.

"Has my girl finally found a man she can stand for more than 10 seconds?" he laughed.

This is why I didn't want to say anything, not because he would be a hard-ass about it but because he was such a girl when it came to gossip.

"Ugh dad you sound like Rose!"

"Well tell me all about this boy sweetie."

So I did. I told him about our meeting which he laughed about.

"Only you would find someone by running into them," I laughed too agreeing since I knew how clumsy I was. I told him all about our first date, even the kiss. "He's smooth, I wish I was that smooth when I was younger," he joked.

"Yea he is, and he's really sweet."

"You like him a lot don't you?" he asked softly.

"Yea, I do. Is it crazy dad? To like someone _this_ much so soon?"

"No, I felt it too once."

"Mom?" I asked incredulously.

"No," he laughed.

"Who?" I asked excitedly. "Dad, are you dating someone?"

"No sweetie. It was a long time ago, and I never acted on it. I'll tell you about it one day."

"Ok. I miss you daddy."

"I miss you too babygirl, you need to come down soon, maybe bring that boy with you, I want to meet him."

"You might know him actually."

"How?"

"His family is from Forks, they still live there now actually."

"Who?"

"The Cullen's."

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yea. That's his dad."

"Nice family, nice boy too never got into any trouble. Don't know him very well though. I have to meet him properly," he hinted.

"Maybe, I don't want to rush things."

"Well either way I want to see you."

"Ok, I'll let you know."

"Alright, go get ready for work, I'll talk to you next Saturday. I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Daddy."

He had been way more supportive than I thought, but I should've known better. Charlie only ever wanted me to be happy. I was nervous about asking Edward to meet my dad so when he told me about his family wanting to meet me I agreed right away and asked him to meet my dad.

I was excited about it all. Taking pictures to send to his sister had been fun, I loved that now I could turn on my phone and us kissing would be the first thing I'd see. After all the excitement we settled sown to watch the movie.

As I lay on top of him I couldn't help but think about the past weekend. How good he made me feel and how he didn't let me return the favor. Before I could stop myself I started running my hand up and down his chest remembering how good his fingers felt inside me and how fast he'd made me come.

I remembered his comment that morning about how he couldn't wait to taste me and I couldn't help but feel the same way. So I grew some balls and did it then and there. The look on his face when I rubbed his cock, was both surprised and lustful, he wanted it, so I gave it to him.

He felt so good in my mouth, warm and hard but silky smooth. And his taste, he was delicious, all Edward. Hearing his smooth voice saying all those dirty things spurred me on, I sped up my movements desperate for him to come, scraping my teeth lightly against him is what threw him in. 

_Hmm my man liked it when I use my teeth._ I swallowed fast not wanting anything to go to waste. I cleaned him up before tucking him back in his pants and crawling up to lay on his body.

"Shit baby, th- that was fuuck," he panted against my hair.

"Your welcome," I giggled, loving that I could reduce him to a stuttering mess.

"Thanks," he chuckled bringing my lips up to his. I was surprised he kissed me after what I had done, but happy he didn't seem to mind. "That was beyond amazing."

"Anytime," I mumbled against his lips smiling. I would do that everyday if it made him happy. He broke the kiss and licked a trail from my jaw to behind my ear.

"When we get back, I'm spending the rest of the night between your thighs, worshipping you. You got that?" he said huskily into my ear_. Fuck I couldn't wait. _A shiver ran through my body as I nodded my head. "_Mmm_, good."

We watched the rest of the movie in a comfortable silence. I loved lying atop his chest, listening to his heartbeat. When the movie was over we folded up the blankets and threw away all our trash.

Before I could get in the truck Edward scooped me into his arms and leaned me into the truck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my hands on his chest.

"Did you have a good time baby?" he asked sweetly as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Yea. Thank you, it was the perfect date," I said squeezing his hand. "Did you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"_Mm,_ you know I did," he said kissing my lips. "But even without that, I still had a good time just being with you."

I kissed him, slow and sweet. "Take us home baby," he put me down and then opened my door and helped me in before getting in himself. He started the car then reached over and grabbed my hand. He held it the whole way, his thumb teasingly rubbing my palm.

"You're killing me," I whimpered trying to take my hand away. He only held on tighter bringing my hand up to his face and sucking my middle finger into his warm, wet mouth. "_Uhh.._" I moaned out.

He let my finger go with a pop and dropped my hand into my lap. I looked around and realized we had made it to the house already. He opened my door and grabbed my hand practically dragging me into the house. He pushed me against the wall and whispered in my ear.

"I want you upstairs, spread out on my bed in just your panties can you do that for me baby?"

"Mmhm," I moaned as I nodded my head.

"Go." He pushed off the wall and gave me a smack to my ass. "I'll be up in a bit."

I ran up the stairs eager to get the night started. I removed all my clothes except my panties and did as he asked. I lay down on top of the covers and waited. Edward walked in with a glass of water and some candles. He lit a candle on each side of his bed and set the water down.

"_Mmm_, you look so good on my bed Bella," he stayed fully clothed while he crawled on the bed towards me, and for some reason that turned me on more than I already was. He stopped when his body was completely covering mine, his lips brushing mine.

"You are so _fucking _beautiful," he stated before lowering his mouth completely to mine. He started with slow teasing kisses, not giving me time to reciprocate, before sucking my bottom lip into his mouth.

He took turns nibbling on each lip before finally setting his lips on mine. I ran my tongue along his lip desperate to taste him but he didn't open up, finally after the third time I did he opened his mouth and sucked on my tongue.

The kiss intensified after that, all tongues and lips and teeth. It was rough and passionate. He released my bruised lips and worked his way down my neck, stopping to suck on random places.

"_Uh_.. more." He continued until he reached my breasts, running the flat of his tongue between my cleavage before swirling his tongue around each nipple, watching them harden. He took my right nipple into his mouth, sucking hard before tugging on it with his teeth, and then repeating it on my left one.

"_Mmm_, so fucking delicious baby, do you want more?"

"_Yes_." I breathed out. He licked his way down my stomach, making me hiss when he stopped at the top of my panties to run his tongue underneath the waistband. He skipped completely over my core and starting kissing my knee. "_Edwaaard_," I whined.

He chuckled against my thigh. "I'm getting there baby, let me take my time."

He kissed up my left leg, licking at the crease at my hip before moving to my right leg making me let out a huff. Suddenly he sucked hard on the skin on my thigh, nibbling and sucking until he left a mark.

"_Fuuck_ baby," I panted.

He kissed the mark on my thigh sweetly, mumbling. "_Mine_."

He leaned up and ran his hands up the bottom of my thighs before grabbing my ass. He put his face against my pussy breathing me in before looking up at me and running his tongue up the wet lace. "_Ah, _shit!" I screamed at the feel of his hot tongue.

"Mm, are you ready baby? Do you want me to lick that sweet pussy now? I can't wait, you taste so damn good," he mumbled against me.

"Please baby.. _please_.. yes," I begged.

He left a kiss to my covered core before reaching underneath me and removing my panties. Suddenly shy, I closed my legs once I was naked.

"Hell no, open your legs for me baby, I want to see," he demanded. He put his hands on my knees and slowly pried my legs apart. Once he had my legs spread he put his shoulders in between them to keep me from closing them and stared.

"Fuck, you're perfect," he groaned as he ran his knuckle over my slit making me squirm. He didn't give me a chance to respond before he dove in, running his tongue from my entrance to my clit.

"_Oh god _.. fuuuuck .. _Edward_!" I screamed.

"Mmm, so tasty baby," he moaned against me before taking my clit into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Uh, _Ah_.. Edward.. _shit_ baby," I moaned as he attacked my pussy, licking, nibbling and sucking on my sensitive flesh.

He slowly circled my entrance with his finger before putting it inside me, followed by another one. He started fucking me with his fingers in a nice slow rhythm, torturing me. "_Harder_ baby, please," I begged.

He lifted his mouth off my pussy and rammed his fingers inside of me, curling them up to reach my g-spot and making me scream out. "Harder? Mm you like this baby? Are you going to come?" he asked as he sucked on the skin under my knee.

"_Yes_… Edwaaard.. shit I'm coming baby.. _uhh_."

"Yes baby _come_, scream my name."

I tightened around his fingers, screaming his name as my body shook. He slowed his fingers before pulling them out, but didn't stop there.

He spread my pussy lips with his fingers and devoured me. He licked up and down before sucking on my clit and shaking his head back and forth. Another orgasm built after the first and my body continued to shake.

"Come again baby, come in my mouth," he mumbled against me before nibbling on my clit softly with his teeth. I grabbed a hold of his head and kept him against me as I came a second time. The vibrations of his moan adding to the pleasure.

When I looked down and saw his green eyes looking up at me, and the hand that had been inside me rubbing himself through his jeans, I let go.

"Edwaard! Shit baby, _uuughhh_!" I released his hair and fell back against the bed, panting, the last of my orgasm spreading through my body, trembling against his tongue as he licked up my arousal. "_Fuck_ baby, no more," I said, too sensitive. He lifted up on his knees and I saw that he continued rubbing himself through his pants.

"Take it out baby," I panted "Rub your cock for me."

He undid the button and unzipped his jeans as fast as he could, pulling his cock out and stroking himself. "Did eating my pussy turn you on baby?" I asked watching him.

"Fuck _yes_ baby, you taste so fucking good and you look so sexy when you come."

"_Mmm_ so do you, are you close baby?" I moaned as I sat up on the bed, my mouth coming right up to his cock.

"Yea, I'm about to come baby, move," he groaned, looking for a place to come. I shook my head before batting his hand away and taking him into my mouth. His hand shot up to the back of my head before he came down my throat with a roar of my name. "Bellllla!"

I licked him clean before dropping back down to the bed, exhausted. He dropped down next to me, and pulled me towards him. He grabbed my face and kissed me fiercely shoving his tongue in my mouth. I could taste us both and I loved it.

"God that was fucking perfect," he panted when we ended the kiss.

"_Mmm_, yes, so good," I agreed. I moved closer to cuddle with him and I felt that he was still fully clothed and I started to laugh.

"You shouldn't be laughing after what just happened baby," he scolded lightly.

"Edward, you're still fully clothed!" he laughed then too and got up to remove everything. When he moved to get some clothes to sleep in, I stopped him. "No I want you naked with me."

"Anything for you my Bella," he winked before dropping his clothes into the drawer, blowing out the candles and getting in bed with me. He grabbed the glass of water he brought with him and took a drink before offering me some.

"Thank you," I said after I chugged down the remaining water and cuddled into his arms.

"For the drink or the orgasms?" he asked cockily.

"Both," I giggled when he wiggled his eyebrows. "You're such a dork."

"Yes but I'm _your_ dork," he said while rubbing his nose against mine in a sweet Eskimo kiss.

"_Mine_," I said as I kissed him, remembering him saying that when he left the mark on my thigh. He kissed me harder rolling onto his back so I could lie partially on top of him, my right arm and leg thrown over his body.

We kissed for a while, sweet innocent kisses that meant so much more than the orgasms we just had, before he slowed them down, kissing me one last time and tucking my head into his neck.

"Sweet dreams baby."

"Sweet dreams," I repeated with a kiss to his chest before falling into a deep sleep.

**EPOV**

I woke up warm, as the light shone through window. _Damn I forgot to close it_.

When I went to get up I realized why I was so warm, there splayed across my chest was my Bella. I loved this, waking up with her; I never wanted to wake up another way. I looked at her sleeping face, seeing the pout upon her lips and I couldn't resist leaning down and kissing her.

I felt her smile against my lips and breath out my name. I pulled back expecting to see her big brown eyes looking up at me but she was still asleep. I loved that she dreamed about me, that she responded to my kiss even though she was sleeping.

I loved seeing her smile and hearing her laugh everyday. I loved being able to talk to her about anything and everything. I loved that she was excited about meeting my family and wanted me to meet hers. I loved.._ her_.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks, _I loved her_. The feeling in my stomach every time I kissed her or saw her smile, the ache in my chest when she wasn't with me, it was all because I_ loved_ her. Was it too soon? Should I tell her? Did she love me too? Was I crazy? _Probably_.

I was brought out of my musing when Bella rolled off of me and spread out on her back but kept a hold of my hand. I realized then that it didn't matter how soon it was, I loved her. I loved my beautiful Bella. My beautiful _naked_ Bella, I corrected when I saw her naked breasts popping out of the covers. _Wow last night really happened_.

I smiled, licking my lips, remembering how good she tasted and how responsive she was to me. Maybe it was too soon to tell her I loved her, but I could show her. I made her release my hand and kissed the pout on her lips before lifting the blankets and revealing her to me.

She was _ so_ perfect. Tight little body, with pretty pink nipples on her perky breasts that fit in my hands like they were made for them. A flat toned stomach, with one of the cutest bellybuttons I'd ever seen. Strong toned legs and calves, she even had sexy feet, perfectly arched with blood red painted toenails.

And then her pussy, her exquisite pussy, all bare and pink with the silkiest lips and her little clit peeking out at me. I couldn't stand it anymore I opened her legs keeping her spread for me and began to kiss her naked mound, running my tongue first along her outer lips and then dipping it inside her wetness to taste her wonderful flavor.

She moaned quietly waking up from her deep sleep and squirmed against my tongue. I continued softly teasing her pussy, taking each of her lips into my mouth and sucking on them one at a time before I leaned further down and stuck my tongue inside her, licking up the sweet flavor that flowed from her. She woke up with a gasp.

"Edward.. wh-what? Ughhh," she moaned as I licked her clit with the tip of my tongue and entered my fingers into her. Panting for breath, she reached down and grabbed my head, pulling me into her as she moved her hips up and down in time with my tongue and fingers.

I put her legs up over my shoulders and really went at her, sucking her clit hard into my mouth, stroking my fingers in and out of her, faster and harder as she approached her first climax.

"Edward.. _fuuuck_ baby.. _soo_ good. _Ah_," I removed my fingers and sucked as much of her pussy into my mouth as I could, desperate to feel her come on my tongue. "Ooh shit, I'm _uh_.. Edward!"

Finally, she couldn't hold back any longer and let out a cry as she came hard, locking my head between her legs. I licked her slowly as tremors went through her body. When she finally came down from her high she released my head and grabbed me to come up to her. She kissed me, _hard_, tasting herself on my tongue.

"Good morning," I purred when she released my mouth but kept a hold of my face.

"Mm_,_ _so_ fucking good," she panted and I chuckled at the dreamy look on her face. She opened one eye and peeked at me before opening her eyes completely and smiling at me. "Hi," she giggled, rubbing the scruff on my face.

"Hi back baby," I chuckled leaning down to kiss her again. _She was adorable. _

"Mm, you're _amazing_, you know that?" she asked smiling as she lifted her legs to wrap around my waist and rubbed her feet up and down my calves.

"Yea, I know," I answered cockily, laughing as she tried to keep the smile off her face at my answer.

"Dork," she giggled, slapping me lightly.

"We established this last night, I'm _your_ dork."

"Mine," she whispered looking into my eyes.

"All yours baby," I whispered back as I kissed her, leaning my body on hers, feeling my erection rub against her wetness.

"Make me _yours_ baby," she begged as she aligned my cock to her entrance. "Completely yours."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want her to regret this. I loved her too much.

"Yes, make love to me Edward," she said as she lifted her hips to make me enter her.

"Wait," I reached into the drawer next to me and grabbed a condom. Not because I didn't trust her, but because I knew it would help me last longer. Bella didn't seem to mind as she took the condom out of my hand and put it on me.

I positioned myself at her entrance and looked into her eyes making sure. She nodded her head and then kissed my lips as I slowly entered her. We both gasped against each others lips when I was fully inside of her. It felt as if our bodies had found they're missing puzzle piece, we fit perfectly.

"You were made for me Bella," I whispered as I stared into her eyes.

"I know, were perfect together," she said before leaning her forehead against mine and slipping her hand into the hair at the back of my neck. "Move in me baby."

I moved in and out of her slowly, pulling all the way out before pushing back in. We stayed at a slow steady pace for a while before neither of us could take it anymore.

She pushed her heels into my ass and begged me to go harder. I pounded into her, relishing in the tight warmth and wetness I felt surrounding my dick, as I leaned down and sucked her nipple into my mouth.

"Edward.. _uh_.. ah.. _baby_.. you feel so good. So _perfect_ inside of me. "

"Yes baby..ugh.. its _amazing_ Bella, so _tight_.. and _warm,_" I panted into her ear emphasizing each word with a thrust.

"_Harder_ Edward please.. I'm _so_ close," she whimpered as her hand tightened in my hair and her body arched into mine. I was getting close and I wanted us to come _together_.

I thrust into her harder, still trying to keep her as close to me as possible. I twined the fingers of one of hands with hers and lowered the other one to her pussy, rubbing her clit with my thumb in small fast circles.

"Come baby, _come_ with me," I spoke into her ear before she tossed her head back, exposing her neck for me to nibble on, and tightening on my cock. I stopped the movements of my hand below and set it on her hip as I pounded into her, her release setting off my own.

"Edward! _Ah_…ooh.. _baby!_" she moaned out as she trembled underneath me.

"_Bella_, ughhh," I growled against her neck as I came inside her.

I collapsed on top of her, but tried to move off of her quickly so I wouldn't squish her but she held on.

"_Stay_, just a little longer baby."

"Sure love." I stayed inside of her, slowly raining kisses on her neck and shoulders, anywhere I could reach. Once our breaths evened out I rolled off of her and disposed of the condom before moving us so I was spooning behind her. I kissed where her neck met her shoulder and squeezed my arms around her.

"That was.."

"Incredible, Amazing, Wonderful, I could go on," she giggled. "It was perfect baby," she sighed holding my arms tighter against her.

"It was," I murmured against her neck.

We cuddled a bit longer in my bed, blissful at what had just happened before Bella's stomach rumbled under my hand.

"Breakfast?" I asked as we both chuckled.

"Please."

I got up and put on my boxers and told Bella to take a shower while I fixed us something to eat. I looked at the clock and realized it was already noon, we had wasted the entire morning in bed and I couldn't be happier.

I cooked us up some bacon to make BLT's and grabbed all the ingredients from the fridge. As I was putting all the ingredients on the bread I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso. I lifted my arm and she stepped under it to hug herself to my side before lifting on her toes and kissing me.

"Hi baby, enjoy your shower?"

"No," she pouted exaggeratingly.

"Why not?" I asked, curious about the fake pout on her lips.

"Because you weren't with me," she said sweetly with the same cute pout on her face.

"I'm sorry, you'll never shower alone again," I kissed her pouting lips chuckling at how adorable she was being. "I promise."

"I'm holding you to that mister," She chuckled, pointing her finger at me.

I grabbed her finger and kissed it, before finishing our sandwiches and setting them on the table. I sat in my seat and pulled her into my lap before she could refuse and put her plate in her lap.

She giggled but stayed in place while we ate and talked, stealing kisses in between bites. When we finished she remained in my lap twirling her fingers through the sparse hair on my chest.

"I have to take a shower," I said rubbing my hands up and down her thighs that stuck out of my button up shirt she was wearing.

"No," she stated wrapping her arms around me as if to keep me in place. I picked her up and dropped her on the couch, but she didn't let go, so I ended up toppling on top of her.

"You're just going to get dirty again anyway," she said while sucking on my earlobe.

She was right, we ended up having sex again on the couch, against the table before dinner and then again in the shower when I finally got to take one. We were insatiable.

That night we made slow passionate love before passing out in each other's arms. _Best. Day. Ever. _

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed, I looked around, sad that I didn't wake up with her in my arms, and found her staring out the window with my guitar next to her, again only in my shirt. I put on some boxers and went up behind her.

"Hey baby," I said with a kiss to her exposed shoulder.

"_Mm,_ good morning," she said before leaning back against me and lifting her face for a kiss that I promptly gave.

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular."

I remembered seeing the guitar next her and I picked it up, sitting on the window seat and bringing it to strum in my lap.

"Do you play?"

"Sorry, I saw it sitting in the corner and I picked it up."

"No, its okay, I don't mind love. So, do you play?"

"Yea. I _used_ to," she said with a frown.

"Why'd you stop?" I said putting the guitar aside and pulling her onto my lap.

"Renee."

"She made you stop?"

"No, she's the one who made me learn. She wanted me to become famous, to have another chance at fame through her daughter. I played for years, I loved it, but once I left Renee I couldn't pick it up anymore. She tainted it."

"You shouldn't stop something you love because of her, if you do you're letting her win baby," I said picking up the guitar and putting it in her arms. "Play me something."

"Edward, I- I don't…"

"Please baby, anything you want."

"Ok," she conceded. She closed her eyes and starting plucking the guitar. She picked out a beautiful but difficult looking tune. After a while she began to sing.

_I am going away for a while  
But I'll be back, don't try and follow me  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See I'm trying to find my place  
But it might not be here where I feel safe  
We all learn to make mistakes_

Her mom was right about one thing. She could have been famous, with her playing skills and her beautiful voice.

_And run  
From them, from them  
With no direction  
We'll run from them, from them  
With no conviction_

There was so much emotion in her voice as she sang, it was beautiful.

_'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
Don't need no roads  
In fact they follow me_

_And we just go in circles_

She stopped playing, putting the guitar down and turning to look at me with tears in her eyes but a smile on her face. She kissed me slowly.

"Thank you," she whispered against my lips. "I've missed that."

"You're incredible, you can play around me anytime. Never let anything keep you from the thing you love," I whispered in her ear.

We sat at the window for a while playing music for each other, she kept begging me to sing but I wouldn't, I just played some music and let her sing. It was a fun way to lift the mood and get her back into playing.

We ate some breakfast and then decided to be lazy and stayed on the couch cuddling as we watched a movie, Bella lying down with my head on her stomach. As the movie went on I started nuzzling my head into her warm stomach and started undoing the buttons on my shirt to reach her soft skin.

"What are you up to?" she asked running her fingers through my hair but not stopping me.

"Nothing," I whispered against her soft skin as I kissed my way down her stomach towards her sweet centre. "Just enjoying my girl."

"I think I'll be the one enjoying not you," she panted as I reached her sex.

"Oh believe me, I'll be enjoying this too," I said as I took a long lick from her entrance to her clit. "Mm I love.." _you_ "the way you taste." I knew I wouldn't tell her now but I could still think it and show her.

"Edward.. _uh_.. mmm," she moaned as I sucked her clit into my mouth. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back, but I wanted her to see what I was doing to her.

"Open your eyes beautiful, watch me devour you." When her eyes met mine I held her pussy lips open and grabbed her clit in between my teeth, flicking the tip of my tongue quickly across it.

"Oh my _god_!"

That _wasn't_ Bella's voice. I released her clit from my mouth and grabbed the duvet on the top of my couch to cover her. I turned and saw Alice and Rose standing at the door with their mouths wide open. Alice was covering her eyes while Rose just smirked at me.

"Damn it Alice, what the hell are you guys doing here? And why would you just open the door without knocking?"

"I have a key! This is Jazzy's place too! How was I supposed to know I would walk in to see my almost-cousin eating out my best friend!"

"Glad you guys finally fucked, now we won't have to suffer with the sexual frustration always coming from both of you," Rose said with the same smirk on her face.

"How do you know we had sex?" Bella asked.

"I don't, I just figured that a whole weekend alone would lead to it. Plus, I know you B, you're practically glowing," she smiled.

"Well the weekend isn't over," I pointed out. "So why are you guys here?"

"You've had her for two days, don't be selfish! Plus the guys went to some car show and we wanted to hang out today, so we thought we'd grab B."

"But, she's mine for the weekend," I practically pouted.

"I'm yours period," Bella whispered in my ear making me smile. "But yea guys, I don't want to go, I'm good here."

"Yea we saw that," Alice said sarcastically. "You've had all of Friday, Saturday and this whole morning, you need to spend the rest of the day with us."

"Ali.."

"Isabella! I haven't really seen you in a whole year, I want to hang out with you," she guilt tripped.

"You can go if you want baby, I don't mind. Just come back to me," I said as I kissed her softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhm," I answered against her lips.

"Fine."

She got off the couch at Alice's squeal and we went to the bedroom to change. She put on a short button up dress and sandals. While I just threw on some shorts and a short sleeved button up since I was going to be at the house. When she was ready she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me soundly.

"I'll bring dinner back."

"You don't have to baby, just bring me back you."

"No, I do _need_ to, because I'm about to go talk all about you."

"I kind of figured," I chuckled, knowing Rose and Alice were going to hound her about our newly blossomed sex life.

"You don't mind?"

"No, just don't get too detailed."

"I won't, I don't want them to get jealous," she joked

We walked into the living room hand and hand and I kissed her once more before the girls took her.

"I'll miss you," she shouted from the doorway, blowing me a kiss.

"I'll miss you too baby," I chuckled as I caught the kiss. We were so cheesy but I loved it.

I cleaned up the living room and bedroom and put some of her clothes in one of my drawers, I was hoping she'd stay over a lot. When I got out of the shower I heard my phone ringing. It stopped before I could answer it and when I reached it I had a missed call and a text. The text was from my girl.

_**They're jealous. ;) I miss you. I'll be home in a bit. Mwah.**_

I loved that she was calling my place home

**I thought you didn't want them jealous? I miss you too baby, come home soon.**

I checked the missed call and saw that it was my mother, I decided to call her back when another text came in, she must've had her phone on her.

_**I changed my mind. I wanted to brag about you. I have a surprise for you, I'll see you in a bit. ;)**_

**Can't wait.**

I decided to call my mom back while I waited for my girl to get home.

"Hey honey I just called you."

"Yea, hey ma I was in the shower."

"Oh," She said sounding disappointed. "I thought maybe you were with Bella."

"She was here earlier but she went out with the girls and then she's coming back."

"Edward, she's so pretty. You guys looked really happy in the picture you sent Bree. Oh she's so excited that you guys are coming down for her party."

"She's gorgeous mom, and yea, we are really happy. I'm really excited too, I can't wait for you guys to meet her, and you'll love her as much as I do."

She gasped. "You love her?" I hadn't even realized I had said it.

"Umm yea, I think so. No, I _know._ I love her mom. I want forever. Is that crazy?"

"No," she sniffled. "I'm so happy for you baby, its not crazy, I knew your dad was the one for me the second I met him."

I smiled thinking of my parents. They were so in love, I wanted what they had and I think I finally found it.

"Thanks mom."

"So how long are you going to stay down here for?"

"I'm not sure, probably 3 or 4 days. We're going to spend one of the days with her dad and then I thought we'd spend a day roaming Forks, she hasn't really been back there since she was little and when she's gone to visit she mostly just stays home with her dad."

"That's great honey. Actually we spoke to Charlie to other day, him and your dad have become good friends."

"Mom," I groaned.

"What? We just thought since our kids were dating we should get to know each other, save ourselves from the awkward introductions later," she explained. I laughed, my mother was a character, but I loved her. "What about her mother Edward? Are you going to meet her?"

"No," I growled.

"What?"

"I hope not, she's crazy mom, and not really in Bella's life. That's all I could tell you."

"I understand sweetie, poor girl. Charlie told us a little about her, we're so excited to meet her."

"She's excited to meet you too," I said then I heard the door open.

"Honey, I'm home," Bella sang sweetly.

"In the living room dear." I chuckled hearing her giggle.

"Oh Edward, you guys are so sweet," my mother gushed listening to us.

"Hi baby," Bella greeted, dropping on the couch next to me and giving me a kiss.

"Hey love, I missed you," I said kissing her back.

"_Mm_, I missed you too," she murmured against my lips. "Who you talking to?" she asked wiping her gloss off my lips.

"Oh, my mom." I said remembering I had the phone in my hand. "Hey ma, sorry," I apologized, blushing for getting distracted by Bella.

"It's ok sweetie, I understand," my mom said dreamily, probably imagining how sweet we looked. "Can I say hi?" she asked excitedly.

I looked at Bella and she was leaning her head on my shoulder smiling at me, eyes sparkling, while playing with a button on my shirt. 'What?' she mouthed blushing.

"My mom wants to say hi, is that cool?" I whispered

"Sure."

"Hey mom, you're on speaker," I told her as I set the phone in my lap and wrapped my arms around Bella.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Cullen. It's Bella," my girl said shyly.

"Oh Bella dear, it's so nice to talk to you. Edward has talked nonstop about you every time I call," she exclaimed, making me blush and Bella kiss my cheek smiling. "Call me Esme sweetie, we just can't wait to meet you."

"Thank you Esme, I'm excited to meet you all too. I'm excited for the party too."

"Oh yes, it should be lots of fun. I invited your father too, I hope you don't mind, but we've become good friends with him as well."

Bella furrowed her brow and looked at me probably wondering how they became good friends.

"Our parents have apparently tried to save us from the awkward parental introduction, and did it themselves, and I guess they got along. Blame my mom, I told her who your dad was last week and she found him."

"Hush Edward, I didn't go searching him out," my mom scolded.

"It's ok, it was probably my dad too. I told him who your dad was and he said he knew of them."

"See it was a mutual thing honey. Besides we really like him, he's actually teaching your dad to fish. They went out yesterday," I laughed at the picture of my prim and proper dad fishing. He loved trying new things. "He's really enjoying it."

"My dad tries to get all his friends to fish, it's his favorite pass time," Bella smiled, probably thinking of her father.

"Ok, I'll let you guys go, have a nice night. I'll see you in a few weeks Bella. Talk to you later son."

"Bye ma." "Bye Esme." we said at the same time.

"Bye sweeties!" she exclaimed before hanging up the phone.

"So that's my mom." I said after I put the phone and the coffee table and I lifted Bella's legs to lie on my lap.

"She seems really sweet. I can't wait to meet her and have her show me all your baby pictures," she giggled when I tickled her.

"It's fine, I was an adorable baby," I said after tickling her a bit.

"I'm sure, you're adorable now, so you must've been back then."

"Well then you must've been a gorgeous baby," I said tapping her nose. "All porcelain skin with big brown eyes and pouty lips." I said as I kissed them.

"I'm sure Charlie will show you."

"Good, I can't wait."

We talked a bit more about our plans to go to Forks at the end of the month. Bella brought over the food she bought from the kitchen and we ate in the living room as we planned.

We decided to take a flight there Thursday after classes and come back Sunday night. When we were done eating I remembered her text.

"Where's my surprise?"

She laughed before slowly unbuttoning her shirt as she walked backwards toward the bedroom, and revealing dark blue lace she was _not _wearing earlier. _Mmm new lingerie for me._

"Come find out," she purred as she took off running up the stairs. I ran after her and ended up fucking her against the wall like I wanted to that day after we got home from the bar. _I loved my surprise._

* * *

_Misguided Ghosts- _Paramore

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits in each chapter are on my profile**. _

_11/30**  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

_**WARNING: rated 'M' enjoy the lemons ;)**_

* * *

**BPOV**

We were lying on the couch, enjoying a lazy Sunday. The weekend had been amazing, exactly what we needed since I'd been missing him lately. The fact that we finally consummated our relationship just made it _that_ much better. It had been perfect, gentle but passionate.

The feel of him inside of me, was unlike anything I'd every felt before, we had fit together so perfectly. With Edward cuddled close to me while we watched a movie I couldn't help but feel extremely happy. This man made me _so _happy, a happiness I never thought I'd ever feel.

Suddenly I felt him nuzzle my stomach, breathing me in before he began undoing my buttons. He was insatiable, but I wasn't complaining, in fact I loved it.

"Mm what are you up to?" I asked running my fingers through his hair.

"Nothing," he whispered against the skin of my stomach before he rained kisses down to my core. "Just enjoying my girl."

"I think I'll be the one enjoying not you," I panted when I felt his hot breath against me.

"Oh believe me, I'll be enjoying this too," he said as he took a long lick from my entrance to my clit. "_Mm,_ I love the way you taste." He knew exactly what to say to turn me to mush, plus his tongue was golden.

"Edward.. _uh_.. mmm," I moaned as he sucked my clit into his mouth, I closed my eyes in pleasure not being able to hold them open.

"Open your eyes beautiful, watch me devour you," I opened my eyes on command and looked down to see his bronze hair, wild from fingers. It was so hot watching my man work between my thighs.

When my eyes met his emerald ones, he held my lips open and grabbed my clit in between his teeth, flicking the tip of his tongue quickly across it, all while watching for my reaction. _Oh my god, he knew exactly how to please me._

"Oh my god!" That _wasn't_ my voice.

I looked up surprised to see my two best friends watching us. Edward immediately covered my nearly naked body with a blanket. Apparently Ali had her own key to the place and decided to let her self in. _Damn pixie_.

They demanded I go out with them and my sweet boy didn't even mind that they were stealing me away. He just wanted me back with him when I was done. I changed clothes and after a cheesy goodbye I hopped into Rose's car.

"You know you're spilling every detail today right?" Ro said looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"Yea," I sighed resigned. They wouldn't give up, plus I kind of wanted to brag. It was something I had always listened to them talk about, and now I finally had my own stories to add.

"Yay!" Alice squealed.

"You were the one covering your eyes when we walked in and saw them on the couch and now you're excited to hear about it?" Rose laughed.

"I want to hear all about it, doesn't mean I want to see it. No offense B, you're hot but.. umm.. no," she said, then started to laugh.

I laughed too, flushing in embarrassment at what they saw.

"Aww don't be embarrassed Bells, that man looked like he was ready to devour you. You're a lucky girl."

I flushed more, remembering him saying those exact words to me.

"I'm not embarrassed at what we were _doing_, more of the fact that you guys just witnessed the beginnings of a live porno," I giggled.

They both burst out laughing and any awkwardness I felt disappeared. These girls were my best friends, besides they were about to ask about it anyway.

We pulled up to the mall and made our way inside. Of course as soon as we walked in they pulled me over to a Starbucks and sat me down.

"Ok I'm going to buy us some drinks and then you're going to spill!" Alice directed before going to stand in line for drinks. I laughed at my bossy friend before turning to look at Rose, who was watching me with a smile on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just like you like this," she said waving her hand at me, smiling.

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"Happy," she stated, squeezing my hand.

"I'm really happy," I said smiling back.

"I know, and I'm happy for you. I've never seen you smile as much as you have in the past weeks."

"It's _him_ Ro, he makes me smile," I said thinking of Edward.

"I know babe, I've noticed," she said pointing at my face. I laughed.

"I just, he's everything to me already. He's always on my mind, and I want to be with him all the time.." I trailed off, thinking of what he must be doing.

"You love him."

"What?" I asked surprised, staring at her with wide eyes.

"You love him," she stated again.

"What? N-no.. I mean.. I-I can't, it's t-too soon, isn't it?" I sputtered.

"Only you know B, I loved Em the moment I met him. And look at Alice and Jazz they were inseparable after like 2 days, and said they loved each other in a week."

"But, I'm not you guys. You guys are all so perfect for each other."

"So are you and Edward. Trust me, we all see it."

"Yea. But what if it's too soon? I mean look at Charlie and Renee, he thought it was love at first sight and.."

"Don't you dare compare your relationship to your parents Bella. You're nothing like her. Don't let her ruin this for you too. She's already taken away too much," she said referring to the many things I no longer participated in because of my mother.

"I played you know."

"What?" This time it was her turn to look surprised.

"The guitar, I played." I told her.

"What? I mean when?" she asked happily. She knew how much I had loved to play once upon a time, I had told her all about my life our freshman year.

"This morning. Edward asked me too. And I can't deny him anything," I laughed. "He didn't push me, he just held me until I decided to play. I can't believe how much I've missed it."

"Oh Bells I cant wait to hear you play," she said jumping out of her seat to hug me as I thought about what she said.

"You're right."

"About what?" she said pulling back from the hug enough to look at my face.

"I love him," I whispered with a small smile on my face. I couldn't believe I hadn't realized it. He was always on my mind, I was always giddy when I was around him and hated being away from him.

My stomach fluttered every time he kissed me and when we made love, I felt whole. I wanted him to meet my father, and that should have been a big indication. I wanted Edward to meet my father because I wanted my dad to like him. I was seeing a future with him.

"Oh Bells, I'm so happy for you," Rose squealed she hugged me again.

"Whoa what's with the love fest?" Alice asked as she sat the drinks down and took her seat. Rose let me go and sat back down before turning to Alice.

"_Bella's in love,_" she sang.

"What?" Alice screeched. "Why do I always miss the good things?" she pouted.

"It's ok Ali, I barely figured it out."

"Aww Bells, I'm so happy for you," she said before hugging me as well. "Now tell me all the dirty details of this weekend," she demanded softly.

I laughed and the proceeded to tell them all the sordid details. I had told Edward I wasn't going to get into too much detail but I couldn't help it. I wanted to brag about how amazing he made me feel.

"So he ate you out and then you guys fucked?"

"Ugh, why do you have to be so vulgar?" I hissed, looking around to make sure no one heard. "But yes."

"Wow, I'm jealous. Em's never woken me up that way," Rose said pouting while Alice agreed. "So how many time have you guys done it since then?" she asked eagerly.

"I don't know I lost count. We couldn't keep our hands off each other all weekend," I laughed.

"Eww, please tell me I can set foot in that house again? I already know the couch is off limits until it's cleaned," Alice said her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Yea, the couch.. _and the kitchen table, and the shower_," I muttered under my breath.

"Go B!" Rose laughed high fiving me. Alice glared until finally she started laughing too and got over it.

"How good was it?"

"_Fucking amazing_," I sighed. "He knows _exactly _how to please me."

"Did you come?" Rose asked.

"Every time," I smirked. "Sometimes more than once."

"Lucky bitch," she winked.

We walked around the mall for a while, going in and out of random stores until we came upon a lingerie shop.

"No, you guys already bought me enough stuff last time."

"Yea, but now you need to buy something special. You love him and you guys are finally having sex."

"I am not telling him I love him while we have sex. Besides I still think it's too soon to say anything."

"Whatever Bells, fine then but this way you can show him. Plus this is our sorry to him for stealing you earlier," they dragged me into the shop.

"What's his favorite color?" Rose asked, looking through a rack of lace.

"Blue."

"Ooh nice, you look great in blue," Alice said as she grabbed a blue set. "Try this on, its perfect."

It was a "bra" and panties. I say "bra" because the top was pleated lace and an open cup, revealing practically the entire breast except for my nipples. The bottoms were like the boy shorts I always wore, just fancier, sequin lace with bows in the front and strings holding the sides closed.

"Are you guys crazy?" I groaned.

"Let me see," they both shouted as they burst into the dressing room. I immediately tried to cover myself up. "Oh stop, we saw way more than that, this morning," Alice said as she took my hands away from my body.

"Damn Bell, you look hot, I'd totally do you," Rose said with a whistle.

I blushed, and then looked into the mirror. It _was _really sexy, not like something I'd ever worn before.

"He'll love it," Rose whispered encouragingly.

"Fine," I caved.

I moved to take it off but Rose just ripped off the tag and told me to keep it on under my clothes, so I could surprise him when I got back.

"I'm jealous. I miss the beginning of my relationship. The seducing and the sex everyday, plus Edwards fucking crazy about you."

"Me too," Rose agreed.

I laughed, secretly liking the fact that they were jealous.

"Alright let's get you back to your man."

"Can we stop for food? I promised him."

"Sure."

I texted him while we walked to the car.

_**They're jealous. ;) I miss you. I'll be home in a bit. Mwah.**_

He text me back a few minutes later when we finally got into the car.

**I thought you didn't want them jealous? I miss you too baby, come home soon.**

_Home_. I couldn't help but hope for the future, when we might actually have our own home. Either way that's what I felt when I was with him, _he_ was my home.

_**I changed my mind. I wanted to brag about you. I have a surprise for you, I'll see you in a bit. ;)**_

**Can't wait.**

We stopped and got some food and then they dropped me off. I let myself into the house and dropped the food off in the kitchen, yelling out that I was there.

"Honey I'm home," I sang giggling at how corny it sounded.

"In the living room dear," he chuckled answering me back.

I walked into the living room and saw him sitting on the couch with his phone to his ear.

"Hi baby," I greeted, dropping on the couch next to him and giving him a big kiss.

"Hey love, I missed you," he said kissing me back.

_Love. _He'd called me that a few times today and I couldn't help but smile every time he did. _Maybe that meant he loved me too_.

He told me his mom wanted to say hi and we talked to her for a while. I laughed when I found out our parents were already hanging out. I was happy they got along; it made things so much easier.

When we hung up, we decided to talk about our plans to go to Forks in a few weeks. We planned everything out and bought our tickets online while we ate.

"All set, we'll be in Forks in 18 days. I can't wait," Edward said after printing out our tickets and putting them away.

"Great. Me either," I said with a smile picking up our trash and cleaning everything up. When I walked back into the living room. Edward looked at me.

"Where's my surprise?" he asked smiling crookedly at me.

I laughed. I had forgotten about my surprise for him. I smiled saucily at him before slowly revealing the lingerie I had on underneath. I saw his eyes light up as soon as the lace came into view.

"Come find out," I purred before running up the stairs towards his room hoping he chased me. He did, he caught me as soon as I hit the top of the stairs and pushed me against a wall. He immediately ripped off my clothes to reveal his surprise.

"Shit baby, this is so hot," he said kissing the exposed skin of my breast. "You look so fucking sexy."

"_Mm_, thank the girls, they insisted as an apology for stealing me away," I moaned as he sucked on my nipple through the lace.

"Apology accepted," he groaned as he pulled away to stare at me hungrily. As he stared I unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his shorts, yanking his clothes off of him.

"Fuck me Edward, fuck me like you wanted that night before Ro and Em interrupted us," I whispered as I ran my hands down his chest and abs.

"Fuck yes baby," he groaned before dropping to his knees, completely naked and lifting my leg over his shoulder. He kissed my core through my panties before pulling them off, giving my bare pussy a few swift licks and standing back up, lifting me up to wrap my legs around his waist. I tried to remove the bra but he stopped me.

"No, leave it on, it's fucking sexy," he growled before kissing me and rubbing his cock up and down my wet slit, teasing me. He started pushing into me slowly before he suddenly started to pull away, but I held on. "I have to go get a condom baby."

"No, I need you now, I'm good and I'm clean, please Edward." I begged, I wanted to feel him, _just him_, and I wanted it now.

He didn't give it a second thought before he grabbed my hips, aligned us up and slowly lowered me down onto him.

"_Mmm_." "_Ughh_." We both moaned against each other's mouths as he entered me completely.

"Fuck, that'll never get old. _So perfect_," he panted.

"Mm, _yes_," I moaned as he started pumping in and out of me. "_Hard_ baby, fuck me hard. I need it."

"_Mm_.. I'll give you hard baby," He lifted my legs, spreading me open so the crook of my knees lied over the crook of his elbows instead of around his waist, and pounded into me.

"_Edwaaard_!" I screamed. He was _so_ deep and it felt _so_ good. "Oh god.. _fuuck_ baby. .so deep.. _Mmm.. so good_."

"Shit baby, look at that, so fucking perfect," he groaned while looking down at where we were joined. "Look at how good we fit, how your pussy just swallows my cock completely. So _hot_ and _tight_."

I looked down and saw what he meant. It looked amazing, the way he slid out completely, glistening with my juices before disappearing fully inside of me.

He felt so good inside, thick and hard, filling me to the brim. I couldn't get enough, and I hoped he was right, I hoped it never got old.

"Oh god," I whimpered when he swiveled his hips to hit my g-spot. "Right there. _Ooh baby_ right there.. don't _s-stop_."

"Right _there_ baby?" he asked continually hitting me just right. "You like that?"

"Yes.. Ah.. Oh _Yesss_," I hissed when he dropped one of legs to settle around his waist and he brought his thumb down to rub my clit.

"_Mm_, your so wet baby," he said before bringing his thumb up to his mouth and licking it clean before returning it to my clit. "Mm, and _soo_ good."

The fact that he constantly wanted to taste me amazed me, I didn't think he would enjoy it so much, but then again I loved the taste of him. He did it again, this time rubbing his thumb across my bottom lip leaving a glistening trail behind before he sucked my lip into his mouth and bit down hard before soothing it with his tongue.

"_Unf_.. oh.." I moaned out at the feeling. I never thought I'd like teeth so much, but Edward sure knew how to use his, I even found myself doing it back. He lifted me up higher, hitting me at an even better angle and bringing me down onto his cock, hard.

"_Ahh_.. I'm so close Edward. Come with me baby _please_."

"Yea, you close?" he said pounding into me harder, my back scraping against the wall behind me. "You gonna come all over my cock baby?"

"Yes! Ugh.. _come_ with me Edward. I wanna feel you come inside me baby," I begged into his ear with a whimper.

"Fuck," he groaned, fucking me harder. "Do it baby_, Cooome_. Ughh. Come all over me."

"Ed-Edward.. _ughhh_.. baby!" I screamed as I stiffened and clenched around his cock.

"_Belllaa_.." he groaned bringing his lips to mine as he came inside me, hot spurts coating my insides while I trembled around him. "Shit baby, that was intense," he panted against my mouth as he hugged me close to him.

"Mmm so good," _I love you, _I thought as I looked into his eyes. He kissed me a few times, softly, giving us both time to catch our breath.

"Damn, I really wish that's how that night had ended," he laughed against my hair.

"Me too," I laughed back, wincing when my back rubbed against the wall.

"Are you ok? I wasn't too rough right?" he asked worriedly.

"No baby, it was perfect," I answered dropping my legs from around his waist as he pulled out of me. "Totally worth it."

"Fuck, I know it's dirty, but that's fucking hot," he murmured as he saw the wetness dripping down my thighs. "Seeing my cum drip out of you, _ughhh_. Shit it's like I just claimed you. Sorry, I just.."

"You did claim me, I'm yours," I whispered, understanding what he was trying to say. He kissed me then, lovingly, despite his dirty words earlier.

"Come on," he entered the bathroom, grabbed a cloth and cleaned me gently before running a bath. "Get in, I'll be right back."

**EPOV**

I went into my room, grabbing the candles from the other night and made my way back to the bathroom. I lit them and put them along the edge of the bathtub before turning off the light and getting in the tub behind my girl.

I wrapped my arms around her when she settled in between my legs with her head on my shoulder. I kissed her neck, admiring how beautiful her skin looked in the candlelight.

"You're so damn beautiful baby," I whispered in her ear as I stroked her stomach with the tips of my fingers. She giggled when I hit a sensitive spot before turning her head to look at me.

"So are you," she said rubbing my jaw with her thumb. "Handsome I mean," she corrected with a blush.

"Thank you love," I said chuckling before lowering my head and kissing her softly. The words were on the tip of my tongue, but I held them in. I still wasn't sure about her reaction.

"I don't want this weekend to end," she said sadly after we broke apart.

"Me either. Let's drop out of school and move to a private island and just live there. We'll have sex like crazy and I'll make you eggs every morning."

"Let's do it," she giggled.

"Oh I wish," I said chuckling as well.

"I'm going to miss sleeping with you the most."

"You're kidding right?" I asked as she looked at me with wide eyes. "You think I'm going to sleep without you? Hell no, either you sleep here or I sleep at your place but I'm not going a night without you baby."

Her eyes softened and she pulled my head down for a kiss, not letting me go until we were both out of breath.

"Thank god," she breathed. "I don't think I could sleep without you now."

"Ditto," I smiled, happy it wasn't just me.

We stayed in the bath a while longer, talking and kissing before washing each other gently and falling into bed naked, spooning.

As soon as Bella fell asleep, I whispered into her ear. "_I love you Bella_." I had to find a way to tell her for real, I wanted her to know. I fell asleep soon after and dreamed.

The next morning we woke early, both needing to get to class soon. We showered together, keeping it short since we didn't have enough time, of course that didn't stop Bella from dropping to her knees and sucking my cock before we got out. I loved her.

We said our goodbyes by our cars, our kisses ranging from slow and sweet to hard and passionate. We finally pulled apart, laughing when a passing car honked at us.

"Bye love, I'll see you later."

"Bye baby," she said before kissing me once more and hopping into her car.

The day went by slow. Lectures and labs did nothing to occupy my mind. It kept drifting back to my dream.

_We were walking through a meadow, on a path, as we held hands and talked. When we came up to a tree I pushed her up against it. I held her face in my hands and looked down. _

"_Hi." She whispered looking up at me._

"_Hi." I whispered back before lowering my face and kissing her. When I pulled back I noticed her locket gleaming in the sun. I opened the locket to find, not the usual picture, but a picture of _us_ inside. She smiled and I kissed her again before looking her in the eye._

"_I love you Bella."_

"_I love you too Edward." She said before I pulled her into my arms._

"Mr. Cullen," The professor shouted breaking me out of my trance. I looked up and realized that no one was in the classroom anymore.

"Uh, sorry sir," I said grabbing my stuff and walking out of the classroom. I got home quickly, sad I wouldn't see Bella until later since she was working. We didn't meet up for our regular coffee date because Jake wanted to spend some time with her.

I said hello to them, grabbed a coffee and then went on my way. When I walked into the bedroom I saw something shine, I turned and saw Bella's locket lying on the window seat. I picked it up and opened it. The same picture looked back at me and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

She'd been looking for him for years. What if one day she found this boy? Would she want him instead of me? I mean I know she didn't really know him but the fact that she kept it this long meant something right? I didn't like having competition with someone who was practically a ghost.

"Hey baby, what are you looking at?"

I turned, surprised at seeing her here. Had I been standing here that long? She must've recognized the confused look on my face because she laughed.

"Mike's is closed today. Him and Jess decided to go crazy over something and the bar's a mess."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yea. I'm glad you're here love I missed you," I said breaking out of my stare and pulling her to me, kissing her slowly.

"What's in your hand?" she asked, looking at my clenched fist. I opened it and dropped the necklace into her palm.

"Oh, my locket! I wondered where it was," she said excitedly putting it on.

"Yea, you left it here over the weekend I guess," I said, still in a weird jealous funk over seeing her so excited about it.

"Well thank you," she said reaching for a kiss. I kissed her softly before turning towards the door.

"You hungry?"

"Edward what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said dismissively.

"Baby, you can't lie to me. Did I do something?" she asked sadly.

"What? No baby of course not! I'm sorry," I said rushing to her. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way, I'm just in a weird mood."

"Ok," she said sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to her. "What can I do?"

"Just, lay here with me," I told her leaning against the headboard and patting me chest. As soon as she put her head in my chest I grabbed her locket, twirling it in my hands.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked, watching my hands play with her necklace.

"Anything baby."

"Can you print out a picture of us from the ones we took on your phone? But really small," she said holding her fingers about 1 inch apart.

"Sure, what for?"

"I want to put it in here," she said grabbing the locket out of my hands.

"What?"

"Yea, I want to replace the picture. I've had it long enough, time to let go," she said shrugging her shoulders. I grabbed her face and kissed her, hard. She squeaked in surprise before relaxing and kissing me back.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing," I smiled.

"Is your funk gone?" she asked smiling. "You look happy now."

"Yea, it was kind of an irrational funk."

"Can you tell me what it was about?" she asked cautiously.

"This," I said pointing at her necklace.

"My locket?" she asked confused. "What about it?"

"No, not the locket, the picture inside. I umm.. was kind of.."

"What Edward?"

"I was jealous ok?" I whispered, embarrassed.

"Of what?"

"The boy in the picture. I mean, what if one day you find him?"

"So? Then I'll finally know who it is."

"Yea, but what if.." I trailed off.

"What if what Edward? You're killing me here," she groaned.

"What if when you find him you want to be with him? I mean you've wanted him your whole life," I rushed out.

"I just wanted to know who it was Edward, I don't want to date him. It was just the last time I remember being happy; I wanted to hold onto that. But now I have you. You make me _so_ happy baby, if he ever shows up I'll be ecstatic but not for the reasons you think, I'd just be glad to unravel the mystery."

"Ill be right back, wait here, I had already uploaded the pictures to my computer so I just needed to print it out. "Give me the locket."

She handed it over right away and I rushed the home office Jasper and I shared. I immediately printed out a picture of us and cut it to fit the locket, when I set the picture in its place I couldn't help but think back to the dream. I was going to tell her I loved her. She had to know.

**BPOV**

I walked into the coffee shop looking for Jakes hulking form. He may have been gay, but you wouldn't be able to tell upon first glance. He was giant, big broad shoulders and huge muscles.

He had texted me this morning saying he wanted to meet up, and Edward was nice enough to forfeit our coffee date so I could see him. I saw him sitting in a corner texting on his phone with a smile on his face. I ran up to him and plopped myself down in his lap, obstructing the view of his phone.

"Hey Jakey baby," I said with a kiss to his cheek before scooting off his lap and sitting next to him. "Who you texting?" I sang questioningly.

"Hey Bellybutton," he said kissing me on the cheek as well before a cute smile came upon his face and he blushed. Jake _never _blushed, unless there was a boy involved.

"Oh my god! You have a boyfriend don't you?" I asked excitedly. "How am I barely finding this out?"

"Well you've been kind of occupied with that boy toy of yours," he said smiling slyly. "You're telling me all about that by the way. He's one hot piece of man. Speaking of which," he said nodding his head towards the door.

Edward was walking in, as he stepped inside he looked over and saw us.

"Hey baby," he said kissing me quickly before greeting Jake. "Don't worry I'm not intruding, I'm just going to get a coffee and then I'll be on my way," he said laughing at the playful glare Jake gave him. He asked us if we wanted anything and then went and ordered.

"You can't keep your eyes off him."

"Huh?" I turned to look at Jake, pulling my eyes away from Edward.

"Your eyes follow him everywhere," he laughed when I glanced over at Edward again. I smiled when he looked up and caught my eye, sending me a crooked smile and a nod. "You're in love with him." _That_ caught my attention.

"Do I have it written all over my face or something?" I asked, surprised he noticed too.

"Yea, pretty much," he laughed.

Edward came over then, dropping our coffees off at the table and kissing me goodbye.

"Bye love, I'll see you at home later ok?" he said kissing my mouth and then my forehead. "Later Jake, we should hang out soon I want to know all the embarrassing details of my girl growing up," they both laughed at my growl of protest. He kissed me once more before grabbing his stuff and walking out the door.

"He loves you too you know," Jake said once Edward was out of earshot.

"How do you know?" I asked looking down, not wanting him to see the hopeful look on my face.

"He can't keep his eyes off of you either. Besides, calling you _love_, saying he'd see you at _home_."

"Maybe," I said with a small smile, a glimmer of hope in my heart. "Now tell me all about your boy."

He smiled, a big toothy grin and told me all about Seth. A boy back home, we had hung out with when we were younger. He was a year younger than us but he was a great guy.

"Seth's gay?" I asked incredulously "But he always followed _me_ around."

"Yeah, to get to _me_," He smirked. "Besides, I followed you around for a while too remember?"

"Yea, that's true," I smiled, remembering our one time attempt at a relationship. "That was a complete fail," I laughed.

"Yea, because I wanted _cock_ Bella, not _vajayjay_," he said laughing as well. "Speaking of cock, tell me all about Mr. Sex god, and I'll tell you all about our little Seth."

We swapped stories, first dates and first kisses, first blowjobs even. We talked about everything.

"I've missed you Jakey," I said softly once our dirty laundry had been aired.

"I've missed you too Bells. Are you visiting Charlie anytime soon? I want to go back down to Forks, I miss Seth, and my dad of course."

"We're actually going down there in a little over 2 weeks for Edwards little sister's birthday party, and he's going to meet Charlie."

"Ooh meeting the families, sounds serious."

"It is. I love him Jake. I think he's the one," I whispered.

"I'm happy for you babe. Finally giving up on that dream guy? I see you're not wearing your locket."

"Huh?" I felt my neck and no chain was there. "I didn't even notice. And I wasn't in love with the dream guy. I was just curious, still am."

"Have you told Edward about it?"

"The dreams no, but about the picture, and Renee and everything, yea."

"Good, he deserves to know. I'm surprised he hasn't said anything about the locket."

"What about it?"

"Babe, you have a picture of another guy, that you always carry with you. You saw how jealous he got when he saw you with me that one time."

"He knows it's not like that. Besides I'm over it anyway."

"Good, you had a sick obsession with finding the guy," he joked.

"It wasn't sick! I just wanted to know who it was. I still do, it's a mystery."

"You thought he was your 'one'. You dreamed about him constantly."

"Yea well that's over. I have Edward now. _He's_ my one."

"And what if you suddenly found this guy?"

"I'd be happy, to finally know who it is, but nothing more than that."

"Good. So do you mind if I go down to Forks the same weekend you do? Maybe hang out with you guys one of the days and show you around town. It could be like a double date."

"Sure, I'd love that. I'll tell Edward."

"Cool, well I got to go Bells. Get to work, I'll stop by some night."

"Thanks Jakey. I love you," I said hugging him tight.

"I love you too Bellybutton," he said kissing my forehead and hugging me back.

We went our separate ways. When I got to Mike's I noticed that the door was left open. When I walked in there were chairs were strewn everywhere, bottles overturned. I walked in cautiously thinking we got robbed.

"Hello?" I yelled.

Suddenly I heard a squeal and Jess popped her head from behind the bar. Her hair was everywhere, makeup all smeared.

"Umm hi Bella."

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Umm yea I'm just.. _Ughhh_," she moaned followed by a slurping sound. I knew those noises.

"Eww, Umm Mike can you stop for just one second?" I asked turning my head to avoid seeing something I didn't want to see.

"Sorry Bella, we umm, just got some good news, so we're celebrating."

"I'm guessing the bar is closed tonight then, since there's a huge mess."

"Yea, you can go. I'll call you sometime this week when you can come in."

"Alright, have fun celebrating, whatever you're celebrating," I yelled as I ran out, hearing Jess moan his name. I made sure to lock up the bar so no one else would come in and made my way to Edward's place eager to see him.

When I got to the house I noticed his car on the street so I knew he was home. I knocked and when he didn't answer I let myself in. I walked upstairs and when I reached his room I saw him standing there staring out the window with something clenched in his fist.

"Hey baby, what are you looking at?" I asked looking in the direction he was staring. He seemed confused so I explained why I was there so early. He kissed me hello quickly and then gave me my locket.

I thanked him, happy to have it back and he responded distantly. I was worried he was mad because I spent the day with Jake instead of him. When we lay on the bed and he started to play with my locket, I couldn't help but think about what Jake had said. Did it bother him that I always wore the locket with that picture inside?

I decided then and there that it didn't matter; I was replacing the picture either way. When I asked him to print out a picture of us for me to put in the locket, he surprised me with a fierce kiss, and proceeded to admit he had been a little jealous. After I assured him that I wanted only him he took my locket and went to change the picture.

I walked over to the window seat and leaned my forehead on the glass as I sat and waited for him to return. I thought about what Jake had said, saying that Edward loved me too. I hoped he did, I was eager to say the words but so nervous about his reaction.

"Whatcha thinking love?" he asked in my ear, while he settled behind me on the window seat.

"Not much, I had a good time with Jake today."

"Yea? You guys have been friends a long time huh?"

"Yea, since I was a little girl and I lived in Forks. I saw him all the time anytime I went to visit, and sometimes Charlie would bring him with him when he came to visit me with my mom. My mom hated him until she found out he was gay."

"Did he always know?"

"No, for a while he swore he was in love with me," I laughed

"Really? Did.. umm you guys ever?" He trailed off.

"We tried dating once, that's when he realized he was gay for sure. He hated it."

"Yea he would be gay if he was able to resist you," he said sweetly, kissing my head.

"He wants to go down to Forks that same weekend as us, is that ok?"

"Yea sure baby, I don't mind. He could help me show you around."

"That's what he said, plus he wants us to meet his boyfriend. This kid we used to hang out with when we were younger."

"Ok, sounds good."

"Where's my locket? Did you change the picture?" I asked turning in his arms so I could straddle him.

"Umm, yea," he said looking nervous for some reason. He reached into his pocket and took it out before putting it around my neck.

"Thank you," I said kissing him quickly. "Which picture did you choose?"

"Umm the one that's on our phones, it's my favorite."

I opened the locket and gasped at what I saw inside. The picture was beautiful, I knew that already. But what was more beautiful were the words he wrote inside.

"Edward," I said, looking at him with tears in my eyes. He nodded wiping the tears from my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

To the left of the picture, was a small sheet of paper, just like the one he put with his name and number on, except this one said something different, in bold red letters.

**I LOVE YOU**

I sniffled, tears running down my cheeks before I leaned my forehead on his, staring into his eyes "Say it."

"I _love_ you Bella, _so_ much baby," he said cradling my face in his hands and rubbing his nose against mine.

"I love you too," I whimpered before crashing my mouth to his.

**EPOV**

She loved me too. _She fucking loved me! _I had been so nervous to tell her, and again I took the chicken shit way out by writing it in the locket.

_But it was cute right? _Kind of like a reminder of our first meeting. When she asked me to see the locket, I almost didn't give it to her, but she was in my lap looking at me with her big doe eyes and gorgeous smile I caved.

I told her which picture I chose and watched anxiously as she opened the locket. I closed my eyes until I heard her gasp. I looked down at her seeing the tears in her eyes. _Did I freak her out?_

"Edward," she whimpered looking into my eyes and I saw it. The love she had for me shining in her big brown eyes. I nodded my head as I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you Bella, so much baby." I said, my voice full of emotion. I cradled her face in my hands and gave her an Eskimo as I said it, hoping I'd hear her say it back. And I did.

"I love you too," she whimpered and then crashed her mouth to mine. I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt the wetness on my face combining with hers. We kissed long and hard, putting every ounce of love into our kiss.

We finally broke apart after what could have been hours. I said it again, kissing her in between each word. "I" _kiss_ "love" _kiss_ "you" _kiss_. "I can't believe I can actually say that now," I chuckled

"I love you. I love you so much," she giggled too. "And thank god, I was about to explode and just burst out with it one day. When did you know?"

"I think I loved you the moment I met you. But Saturday morning, when I woke up with you in my arms, I realized I wanted you there always."

"Same here, I think since the beginning. But Rose was the one who pointed it out yesterday and then Jake again today. I cant believe I never noticed before though, as soon as Rose said it I knew it was true, I want you there always too. Every time you called me 'love' I hoped you meant it."

"I did. It was my way of saying it, without actually saying it," I laughed at my logic.

"I love you," she whispered, looking into my eyes. "I love you," she said louder, giggling when a big smile broke out on my face.

"I love you too, with all my heart baby."

"Same here," she sighed.

I kissed her again, loving and passionate before I picked her up and laid her on my bed. I stripped her slowly, before removing my clothes as well, leaving her in nothing but the locket.

I kissed it quickly, before returning my mouth to hers. We both whispered 'I love you' when I entered her but kept our lips fused together the entire time.

The only sounds heard were the soft whimpers and moans coming from our mouths and the wet slapping sounds of our bodies joining together. We came in unison; slow but strong, matching the pace of our sweet lovemaking.

When we finished I grabbed a wet washcloth and wiped her up before leaving a kiss on her clean flesh and bringing her body flush to mine. We stayed in bed, kissing softly with whispered 'I love yous' and sweet caresses before finally getting up and going out for food.

As we were walking to our destination, her left hand in mine as she leaned against my body, I couldn't help but smile as I rubbed her third finger with mine. _I was going to marry this girl, I just knew it._

* * *

** _Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits in each chapter are on my profile**. _

_12/3**  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the small delay, I had finals this week.  
**_

* * *

**BPOV**

Out trip to Forks was here. The weeks had gone by quickly, in our love bubble. Every hug, kiss, or caress was an, 'I love you'. We spent every moment we could together, and Edward kept his promise, we didn't spend a night apart. I still saw my girls often and they said there were big changes in me.

I never realized that I wasn't as happy as I thought I was, but now everyday I had a smile on my face, and it was all because of Edward. Edward, whose head was currently lying in my lap, playing with the ends of my hair while I read.

"Baby you're distracting me," I said when he started using the tips of my hair to tickle my neck.

"Good, that means it working," he said turning and nuzzling his face into my stomach.

"Edward," I giggled when his nose hit a sensitive spot. "I need to finish reading this."

"Fine," he huffed with a fake pout. He peeked his green eyes at me and asked, "Are you almost done?"

"Yea. Just a few more minutes."

"Ok. I guess I'll make us something to eat and stop bothering you," he said getting up.

"You could never bother me," I said sweetly, caressing his face. He smiled that beautiful crooked smile and kissed me.

"I know baby, but still, what do you want?"

"Surprise me."

"Alright. Come to the kitchen when you're done. I love you." No matter how many times he told me I still melted every time.

"I love you too. Thank you baby."

He smiled before leaving me to my work.

I wanted to get all my homework done tonight. Our stuff was packed and everything was set. We were leaving tomorrow afternoon once classes were over and I didn't want to be rushing.

Mike was nice enough to give me the entire week off so I wouldn't have to worry, since he decided to take the week off too. Him and Jess were still giddy about whatever news they had gotten, but they hadn't shared it.

I finished my book and then made my way into the kitchen looking for my boy. I found him putting the finishing touches to some sandwiches.

"Mmm looks good," I said when I approached.

"Hey baby you done?" I nodded. "Finally," he exasperated.

I giggled. Since we were going to be gone all weekend I had been busy trying to get all my assignment done before today and Edward hated it. He said I was neglecting him. Was it my fault that I had a lot of work to do and he had none? He had been doing labs all week so he had no work to bring home.

He usually went and hung out with the guys but since we were leaving tomorrow he needed to get all his stuff packed and I had brought my stuff over to his place so we wouldn't be going back and forth. He felt bad leaving me at his place by myself so he stayed.

"Yes, I'm completely done. I'm all yours," I said with a kiss to his jaw as he handed me my plate. We ate quickly and decided to just spend the night relaxing. As soon as we sat at the couch, and he put his head back in my lap, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, running my fingers through his hair as his hand worked its way up my shirt to caress my back.

"Hey babygirl."

"Hi daddy," I resisted the urge to laugh when I felt Edward stiffen against me. He kept trying to act cool, but I knew he was nervous about meeting Charlie.

"Are you all ready to come see your dear old dad?" he joked.

"Yea dad, I'm excited. We'll be staying with you tomorrow night and Friday then we're all having dinner at the Cullen's."

"I'm excited too Bell, you've never brought a boy home before. Maybe I should take out my rifle."

"Dad," I warned. "Be nice, he's important," I said gazing at my boy. He smiled before bring my hand to his lips and mouthing 'you too'.

"I know, I know. I'm only joking. I really am excited to meet him, if you're still with the guy after _this_ long it means he must be doing something right," I rolled my eyes. He was right though, guys never lasted long in a relationship with me, I got bored easily, or they wanted too much.

"Yea, he does a lot of things right."

"Whoa Bells, I know we're close but I don't need to know _any_ of that."

"Eww dad, NO! I di-didn't mean."

"I know sweetie, I just never get to mess with you like this," he laughed. I sighed. He thought he was a comedian.

"Bye dad," I said dryly. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, I'm sorry. Ill see you tomorrow Bells," he said still chuckling before hanging up.

"What did he say?" Edward asked looking up at me from his place in my lap.

"Nothing much, he's excited about us going. Oh, and he made a joke about our sex lives."

"That explains it," he laughed nervously. "I really don't know if I'm ok with him knowing we're having sex."

"Are you nervous about meeting him?"

"Kind of," he shrugged looking at me sheepishly.

"Why?"

"You're his only daughter and I'm the first guy you're taking home plus he has a gun baby! And a license to use it!" I laughed picturing my chill dad actually pulling a gun on Edward.

"He would never shoot you baby," I said giggling.

"You say that now. But if he actually knew we were having sex every night and practically living in sin, he'd want to shoot me."

"Are you planning on telling him?"

"No!"

"Then?"

"I just.. I mean.. I-I just want him to like me."

"He will."

"What father loves their daughter's boyfriend?"

"Mine will. Because he'll see how happy I am, and that you love me."

"I do love you," he said lifting his head and kissing me.

"I know, and so will he. Stop worrying," I said kissing him again, feeling him relax against me. As the kiss started to heat up we heard the door open.

"I'm coming in lovebirds, hope you guys are decent!" Jasper yelled. Alice had told him about walking in on us and he didn't miss an opportunity to tease us. He poked his head around the corner and gave us a big smile when he saw us cuddled on the couch.

"Hey there sugar," he said with a kiss to my cheek and then greeted Edward with a hug. "Hola cuz."

"Hey Jazz," We both greeted.

"Whoa, surround sound," he laughed at our mutual greeting. "You guys excited to go home?"

"Yea," we said at the same time again.

"Ok stop," he laughed again, and we joined in. We sat around and watched TV for a while before Edward decided to make some popcorn.

When Edward left the room, Jasper opened his arms and patted his chest for me to lean on. We had done this since we first met. Every time one of us wanted to talk we'd always sit like this.

"What's up Jazzy?" I asked when I leaned on him.

"Nothing much. I've just missed you B. I never realized how much we hung out until we didn't anymore, my cousin has stolen you away. I miss my little sister," he said sadly but with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I've missed you too."

"Don't be, I'm happy for you. I guess I just got used to being the guy in your life."

"You always will be Jazz, you're my brother," I said patting his chest.

"I know. Now tell me, how are you and my cuz?"

"Perfect. I love him."

"I know. You guys are perfect together. I can't believe I never thought of introducing you guys before."

"Yea well its not like he lived here so it would've been different."

"True. So are you ready to meet the parents?"

"Honestly? I'm shitting bricks J," I laughed; he had answered the same when we talked about him meeting Alice's parents.

"Don't be, they'll love you."

"How do you know?"

"Because he loves you," he answered, exactly what I told him about Alice. "I only wish I could go, I miss everybody, plus you'll finally get to meet my mom."

"Me too. That would've been cool. I'll tell her you miss her."

"Thanks darlin'," he said with a kiss to my head.

"I leave the room for a few minutes and I come back to find you in the arms of my cousin? That hurts baby," Edward said holding his hand to his chest in mock pain, but he couldn't control the smile on his face.

"Sorry bro, she was mine first," Jasper joked squeezing me to his chest.

"Yea, yea, but she's mine now," Edward joked back pulling me out of Jaspers arms and sitting me in his lap. I laughed at the fake pout on Jazz's face while I cuddled into Edwards's chest.

"Alright, I guess you can have her. I trust you," he winked before stealing some popcorn and heading to his room. I felt the vibrations of Edward's chuckle and I looked up into his eyes.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hi baby," he said leaning down to kiss me. "Have a good talk?"

"Yea. I've missed him. We used to always hang out when everyone wanted to party since we're the homebodies of the group."

"I know, he used to tell me all about you. Say you were his little sister and that he loved hanging out with you."

"Yea, he's like a big brother to me. So the fact that you're his cousin is awesome since he approves."

We sat around a while longer, just enjoying each other and the quiet. The next few days were going to be crazy, and we wanted to get as much rest as possible. Suddenly I was lifted up and carried to the room, I must've fallen asleep.

Edward put me down and proceeded to remove my clothes, leaving me in my typical tank and panties. He tucked me in and then joined me, pulling me to his body. As soon as my face hit his bare chest I knocked out.

The next day was a flurry of activity. We showered, dressed, and put all of our luggage by the door. We went to class and as soon as we were done we went back to the house and made sure we had everything in place.

We were both dressed in jeans and plaid shirts and we had our coats on hand since it was going to be cold in Forks. As soon as all of our stuff was set we heard a honk outside.

"That's Jake and Paul," I told Edward. Jake had found a seat on our flight and we decided to go together. His friend Paul was dropping us off at the airport and we were going to rent a car over there.

We all got into the car and made our way to the airport. It took forever until we were finally seated comfortably in our seats on the plane. I got a window seat with Edward to my left, and Jake was seated a row behind us. It was already getting dark outside so I wouldn't be able to see much.

Once we were settled in our seats and the seatbelt sign was turned off, Edward lifted the armrest and pulled me into his side, the only light coming from the small lights overhead.

"Hi baby, we've been so busy I haven't even given you a proper kiss today," he said with a kiss to my lips.

"_Mm_, thank you," I mumbled against his lips. We kissed for a while, sweet, lingering yet chaste kisses since we knew people were around, until we heard a throat clear.

I looked up to see a busty blonde giving us the stink eye, until I realized she was a flight attendant.

"Hello. Is there _anything_ I could get for you?" she purred looking pointedly at Edward. I felt my fist clench. _Was she seriously flirting with him when she just saw his mouth on mine?_

"Do you want anything love?" he asked looking down at me still in his arms, totally oblivious to the ogling bimbo.

"Just some water, you?"

"I got everything I need right here," he said sweetly leaning down to peck my lips. I smiled internally when I heard the bitch scoff. "Actually can you bring two water bottles and a blanket?" he asked the attendant without taking his eyes off me.

"Sure," she said stomping off to the front of the plane.

"Rude," I said watching her retreat. "Wait, what's the blanket for?"

"Nothing I just want you to be comfortable," he said way too innocently.

The chick came back, practically throwing the water bottles in my direction before handing the blanket to Edward.

"Are you sure there isn't _anything_ else you'd like?" she said, leaning down to show her cleavage. I actually wanted to laugh at how desperate she sounded.

"We're good," he said setting the blankets over our laps and bringing me closer. "Thanks," he said before ducking his head down and burrowing into my hair. I looked up and smiled smugly at the attendant before cuddling into Edward as well.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

"And you're adorable when you're jealous," he chuckled. I blushed not realizing that he noticed my possessiveness. "But I'm all yours."

"I know. I just hate it when girls do that, I mean she obviously saw you with me."

"I can make you forget all about her," he whispered against my neck as he trailed kisses up and down.

"How so?"

"You have to be quiet. Can you do that for me baby?" he said as his hand found the zipper of my jeans.

"Sure," I whimpered when his hand found its way under my panties.

"_Mm_, always so wet for me."

"_Yes_. Just for you," I panted. He rubbed my clit with his index finger, moving in slow, teasing circles.

"_Edwaard_," I whined.

"Shh baby, you don't want anyone to hear or have the flight attendant come stop me do you?" he asked finally sliding his fingers down and inside me.

I shook my head and bit my lip, knowing if I opened my mouth I'd attract attention with a loud moan. He kept his fingers in place but curled them slightly and just pulsed them against me repeatedly, before adding his thumb to my clit and moving it in time with his fingers. He worked me slowly, whispering in my ear.

"Your so tight and warm baby. Do you like that? Feel good?" he asked rubbing my clit harder and nibbling on my ear. I nodded still too afraid of opening my mouth. "You close? You gonna come on my fingers love? _Mm_ you don't know how bad I wish my cock or my tongue could replace my fingers."

I grabbed onto his arm, squeezing to let him know I was close. He leaned over taking my bottom lip from between my teeth and sucking it into his mouth before covering my mouth completely with his and speeding up his fingers, swallowing my moans.

I came quickly, holding onto the back of his head to keep his face to mine and clenching around his fingers. When my orgasm subsided I released his hair but kept my forehead against his while I caught my breath.

"So that's what the blanket was for," I panted. He chuckled before nodding and kissing my forehead. He had just pulled his fingers out of my pants when the same flight attendant came up to us.

"How are you guys doing?" she said avoiding my stare. Edward looked at me before turning to the chick and sucking his fingers in his mouth, the same fingers that were just inside me.

"Can I have some napkins?" he asked innocently as he continued to lick his fingers clean. The chick stared at his mouth before looking at my disheveled state and suddenly her eyes grew wide.

She knew he hadn't been eating anything for to need napkins, she glared at me before grabbing some napkins from her cart and throwing them in Edwards lap. She didn't bother us the rest of the flight.

When we arrived at the Port Angeles airport is was just a quick walk to rent the car and then make our hour drive to Forks. When we were seated in the car and on the road Jake decided to start conversation.

"So, have fun on the plane Bells?" he asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"It was ok, why?"

"You do know I was right behind you right? I saw everything, and I must say congrats E, you know how to please your woman," I turned bright red, as did Edward. We hadn't even thought about Jake. He started laughing hysterically at the look on both of our faces. "Oh come on, be happy, at least he's better than me."

"What?" Edward asked looking surprised.

"Oh shit, he didn't know?" Jake asked abashedly.

"Know what?"

"Damn it Jacob. No, we never talked about our pasts ok."

"Wait, so you and Jake.. umm.. you guys."

"Yes," I said quietly. "Are you sure you want to hear about this?"

"Yes," he said staring out the windshield not looking at either of us.

"Ok, look we were both virgins going off to college and we were best friends. Jake hadn't come out yet and he liked me so we did it. A few times after that Jake realized he was definitely gay and it never happened again."

"Hmm," he said, still not looking at me. Jake had turned his iPod on and was ignoring us. "Is it bad that I kind of want to kick his ass right now?"

"Edward, no, it didn't mean anything. We were just kids."

"I know," he sighed. "I just don't like picturing you with other guys."

"You don't have to. You're the only one for me," I said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Was there anyone else?" he asked, gripping the steering wheel.

"Sex? No. I've fooled around with others but I've only ever had sex with you and Jake." His whole body relaxed at my words and he grabbed my hand.

"Sorry, I know it was the past but I guess I just wish we could've been each others firsts," he said kissing my hand.

"Me too." I whispered. "So, umm what about you?" I asked now curious and nervous about his answer.

"There have been two," he whispered. "One was my girlfriend in high school, Prom, and another one was just once at a party last year, someone had spiked my drink and yea," He trailed off. "But that's it. And I'm clean, I've never done it without a condom, you were my first."

"Mine too," I whispered leaning my head on his shoulder. I didn't mind so much about the others. I knew he was mine now and no one would take him away from me.

I loved that we shared our first time without condoms together. I'd been on the pill since high school but I never dared to do without condoms with Jake.

"Are you okay with not using condoms or did you want me to use them? I don't mind either way."

"No, I umm, love the way you feel with nothing between us," I said blushing.

"So do I," he whispered. "Wet and warm, so fucking perfect."

I shivered at his words, thinking it had been too long since I'd felt him inside me. We'd been too busy the past week and we usually knocked out as soon as we hit the bed.

"Umm guys, sorry to interrupt but I think we missed my turn," Jake said from the back seat. I sat back in my seat but kept my hand in Edwards.

We turned around and dropped Jake off at his dad's telling him we'd catch up soon before making our way to my Dad's. When we got there we parked and jumped out of the car, seeing my dad waiting at the door.

"Dad!" I said running up to him for a hug. He caught me in his arms squeezing me tight and kissing my head.

"I've missed you Bells."

"Missed you too daddy," I said breathing him in. Pine and his Stetson cologne, it always reminded me of when I was little and I would sit in his lap and nap. I heard Edward taking our bags out of the car and I moved out of my dad's arms to help him.

"I got it love, it's ok," he said blocking my attempt at grabbing my bag, before I smacked him. Charlie chuckled at our antics before grabbing both of the bags from the ground and taking them in. I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him inside.

When I walked in it was just as I remembered. Warm and cozy, it was home. I walked into the living room and found Charlie already sitting in his recliner.

"Dad, I want to introduce you to Edward," I said before he grunted in response and continued to watch TV. I felt Edward stiffen at my side, probably worried at my dad's reaction. "Dad," I whined. He laughed before jumping out of his seat and putting his hand out to Edward.

"Hey son, sorry about that I just wanted to give you guys a hard time. It's nice to finally meet you. Bella talks nonstop about you and so does your mother," he chuckled as he shook Edwards hand. Edward finally relaxed and gave a small laugh as well.

"Nice to meet you too sir. I've heard a lot about you too, from both Bella and my parents."

"Yea, your parents are good people. I'm glad we became friends, and call me Charlie boy, I'm pretty sure your going to be in this family for a long time," Dad said with a wink in my direction.

"I sure hope so," he said smiling at me.

Charlie and Edward actually had a good time. They talked sports and fishing and of course me. Every clumsy or embarrassing moment that had ever happened in my life, they shared together.

And even though it was at my expense, I couldn't help but smile at the 2 most important men in my life laughing together. As they were talking I slowly started nodding off on Edwards shoulder.

"Alright, as much fun as I'm having we need to get to sleep. I'm taking you guys fishing bright and early. Now I'm going to pretend you're sleeping on the couch tonight Edward. Good night," My dad said running up the stairs to go to sleep. I knew he didn't mind us sleeping in the same room.

"I like your dad. He's cool," Edward said, wrapping his arms around me from behind, as we walked up the stairs.

"I told you. There's nothing to worry about."

"Was he serious about letting me sleep with you?"

"Yea, he knows I won't disrespect him in his house."

"Good, I can't sleep without you in my arms."

"Me either."

When we walked into my room Edward examined it.

"Nice room. I didn't know you liked purple this much," he said pointing at the walls and my bedspread.

"I don't. Charlie just went overboard when I was younger trying to make me happy and he was so proud I didn't change it," he nodded in understanding.

We spilled into bed after changing, so tired from our excursion. Planes always made me so sleepy. We cuddled under the covers and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Before I knew it, I was woken up by the sounds of pots and pans clanging and I looked at the clock to see it read 4am. _Damn Charlie._

"_Baby_, make it stop," Edward whined into my neck, tightening his arms around my body. I giggled at how much he sounded like a little kid before deciding to get up and go down stairs. Edward pulled me back down before I even made it out of the bed. "No, stay. I love you all warm and sleepy. Come here."

"Edward," I groaned when he smothered me. "We need to get up, my dad is taking us fishing."

"Fine," he huffed before blinking his sleepy eyes at me and giving me a smile. "Hi love."

"Good morning," I giggled at how rumpled he looked. He was always adorable in the mornings. He leaned down and kissed me, long and hard, waking me up further. He jumped out of bed, leaving me laying there and panting.

"Come on Bella, you need to get up, your dad is taking us fishing," He chided jokingly, avoiding the pillow I threw his way before making his way to the hall bathroom chuckling.

"Rude!" I yelled.

"I love you too!" he laughed back.

I showered and changed in my bathroom before I made my way down the stairs, walking into the kitchen to see my dad sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Hey dad," I said with a kiss to his cheek, before moving towards the pot of coffee. "Tell me again why we had to wake up this early?"

"Hey sweetie," he greeted, avoiding my question. He never gave me an answer, just said we had to. "So did Edward enjoy the couch?" he smirked.

"Ha ha dad," I said sarcastically. "Thank you by the way, for being cool about him staying with me."

"I'm not dumb Bella. You call me from his house early mornings sometimes, I know you guys are sleeping together," I blushed. As cool as my dad was, it was still weird for him to mention my sex life. "But as much as I like the boy, I hope you're being safe, please don't show up pregnant anytime soon," he chuckled.

"You like him?" I asked hopefully.

"I do babygirl, at least what I've seen of him. You seem really happy and I know he loves you, it's all over his face every time he looks at you."

"Thank you. I know it's silly but it means a lot that you approve of him."

"You know I just want you to be happy, and I've never seen you happier," he said wrapping his arm around my waist and patting my hip before going back to his reading.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just please no babies anytime soon. I'm too young to be a grandpa," he joked, but I knew he was serious.

I laughed too, but couldn't help but think about the future, when we were actually ready for kids. I couldn't wait.

Edward came barreling down the stairs and I couldn't help but laugh. He was covered in fishing gear, probably stuff he found in the hall closet when he got a towel to shower. Pants, vest and hat. I hated whenever my dad wore any of that. He always looked so dorky.

"Hey there Chief. Baby," he nodded at each of us fixing his hat. I saw the smile trying to break on his face and I laughed harder. Charlie looked up at my laughter and to greet Edward but stopped short, his eyes bulging when he saw him before he joined me in my laughter. Finally Edward couldn't help it and he joined in as well.

"Baby.. wh-at th-the h-hell?" I asked in between my laughter.

"I don't know. I saw it and you guys said fishing so I thought why not? You don't like the way I look baby?" he asked faking a sad face.

"Edward, I love you, but _no_," I said hoping he was going to take it off.

"What about you Charlie?" he asked looking at my dad, a twinkle in his eye.

"I think you look good son. It suits you," he said, mustache twitching.

"Dad!" I screeched. "Please Edward, take it off. You look ridiculous."

He laughed before taking off the vest and pants revealing his jeans and t-shirt underneath.

"I'm keeping the hat," he said pointing at me. _Hell no_.

"But it covers your perfect hair," I said sweetly, running my fingers through the hair covering his neck. When he melted into my touch I snatched the hat off his head and ran upstairs to hide it, hearing his and Charlie's bewildered laughter behind me.

**EPOV**

I laughed watching my retreating Bella, turning to look at Charlie who was laughing as well.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger doesn't she?" he asked chuckling.

"Yea, pretty much. I'd do anything for her," I said seriously with a smile on my face.

"I know son. Plus she always finds a way to get what she wants."

"True," I chuckled. "But I'm getting that hat back," I smirked.

"You're good for her," he smiled. "I've never seen her so playful."

"She's good for me too," I said looking up the stairs to see her coming back down, a smug smile on her face.

"Did you hide my hat?" I asked amused. She nodded her head before grabbing both our hands and leading us outside. Charlie had to run inside to grab the gear but came back quick. Bella sat in the middle seat of the truck while I helped Charlie.

He threw everything in the truck before slipping another hat in my hand with a wink. I laughed, knowing this would bug Bella. Charlie started the truck as I put the hat on my head before I hopped in the truck, sliding in next to Bella.

She turned and looked at me before her mouth dropped open and she gasped. She tried to snatch it off my head before I grasped her hands in mine, holding them to my lap, Charlie laughing the whole time.

"B-but I.." she stuttered. "Edward, take it off," she whined.

"If you love me, you'll love my hat," I said smiling, I didn't really care about the hat, I just loved how cute she looked when she was annoyed.

"You're mean. I hate that hat," She pouted. Upset she didn't get her way.

"Yes, but you love me anyway. And because you love me you're going to let me wear the hat," I said kissing her. She melted.

"Fine," I let go of her hands.

"I love this kid Bells, he keeps you on your toes and doesn't take your shit," Charlie laughed. Bella couldn't help the small smile that came onto her face.

"Yea I love him too," she said looking at me. _I knew I was forgiven_.

I kissed her forehead, before wrapping my arm around her and taking off the hat. She leaned into my embrace and I looked up to see Charlie looking at us out of the corner of his eye, a tender look on his face.

When we arrived at the fishing spot I hopped put of the car, helping Bella down and put the hat back on, earning an eye roll from Bella and a chuckle from her dad.

Charlie set up our spot as Bella rolled up the bottom of her jeans and walked towards the water. The rocks looked slippery and I was worried she was going to fall when Charlie clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be fine Edward, she's done that since she was little."

I took one last look to make sure she was fine, seeing her standing ankle deep in the water, before I finally sat down next to Charlie. He taught me what I needed to do and soon we were relaxed, waiting for a tug on the line.

I looked up again to check on Bella, seeing her wading in the water enjoying the sunrise, she looked beautiful in the orange light.

"You watch out for her," Charlie stated, causing me to look over at him. He was staring at me, and intense look in his eyes.

"All the time. If anything ever happened to her I don't know what I'd do."

"I get it. I feel the same. I'm glad she has someone to take care of her over in LA. I know she would hate me telling you that since she's so independent but its true. I'm happy to know she'll be safe."

"Of course. She everything to me, I'll always keep her safe."

"I can tell. You can't take your eyes off of her. Of course that could be for another reason as well. I know how beautiful my daughter is," he chuckled.

"She is," I smiled, looking over at her again.

"So what are your intentions with my daughter Edward?" he asked in an authoritative voice. My head snapped towards his, only to see a twitch in his mustache. "I'm kidding, kind of. I just want to know what you see happening."

"I love her Charlie."

"I know. It's all around you two, no one could miss it," he smiled. I decided to be brave; he seemed to like me enough.

"I want to marry her Chief," I said softly, looking him in the eyes. His eyes widened slightly, before he studied me.

"I kind of figured. But don't you think you guys are moving a little fast?"

"Maybe. But if I _know_ she's the one for me, why should I hold back? I'm not saying I'm going to propose now, but someday. I want it all with her, the marriage, the kids, the big house with a picket fence and big backyard. Growing old with her and watching our kids and grandkids grow up. I want it all," I said, staring at her beautiful face illuminated by the sun. I turned back to look at Charlie and his face had softened.

"You're right. And whenever you do decide to propose you have my blessing," he said with a pat to my shoulder and a small sad smile. I knew he thought that meant practically losing his only daughter.

"Thanks," I whispered. "Not yet though. I think I might ask her to move in with me soon though. What do you think?" I asked him nervously, hoping he wasn't against 'living in sin'.

"It's up to you guys. I won't care, I know you'd treat her right," he smirked. "Besides I already know you guys practically live together now."

"Yea," I chuckled, shrugging. "I can't sleep without her," I said hoping that wasn't too much information.

"That's love," he stated, obviously not bothered by my declaration.

Bella walked over to us and plopped herself in my lap.

"Have a nice talk boys?" she asked.

"Yea," we answered at the same time, sharing a smile. Bella looked at us curiously before shrugging it off and taking a hold of my fishing pole.

We stayed at the lake a while more, actually catching a few fish. I could see why my dad had enjoyed it. It was pretty relaxing yet exciting once you got to reel one in.

When we returned to the house we took a quick nap, we spent the rest of the day lazying around before we decided to head to my parents house for dinner. We each took a quick shower, dressing up slightly and making our way over.

Bella wore a short red dress and wedge heels while I wore a button up and black jeans. We showed up at the doorstep and the door opened before either of us could knock.

"Oh my goodness it's so nice to finally meet you," my mom exclaimed as she pulled Bella away from my side and hugged her tight. Bella chuckled at her exuberance before returning the hug.

"You too Esme. I've been looking forward to it," she smiled. They had been talking on the phone anytime my mom called me and we were together, and I was glad to see that they got along great. My mom greeted the rest of us just as enthusiastically, telling me how much she missed me, before bringing us all inside.

As soon as we stepped into the living room I heard an excited scream.

"Eddie!" my sister yelled, running full speed at me despite my parents yelling. I caught her in my arms as soon as she made it to me and hugged her tight. I had missed her.

"Hey Bree, I missed you little one."

"I missed you too," she said into my chest before smacking me and yelling. "And I'm not little, I'll be 13 tomorrow."

"Sorry. I forgot you're going to be a teenager," I rolled my eyes when she couldn't see. She was growing up too fast. "Hey, you want to meet Bella?" I whispered in her ear.

"Where is she?" she asked excitedly. I turned her around pointing at Bella and she ran straight to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi! Oh my god, you're so pretty! Can you help me get ready tomorrow? Mom said I could wear a little bit of makeup," she said pinching her fingers together.

"Sure," Bella giggled. "I'd love to."

"Awesome," Bree said happily before greeting Charlie as well, while Bella came back to my side. Next was my dad, he came down the stairs and saw Charlie hugging my sister.

"Hey Charlie. How are you doing? Approve of my son yet?" he said giving him a handshake and a quick hug as they both laughed.

"Eh, he's not so bad," he said with a wink in my direction. My dad greeted me with a warm hug and whispered in my ear, "She's gorgeous son, you did good," he joked. I smacked him away.

"Well this must be the beautiful Bella I've heard so much about," he exclaimed grabbing my girlfriend's hand and kissing it. _Yea I got all my moves from him_.

Bella blushed before greeting him as well, "Hi Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle please sweetheart, we're all family here. Besides your dad is practically my best friend," he said grabbing Charlie by the neck and bringing him to his side, while they both laughed.

I was glad to see that our dad's were so close, my mom had been right about saving the awkward introductions. I looked up at my mom and she had that all knowing look on her face, I nodded at her and she smiled beautifully.

We all sat in the living room, talking about nothing, pretty much just listening to Bree talk about her week at school and how excited she was about her party, while Bella and my mom retreated to the kitchen.

My mom had kidnapped her as soon as she got the chance and Bella just left me with a kiss before following her. I looked into the kitchen again, smiling when I heard my girl's laughter.

"You got it bad don't you?" my dad asked me, when Bree had Charlie's attention.

"Yea," I smiled.

"He even told me he wanted to marry her," Charlie said, entering our conversation despite my sister's protest.

"Really?" my dad and Bree asked. I nodded, face flushing at the attention.

"OMG Eddie that's so exciting!" Bree said bouncing in her seat.

"Not yet. Someday," I said wistfully.

"I proposed to your mother after 3 weeks," dad said. I looked at him surprised. "Yea. When you know you know. I'm not saying to do it I'm just saying, don't think you're crazy for thinking about it."

"Thanks dad," I said, happy for the encouragement.

Maybe I wouldn't ask her to marry me just yet. But our dad's words made me realize I really did want her forever. I would just have to work on that.

**BPOV**

I loved Emse. She was like the mother I wished I had. We had been cooking together in the kitchen and she was regaling me stories about Edward and Jasper when they were younger.

All the trouble they would get in and fun they had. And she was teaching me how to make enchiladas, Edward's favorite apparently. After our laughter had died down, after telling me how the boys had gotten locked outside in their pajamas when they ran outside scared that there were ghosts in the house because they had been watching scary movies, she turned to me with a tender smile.

"I'm glad you came, I've been looking forward to this since the first day Edward told me about you. I'd never heard him talk about a girl they way he spoke of you. I just knew you were be special," she said grabbing a hold of my hand. "Thank you for making him so happy."

"He makes me happy too. I love him," I whispered, teary eyed at the tenderness and gratitude she was showing me.

"I know. And I know he loves you too. I can tell you guys are in it for the long haul."

"Do you really think so?" I asked hopefully. I wanted him forever.

"Yes sweetie. Trust me, you guys are it for each other," she said patting my hand before taking the food out of the oven.

"I hope so," I murmured.

Bree came skipping into the kitchen. She was a gorgeous girl, tall and lanky just like Edward with long blonde hair like her father and green eyes just like her brothers and mothers.

"Hi," she said to me.

"Hi," I chuckled. It was something similar to what Edward and I always did.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked us.

"Nothing, we just finished dinner, you want to help me set the table?"

"Sure," she agreed.

We set the table quickly with her telling me all about this boy, Riley, she had a crush on at school.

"Is he coming tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yea," she said biting her lip.

"Do you think he likes you too?"

"Maybe. But Jane is going to be here too, and she won't let me near him."

"Who's Jane?"

"Oh she's my friend. Well not really but she goes to school with me and she likes him so she says we have to stay away from him."

"Oh, one of those girls."

"Yea. She said she could get anyone because she's pretty like her sister Tanya." Tanya. I'd heard that name before.

"And Tanya is?" I asked.

"Oh, she's this girl who went to school with Edward. She's in love with him. I got into a fight with Jane about her."

"Oh yea. I heard about that, you defended your brother huh?"

"Yea," she said proudly. "I hope nothing happens tomorrow, she'll probably come," she said with a frown.

I suddenly stiffened. _Hell no_. She wasn't getting _anywhere _near my Edward.

"Hey baby you ok?" Edward asked walking into the dining room and putting his arms around me.

"Huh? Oh yea. I'm fine. Ready to eat?"

"Sure. Mmm mom made my favorite."

"She told me. I can make them for you back home now, she showed me how."

"Really? Have I told you how much I loved you today?" he joked.

"I love you too," I said pecking his lips, since his sister was around. "Now sit, we're about to eat."

They gathered around the table, except for Charlie and me, he was grabbing a beer for him and Carlisle and I went to help Esme bring out the food. She grabbed the enchiladas and I grabbed the bowl of rice.

There was a ring of the doorbell and I looked at Esme curiously, wondering whom else was coming.

"Probably a family member. Some said they might come earlier and stay the night for Bree's party."

As we were walking out of the kitchen, I saw a lady hugging Bree and ruffling Edward's hair. When she turned to face us I gasped and dropped the bowl to the floor and heard my dad gasp behind me. The look of surprise on her face mirrored our own.

"Char? Izzy?"

"Irena?" we both asked astounded.

* * *

***gasp* Cliffy. I know sorry. But good news, the next chapter should be up tomorrow. =] **

** _Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits in each chapter are on my profile**. _

_12/9**  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

_**A/N: So a little late, but I got it posted on the day. That counts right? lol**_

_**On with it..  
**_

* * *

**BPOV**

_As we were walking out of the kitchen, I saw a lady hugging Bree and ruffling Edward's hair. When she turned to face us I gasped and dropped the bowl to the floor and heard my dad gasp behind me. The look of surprise on her face mirrored our own._

"_Char? Izzy?" _

"_Irena?" We both asked astounded._

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The woman who was practically my mother as a child was standing in my boyfriends' dining room. She looked exactly the same. Tall with long brown hair and warm brown eyes, she could've easily been mistaken as my mother, and sometimes when I was with her she actually was.

"Irena? I mean wh-what are you doing here?"

"Izzy I knew that was you, I would remember those eyes anywhere," she said with tears in her eyes as she came forward to hug me, not even acknowledging the broken glass on the floor.

"Ina," I whimpered falling into her arms, calling her by the name I used when I was little. I had missed her, I hadn't seen her in practically 15 years and I didn't remember much, but she had always been in my heart.

"Oh sweetie I've thought of you everyday. I'm so sorry for leaving you, but your mother gave me no choice. My sweet girl you've grown up so beautifully," she said cradling my face in her hands, wiping the tears, the way she always did when my mom made me cry.

"B-but why ar-are you h-here? At the Cullen's?" I asked confused.

"This is my family dear, Esme is my sister," she explained. "If I would have know that they knew you, I would've rushed here."

"They don't. I mean I'm just meeting them today."

"What?"

"I'm dating their son, and I'm here for Bree's party."

"Edward? That's so wonderful. Well how did you two meet?" she asked excitedly.

"She's friends with Jasper Aunt Ree. Wait you're _the_ Irena, Bella's old babysitter?" Edward asked, coming to stand near me.

"Yes. She was like a daughter to me. Oh I should've known who you were when Jasper was telling me all about Bella, it sounded so much like you but I didn't hope to dream."

"Jasper?"

"He's my son dear." My mouth popped open in amazement. This woman, my 'mother' for all intents and purposes, was Jasper's mom.

All these years she had been so close and I didn't even know. I hugged her tighter, hating that we missed so much.

"I'm here and I'm not leaving you dear, not again, no matter what your mother says."

"She has no say in my life anymore," I said softly. "What did she say to you Ina, why did you leave?"

"She.. are you sure you want to know sweetie? This puts your mother in a _really_ bad light."

"Yes."

"She accused me and your father of having an affair and that I was trying to steal you away. Jasper is adopted, I got him when he was a baby and she threatened to get him taken away from me. Your mother knew big people, I knew she had the means to do it, and she made sure everyone would know that I was a 'home wrecker' and that I tried to steal you. I'm so sorry I left but I had to protect my family, I couldn't lose him."

I hugged her tighter, sorry that my mom put her through so much.

"It's ok. I'm doing just fine."

"Where is she?"

"Renee? She's in Florida. Married to some baseball douche and trying to act again."

"Wait she left your father?" she asked looking over at Charlie. My dad nodded, a haunted look on his face.

"A few months after you left."

"So she did all that for nothing? When she left anyway?" Irena screamed. "I could've still taken care of her, why didn't you tell me Charlie?" she asked my dad.

"I didn't know how to contact you, and Renee took Bella from me, I was heartbroken Reen," Irena looked over at my dad before rushing over to him and hugging him tight. My dad embraced her, burying his face in her hair. Renee might have been right about one thing. Charlie and Irena might've been in love.

"Was mom right?" I asked quietly, looking at the pair.

"About what honey?" my dad asked after letting her go.

"Were you two involved?" I didn't know how I felt about that.

"Not really, I mean we were very good friends but nothing ever happened, no matter how much we wanted it," he explained. I nodded, accepting it.

"Ok what's going on?" Carlisle demanded, obviously confused to what was happening around him.

"Dinner might have to wait, lets move on to the living room," Esme said, sidestepping the broken glass and ushering us all into the living room.

When we sat in the living room Edward pulled me into his side and Charlie and I proceeded to tell the story of Irena and my mother.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry. If I had known it was going to be that bad I would've tried harder to stay," Irena cried after I told her about all the years with Renee.

"It's not your fault Ina. You were always there for me; you were more of a mother in those 3 years than Renee has been my whole life. I'm just glad you're back in my life," I said.

She hugged me again, telling me she wanted to get to know me again, go back to being that mother figure. I couldn't agree more. After all the excitement, we finally sat down to eat.

I apologized profusely to Esme about breaking the bowl but she didn't mind. She actually hugged and thanked me again for putting the smile back on her baby sister's face. She couldn't believe I was the one person to make her family complete again.

I cried on her shoulder, knowing I didn't just get one mother figure back but I gained a new one. We spent the rest of the night enjoying our time together. The parents told stories of all their kids when they were little and we spent the whole time laughing, with Charlie and Irena making eyes at each other.

It felt like this is how it was always supposed to be. I now had a big family. We went back home with Charlie since we had left all of our stuff there. We were coming over early tomorrow to help set up and we were bringing all of our luggage to spend the night here.

When we got to the house we made our way inside and took off all of our coats. Edward had gone upstairs and Charlie was grabbing his uniform to go into work when I grabbed his hand.

"Is she the one you meant when I told you about Edward?" I asked, remembering our phone call after that first week.

"_You like him a lot don't you?" he asked softly._

"_Yea, I do. Is it crazy dad? To like someone this much so soon?"_

"_No, I felt it too once."_

"_Mom?" I asked incredulously._

"_No." he laughed. _

"_Who?" I asked excitedly. "Dad, are you dating someone?"_

"_No sweetie. It was a long time ago, and I never acted on it. I'll tell you about it one day."_

"Yea," he answered. "We got really close very fast. I never expected it to happen, and we never acted on it, but I felt it and I'm pretty sure she did too."

"Maybe you can get it back dad. I mean, this is like fate, bringing her back into our lives."

"I don't know Bells. Who even knows how she feels anymore, or if she's with someone now."

"I saw the way she looked at you dad, its still there. Plus she came alone right? And if she was with someone wouldn't they be here?" I asked. I would love for them to get together. My dad needed someone in his life, and I already liked her.

"Just because you're in love doesn't mean you need to push others into it too," he chided lightly. "And we'll see Bells. I have missed her. Anyway I won't be home until around 4am so I probably won't see you in the morning when you wake since you have to be at the Cullen's by noon. So I'll just see you there."

"Ok. Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight sweetie. Tell Edward the same."

I left him to get ready and went upstairs finding Edward sprawled on my bed, already ready to sleep.

"Hi baby," he whispered sitting up and stretching his arm out towards me.

"Hi," I whispered back moving to stand in between his legs.

"Did I tell you how beautiful I thought you looked today?" he asked caressing the outside of my thighs while he looked up at me. I nodded, he had told me every chance he got. "Well you do. Very, very beautiful."

"Thank you," I told him, holding his face before leaning down and kissing him. He broke the kiss, leaning down to help me remove my shoes and then leaned his chin in between my breasts and looked up at me.

"I love you," he said with a kiss to my heart.

"I love you too." I whispered, the emotions of the day and his sweet words getting to me, causing a tear to slide down my face.

He immediately stood up, slowly removing my clothing, slipping a t-shirt of his over my head, and taking me to bed. He held me close to him, letting me cry. Once I stopped he grabbed my chin, lifting my face to him.

"You okay now baby?" he asked rubbing underneath my eyes.

"Yea. Thank you. It was just a lot to take in."

"I know. But I'm happy you got to see her. You've always spoken so highly of her and how you wish she hadn't left. Well now you have a second chance."

"I know, I am really happy about that. But.." I trailed off.

"But what baby?"

"How could my mom be so cruel Edward? To threaten to get her child taken away? That's so cold. I mean I know she's never been the nicest person but I just never thought she could stoop so low. And then the way she treated me. I never thought it was that bad until I said it all out loud and heard Irena cry. I don't want Renee in my life anymore Edward, is that bad?"

"I'm sorry I know that must be hard." I nodded. "But I don't think it's bad. You need to distance yourself from the negative, and the negative is her. Look how happy you've been the past month that you haven't talked to her. Did you even notice?" I nodded again. He was right. She was the poison in my life and I'd been better without it.

"But she's family."

"Think of it this way baby, you have so many people that love you. And we all love you the right way. Not the ridiculous way she did. _We're_ your family," he said rubbing my back. I knew he was right; maybe it was time to let go.

"Edward," I whimpered.

"What baby?"

"I _need_ you. Please. I need you so bad right now. I don't want to think about her."

"Ok," he whispered before kissing me. He removed the shirt he put on me, leaving me bare from the waist up and peppered kisses down my body.

He took his time loving each nipple with his tongue before going lower. When he reached my panties he didn't hesitate. He took them off of me before diving in.

"_Unf_.. ah," I moaned in surprise at his eager tongue. He worked me quick, driving his tongue inside me before sucking my clit into his mouth. It felt amazing but I wanted more. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and tugged.

"_No_.. uh.. _baby_.. no.. I want you _inside_ of me," He stopped at my insistence, kissing his way up my body before stopping at my mouth, kissing me hungrily. He took his boxers off and lined himself up to me, bracing himself with his arms at the side of my head, his fingers in my hair.

"Look at me," he demanded. I looked up into his luscious green eyes, darkened with desire but burning with so much love. "I love you. _So_ much baby, do you know that?"

"Yes," I whimpered. "I love you too."

He pushed into me slowly, keeping his eyes locked with mine.

"_Mmm_," I moaned when he was in all the way. I felt deliciously full and content.

"How do you want it baby?" he asked in my ear, as he rocked his hips slowly. I wrapped my legs around his waist before pushing him back until he was seated on the bed with me on top, both of us completely wrapped in each other.

"Long and hard. I've missed this so much baby, I just need you."

He grabbed a hold of my hips and ground me against him, barely slipping out of me but still hitting every spot just right.

"Shit. _Ugh_," I moaned out with he moved us closer so my clit rubbed against him every time. He kissed and sucked on the spot that connected my neck and shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark.

"_Baby_," I whimpered, when he bit the already sensitive spot before soothing it with his tongue. I rocked faster in his lap, swiveling my hips above him so his cock touched every spot inside me.

"Ughh.. _fuck_ Bella. So good baby," he panted in my ear. "Slow down."

"No, faster, _harder_… make me scream your name," I begged.

"But your dad.."

"Is not here. He left to work, we can be as loud as we want, please baby. I've missed you all week."

He growled before he pushed my body back onto the bed sitting back as he lifted one of my legs over his shoulder and wrapped the other around his waist. He thrust into me hard and fast.

"Ahh _Edwaard_!" I screamed out in pleasure. He turned his head and kissed my ankle before leaning forward and bringing his mouth to my ear.

"Is this how you want it?" he asked, continuing his hard thrusts. I nodded as I moaned yes. "Damn love, I never knew you were this flexible."

"Yoga," I panted out. He grunted against my neck before lifting up and bringing my ass to lie on his thighs and bringing my other leg over his shoulder as well. He pounded into me, holding my hips to bring me down onto him, as he rubbed my clit with his thumb.

"_Damn_. I love this. You're so tight and perfect baby."

"_Mmm_. Yes so are you. Its _so_ good baby. _Ugh_," I moaned as I pushed back onto him, making him go even deeper.

"Shit. You're gonna make me come," he groaned, holding down my hips to slow my movements.

"Yes. Do it, come inside me," I said as I ran my nails down his abs making him shiver.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Are you close?"

"_Mmhmm_," I whimpered when he rubbed my clit harder and bent his head to take a nipple into his mouth. The strain from the stretch of my thighs only adding to the pleasure.

"Then _come_ baby. Scream my name," he said biting down on my nipple as he pinched my clit.

"Edwaaard!" I screamed as I shook against him. "Come baby, come with me." I begged as my orgasm rocked through my body, clenching around him. He groaned my name as he released my nipple, dropping his forehead to my chest, as he came inside me. I ran my fingers through his hair as I came down from my high.

"Never again," he panted against my chest.

"Never again what?" I asked as he removed my legs from his shoulders, dropping his body and burrowing his head in my neck, all while staying inside of me.

"We can never go that long without that again," he pressed with a kiss to my neck.

"Deal," I said scratching his scalp, waiting for my breath to even out.

We stayed that way for a while until he finally pulled out of me bringing a towel from the bathroom to wipe me up. We put on some clean pjs before cuddling on the bed. My somber mood had long disappeared.

"You marked me," I stated when he ran his finger from my neck to my shoulder, caressing the dark circle.

"Yes. Sorry, I guess I got carried away," he smiled, not really sounding sorry.

"I don't mind. I just have to find a way to cover it tomorrow."

"Just wear your hair down, the way I love it. Besides you might be able to hide it with your clothes since its not that high up," he said leaning down to kiss it.

"You love it, don't you?" I asked as he kissed it repeatedly.

"Maybe," he said sheepishly. "I know it seems possessive but I just love seeing my mark on you."

I giggled at him. He may be possessive but it was something I loved about him. Besides I _was_ his, just like he was mine.

**EPOV**

The whole day had been full of surprises. From Charlie giving me his blessing to finding out my aunt was Bella's old babysitter that she missed _and_ Charlie's lost love. It was nice to just lay here and reflect on the day.

I was glad Bella had found her. Here was someone who treated her like a mother should. I hated how sad she got when she thought about Renee. She was poison and she needed to change or be out of Bella's life. I didn't want her hurt.

I looked down at my girl and saw that her somber mood had been replaced with a glow and a sweet smile, I was glad I could make her feel better. She leaned up and looked at me, resting her chin on my chest.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," I chuckled. I hoped we never stopped doing this, it was something we had done since the beginning and I loved it. "So. Izzy?" I asked, remembering Irena calling her that.

She laughed softly. "Yea, that was the nickname I had as a baby. It didn't become Bella until I was much older. I don't mind it so much but it'll take some time to get used to it again if she keeps using it."

"Its cute. But you will always be my Bella," I said with a kiss to her lips. She smiled against my lips nodding her head.

"Your Bella." I kissed her some more, sweet sleepy kisses that slowed down as we drifted off.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," she whispered back before kissing me once more and laying her head on my chest falling asleep. I followed soon after, holding her close.

I woke up late the next morning, looking at the clock I realized we had to be at my parent's house in 2 hours. _Shit_. We still needed to shower and get ready before going to pick up the cake and going. I kissed Bella, hoping to coax her out of her sleep.

"Mmm," she moaned as she slowly woke and started to kiss me back.

"Morning baby," I said when I pulled away. "We need to start getting ready, we told my parents noon and its already 10 o'clock."

"Shit," she shouted as she hopped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. She stopped midway and came back, pulling my face to hers and kissing me. "Good morning, and thank you." She kissed me once more before returning to her trek to the bathroom to take a shower.

I took a quick shower in the hall bathroom and changed into some grey jeans a black shirt and my chucks. I went back into the room and saw Bella changing into some grey jeans, a black and white plaid shirt and her chucks as well. I chuckled because it looked like we were going to be matching today.

"What?" she asks turning to look at me.

"Nothing. We just match."

"Oh," she said looking down at her clothes before looking at mine. She laughed too. "Should I change?"

"No. We'll just be those cheesy couples who coordinate clothes," I said winking at her. I really didn't mind.

"Ok," She laughed, grabbing her makeup bag out of her luggage and closing it. "Can you take these down stairs, so we could be ready to go once I'm done?"

"Sure baby," I said grabbing her suitcase and kissing her pouty lips. "Come down when you're ready. I'm just going to make some bagels and coffee since we'll eat at the party."

"Ok thank you. Love you," she said kissing me once more and going to the bathroom to fix her self up.

I dropped the luggage at the door and walked into the kitchen seeing it was 10:40 already. I grabbed the bagels and put them to toast before starting a pot of coffee. As I was putting cream cheese on my bagel I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey baby do you want cream cheese or.. Oh hey Charlie. Good morning. Bagel?" I asked when I saw that it wasn't Bella but her dad. He looked at me quickly before averting his eyes. _Weird_.

"Umm yea. Good morning. No I'll just take coffee." He moved to get some cups down and I noticed he was avoiding looking at me.

"You alright there chief? Did you get enough sleep? I know you were out late yesterday."

"Umm yea, turns out they didn't need me after all," he cleared his throat. "You guys might want to make sure no one is actually home before you guys uh.." I stiffened. If he didn't go to work last night that means he.. _Shit_. That's why he was avoiding my eye.

"I-I uh.. I'm so sorry Charlie. We thought.."

"Yea, yea I know. Just check next time. I may be cool about you sleeping with my daughter but it doesn't mean I want to witness it."

"Uh thanks, and sorry again. Could you umm, maybe, not mention it to Bella? She'd be really embarrassed."

"Sure thing. I'm trying to forget anyway."

"Good morning daddy," Bella sang as she skipped into the kitchen and kissed his cheek. She grabbed the bagel out of my hand and kissed my lips. "Thank you baby," she said before going to serve herself a cup of coffee.

"Guess I know why she's so happy," Charlie mumbled making me blush.

"What?" Bella asked, not hearing what he said.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "Let's go love, we still need to get the cake."

We left quickly packing our bags into the car and telling Charlie we'd see him later. We stopped by the local bakery and picked up my sister's cake.

It was a huge elaborate layers, the bottom white and black zebra print and the one above it a baby pink with a black bow around it and a big '13' on top. It was the one thing she wanted most for her birthday so Bella and I decided to get it for her.

We got to my parent's house with 15 minutes to spare. We left our bags in the car, decided to bring them down later, and carried the cake into the house. My parents opened the door for us and led us in.

"Hey Birthday girl! We got a present for you," I shouted after we set the cake on the table. Bree came bolting down that stairs hair still wet and ran straight to us. She hugged us both as we wished her happy birthday and then turned to look at her cake.

Her eyes bulged and she let out a scream before hugging us again. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she repeated over and over again gleefully.

"Your welcome," Bella chuckled before grabbing her by the hand. "Now let's go get you ready."

"Yay!" Bree cheered before dragging Bella up the stairs.

I helped my dad set up the tables and chairs outside while my mom decorated. When we were finished I went up stairs to check on the girls and I found them trying to pick out a dress. Bella had changed into a little black strapless dress and Bree wanted to wear a dress too.

"Eddie help," Bree shouted when she saw me standing at the door. I helped them settle on a pink poufy strapless dress, with a little sweater on top.

"Ok all ready," she announced when she walked out of the bathroom. My little sister looked beautiful, her hair was curled slightly and she had a little bit of makeup on, but it was enough to make her ecstatic.

"You look beautiful bumble-bree," I said, using the affectionate name I gave her as a child.

"Thanks brother," she said hugging me. "And thanks Bella. I really like how I look."

"Your welcome. Everyone will be so jealous," she winked at her. "Maybe you'll even get Riley's attention." Bree blushed. And I realized that Bella was talking about a boy.

"Hell no," I said suddenly. "No boys."

"Edward it's just a little crush, leave her alone," Bella chided.

"Fine." I hated it. She was growing up too quick. She skipped out of the room and down the stairs yelling for our mom to check her out.

I turned to Bella and found her smiling softly at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, You're just so cute when you pout," she said with a kiss. "But you can't stop her from growing up Edward."

"I know," I grumbled before pulling her into my arms. I kissed her before holding her at arms length. "You look beautiful by the way. Love the shoes," I chuckled as I kicked at her converse.

"I left mine at Charlie's. Plus these are way more comfortable anyway," she shrugged. _She was adorable_.

"It's good. Because you'll be walking later on, I want to take you to my favorite spot. It's just through the trees in the backyard."

"Ooh, is it a special place?"

"Yes," I said as I hugged her to me, carrying her giggling body down the stairs to find my sister twirling for pictures. We watched as a few pictures were taken before we were called to take some as well.

My mom had decided to photograph everything she could today. You could've sworn it was her sweet 16 or wedding or something, not her 13th birthday. Soon enough kids started showing up. All ready to celebrate.

I watched the eyes of my little sister light up when a tall boy her age handed her a small box and hugged her. This must be Riley. Bella must've felt my body stiffen because she dragged me away from the living room and into the kitchen.

"Sorry, it's just.."

"I know baby, but you have to let her grow up sometime. Let your dad ward off the boys," she said kissing my clenched chin, relaxing me. I looked down at her sweet face and kissed her. She could calm a wild boar with that smile.

Suddenly we were bumped from behind and I looked up to see Jane, the little brat, rushing towards Bree and Riley. She pushed her aside and dragged him to the backyard.

The smile on Bree's face dimmed a bit before she smiled and greeted the next person. I was actually hoping he dumped her and came back to Bree.

"Rude little thing isn't she?" Bella asked referring to Jane.

"Yea, she always has been. Her and my sister used to be close until they reached middle school. Then she started acting like her sister."

"Wait. You mean Tanya?" I nodded. "The one that's obsessed with you?" I nodded, rolling my eyes, and then stiffened when a thought came to my head. If Jane was here then that meant..

"Eddie!" I heard screeched from behind me. _Shit_.

BPOV

I heard the shrill scream of a girl calling Edward by the nickname he hated. At first I thought it might be a family member but when his body stiffened and he groaned, I knew exactly who it was. _Hell no_!

I felt someone try to shove me aside but Edward held on, turning me in his arms to face them. What I saw made me cringe. The girl could've been pretty, I'd give her that, but she ruined it with too much surgery and makeup and too little clothes. The girl looked washed up, I didn't know whether to feel sorry for her or laugh.

"Eddie, haven't you missed me?" she tried to pout. And I say _tried_ because her face barely moved. She tried to ruffle his hair but I turned our bodies in time that she missed. _Strike one_.

"Hi Tanya. This is my girlfriend Bella. Baby this is a family friend Tanya," Edward introduced us politely, gripping me like he was ready to bolt.

"Hello," she practically sneered. "I'm sure you've heard a lot about me. Edward and I have always been _very _close, plus his family _loves _me," she bragged. I knew she was lying.

"No I haven't actually. But it's nice to meet you. Baby can we eat yet? I'm hungry." I pouted at Edward cutely, laughing on the inside because I'm sure she wished she could do it.

"Sure love," he said kissing my protruding lip. "We'll see you later Tanya." She grabbed his arm before we left and I had to force myself not to rip it off. _Strike two_. .

"We have _a lot_ to catch up on Eddie," she said winking, trying to look seductive. This time I actually laughed before dragging Edward into the backyard for food.

I was glad it was unseasonably warm outside for Forks and we'd get to enjoy a little sun. Edward filled our plated with food before we took our seats on a little picnic table.

"I hate her," I stated, taking a bite of my burger.

"Don't worry I do too."

"Edward, I swear, if she puts another hand on you, I'm beating the shit out of her," I said with a serious face.

"Leave her be. I'm sure now that she sees you with me. She'll stop," he pulled me into his side, feeding me a fry and kissing me before eating his own food. I watched the kids run around.

I wanted to smack the girl Jane almost as much as I wanted to smack her sister. She was purposely keeping Riley away from Bree anytime he tried to talk to her. I needed to find a way to get her to leave them alone. Maybe if the bitch left, she'd take the mini with her.

I turned when I heard the glass door sliding open and saw my dad and Irena coming outside, smiles on both their faces as they talked. It was the realest smile I'd ever seen Charlie have and I just hoped it stayed there.

"Hey sweeties," Irena greeted with a kiss to each of our heads before sitting down with us. Charlie said a quiet hello before retreating quickly to get food.

I looked curiously at Edward and Irena wondering why my dad was acting so weird. Irena looked confused as well, but Edward's ears were red and he was looking away from me.

"Edward," I said warningly, I knew he knew what was going on. "Baby what?"

"He hrd s ls nte," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Baby you don't want to know."

"You're just making me want to know more," I said stubbornly, turning his face to look at me. He rolled his eyes.

"He heard us last night," he hissed out. My eyes bulged out of my head and I turned when I heard Charlie sit at the table. I gaped at him, not knowing what to say. He looked up and saw the look on my face before glaring at Edward.

"I can't lie to her," Edward shrugged. Charlie smirked at him before turning to look at me.

"It's ok Bells."

"No, its not! You- I mean y-you heard.. I thought you were at work!"

"They called me in not to come."

"Dad.. I.. _shit_," I cursed as I hid my face in my hands. No girl ever wants her dad to know about that part of her life, no matter how cool they are.

"It's fine. I should've known and told you guys I wasn't leaving after all. Let's just forget all about it ok?" he said, still not looking me in the eyes.

"Ok," I mumbled into my hands. I finally removed them when I heard Irena giggling.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'm glad to see you guys are so close, even if it is an awkward situation."

"Thanks," I said rolling my eyes. I looked at my dad and he gave me a small smile, so I gave one back. I knew I was forgiven.

"Oh," I heard Irena gasp. I looked at her and she was staring at my locket. "You still wear it?"

"Everyday. I love it," I smiled, twirling it in my hands.

"I just. I thought she'd take it away."

"Who?"

"Your mother. She said she didn't want anything that had to do with me."

"Wait, you gave me this?"

"Yes sweetie I did. On your 5th birthday, right before your mom kicked me out," she explained. All these years I thought my mom had given this to me, and it turns out she didn't. She lied to me. Not surprising.

"She told me, _she_ gave it to me."

"Yea I'm sure, since she didn't buy you anything that year," she said sarcastically. "Sorry. I don't really like your mother."

"Yea I don't really like her right now either," I said rolling my eyes. It really _was_ time to let her go.

"What do you have inside?" she asked curiously, a little light in her eyes.

"Oh it's a picture of Edward and I," I said lovingly, showing her the picture and smiling at my boy. She smiled slyly.

"You guys make a really cute couple," she said still looking at me with that same light in her eyes. Like if she had a secret. "Do you remember the picture that was in there?"

"Yea," I said before realization hit me. She had taken the picture of that little boy and me. She could tell me who it was. I was about to ask her about it when Tanya plopped down on top of the picnic table. Fake tits practically in Edward's face.

"Hey there," she purred, pushing her body forward. I cleared my throat.

"Oh hi. I didn't see you there," she said looking me up and down.

"I'm sure," I said sarcastically. "We were actually in the middle of a conversation."

"Oh, that's fine I'll just take Eddie here with me then. I'm sure I could keep him occupied while you guys talk," she said hopping off the table and grabbing Edward's hand in hers. _Strike Three_. This time I didn't hesitate. I ripped her hand away from his and squeezed.

"Get your hands of my man," I demanded before throwing her hand to her side. She scoffed, rolling her eyes before looking at Edward.

"Come one Eddie. Don't you want to come inside with me? I've missed you baby," she said reaching for his hand again, obviously ignoring the disgusted look on his face. Fuck no, he's _my_ baby. She doesn't get to call him that. I got in front of him before she could reach.

"Bitch, are you delusional? He doesn't want you, he's _never_ wanted you."

"Really? We had a pretty good thing going on before he left to LA."

"What? You following me around and throwing yourself at me, while I tried to be polite about refusing you," Edward scoffed. Tanya scowled.

"He only brought you here to make me jealous," she said sounding so sure of herself. _Chick was psycho_.

"He brought me here because he _loves_ me. He wants to be with me."

"Sure. Is that what he told you? Why would he want you, when he could have _this_."

"Alright Tanya. I think that's enough, I think you should leave my sisters house," Irina said stepping in.

"You never liked me. Whatever I'll go. Come on Eddie," she said making a grab for his arm again. _You're out_.

I grabbed her and pulled her back towards me, folding her arm behind her back and speaking into her ear, inhaling her nasty perfume.

"If you touch him one more time I swear I will break your arm. Get it in your head. **He. Doesn't. Want. You.** He never has and never will!" I released her arm, turning her towards me hoping she got the message. Edward pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head.

"Eddie," she sniffled, looking at Edward.

"It's _Edward_," He corrected. "And I'm sorry but I've tried to be nice. NO. I don't want you. Not. Now. Not. Ever. I _love_ Bella and she's it for me. You need to let it go Tanya. It's never going to happen," he said kissing my lips when I looked up at him.

"Fine!" she screeched. "Your loss," she glared at us before stomping her foot and walking away, grabbing her sister and leaving the party. _At least Bree could enjoy her self now_.

Edward tightened his arms around me and whispered in my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back.

"I'm sorry about her. Come take a walk with me," he said pulling me towards the trees in his back yard. I obliged, walking by his side. "I know I should have done that before, but I just thought she'd get the picture."

"Obviously not." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in the middle of that."

"It's ok," I said squeezing his hand. "Now take me to this special spot you told me about."

He smiled at me, grateful that I wasn't angry and took a hold of my hand.

"Now this place is a secret," he said quietly. "No one besides my family knows about it. So no telling," he demanded, pointing his finger at me jokingly.

I laughed at the serious look on his face before crossing my fingers over my heart. "Your secret is safe with me," I said as we veered onto a hidden path.

"I trust you," he said picking my hand up and kissing it. I smiled at him then looked at our surroundings. There were leaves covering the path and nothing but bushes trees and around us. _Déjà vu_. It seemed really familiar.

I was brought out of my musings when Edward pulled back some branches and pushed me through the space the left. When I walked through I smiled.

It was an empty clearing, a meadow of sorts, probably usually filled with dozens of flowers in spring but barren now since it was fall. I looked to my right and saw a tire swing. I stood on it, holding onto the rope for support before turning to look at Edward.

"Push me," I demanded sweetly. He chuckled before sending me in the air. I giggled at the wind in my face and because of the laughter coming out of this beautiful man. "So this is your special place?" I asked as he continued to let me swing.

"Yea. I found it when I was younger. My aunt used to be the only one who knew because she was with me when I found it. I used to roam these forests every day, as soon as I could walk. I loved it, so when my parents moved back to Forks I begged them to get the same house since it was so close. After I showed it to them they were sold, and we've lived here ever since."

"Why did you guys move back?"

"We lived here until I was about 7 and then moved to Seattle for Carlisle's job. Once we settled there it was ok, a lot different than the small town I was used to it and I missed home but we made it work. A few years later we still weren't used to the big city life and mom got pregnant with Bree so we moved back. Once I got older I missed the city life so I went to school in Seattle and now I'm in LA."

"I'm glad you're in LA," I said stopping the swing. He hopped up onto the swing as well. Standing parallel to me.

"I'm glad I'm there too," he said leaning down to kiss me. We kissed slow and sweet, filled with so much love. He rocked us softly, side to side, rubbing the mark on my neck

"You didn't cover it."

"No," I shrugged. "I'm yours. I don't care who knows it."

He kissed me again, this time with more enthusiasm. Pulling on my locket to bring me closer. When he broke the kiss he dropped the locket reminding me about what I was thinking about before Tanya had interrupted.

I looked up at him to tell him about asking Irena when I stopped suddenly. He was staring at me, his green eyes sparkling and a beautiful smile on his face and I knew.

The déjà vu walking through the path, it was just like my dream. Irena, the secret light in her eyes and the excitement she showed when she found out we were together and her curiosity about the picture in the locket. It was _him_. My mystery man was _**Edward**_.

"It's you," I gasped looking into his eyes, tears burning mine.

"Me what?" he asked looking worried at my sudden tears.

"Y- you.. you're the boy.. the one in the locket. You're my mystery man," I whispered amazed. Could it be? That I had finally found him, that I had actually dreamed him up?

"What?" he asked his eyes widening as he jumped off the swing and pulled me off, holding me in his arms. "What do you mean?"

"It makes sense Edward," I said, still not believing it myself.

"How? Explain," He demanded, anxiously.

"Irena is your aunt and she was my babysitter, she took that picture at a family party, of me and a boy on a path just like the one we just walked. _That_ path Edward. I dreamt it, I dreamt about walking through it with a man I _loved_, a man who made me _so_ happy, a man with _green_ eyes," I said with tears running down my cheeks. It had to be.

"Baby," he whispered, cradling my face. "How can you be so sure?"

"I just _know_."

He pulled me along with him, running through the path before stopping at the end of it, seeing Irena walking towards us, a smile on her face.

"Hey kids. What's wrong?" she asked seeing the tears on my face. She saw where we had come from and she smiled delightfully. "Did you take her to the meadow?"

"Yea. She loved it. Aunt Ree?" he questioned.

"Yes sweetie."

"I-I mean we-.."

"Have we ever met before?" I asked impatiently. Her eyes widened before she looked at the path again and back to us.

"You figured it out," she whispered

"Is it true?" I asked hopefully. "Is Edward the boy in my locket?"

"Yes. I gave that to you on your birthday after I took that picture on Edward's birthday. I had brought you with me to the party and as soon as we walked in Edward grabbed your hand and dragged you away." Edward squeezed my hand.

"You guys were inseparable. Edward ran up to me, demanding I take you both to the meadow. So I did, and as we were walking he grabbed your hand and you guys skipped down the path. It was the happiest I'd ever seen you and you guys looked so adorable so I took a picture. And when I bought the locket I just knew it had to go inside. I was hoping to get you two together again when everything with your mom happened. I was going to tell you when Tanya interrupted."

I looked at Edward seeing the astounded look on his face, I was surprised too. All these years I'd been looking for him, and he was finally here. The man of my dreams. Both the real and imagined one, all in one. I threw myself in his arms as he hugged me to him.

"All this time I've been jealous of myself," he joked.

I giggled, before grabbing his face. "I've been waiting so long," I kissed him. "It's you," I whispered against his lips.

"It's me baby," he said kissing me hard, lifting me off the ground, not caring that his aunt was watching.

* * *

**_So. Mystery Revealed. Some of you probably guessed it in the beginning, but now it's answered. =]  
_**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

**_P.S. I pictured Tanya as Heidi Montag, after all the surgery.  
_**

_**Pictures of the outfits in each chapter are on my profile**._

_12/10**  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

_**Finals suck. But now I'm free yay! lol  
**_

* * *

**EPOV**

The party was a hit. Bree was so happy, except of course when Jane took Riley away, but I'm sure now that Tanya took Jane with her, she'd have a great time. I couldn't believe I let it get that far with Tanya.

She was so delusional to think that I wanted her; I never gave her an indication that I did. And to think she thought I brought Bella to get her jealous. I should have told it to her straight the first time she came onto me, but her family was always friends with ours so I didn't want any drama and I politely declined, but she kept trying.

The fact that I had moved away without telling her anything should've hit the nail in the head but she was crazy. I'm glad Bella was finally able to set her straight, plus seeing my woman fight for me was sexy.

I knew she was pissed so I decided to show her my special place. I had gone here since I was younger and I knew she would love it, I would just have to make sure to bring her in the spring when it was full of flowers.

When we stepped into the meadow a huge smile spread on my face, I had missed this place. Bella immediately jumped on the tire swing and demanded I push her, and of course I did, I would do anything for her. I pushed her as she asked questions about my family that I gladly answered.

When she told me she was glad I was in LA I couldn't help but jump onto the swing with her and kiss her, I was glad I was in LA too, or else I never would have met her. Actually I think I would have met her eventually, since we found out we were so closely connected, but I'm glad I didn't have to wait. When I pulled away from the kiss I noticed the mark I had left on her last night.

I kissed her again, hard, I couldn't help it, she was showing everyone she was mine and I loved that. I pulled on her locket to bring her closer to me, dropping it when I pulled back to catch my breath. 

_I love this girl so much_, I thought as I looked down at her. She looked up at me, mouth open like she was going to tell me something before she froze and stared at me. The smile dropped from my face when I saw tears form in her eyes.

"It's you," she whispered.

"Me what?" I asked confused and worried about her tears.

She went on to tell me about me being the boy in her locket. I couldn't believe my ears. Could it be? That the boy I had been jealous of for the past month was actually me? I'd been the boy she dreamed of and thought of for the past 15 years.

It was too good to be true. I ran us out of the meadow, looking for my aunt so she could clear it up. And clear it up she did, she confirmed that I was indeed the boy in the picture. I couldn't believe I didn't remember anything about my birthday that year.

I knew there were pictured of me and a little girl but I just figured it was a neighbor or something. I looked at my girl and she had the biggest smile on her face. I knew she was happy she had figured out the mystery but I knew she was even happier it was _me_.

"All this time I've been jealous of myself," I joked.

It was amazing; that we could have found each other and that I was such a big part of her life that I didn't even know about. She was so happy and at that moment I decided I would keep her happy for the rest of our lives.

A throat cleared behind us and we broke away from the kiss. "Sorry, I know this is a big surprise and you guys are excited about it but I came looking for you for a reason. It's time to cut the cake."

"Ok. We'll be right there," I nodded at my aunt and she left us alone.

"I love you," I whispered in Bella's ear as I held her close.

"I love you too," she whispered back squeezing me tight. She sniffled before looking at me and wiping her tears. "Wow I've cried way too much this weekend," she giggled.

"It's understandable. You just found out a lot of things in 2 days."

"I know. I'm glad it happened though."

"Me too. It's so crazy to know that we knew each other as kids. Her story makes sense though. Even as a kid I wanted you all to myself," I joked as I tickled her sides, wanting to see her smile. She did, holding her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked up at me and laughed.

"Yea. We were inseparable then, explains why we're inseparable now." I leaned down to kiss her, hoping that we could keep being inseparable, I was going to bring up moving in together when we were called over to the backyard.

Bella kissed me once more before dragging over to the table where the cake was. Everyone was surrounding Bree, excited for her to blow out her candles. My parents were on one side of her and they called me over to stand on the other side of Bree. When I walked over, Bella tried to stay behind.

"Go be with your family," she stated as she pushed me towards them.

"You're family too baby. Come on."

I pulled her with me to the front of the table as she looked on nervously. My mom grabbed her hand as soon as we got to the front as squeezed it and Bella finally smiled at her and relaxed.

"Smile for the camera babies," Mom said as she pointed to my aunt. We took a few pictured before singing 'Happy Birthday' to Bree and watching her blow out her candles.

The smile on her face was huge and I found myself smiling as well. I loved seeing my sister happy, even if her smile was directed at some boy.

"You know she's going to be in high school next year and she's going to want to date," Bella said as I scowled. "Be happy he's a really sweet and respectful boy." I guess she had a point; he seemed too shy to put any moves on her.

"I guess." I relented.

"Plus your parents seem to like him," she pointed out. I looked up to see my parents talking to them, my dad shaking his hand with an amused look on his face.

Bree was trying hard to hide her smile before she squealed and hugged my dad and took Riley by the hand to hang out with their friends. Bella and I walked over to find my mom with a wistful look on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Your sister just got her first boyfriend," my mom said smiling sadly. "She's growing up so quick."

"What?" I screamed looking at my dad. "Dad, no, she too young."

"Edward, she's starting high school next year. Plus Riley's a sweet young man. He even came to ask my permission and everything. Poor thing was so nervous," he chuckled.

"I still don't like it," I pouted. Bella laughed at my side. I glared at her before smiling. I couldn't help it when I saw her so happy. My parents laughed as well when I rolled my eyes.

"She's good for you son. She keeps the mope away," my dad said.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically before pulling Bella into my side. "But yea, she is good for me," I said with a kiss to her forehead as she looked up at me.

"Awww," my mom cooed. I rolled my eyes before smiling at her. She smiled back, a big toothy grin. I knew she was happy to see me so in love.

"Hey ma. Do you have my old photo albums?"

"Yea, they're in your dad's study. Why?"

"I wanted to see pictures of my 6th birthday party."

"Ok," she said confused. "Ooh and I can show Bella all your baby pictures. He was adorable."

"I'm sure he was," Bella said smiling teasingly at me.

My mom led us up to the study and pulled out a photo album, flipping through it until she settled onto a page. I sat down on the sofa and pulled Bella into my lap. My mom looked up and smiled before handing the album to me.

I laid the album in Bella's lap before we looked through it. Bella stopped me from turning the page and touched a picture. It was two kids walking on a path.

"This was the picture, how it looked before it got all messed up," she whispered pointing at it. I looked at it and sure enough there was a little girl and I, walking on the path that led to my meadow.

Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face before she leaned down and kissed me softly. We looked at the album and found many pictures of us throughout the next few pages. We were small and adorable and looked so happy. My mom looked at us with confusion.

I called her over to sit next to me before pointing at a picture of Bella and I putting cake in each other's faces.

"That's Bella," I pointed out.

"What?" she gasped, looking at the picture before looking at Bella. "Oh, how did I not figure that out? You were the little girl Irina babysat and she brought you over that day. You guys were so cute and we were sad that we couldn't get you two together again. At least now I know why," she cried before hugging the both of us. "Seems like fate found a way to fix that and brought you guys back together."

We spent a while looking at pictures. I asked my mom if I could have a copy of a few to take home and she made them right away, scanning them and emailing them to me. She then sat down and proceeded to show all the baby pictures of me.

It was embarrassing, but hearing the laughter coming out of two of the most important woman in my life was worth it. Bella left us alone for a second when her phone rang and my mom pounced on me.

"Oh Edward I love her. She's so perfect for you."

"Yea I know. She's amazing, I love her so much," I said looking at the door to see her with a surprised look on her face. _I wonder who called_.

"So Charlie and your father told me something interesting," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"What?" I asked warily.

"You want to marry her!" she squealed quietly.

"Yea, I do," I smiled when I heard her laughter in the hall.

"Oh honey I'm so happy for you. You guys are so wonderful together. She fits in so well with us," my mom said hugging me.

"Thanks mom," I said as I hugged her. I was so happy that my parents approved.

Bella came in with a smile on her. "Hey, Bree's ready to open presents."

We got up and began our descent downstairs.

"Who called baby?" I asked curiously.

"Oh it was Mike. He's keeping the bar closed next week so I don't have to work."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later," she smiled.

When we reached the living room, Bree was sitting in a pink beanbag chair, a present from my parents, while everyone sat around her each holding their present for her.

One at a time the kids all gave her the gifts. She got CD's, makeup, clothes and tons of gift cards. When it was Riley's turn he asked if he could give it to her later with a blush on his face. All the girls 'ooohed' when Bree nodded shyly and Riley took a seat next to her.

She spent the rest of the time opening present with him by her side while he stared at her adoringly. When presents were finished Bree thanked everyone and they went back outside to continue the party.

Bella and I stayed inside and helped clean up. One by one parents came to pick up each kid and they all said bye, letting us know they had a good time.

Riley was the last one. Bree stayed outside with him, while he waited for his parents. When she came back inside with a dreamy look on her face I knew something happened, she looked at me and her eyes widened before she ran to Bella.

She squealed something in Bella's ear and showed her a bracelet Riley apparently gave her. When she skipped up the stairs I turned to Bella.

"He kissed her didn't he?"

"Maybe," she said sheepishly. I may have growled. "Baby, stop. Don't ruin this for her. It was her first kiss and she was really excited."

I guess I had to realize she wasn't a little girl anymore, I hated that she was growing up so fast, soon she wouldn't need me anymore.

"Eddie," I heard from the top of the stairs. I looked up to see Bree in her pajamas, clean face and her hair in a ponytail.

"Yea?"

"Go talk to her, say goodnight. I'll be in the kitchen helping your mom clean up," Bella said kissing my cheek and pushing me towards the stairs.

I walked up and met Bree walking with her towards her room. She sat on her bed and played with the bracelet on her wrist.

"Did Riley give you this?" I asked.

"Yea," she whispered. "Eddie, are you mad?"

"What about babygirl?"

"Because he kissed me," she said looking down. My jaw clenched, but Bella was right, I couldn't ruin this for her.

"No." she looked up at me her eyes widening.

"You're not?"

"No. He seems to really like you and I know you like him too. You're not a little girl anymore, I have to accept that you won't always need your big brother to protect you."

"Thank you," she said wrapping her arms around my neck. "But I'll always need you. I love you."

"I love you too," I said squeezing her tight.

"I love Bella too," she said slyly as she lay in her bed. "I really hope you ask her soon, I would love for her to be my sister."

I laughed before tickling her and saying goodnight. "I'll see," I whispered before turning out the light. "Happy Birthday Bree."

"Best Birthday ever," she mumbled.

I walked downstairs and found Bella in the kitchen watching my parents dance around to the radio. She giggled as my dad dipped and twirled my mom. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. She screamed in surprise before moving with me. I twirled her around the table, laughing at the giggles coming out of her.

"Trying to show me up son?" my dad asked, as he and my mom leaned against the counters and watched us.

"Always old man," I joked as I dipped Bella and kissed her, kind of awkwardly since we were both smiling and laughing.

My parents clapped before telling us to help clean. We cleaned up the kitchen and then went up to bed. When I came to my door I suddenly became nervous. I'd never had a girl in here and for some reason it made me anxious.

"This is me," I stated, opening my door and letting Bella enter. My walls were bare except for the bookshelves filled with CDs and books I had in high school. Most of the music was on my I-pod so I didn't need to take it with me. Bella ran her fingers along the spines of each book before looking around.

"I like it," she said turning to look at me. "What?"

"Nothing. I like seeing you in my room," I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I would've loved to have you in here as a teenager."

"I'm sure," she teased. "With that big bed there."

I pushed her onto said bed, falling on top of her.

"Of course. I would've lit candles and everything," I joked as I kissed down her neck, lightly licking the mark I had left on her. I was pulling down the front of her dress when she stopped me.

"No. My dad already heard us, I don't need your parents hearing us too."

"We just have to stay quiet," I whispered as I pulled down her dress and tugged a nipple in my mouth.

"_Fuck_," she moaned. "Yea that's not going to work."

I picked her up, shedding her of her clothes before removing mine and walking us toward the bathroom. I started the shower and pulled us both inside.

"There. Now you don't have to be completely quiet," I told her before dropping to my knees and lifting her leg over my shoulder. I looked up at her to see her bottom lip in between her teeth watching me.

I ran my tongue up the inside of her thigh, drawing closer and closer to her wet pussy. I made sure she was watching. I knew the view of my tongue slowly making its way to her core turned her on.

"Baby," she whimpered pleadingly. Once I reached her pussy I licked lightly up the sides of her lips, first one side then the other, teasing her and myself. "Mmm _more_."

I enjoyed the taste as I ran my tongue gently over the delicate, sensitive skin. I kept doing this for a while, every so often darting my tongue deeper between her folds.

I loved teasing my girl with my tongue, making her moan with pleasure. I finally spread her open giving her one big long wet lick and then tapped my tongue all over her clit.

"Ooohhh," she moaned as my tongue continued its assault on her. "Fuck baby."

I played with her clit for a moment before dropping down to lick her wet opening from bottom to top, with long broad strokes of my tongue.

I ate her like I was starved. Which I had to admit I kind of was. I hadn't tasted her in over a week, except for the brief moment the night before, and I missed it.

"Edward, god. _Sooo_ good," she moaned when my hand slowly kneaded her ass bringing her closer to my mouth.

Soon, Bella had one hand tangled in my hair as I feasted on her. She held me tight to her pussy, as I flicked my tongue rapidly and repeatedly over her clit. I moaned against her, which in turn made her start to moan louder and more frequently.

"_Ughh_.. ah.. Edward _baby_." Her pussy throbbed for my insistent tongue, and her juices flowed freely. I was in heaven, licking and sucking and swallowing. I knew she was close so I gently bit at her clit, before thrusting my tongue over and over on the sensitive nub.

"Shit_.. uh_.. Edwaaard," she screamed into her shoulder to muffle the sound, as she tightened her fingers in my hair and shook throughout her climax. I licked her clean, not wanting any of it to go to waste.

When she released my hair and slumped against the wall of the shower I gave her clit one last lick, making her body jerk once more. I kissed my way up her body, making sure to hold onto her so she wouldn't fall.

"You're going to kill me one day," she panted against my lips when I reached them. I chuckled, loving that I could reduce her to a panting mess.

I kissed down her neck, my hands running from her back to her ass and back again, while she caught her breath. "I love you," she whispered when I kissed her.

"I love you too," I mumbled against her lips, slowly sucking her bottom lip into my mouth. Once she was riled up again I turned her around and pushed her against the glass her hands holding onto the knobs, the water running down our backs.

I leaned down and gave her spine and ass a few kisses before lining us up. I ran the tip of my cock through her folds, coating myself in her juices before finally entering her. _Perfection_. I thrust myself inside of her, her body welcoming me.

"Mmm.. _god_," she moaned as I pushed in and out of her.

"So tight.. _warm_.. fuck." I groaned incoherently at the feeling of being inside her. One hand grabbed her hip, helping her push back into me while the other held onto her breasts.

I moved quick and hard, sucking on the same spot on her neck as before. I fucked her hard, it was something we'd been needing. I couldn't believe we'd gone an entire week without this. I played with her nipples, pinching and rolling them between my fingers making her moan in delight.

I buried my nose in her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of apples and lost myself in her. In her smell and her taste, in the incredible way she made me feel. I couldn't get enough.

"Baby," I groaned when she ground against me, slowing rocking her hips along to my thrusts.

"_Ughhh_," she cried when I swiveled my hips and hit a sensitive spot. "Fuck. _Come baby_. Come with me."

I pounded into her harder wanting to bring us to orgasm quickly. My hand reached down to rub her clit as her hand shot up to keep my body close to hers.

"Bellaaaa," I moaned into her ear when she started to tighten her inner muscles around me. I rubbed her clit harder, occasionally pinching it between my fingers, eager to feel her come.

When she stiffened and started to shake uncontrollably I finally let go, coming inside her tight little body with a roar of her name, muffled against her neck. She buried her face into the crook of my elbow to quiet her scream as she continued to tremble in my arms.

I rained kisses across her right shoulder while we both calmed down. Once we were relatively calm I pulled out, hearing her whimper at the loss. I pulled her under the water, cleansing her of my cum between her thighs. We finished our shower slowly, taking the time to wash each other sweetly.

When we fell into bed we cuddled close, not used to the cold night weather of Forks, not that we minded. Bella grabbed her phone and put an alarm to wake us up the next morning.

We were spending the day in town with Jake and Seth and she was really looking forward to it. When she put the phone down on the side table I remembered the phone call from Mike she received earlier.

"Hey, so what happened with Mike? Why is he closing next week?"

"Oh. He's going on his honeymoon," she said.

"Wait what?" I asked perplexed. She laughed at the look on my face.

"Yea I know. I guess him and Jess got married last week and none of us knew about it. Hence the celebrating I interrupted that day at the bar."

"Wow," I said amazed. They didn't seem that serious when I met them.

"Of course they may have been celebrating the fact that Jessica's pregnant too. That's why they got married so quickly. I mean they do love each other but they didn't want to wait."

"Damn," I didn't know what else to say.

"It's so cute. Mike is so excited and so is Jess," she said sounding surprised.

"You're surprised they're excited?"

"No, I guess not. It's just I never thought I'd see Mike happy about being a daddy."

"Why not? I know I'll be ecstatic when we decide to have kids." I said looking at her stomach, excited about one day seeing her swollen with my child. She gasped and I looked up to see her gaping at me.

"What?" I asked perplexed.

"Y-you see us having kids?" she stuttered still slightly gaping at me.

"Yea. Do you not want kids?"

"No- no of course I do. I just didn't think you saw _us_ having kids." I finally got it. We had never talked about our future and me mentioning kids was kind of out there.

"You're the only one I picture ever having kids with. One day we'll make beautiful babies," I whispered rubbing her stomach and kissing the lone tear that escaped her eye.

"Yea we will," she sniffled, smiling brightly at me. "I love you," she said wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling my mouth to hers.

"I love you too," I whispered against her lips. The fact that she agreed with me made me so happy. It meant that she saw a future with me as well, not that I ever doubted it.

"Have you ever thought about it?" I asked as I pushed her hair behind her ear, still holding her close to me, our heads on the same pillow and our legs intertwined.

"Yea," she whispered playing with the string of my pajama bottoms. "Especially today, looking at the pictures of us as kids and your baby pictures. You were adorable."

"So were you," I said as I kissed nose. "Our babies are going to be really fucking cute." We laughed, picturing what they would look like. Of course we fought, wanting them to look like the other.

"I love this," Bella whispered against my neck, where her head lay on my chest.

"What baby?"

"Just laying here. I wish we could do this everyday. I know I see you most nights but I wish it were like this every night and morning. Being able to see you all the time."

"It could be," I whispered nervously. I had been planning on asking her earlier and she gave me the perfect opening to ask.

"Oh really? How's that?" she asked, lifting her face to look me in the eye.

"If we move in together," I stated, looking her in the eyes to show her how serious I was about it.

"You're serious?" she asked, her eyes darting between my eyes.

"Very."

"I-I ar-are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to be able to go wherever and know that I'm coming home to you. To see you every morning and night no matter what time."

"Edward," she whimpered.

"Say yes baby. I want you with me always, I love you so much."

"What about Rose or Jasper?" she asked anxiously.

"Don't worry about anything else right now baby, we'll figure it out. What do _you_ want?"

**BPOV**

I stared into his eyes. I couldn't believe he just asked me to move in with him. I know we had just been talking about us having kids like nothing but that was the future. This was right now. He wanted to live with me.

I would be able to see him everyday, not matter what. I would sleep in his arms every night and wouldn't have to say bye the next morning. I wanted it, badly.

But I had lived with Rose for so long, could I just end it like that. And Jazz, Edward had only moved in with him 2 few months ago, could he abandon him?

"What about Rose and Jasper?" I asked him anxiously.

"Don't worry about anything else right now baby, we'll figure it out. What do _you_ want?"

He was right. I could work everything out later. Rose would understand, she would be happy for me. And I'm sure Jazz would be too. I looked into his gorgeous green eyes, seeing the pleading yet loving look and I knew.

"Yes," I whispered, a smile forming on my face.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Yes baby. I want to live with you."

"Seriously?" he asked trying to hide his excitement. I giggled, he looked like a little boy on Christmas.

"Yes!" I practically shouted, laughing when he rolled on top of me and kissed my face repeatedly.

"I love you," he said looking into my eyes.

"I love you too," I kissed him softly, keeping my eyes open and staring into his. "If you're this excited about us moving in together I can't wait to see how you react when we decide to get married." My mouth immediately popped open and my eyes shut tight. _I can't believe I said that_.

He kissed my eyelids, trying to coax them open. I peaked one eye open to see him smiling at me. I finally relaxed and opened both eyes.

"Honestly," he started, kissing my lips once. "I'll probably cry if you say yes when I propose." _When?_ When he proposes. _I think I died a little inside._

"When?" I asked smiling softly.

"We just talked about babies, you really didn't think I thought about marriage first?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"You silly beautiful girl," he said framing my face with his hands and making me look at him. "I want to marry you, I want to make love to you every night for the rest of our lives and one day make pretty babies. I want to grow old with you and watch our kids grow up. I want forever." I couldn't help the tears.

"There's no _if._ I _will_ say yes," I said, framing his face in my hands as well.

"Good to know," he said, a huge smile on his face, before he leaned down and kissed me senseless. We made love again, this time slow and sensual, a promise of what was to come in the future. I fell asleep that night with visions of white dresses and swollen bellies.

The next morning I woke before my alarm, turning to burrow in Edward's arms, trying to get away from the cold. I guess that meant a sweater today, the warm weather from the day before long gone.

I slipped out of bed and put on one of Edward's long sleeve shirts on top of my tank and pajama pants and made my way downstairs to get coffee, leaving my phone next to Edward so the alarm could wake him up.

When I walked into the kitchen Bree was sitting at the bar staring at her bracelet with a smile on her face. I wrapped my arm around her from behind, kissing the back of her head.

"Hey sweetie. Good morning."

"Hey Bella," she said holding my arms to her before spinning on her stool and hugging me fully.

"How are you?" I asked when she let me go, grabbing the coffee pot and serving myself.

"Happy," she sighed.

"Let me see this bracelet," I said sitting next to her and grabbing her wrist. It was a thin chain linked bracelet with a heart on the end. It was cute and would probably turn her wrist green but she didn't look like she cared.

"He gave it to me before asking me to be his girlfriend," she whispered shyly.

"Awww Bree. That's so cute. See I told you it would work out."

"Thank you for getting rid of Jane. I know you made Tanya leave which made her take Jane with her, so thank you. If she had been there it probably wouldn't have happened."

"Don't thank me. I was happy to see them both go."

"Sorry you had to deal with that."

"It's fine. I think she needed to hear it. Now tell me about this kiss," I said teasingly. She blushed before looking at me from under her eyelashes; her green eyes sparkling just like her brothers did when he was happy.

"After I said yes and he gave me the bracelet he told me he had another gift and then just leaned in and did it. I wasn't expecting it, but it was so perfect," she said dreamily. I chuckled at the look on her face, before standing and kissing her head again.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I'm glad I have you to talk about it with. I'm too embarrassed to tell my mom."

"You should tell her. I'm sure she'd love to hear all about it," I told her, wishing I could have told my mother when I was younger without the fear of her lashing out at me.

"Ok. I'll think about it."

"Good. I know I'll want to hear all about my daughter's first kiss."

"Yea if Edward doesn't kill her first," she joked. "I'm surprised he didn't get mad at me last night, I'm sure I have you to thank for that."

I blushed at the mention of Edward and my future daughter before smiling at her.

"Your welcome. Hey did you want to come out with us today? I think we're going to Port Angeles."

"You wouldn't mind?" she asked timidly.

"Nah. I want to hang out with you more before we leave. I'm sure Edward does too."

"Ok," she said excitedly. "Thanks!" she shouted running up the stairs to ask her parents and change.

I went up stairs to find Edward still sprawled on the bed, his hand grasping at the sheets next to him where I would be, if I were still in bed. I sat next to him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Baby," I whispered kissing his bare shoulder. "Wake up love."

I squealed in surprise when he flipped over and pulled me on top of him. He blinked sleepily at me before giving me an over exaggerated pout.

"You left me." I kissed his pout.

"I'm sorry baby. I went to get coffee and I ended up talking to your sister for a bit. You don't mind if she hangs with us today right?"

"No of course not, I've missed her," he said before kissing me, taking his time exploring my mouth.

"So where's my coffee?" he asked against my lips. I broke the kiss smacking his arm at his laughter before pointing at the cup on the dresser. He hopped out of bed grabbing his cup and taking a sip before returning to my side. "Thank you baby. I love you. Good morning." He said kissing my lips in between each phrase.

We got ready pretty quickly having showered again the night before after our second round of sex. We dressed warmly. I threw on some grey leggings and a black sweater dress. I put on some short black boots and grabbed my purple pea coat to wear on top.

Edward wore a long sleeved grey shirt, some black jeans and his black jacket. He looked sexy and warm; I just wanted to cuddle into him. We made our way down the stairs his arms wrapped around me as he whispered in my ear how much he loved me and couldn't wait to live together. I smiled, excited at the prospect.

"You guys look happy," Carlisle said when we reached the bottom of the steps. He was putting a coat on Bree and watching us with a smile.

"Very happy," Edward stated with a kiss to my temple. "We're moving in together."

Bree squealed before jumping in my arms while Carlisle patted Edward on the back, congratulating us. Esme came in and hugged us as well; apparently she overheard us from the kitchen.

"Oh. I'm so excited for you. Soon there will be a wedding and babies. I might be a grandma by next year," she said excitedly.

My eyes widened and I looked over to see Edward with the same expression.

"Calm down mom. No kids yet."

She pouted before relenting us and asking us if we wanted breakfast. We declined since we were meeting Jake and Seth and the diner to eat. We walked out of the door hand in hand while Bree asked us questions about the move.

We got to the diner and made our way inside, automatically catching sight of Jake and Seth sitting in the corner. I pulled a chair up to the booth for Bree before greeting them.

"Hell Bells you just get prettier every time I see you," Seth complimented.

"Thanks Seth, you're looking good too," I said while I hugged him.

"And who is this fine fellow?"

"This is Edward, my boyfriend and that's his sister Bree. She's hanging out with us today, that cool?" I asked the guys hoping it was ok.

"Of course. I've always wanted to shop for a teenie bopper," Seth joked while he winked at Bree.

"It's no problem Bells. We don't mind," Jake said as she greeted me with a hug. We all sat and ate some breakfast while we decided what to do. It had been so long since I had hung out with Jake and Seth that I had forgotten how fun it could be.

We laughed the entire drive over to Port Angeles, as they told stories of when we were younger, keeping it pretty PG since we had Bree with us but funny nonetheless. When we arrived at the mall, I told Bree we were giving her another birthday gift.

Edward and I had decided to let her go on a mini shopping spree, and she was extremely excited. We spent the day in and out of stores. When Jake and Seth took her to a little shoe store Edward dragged me into a lingerie store.

"Baby what are you doing?"

"I'm buying my beautiful girlfriend something I really want to see her in."

"And what's that?"

"I don't know yet, that's why we're looking."

I laughed at his logic before following him around the store. We looked at a few sets before he said he found the 'one'. It was a black and red lace bra and panty set. _Crotch less_. The back was held together by a few strings, ending in a bow atop my ass.

"That's it baby. I can just imagine you standing in front of me in that looking so edible," His eyes darkened as he said it. I caved and let him buy it. He had decided that I couldn't wear it until we were living together and I could prance around the house in it. I laughed but agreed.

When we walked out of the store Jake caught my eye and winked.

We spent the rest of the day exploring Port Angeles and decided to stop at a little restaurant for dinner. When we sat down I noticed Jane sitting with her parents, Tanya not in sight. When Jane noticed us she came straight over.

"How dare you touch my sister, and you," she pointed at Bree, "how dare you touch Riley." Bree cowered under her glare but I turned a looked at her.

"Dear," I started and she scoffed at me. "Your sister has problems, Edward doesn't want her, and she's just desperate. And you, you need to clam down before you turn into her. Riley likes Bree, they're together now and you need to realize that."

She glared at Bree calling her a 'bitch' before turning and stomping off, only to be stopped by her parents who heard her last comment. They came over and we calmly explained what was going on.

Needless to say, both her and her sister wouldn't be bothering anyone again. Daddy's money sure does go a long way; they didn't want to lose that.

"Thank you," Bree said as she hugged me. We enjoyed the rest of our dinner in peace before returning to the house.

We dropped Bree of, who was more than happy to go call Riley, and went to the reservation to hang out with the guys. They started a fire and we sat around it to keep warm.

"So Edward, tell us how you landed our fair Bella here." I rolled my eyes as they all chuckled.

"She kind of just fell into me actually," I smacked his arm. "She tripped and I caught her and at that moment I didn't want to let her go. She fit so perfectly in my arms that I knew I wanted to keep her there." I leaned up to kiss him, thrilled at his sweet words.

"Cheeseball," Jake joked.

"Hey he's my cheeseball and I love him!" I yelled at Jake, putting my arms around Edward like if I was protecting him. Edward laughed before picking me up and setting me in between his legs, surrounding me from behind.

"You guys are really cute together. It's kind of like you were always like that, like you were meant to be." Seth said staring at us.

"I think we were," I said looking back at Edward before looking at Jake. "He's the one I've been looking for."

Jake looked at me confused. "He's the boy in the locket."

"What?" both he and Seth screeched. I told them all about our crazy weekend of all things revealed and they were amazed by it all.

Jake almost cried when I told him about Irina. He knew how much I missed her. We spoke a little more about it before a few others interrupted us. Leah and Embry had been friends of ours when we were younger and I was excited to see them.

"Hey guys we saw the fire and we decided to come down, hope you don't mind, we even brought our guitar," Leah said as she sat down before looking up at noticing me.

"Bella!" she screamed as she dove towards me and hugged me almost hitting Edward. "We've missed you around these parts."

"I've missed you guys too," I said when we pulled apart. She looked up at Edward and her eyes widened before she blushed a looked down. I looked at Edward and he was smiling sheepishly at us. _What was that about?_

"Is he your boyfriend?" Leah asked.

"Yea."

"They're in _looove,"_ Jake sang.

"Shut up dork," I said giggling at the goofy look on his face. Leah smiled at us once more nodding at Edward before sitting next to Embry.

I was a little pissed that she had stared at Edward a little longer than I would have liked before I saw her grab Embry's hand and kiss him, she looked at him with love in her eyes and I knew I didn't have to worry.

"So who's playing?" Seth asked, grabbing the guitar.

"I will," I said reaching for the guitar. Ever since Edward had coaxed me into playing again I realized how much I missed it.

"What?" Jake breathed looking at me in surprise. I shrugged my shoulders. "You- you're playing again?"

"Yea. Edward convinced me that I shouldn't give up something I love because of _her_."

"Oh babe I'm so proud of you. Thank you Edward, you have no idea how much I tried to convince her of the same thing." Edward shrugged it off before wrapping his arms around my middle and leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"Play something," he whispered in my ear.

"What?"

"Anything."

I started picking the guitar softly, feeling all eyes on me; I knew they were excited to see me play again.

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky  
I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why  
I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you_

_Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun  
And when you're close, I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, little taste of heaven_

Edward tightened his arms around me. He knew I was singing to him. When I finished playing the song he lifted my chin and kissed me, while the others applauded around me. But I barely heard them, like the song said; I was caught up in Edward.

When we broke the kiss I turned to see Jake in front of me, he hugged us both, praising me and thanking Edward. We spent the rest of our time passing around the guitar and singing along.

We had a flight to catch at 10 so we left them all, hugs all around saying goodbye and hoping we could do it again. Jake was staying behind a few more days. When we reached the house it was already 8 so we grabbed all of our belongings and put them in the rental, saying a teary goodbye to the family, especially Bree.

Irena was actually going back with us, much to our delight and surprise. She said she missed her son and she wanted to spend more time with me. We stopped by my dad's and said our goodbyes as well, we even promised to come down for thanksgiving in a few weeks.

We made it to the airport right on time and were on our flight home quickly. While we sat in our seats I turned to Edward.

"What was the look with Leah about?" I asked.

"Oh umm.."

"Umm?" I asked impatiently.

"Remember when I said about the girl at the party I had sex with?"

"Yea," I said warily, knowing where this was going.

"It was her. We didn't even really know each other but a lot of people's drinks were spiked that night and we happened to be two of them and we ended up having sex. The next morning when we woke up we were totally embarrassed and swore to forget about it. I didn't know I'd end up seeing her again."

I pondered his confession and realized it didn't bother me. I loved him and he was with me and I knew it was in the past.

"Ok. No wonder. That must have been awkward."

"No, it was ok. Once I got over the shock it left my mind. You were all I noticed," he said sweetly, lifting my left hand and kissing my ring finger. This beautiful, amazing, _perfect_ man was all mine, he loved me and wanted to marry me and have kids with me.

This weekend couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

_Untouchable_ - Taylor Swift

**There's an outtake in Bree's POV about Riley, the bracelet and the first kiss on my profile under 'It's more of you'.**

**Hope you check it out, its just a sweet little diddy I couldn't help but write.  
**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits in each chapter are on my profile**. _

_12/17**  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

_**A/N: Make sure to read the last chapter in case you missed it. FF was being weird.  
**_

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was fast asleep at my side on the plane. It was late and the weekend had tired her out.

So much had been brought out into the open. She reunited with Irina, found out some cruel things about her mother and best of all she 'found' me. I still couldn't believe we had known each other as children, but the proof was here in my lap.

I had stolen a picture from the album, it was Bella and I as children laughing after she put cake in my face, the same blush she still got now on her chubby cheeks. I wasn't lying when I told Bella we'd make cute babies. With our fair skin, my green eyes and her pouty lips, they'll be fucking adorable.

She had fallen asleep after our talk about Leah. I had been really surprised to see her on the beach, I hadn't seen her since the party and I never thought I'd see her again.

Bella's reaction was surprising, I'd expected her to be jealous but then I realized she trusted me. I knew about her and Jake and it didn't bother me, it was in the past, so I understood why it didn't bother her as well.

"Edward," Bella mumbled, as she nuzzled into my shoulder.

"Yea baby?" I asked, but she didn't answer back. I smiled, my girl was talking in her sleep again. I loved it, because she always seemed to be dreaming about me.

"Edward," she said again, this time in an annoyed tone. _Whoa, I wonder what dream Edward had done._

"Baby no, that couch is ugly," I stifled a laugh, she must have been dreaming about furniture shopping. We had talked about whether we wanted to move into a new place or keep one of ours and just move everything around to fit us both, of course we'd have to talk to Rose and Jasper about that.

We had decided that either way, we were buying all new furniture to make the house our own, I'm guessing dream Edward is bad at choosing couches.

I was so happy when she agreed to move in with me. This was a step in the right direction, the way we were moving my mom might be right, we could be married by next year, and that made me ecstatic. I couldn't wait to call Bella my wife.

"_There's no if. I will say yes." _

When those words came out of her mouth I wanted to ask right then and there but I knew we had to wait, as much as I wanted it, it might be too soon, even if my dad proposed after 3 weeks. _It's been almost 2 months_. My subconscious yelled at me. _That's way longer_.

I couldn't believe the time had flown by so quickly, after our declarations of love time seemed to just fly by. Our 2-month was coming up in a few days and Halloween was already this coming weekend.

Bella didn't like celebrating 'monthiversaries', she said I didn't need another reason to buy her stuff, which I had to admit was true, if she allowed them, I would use it as an excuse to buy her things like crazy.

It was a surprise she let me buy her the lingerie over the weekend, but I know my whole, I-want-to-see-you-parade-around-our-new-house-in-this spiel made her cave. I couldn't wait to see her in it.

"Much better," she sighed. _I guess dream Edward found a good couch_. I chuckled to myself at the relieved look on her face.

I brushed a few tendrils of hair behind her ear and just looked at her. _She was so beautiful. _I couldn't believe she was all mine. I caressed her cheek softly, thinking about the blush that would be there if she saw me staring.

"Stop watching me sleep, creeper," she admonished softly, with a smile on her face. I laughed out loud, she called me creeper every time she caught me watching her sleep, but I couldn't help it.

"Sorry baby," I chuckled kissing her forehead before bending my head and kissing her pouty lips, pursed from sleep.

"Mmm," she moaned softly against my lips before pulling back and opening her eyes to look at me. "Hi," she mumbled sleepily, putting my arm around her and laying her cheek on my chest.

"Hi baby, did you have a good nap?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded cuddling closer.

"Did I pick a good couch?" I asked teasingly.

"Mmhmm," she nodded again before lifting her head. "Wait, what?"

I laughed at the confused look on her face before telling her I heard her talking in her sleep. She blushed at first before telling me all about the dream.

Apparently I had first chosen a hideous plaid couch that I swore would match with everything, before finally settling on a black leather couch. I laughed during her story because she was so animated, yelling at me like if I had actually chosen the ugly couch while I tried to defend myself.

Sometime during our conversation Irena had woken up. I had forgotten she was sitting with us.

"You guys are adorable together," she commented, as I had Bella in a playful headlock for calling me unstylish, while she laughed.

"Thanks," we both said at the same time as I let her go. Irena laughed at our mutual response before asking us a question.

"Can I ask how you guys met?"

"She knocked me over," I chuckled, avoiding Bella's hand as she tried to slap me.

"I did not. I was running late to class and I ran into him and then later we were properly introduced by Alice," she corrected.

"Oh, Alice, how is she?" my Aunt asked, Jasper had told me how much they had gotten along when they first met.

"She's great, now that she's back from New York we've been hanging out a lot and Jazz is really happy."

"Oh yes, my poor baby was heartbroken when she had to leave. I'm so glad they worked through it."

"Did I ever meet Jasper when we we're younger?" Bella asked.

"Yes dear, once. The day of Edward's party I had gotten you guys ready together, you guys looked so adorable, I had always hoped to hook you guys up when you guys got older," my jaw clenched, and my aunt noticed. "Oh Edward calm down, that was a long time ago, besides as soon as we got to the party and you stole her away I knew it would never happen."

Bella giggled before looking at me. "What? You wouldn't like me dating Jasper?"

"No," I growled jokingly, tickling her sides. "Your'e mine."

"Yes I am," she said kissing me. "But I did have a small crush on Jasper at first, until I realized he was more like a brother than anything else."

I glared at her. "What? Your cousin is good looking," she teased. "N-no Ed-Edward, Ok ok I take it ba-backm" she said, giggling as I tickled her sides tortuously.

Irina laughed at us, enjoying how happy her 'daughter' and nephew were together. I finally stopped torturing Bella when they announced our impending arrival at the airport.

"I hate you," Bella panted, pouting at me.

"You love me," I said kissing her lips and tying her seatbelt for her. When I sat back in my seat I noticed an older couple smiling across from us.

"Young love. We used to be that way; we're going on 40 years and still strong. You guys seem like you'll be the same," the lady smiled holding her husbands hand.

"Thank you, I sure hope so." I said grabbing Bella's hand and kissing it. She smiled at me before mouthing 'me too'.

We reached LA sometime after midnight and grabbed all of our belongings before we went to wait for our ride. Jasper was picking us up and he was sure going to get a surprise when he saw him mom with us.

"Hey guys!" he shouted when he jumped out of the car, he hugged me and kissed Bella's cheek before grabbing her bag and throwing it in the trunk as I threw mine in. Right as he was about to close it a hand stopped him.

"You're not even going to greet your mama boy?" my aunt chided jokingly. Jasper looked up surprised before he grabbed Irena around the waist and hugged her tight.

"Mom! What?" he asked when he released her and threw her bag in with ours.

"Long story, let's get in the car and we'll explain."

We got in, letting her sit in the front with Jas as Bella and I sat in the back.

"Ok so why are you here? Not that I mind, I'm just surprised?" Jasper asked once we were on the road.

"Well.." Bella told Jasper the entire story about the weekend and her history with his mom. By the time she was finished we were at the house and Jasper was gaping at her.

"You mean, you practically _are_ my little sister?"

"Yup," Bella nodded happily.

"Damn. And to think all these years you guys were so close and you didn't even know. I really should've taken you to that family reunion last year, you could have met sooner." Bella laughed before telling him it didn't matter when it happened, she was just happy it did.

"Ooh and apparently your mom wanted us to date," Bella said winking at Jasper when we walked into the house.

"Really? Well then sorry cuz, looks like I'm gonna have to steal her from you," Jasper joked.

I knocked him in the head before grabbing Bella and throwing her over my shoulder screaming 'Never' as I ran us to my room, hearing their laughter and their chorus' of goodnight echoing behind me.

When I made it to my bedroom I plopped Bella onto my bed before diving on top of her, laughing at her squeals and giggles. Once we were both in bed she wrapped her legs around me and I framed her face in my hands, bending my head to kiss her.

"I love you," I mumbled against her lips. "And I'd love nothing more than to fuck you senseless right now," I mumbled against her neck "But I'm beat," I said as I collapsed on top of her with my head on her shoulder. She laughed, running her hands through my hair.

"I love you too," she said with a kiss to my forehead. "And I agree, I'm exhausted." I mumbled some sort of agreement before falling asleep.

I awoke much later to the feel of something wet and warm on my cock. When I opened my eyes, I realized I was naked, and Bella was lying between my legs, leisurely licking my cock as she looked up at me.

"Good morning baby," she purred as she left an open mouthed kiss to the tip.

"Mmm fuck. Good morning," I sighed as she dipped the tip of her tongue into the slit, tasting my pre cum. "Shit baby," I groaned.

I craned my neck so I could look down, and the next thing I saw was her closing her eyes and slipping her pouty lips over the head of my cock. I let out another sigh and moaned slightly as she pushed her head down, taking inch by inch into her warm delicious mouth.

"_Ah_.. Open your eyes baby," I demanded, I wanted to see those big bambi eyes staring up at me while she sucked my cock. "Yes beautiful_.. oh_.. just like that.. _fuuck_," I moaned when she swirled her tongue around the head every time she reached it.

"You like that? You like sucking my cock baby?" I asked, feeling her moan around me as she nodded slightly. "Mmm, _so good_. So fucking warm."

Suddenly I felt her grab my hand, she pulled it to the back of her head, making me guide her. I groaned in acceptance moving her slowly up and down my dick. She took as much of me in as she could, bringing her hand to caress my balls.

"Fuck baby I wont last. _Ughh_.. I need to be inside you," I pleaded with her, desperate to feel her around me. She looked me straight in my eye before she stretched her lips over the head and gave it a couple of hard sucks that made me squirm. "_Shit _baby please."

She released me with a pop before crawling over my body and positioning herself right over my cock. She grabbed me, rubbing my tip through her wet folds and over her clit a few times before slowly sinking down onto me.

"_Ahhh_.. fuck," she moaned as she enveloped me into her heat. I grabbed onto her hips lifting mine to get deeper inside of her. "Ugh _baby_.. so deep.. _ooooh_."

"Mmm _yea_ baby… _so fucking good_." I said as I helped bring her down onto me, making sure I lifted my hip in time with hers. I stared while she bounced on my cock, her beautiful breasts on display begging me to taste them. I leaned up, bringing my body flush to hers, before bending my head and taking a nipple into my mouth.

"_Shit_ baby.. just like that… _ahhhh right there_," she screamed when I bit down on her nipple and rocked my hips to hit her g-spot. I released one nipple and licked my way to the other one sucking it hard into my mouth immediately. "_Oooooh_."

I sucked on her nipples for a while before finally releasing them and sat up fully, bringing her chest flush to mine and her lips close enough to kiss. I grabbed her ass, a cheek in each hand and ground her body into mine.

"Fuck me baby," I grunted against her lips. "_Ughhh_.. Ride my cock.. _hard_."

She obliged, kissing me fiercely and grinding her little body on top of me. She rocked and swiveled her hips taking me deep inside her.

"_Oh_ _god_.. feels so good baby.. I _love_ being in your tight. little. pussy," I said emphasizing each of my last words with a thrust. She screamed my name, tightening her fingers in my hair before sucking my tongue into her mouth. I brought my thumb to the front, rubbing her clit in tight circles as I pounded harder into her.

"Oh god.. _fuuck_ baby. .so deep.. _Mmm.. so good_."

"Yea? Right _there_ baby?" I asked continually hitting her just right. "You like that?"

"_Yesssss_," she hissed. "Right there. _Ooh baby_ right there.. don't _s-stop_."

"Never. Ill _never_ fucking stop baby." I promised in her ear. "I love you."

"_Ughhh_.. I love youuu," she screamed as she started to tighten around me.

"You gonna come?" I panted in her ear.

"Yes baby… _fuuck…_ I'm gonna come."

"Do it baby.. _come_.. come all over me love," I said as I rubbed her clit harder, desperate to feel her tighten around me.

"Yes Edward yes!" she screamed as she shook in my arms and squeezed my cock. I pulled out quickly, turning us so she lay on the bed, and bent my head to lick up her arousal.

Her body jerked when my tongue touched her clit but I didn't let her move, I wrapped an arm around her hips, holding her down as I devoured her, licking up every drop that gushed out of her as she continued to scream my name.

"_Mmmm_," I moaned against her clit. "You taste _so fucking good_ baby."

"_Edwaaard_… fuck baby.. _unf_.. I'm coming _again_." As soon as I felt her start to tremble against my tongue I lifted up and slammed my cock back into her, bringing her thighs to lay on top of mine as I fucked her.

"oh my god.. _oh my god_.. Edward." She chanted over and over again as another orgasm started to build on top of the other.

"Are you gonna come again baby?" I asked, knowing full well that she was.

"_Yes_," she whimpered. "Come with me.. _ughhh_."

"You want me to come in that pretty little pussy baby?" I asked against her lips as I bent forward, pounding into her harder.

"Yes baby! _Come inside me_.. I wanna feel it," she begged as she nibbled on my bottom lip, digging her heels into my ass to make me go deeper.

"_Ohhhh Bellaaa_…. Fuck baby," I groaned as my thrusts became erratic.

"Edwaaard _oh baby_.. yessss," she screamed as she came again, constricting around my cock, drawing my orgasm out of me.

"_Babyyy_," I groaned into her ear as I came inside of her, slowing my thrusts before rolling and bringing her to lay atop me, staying inside of her the whole time.

"Holy shit," she whimpered in my ear as her body collapsed completely onto mine. "I lost count of how many times I just came," she said giggling slightly in between deep breaths.

"Mmmm," I moaned chuckling into her hair, nodding in agreement. "I love you."

"I love you too," she murmured into my neck with a small kiss. I ran my hands up and down her back, ass and thighs, memorizing every curve of her body as our bodies calmed down.

Soon enough, she started leaving lazy kisses up my neck and stopping at my mouth, kissing me thoroughly before she sat up in my lap, my limp cock still buried inside of her. She stretched her body, a pleased sound coming out, before she looked down at me.

"Hi," she whispered, leaning her arms on my chest to hold herself up. I lifted up, pushing her arms away and wrapping my arms around her, kissing her soundly.

"Hi," I whispered back against her mouth. "Best fucking morning ever." She giggled nodding against my mouth before we pulled apart at a knock on our door.

"Thanks for the wake-up call," Jasper shouted sarcastically. "Since you two have been up so long, you get to make breakfast."

"Sure," I shouted back.

"Good," he grumbled before he walked away and I heard his door slam.

Bella and I both laughed, we were always getting caught, but we didn't care, we weren't the least bit embarrassed about our sex life.

Unless of course it's our parents catching us, that's a different story. We cleaned up before taking a quick shower and making our way into the kitchen. We cooked up a big breakfast together: Eggs, bacon, hash browns and pancakes.

Bella felt bad about waking Jasper up. When breakfast was ready we called Jasper out and settled onto the table with our plates, Bella in my lap as usual.

"Well that was a nice wake-up call," my aunt said as she walked into the kitchen, causing Bella and I to blush and have her burry her face in my neck. We had totally forgotten about Irina being here.

"Sweeties don't be embarrassed, I was just kidding. I didn't even hear anything, Jasper just told me to say that when I walked in," she laughed. Both Bella and I released a breath if relief before glaring at Jasper who was clutching his stomach in laughter at the doorway to the kitchen.

"So-sorry I couldn't help it. You-your guys faces," I threw a piece of bacon at him. "That's what you get for waking me up."

We all sat down to eat, Bella taking a seat beside me since my aunt was in the room, and enjoyed a delicious breakfast. When I was done eating I leaned my head on Bella's shoulder, ever so often kissing her neck and rubbing her thigh, as she ate.

"Dear god, I'm glad you don't live here Bella. I don't think I could handle this much lust all the time," Jasper groaned as he watched me kiss her again. I couldn't help it.

"Hey, its not lust. I love her." I defended.

"Even worse. It means you want to touch her all the time."

"Well uh, speaking of Bella living here. We've decided to move in together."

"Really?" Jasper and my aunt both asked excitedly.

I nodded kissing Bella's smiling lips.

"That's great. I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Jasper started. "We bought this place before I knew Alice was coming back, and now that she's here I've been staying at her place most of the time, so I was thinking of putting it all under your name and moving in with her. I know we were all excited about our own bachelor pad but.."

"I get it Jas," I said nodding my head towards Bella. "I really do."

"Right. Well then you guys can have this place."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked him anxiously.

"Yea babygirl. You guys should have it," I looked at Bella and found her staring at me, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Do you want to live here with me love?"

She nodded her head, somewhat shyly before releasing her lip and kissing me. I kissed her back eagerly; excited that we actually had a home and the move could happen a lot faster than we thought.

Plus I was really happy we got to stay here. This place had a lot of memories, our first time making love and our first 'I love you' and I couldn't wait to make more.

"Ok ok stop. We're still here you know," Jasper joked. We laughed and apologized before getting up and getting ready for the day.

Luckily we weren't going into classes today since we told our professors we were going out of town. Jasper left to his classes with a goodbye to all of us, he was planning to tell Alice the good news later today.

Irena and I went with Bella to her place, she was going to tell Rose, plus we were going to show my aunt around. When we got there and Bella was putting her key in the lock the door burst open and we were dragged in.

"Oh my god! I've been calling you for hours, what the fuck?" Rose demanded.

"Huh?" Bella said checking her phone. "Shit sorry we got in so late last night and I forgot to turn it back on when we got off the plane. What's wrong?"

"See for yourself," Rose said dryly before walking towards the living room. We followed her in but came to an abrupt stop when we noticed an older woman standing there glaring at us.

She was dressed up and had way too much makeup on for her age and looked ready to attack. Both Bella and Irena gasped as I looked on.

"What are you doing here Renee?" Bella asked harshly. _This was Bella's mother?_

**BPOV**

The day had been going great. It started out with a great round of morning sex, followed my a delicious breakfast and solidifying our agreement to move in together, now in a house that I was extremely happy about, a place with memories of our relationship.

But then I get to my apartment to a frantic Rose and come face to face with my mother. She stood there glaring at me, like if I was some waiter that got her order wrong.

"What are you doing here Renee?"

"Where have you been young lady? I've been waiting for hours and you show up here late in the morning coming from who knows where."

"Seriously? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to speak to you."

"I think me avoiding your calls proved I _don't_ want to speak to you," I said removing my coat and moving to walk by her. Of course she had to notice something.

"Is that a hickey?" she asked harshly grabbing my arm and pulling me towards her to look at my neck. She glared at it before looking at Edward, who looked ready to pounce. "Is this him, the guy from the phone call? The one who called you baby? You let him mark you like a whore Isabella? I thought I showed you better than that."

"Hey don't you dare call her a whore. I don't give a shit how you treat others but this is your daughter. Show some fucking respect," Edward said, pulling my arm out of Renee's grasping and holding me against him.

"Are you ok baby?" he asked kissing my wrist. I nodded before looking up at Renee only to see her glaring at Irena.

"What are you doing near my daughter? I told you to stay away long ago, you home wrecker. Is this why you're acting this way Isabella? Is she trying to take you away from me again?"

"Oh shut up Renee! You and I both know I never tried to take her away from you. I was more of a mother to her than you ever were and you were the one who took her away. How dare you take her away from Charlie? That man loves her with all his being and you just crushed him, and for what? To take her and force her to live out a dream you couldn't? You're sick. You need to stay the hell away from her!" Irena yelled.

"She's MY daughter. I'll do what I want with her. Come on Isabella we're going home." she said trying to grab me again but I avoided her.

"No!" I screamed.

"What did you say to me young lady?"

"I said no Renee! I'm sick of this. Irena is right, you need to stay out of my life. Stop trying to control me, because you _can't _anymore. And that _place_ was never my home."

"Well this isn't either. This place is under my name and I'm cancelling the contract, you need to come home with me now."

"No. I don't need this place, I want everything that has to do with you out of my life."

"And where are you going to live huh?"

"With me," Edward stated tightening his hold on my hand.

"What? You're going to live in sin? Doing whatever this man tells you to, because he holds a roof over your head. No!"

"What like you did? You took care of her so that gave you the right to bend her to your will?" Edward asked as Renee scoffed. "I love this woman, she is the world to me and I'm not going to let you put our relationship down among everything else. We had agreed to move in together before you came here with your tirade. I'm going to marry her, and have kids with her that will never know their grandmother unless you became a completely different person than you are now."

"Married? Kids? Isabella you're way to young for any of that? What lies are they feeding you? You need to come home with me sweetie, I know what's best for you. I can help you. This man is only going to use you for his pleasure and then as soon as you give it up he's going to leave you."

"Sorry to disappoint Renee but I gave it up a long time ago. And he loves me and I love him too. We are going to move in together and married in the future."

"So you're his plaything? He promises marriage but as soon as you end up pregnant he's going to leave you and you'll have no one. You think Charlie is going to be ok with you being a young unwed mother. He didn't even want you when I was pregnant."

"Stop! I'm done. Get out! I'll take all my things and you can have your stupid apartment! I want you out of my life, you don't love me and I have way more than enough love from others to make up for that, I just want you gone." I yelled, tears streaming down my face at the hateful words coming out of her mouth.

"You don't mean that," she argued. "Just come home with me honey. We'll get you back into your etiquette classes and guitar and you can go back to your dream and acting like a proper young lady," she grabbed my arm to pull me towards her once more and I snapped.

"Fuck you _mother._ Not of that was ever _my_ dream, it was always about _you_. Well now I'm doing something for me. I want you out of my life for good. Don't contact me, ever. If you suddenly become a different person, with a _heart,_ then maybe we can try. But as of now, I'm done with you."

"Your making the wrong decision Bella. Stop acting like a child and come with your mother."

"No."

"You little bitch.." as soon as the words left her mouth and she made a move towards me again, Irina hit her. And I mean she _hit_ her, hard. A sock straight to the face.

"Don't you dare speak that way to her. She said she wants you gone, and I will personally help remove you if need be. That girl is my daughter, maybe not by blood but in my heart she is, and I wont allow you to disrespect her, you already ruined her life once, don't do it again," I ran to Irena hugging her tight at her declaration.

"You are my mother. For all intents and purposes."

Renee finally got the hint and she looked at me. "I want you and your stuff out of here by tonight."

"Fine," I nodded. She nodded back before walking out the door.

"Don't expect me to be waiting when you come crawling back Isabella."

I didn't reply to her. I didn't need to, I knew I wouldn't be going back to that. As soon as the door closed behind her I collapsed.

Edward ran up to me and cradled me as I cried. Tears of frustration, sadness, anger and relief flooding out of me. I cried for the mother I wish I had, I cried for the sparse good times we actually shared, and I cried for the weight finally being lifted from my shoulders. I was finally free of her.

"Its ok baby, its ok. It had to happen," Edward whispered in my ear as he rocked me.

"I'm so proud of you Bells," Rose whispered on the other side of me.

"She's gone. You're free honey," Irina said in front of me. I jumped out of Edward's arms leaping into hers. As much as I loved his arms at this moment I needed the touch of a mother. Though I had just technically lost mine, I needed the reassurance that my _real_ mother was here.

"I just lost my mom." I cried into her shoulder.

"No you didn't. The woman who just walked out of this room was never your mother; she was a slave driver and treated you like a prize. You have me, and Esme now as well."

I nodded. I knew she was right, she was here now and I knew Esme would be a mother to me as well. She showed me more love this past weekend than Renee ever did. I hugged her once more before turning to Rose.

"I'm sorry, I guess we need to move out."

"Don't you dare apologize. You did so well babe," she said hugging me tight. "And it's fine. Em has been begging me to move in with him for ages, and you have Edward now." I nodded and kissed her cheek before turning to Edward. I leaped into his arms, kissing him fiercely.

"Take me home baby," I whispered when we pulled apart.

"I will baby. I will."

We spent the rest of the day packing all of our belongings into boxes. We left all the furniture to be thrown away so it didn't take long.

Once everything was put into the back of all of our cars, we threw our keys on the apartment floor and left. When we reached Edwards place I put most of my stuff in the garage for now and just took my clothes up to the bedroom.

When I asked where to put my stuff Edward showed me an empty side of his closet and a few empty drawers. He smiled at me sheepishly, before admitting he had been planning to ask me to move in with him for a while and he hoped I would say yes and if not I would at least leave my stuff here for when I spent time here.

I kissed him hard, telling him how much I loved him and his sweet gestures before filling the empty spaces with my clothes. When I finished I went downstairs and sat on the couch next to Irena.

"Sorry, we didn't get to show you around today."

"No problem. I had fun, I've been wanting to do that for years," whe said shaking her hand and then imitating the punch she delivered earlier.

I laughed, a full belly laugh remembering the look on Renee's face when she hit her. Irena needed that; she ruined her life so now she ruined her face. I laughed off all the stress of the day, pushing it all away and deciding to live out the happy life I had now.

When Jasper got home with Alice in tow, we explained everything that had gone on earlier and caught Ali up on what happened during the weekend.

"Nice job mama," Jasper said with a high five to his mom, as did Alice.

"Where's my belldozer?" I heard Emmett yell as he walked through the house. When he spotted me, he lifted me in his arms. "I heard you knocked someone over with your words and not your body Bells. I'm so proud of you for finally sticking up to her."

"Thanks Em," I said hugging the big lug tightly. "Your welcome by the way."

"For what?"

"For giving Rose up. She's now free to finally move in with you."

"Seriously?" he asked excitedly. I nodded. He dropped me in Edwards lap before running up to Rose and picking her up.

They kissed furiously as they mumbled, what I'm sure were dirty things, to each other. I was happy to see them so in love and happy. Edward wrapped his arms around me as we stared at the happy couple before giving them their privacy. Suddenly they turned to us with matching grins on their faces.

"We're getting married!"

"What?" we all screeched.

"We've been wanting to get married for so long and now that we're going to be living together we thought why not? We're going to Vegas this weekend. We'll get married Saturday and then spend Halloween on Sunday with all of you at a club or something."

"Oh my god! Rose!" I screamed as she hugged me. She asked me to be her maid of honor and, I of course said yes. She let me go and jumped into Emmett's arms again.

"That'll be us one day," Edward murmured in my ear.

"I can't wait," I said before turning and kissing him.

The week went by quickly, between classes and filled with wedding plans and excitement. Renee hadn't tried to contact me for which I was glad. I had nothing left to say to her and nothing I wanted to hear. I called my dad and told him all about what happened.

"Thank god baby girl. You didn't need that in your life. Especially with everything going so good for you."

"I know."

"Oh hey by the way Rose is getting married."

"What well good for her. Its about time her and Em settled down. When is it?"

"Umm this weekend."

"What?"

"Yea, they're doing it in Vegas and Rose actually wanted me to ask if you would be there, and maybe walk her down the aisle? You've been her father figure for so long, ever since her dad died and she wants it really bad."

"Oh. Well of course. Tell her sure thing. I'll meet you guys in Vegas. Just tell me where you're staying at and everything," he agreed immediately. I knew he was honored that she would feel that way.

"Ok. Oh and you'll be Irina's date," I told him giggling.

"Umm ok, yea sure," he said, obviously flustered. "Sounds good."

That night I told Irina the same thing and got the same reaction. I only hoped this weekend helped rekindle whatever romance they once had.

_**Vegas here we come.**_

* * *

**There's an outtake in Bree's POV about Riley, the bracelet and their first kiss from the last chapter on my profile under 'It's more of you'.**

**Hope you check it out, its just a sweet little diddy I couldn't help but write.  
**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie  
_**

**_P.S I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY YOUR HOLIDAYS, WHATEVER IT IS YOU CELEBRATE. I'LL BE STUFFING MY FACE WITH LOTS OF FOOD ON CHRISTMAS..NOM NOM YUM.  
_**

_**Pictures of the outfits in each chapter are on my profile**. _

_12/22_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

_**A/N: **_**Christmas was craaazy. How was yours? =]  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

When Edward and I went to Forks it wasn't that bad, but Friday morning, all of us rushing for our flight to Vegas? It was crazy.

There were 7 of us making sure we had all of our stuff and could fit everything it the car, including Alice and Rose who had decided to bring everything but the kitchen sink.

"Do you really need that much stuff?" I asked as they dragged 2 suitcases each. "We're only going for the weekend."

"Bella! I'm getting married! I need to make sure I have absolutely everything and I'm fully prepared and Alice is helping with that, since you are so whatever about everything."

"Alright," I said rolling my eyes and I helped them. Rose had been a major bridezilla the past few days, I was glad they were marrying in Vegas and not having a lavish wedding, I don't think I could've handled a long process of this.

She had forced us shopping the day after the announcement, well she forced me, Alice gladly went along. We spent the entire day looking for suits for the guys and flowers and of course, the perfect dress, going into shop after shop and not finding anything.

I thought she looked gorgeous in all of them but she said they weren't right. We finally found the perfect dress at a small boutique we'd never heard of. When we walked in a nice lady by the name of Emily greeted us and asked what we were looking for, within minutes she brought a dress over to Rose and as soon as she saw it she fell in love.

The dress was relatively simple, but it was what Rose wanted. It was a spaghetti strap dress that crossed in the back to expose most of her back, with a bow of sorts lying above her tailbone. The front was a deep v-neck that accentuated her neck and her prominent cleavage. She looked absolutely beautiful.

She didn't try on any of the other dresses Emily had brought us, and she thanked her profusely for helping her finally find her dress. Emily also helped us find bridesmaid dresses, since Rose had insisted on us wearing some.

Alice and I got almost identical, wine red dresses, the only difference was that mine had a halter-top and hers was strapless but they looked amazing. We left the store with smiles on our faces and a promise to Emily to come back.

As soon as we left the store Alice demanded we look for Halloween costumes since we would be spending the day in Vegas, so we spent even longer deciding on costumes, which of course had to be couple costumes according to Alice. She picked us each ridiculously predictable costumes.

The weekend was going to be fun.

"Alright lets go!" Jasper yelled as he waited by the van, he had gotten his friend Felix to drive us since we needed a big car.

We would be kind of squished but it didn't matter, we just needed to get there. The other downside was Felix himself. He's had a crush on me forever and he won't take a hint.

"Hey Bella," he practically purred in my ear. I cringed. Not that Felix wasn't attractive, he was tall and built with grey blue eyes and dark hair, he was hot, and he knew it. He was cocky, and annoying. "You're looking fabulous this morning."

"Umm thanks," I said uncomfortably as he stared before moving around him and putting my stuff in the car.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." _Uh yea because I've been avoiding you_.

"I've been good, just busy."

"Oh yea, I heard you work at that bar, maybe I could come and meet up with you one night, do some body shots."

"Probably not a good idea. "

"Aww come on. I miss you, we've had our fun in the past."

"Me pushing you away every time you make a move is fun for you?" I asked chuckling.

"I know you're just playing hard to get." I rolled my eyes. "Look, maybe I should go to Vegas too, be your date, since they're all coupled up."

"No Felix, I'll be fine, actually my.."

"Her boyfriend will be going with her," Edward said from behind me, pulling me possessively into his side.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Felix said glaring at the arm Edward had wrapped around me. "Must not be that serious."

"Actually it's very serious, we're moving in together," I said looking up at Edward and giving him a grateful smile for saving me. He leaned down and kissed me, causing Felix to walk away.

"Thanks," I said against his lips, as we pulled apart.

"No prob. Jasper told me about him, and he said he annoyed you."

"He does. He asks me out all the time, thinking one day I'll finally say yes."

"Well that'll be never because you're mine," he said kissing me once more. A honk broke us apart, we turned to see Felix sticking his head out of the window.

"Let's go! You guys are going to be late," he yelled at us all. Edward and I rolled our eyes, knowing that wasn't the reason for his interruption.

We all gathered into the car. Jasper up front, Em, Rose and Alice in the middle, and Edward, Irina and I in the back.

"So who's getting married?" Felix asked.

"We are," Edward announced. I gasped and we all looked at him. "Oh you mean this weekend? I thought you were asking in general, like in the future."

I giggled at his need to claim me, giddy at the fact that he was thinking about us getting married. Felix glared at us through the rearview mirror before asking his question again.

"Me and Rosie are getting married. We finally decided to settle down and tie the knot."

"Good for you guys, you've been together for a long time. That's how it _should_ be, dating for a _while_ before finally deciding to move forward in the relationship."

We all stayed quiet, knowing he was talking about Edward and I. I knew he was just being jealous but I couldn't help but think of what he was saying.

Were Edward and I rushing things? We had only been together 2 months, and we were already moving in together and talking about marriage, whereas Rose and Em had been together for years and were barely making that step.

"Hey," Edward whispered in my ear as I stared out the window, lost in my mind.

"Huh?" I asked when I looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concern evident in his eyes. As I stared into his loving green eyes I realized it didn't matter. When you know you know, he was it for me.

"I'm perfect," I whispered, extending my neck to kiss him.

"Yes, you are," he mumbled against my lips.

When we reached Vegas it was a tornado of activity. We checked into our rooms and them went to look at chapels to see which one Ro liked best and to book a time.

When we were finished with that we decided to hit a spa and relax while the guys went and gambled for a bit and Irena went to the airport to pick up my father. She insisted on being the one to greet him.

"Ahh I needed this," Rose sighed as the masseuse kneaded her back. We were getting a full package. Massage, manicure, pedicure, facial and waxes. "God, I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Me either. But this has been a long time coming, I'm surprised you didn't marry earlier."

"Em wanted to when we got out of high school but I didn't let him. I'm actually kind of happy Renee went and kicked us out, it gave me the push to do it."

"I'm glad something good came out of that. You guys are going to be so happy together."

"So will you and Edward. I can't believe you're moving in with him. We haven't lived apart from each other in years."

"I know. It'll be weird not seeing you everyday."

"You'll be fine. You'll have that delicious man around you all the time instead." We laughed.

"So what was up with that look in the car Bells?" Alice asked.

"Yea. You looked totally dazed out after Felix was being an ass."

Of course they would notice.

"Nothing, just being insecure."

"About what doll?"

"It's just, I was thinking about me and Edward. If we were rushing it and it was too soon for us to be talking marriage and stuff. I mean look at you guys, you've been together forever and you guys are barely there."

"Oh sweetie have you seen the way that man looks at you? There's no mistake you guys love each other. There's no right amount of time to be in a relationship before it gets serious.

Besides it was different with us, Em and I met in high school, we couldn't just get married right away, no matter how much we wanted to especially since we were barely going into college. We're both at points in our lives where we can take that step, just as you are. You guys met at a perfect time in your lives, not having to worry about parents or too much school to interfere."

"She's right," Alice said. "Me and Jazz met right at the start of college, and as much as I love the man, we couldn't have gotten married right away. I wouldn't have taken that internship in New York and I wouldn't be where I am today and neither would he."

"I never thought of that. Thanks guys. But his weekend is not about me, we're here for Ro. Who's going to become Mrs. McCarty."

"Ahh I know! I'm so looking forward to being his wife. I honestly can't wait. Oh we're sleeping in a separate room tonight by the way, just us girls. Kind of like my own little bachelorette party, except I don't want o get drunk and look like crap on my wedding day, so we'll do the partying after," she laughed.

We grudgingly agreed, I hated to be away from Edward at night since I couldn't sleep without him, but I knew this was important to her. When we we're all buffed and polished we made our way to the hotel room, stopping by Irina's room to see if she wanted to join us for our 'bachelorette party.' When we reached her room, we saw that her door was slightly opened and Alice peeked her head in.

"Eeek," she squeaked as she jumped back and covered her mouth with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You-your.. Charlie and.. oh my god!"

"What?" I asked pushing her aside and peeking in myself and I had the exact same reaction. I squealed in surprise and excitement before gently closing the door and jumping up and down in place with Alice, while Rose looked on confused.

"What the hell?"

"My dad and Irena are like, full on making out in there," I explained happily.

"Oh my god!" Rose shouted giggling. "Go papa Swan."

Suddenly the door burst open and I turned to see a disheveled looking daddy staring at me.

"Umm, hi dad," I said biting my lip to hide my smile. Didn't work very well.

"Oh, uh, hey Bells," he said with a blush. _So that's where I got it from_!

"Sooo.." I said releasing my lip and smiling at him goofily, while rocking on my heels. "Whatcha doing?"

He burst out laughing at my childlike impression, it was something I did when I was little and I had just found out a secret. He pulled me into a hug, whispering in my ear.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"More than ok dad. I'm ecstatic. I've never seen you this happy," I whispered back, hugging him tightly. I heard a throat clear and I let my father go to look at Irena, who was smiling sheepishly at me. I hugged her as well.

"Thank you, for putting that smile on his face."

"Oh sweetie, you're ok with this?"

"More than. You guys deserve each other. It's been a long time coming."

"Thank you. It means a lot that you approve."

"I'm really happy about it actually. I knew it was a good idea to let you go to the airport to get him alone. You guys needed to talk."

We hugged again before I let her go and she went to my dad's side. I smiled as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Well we were going to invite you to come hang out with us, but we'll just leave you be. If you guys want anything, just ring our room. If not we'll see you tomorrow for the wedding."

"Ok bye girls, have fun."

"You too."

"Oh we will," my dad mumbled.

"Eww dad, no," I groaned, as happy as I was that they were together I didn't need to know about that.

"Not so great when it's on the other foot huh?" my dad smirked. Referring to dealing with Edward and I the weekend at his house.

I rolled my eyes before I pushed them in the room laughing and walked away with the girls. When we made it to the room we found the guys walking down the hall.

"Hey guys," I greeted when they stopped in front of us.

"Hey B," Emmett and Jasper shouted. While Edward came up and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me soundly, pushing me up against the wall.

I melted into the kiss, not even bothered by the whistles coming from our friends. When his tongue found its way inside my mouth and his hands found purchase on my ass, they pulled us apart.

"Alright alright, we don't need to see that," Jazz said, knocking Edward in the back of the head and forcing him to remove his mouth from mine.

"What was that for?" I asked breathless.

"Well, I just won a good amount of money today and it got me to thinking that we could use it for our place, you know paint and furniture and stuff, and then that got me thinking about how you were going to be living with me when we got back home and it got me excited, thinking about you in that little outfit I bought you in Port Angeles," he whispered huskily in my ear. I may have whimpered.

"Dude, seriously. People are starting to stare."

Edward finally pulled away from me, leaving a chaste kiss on my mouth, followed by one on my forehead.

"Alright we're done."

"Good because that's all you're getting. I'm stealing her for the night," Rose announced.

"What?" Edward asked with a sad expression on his face.

"Yup. She's mine tonight. You guys can go do whatever, go see strippers if you want, bachelor it up because tomorrow we're getting married," she said the last part directly to Em. I laughed at the look of excitement on his face when she said strippers.

"You wouldn't care if we went and saw strippers?" Rose looked back at us and we both shook our heads, causing Emmett to hoot and the guys to groan. I looked at Edward and he didn't seem too happy about the prospect of going to a strip club.

"You don't want to see a bunch of naked girls dancing around baby?" I asked him.

"The only naked girl I want to see dancing around is you," he said running his hands up and down my sides.

"Ditto," Jasper murmured. We turned to look at him shocked. "I-I meant Ali-Alice," he stuttered making us to break out into laughter. The guys finally decided to just go drink and gamble some more as we relaxed in the suite.

"I guess I'll try to get enough for that couch you want," Edward teased, reminding me of the dream her heard me talk about. I rolled my eyes as I giggled.

"You do that. Have fun," I said standing on my toes to kiss him. "I love you," I hummed against his lips.

"I love you too. Have a good night baby," he kissed me once more before leaving with the guys.

We settled in to watch movies, wedding related movies. We had _Bride Wars_, _27 Dresses_, _The Wedding Planner_ and _Runaway Bride_. We ordered room service and hung out in our pj's, it was just like the nights we used to have in the beginning of college when we all lived together.

"I've missed this," I said when I sat on the floor with them, after making us a round of margaritas.

"Me too. We need to do this more often, especially now that we're going to be living separately."

"I say, at least once a month, we pick a house and kick our guy out and have a big day like this one," Alice proposed.

"Deal," Rose and I agreed. We spent the rest of the night laughing and enjoying ourselves, talking about anything and everything, which of course meant our sex lives.

"Babe you're fucking lucky. You're at that stage where all you guys want is sex," Rose said.

"What? Look who's talking, that's all you and Em ever talk about!" I laughed.

"True," she shrugged laughing. "But still, you got it good. I wish Em ate me out as much as Edward does to you."

"He seems to love it," I blushed.

"Oh you love it too," Alice pointed laughing.

"Of course I do. Believe me I'm as surprised as you are about that. But I'm definitely not complaining," I smirked.

When the girls finally fell asleep, sprawled on the couches I went to take a bath. I had been eyeing the big tub since we got here. I lay soaked in bubbles when my phone rang. I reached for it and answered when I saw who was calling.

"Hey baby," I purred.

"_Mmm_, hi love," He greeted. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Taking a bath."

"_Fuck_," he groaned. "That means, at this very minute, you're wet, and naked, talking to me?"

"Mmhmm."

"Damn baby, I wish I could be in there with you."

"Me too. What are you doing?" I asked as I ran my hand up and down my belly.

"Getting into bed. I wish you were here by my side."

"Me too baby. I don't know how I'm going to sleep without you."

"Me either love. Where are the girls?"

"Knocked out in the living room."

"Damn so you can't sneak out huh?"

"No," I said sadly. "They'd probably wake up as I opened the door."

"Too bad."

"Yea," I sighed as sunk deeper into the water, making the water ripple with the movement of my hands on my stomach.

"What are you doing?" he asked huskily.

"Nothing."

"Where's your hand baby?"

"On my stomach."

"Can you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Run your hand up your stomach and squeeze you breasts for me."

"What?" I breathed, excited at what was about to happen.

"_Mmm_, I want you to pinch your nipples, pretend it's my mouth nibbling on your perfect peaks," I whimpered as I did it, imagining his mouth in place of my hand. "Are you doing it for me baby?"

"Mmhmm," I moaned.

"Drag your nails across them, imagine it's my teeth scraping against you."

"Uhhh.. _baby_."

"Yes just like that baby."

"Are you stroking your cock Edward?" I panted as I continued playing with my nipples.

"Yea baby I am. I'm picturing your perfect little body perched over me."

"More baby," I pleaded.

"Move your hand down your body, and cup your pussy." I did as I was told, moaning when I felt the heat on my palm. "Now take two fingers and run them up and down your lips, pretend it's my tongue, you know how I love to tease you baby."

I ran my fingers around the skin, following the pattern he always did with his tongue, up one side and down the other, repeatedly.

"Fuck Edward, I wish it really was your tongue."

"So do I baby. Now put those fingers on your clit, rub that sweet little pussy for me baby. Imagine my tongue devouring you, licking every perfect little part."

"_Mmm_.. baby.. fuck," I moaned as my fingers came in contact with my aching clit.

"Just like that baby. Fuck I bet you taste fucking delicious, you always taste so good," I moaned again. "You like that huh? You like it when I eat your pussy?"

"Yea," I whimpered.

"_Mmm_ so do I. I love tasting you, feeling you tremble on my tongue and your hands in my hair. I could stay down there all day."

"Fuck," I whispered as I shook from his words.

"Are you close?" he groaned.

"_Yea_," I whimpered.

"Put your fingers inside of you, rub that little clit with your thumb as you ride your fingers. Do it hard baby, you know how I would fuck you."

I moaned loudly as I thrust my fingers inside of me, imaging him filling me up.

"Feel good? You feel my cock deep inside you baby?"

"Ugh.. _shit_.. yes."

"Yea just like that. Work that pretty pussy baby."

"Oooh fuck. Are you close Edward?"

"Yea I am beautiful," he panted

"Are you picturing me riding your dick?"

"Ugh.. yes."

"Imagining my tight little pussy squeezing around you?"

"_Fuuck_. Yes baby, _god_. Ride me, come all over my cock."

"_Shit,_ yes. _Harder_ baby. I love you."

"Ughhh, Bella, baby _I love youuu_," he groaned as he came.

"_Edwaaard_!" I screamed as I tightened around my fingers, bringing myself to an Edward induced orgasm.

"Fuck I don't think I've ever come that hard from my hand alone," he panted into the phone.

"Me either," I giggled breathlessly.

"That was hot baby. I never thought phone sex would be so good," he chuckled.

"Yea, well let's not make it a habit, I'm not planning on spending days away from you."

"Hell no. I was just saying that was fucking hot. I'd rather have the real thing; I miss being able to cuddle you after. It's one of my favorite parts, just holding you and telling you how much I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know baby. So how was the rest of your day? We never got to really talk earlier."

I told him all about Irena and my dad getting together and how happy I was about it. He was glad too; he knew his aunt and my dad would be really happy together. I told him about spending time with the girls and what we talked about.

"So, they're jealous that I love to eat your pussy?"

I blushed, during sex was one thing, but to hear him say it during normal conversation always made me blush, even though I wasn't embarrassed about it.

"Yea I guess."

"_Mmm_, well if they knew how good you tasted I'm pretty sure they'd understand why," he hummed.

"Edward," I whimpered, squirming in the water.

"Sorry baby," He chuckled. "But it's true."

"I know."

"Oh do you?" he asked teasingly. "You think you taste delicious?"

"Well I love how I taste on you," I said saucily.

"Fuck, you can't say shit like that baby," he cursed. I laughed.

"Ok, I'll change the subject. Did you get enough money for my dream couch?" I asked giggling.

"Oh yea, for some matching end tables too," He chuckled.

We spent a while talking about our plans. We wanted to paint the inside of the house, we just had to decide on a color and go shopping for furniture. We wanted to be all moved in and settled before Thanksgiving, so it gave is about a month, between classes and work I was sure we could get it done.

"I can't wait to have that house to ourselves baby. To finally live with you, and just you. We're having a naked day, the moment Jazz moves out," he demanded. I laughed but agreed.

"Of course. I can't wait either babe. I'm getting all pruny so I should go, we have a big day tomorrow."

"I know. Alright, good night baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

We hung up and I got out of the bath, putting on one of the fluffy bathrobes the hotel provided and walked into the living room to find both of my friends wide awake, watching another movie.

"Umm, hey guys? I thought you were asleep."

"We were," Rose started, smirking at me. "But then we were awakened by '_Oh Edward, mm baby, fuck',_ sounds coming from the bathroom."

"Sorry," I blushed, of course.

"No you're not," Alice said winking.

"No, I'm not," I laughed shaking my head.

We watched another movie before finally retiring to bed. The next morning I woke to a screaming Rosalie.

"What? What?" I screamed, scrambling up to find her.

"I have a fucking zit on my forehead!"

"That's it?" I asked. "Damn it Rose I thought you were dying or something," I said slumping against the wall of the bathroom.

"Well, _excuse_ me if I don't want acne on my wedding day."

"Babe, you can hide it with your bangs, you'll be fine."

"Oh, Yea," she breathed before looking at me. "Thanks."

"No prob," I chuckled as I hugged her from behind, leaning my chin on her shoulder. "You're getting married today," I whispered.

She nodded, smiling tearfully. "I'm getting married," she turned and hugged me, holding me close as she cried tears of joy. "I love you Bells. I'm glad you're my maid of honor, thank you for giving me shit our first year."

I laughed. "Of course. I love you too."

"Whoa is there some lesbian action going on in here?" Alice teased.

"No, that was a long time ago," Rose told her with a straight face.

"Wait, what? You guys hooked up?" Alice screeched looking at us shocked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Rose said teasingly smacking my ass on her way out of the bathroom as I laughed. "Now hurry your asses up ladies, I'm getting married today!"

The morning was spent in a makeup and hairspray dazed. We fixed Rose's hair into an up do, keeping her bangs out to cover her forehead and a smokey eye to bring out her hazel eyes.

Alice and I stuck to just keeping our hair down and curled. For once Alice actually let her hair grow out long as opposed to the pixie cut she always kept years before. We kept our makeup light and simple.

We all grabbed our dresses to take with us to the little chapel and went on our way, calling the guys and Charlie and Irena to meet us there. When we reached the chapel we went into the little dressing room in back and I helped Rose with her dress and veil, while Alice made sure everything was set in the chapel.

When she came back in we put on our dresses and turned to Rose. She looked perfect. We hugged her tight, before breaking apart and getting our gift for her.

"Ok you have your something blue," I said referring to her garter. "And your something old," I said pointing the pins holding her veil to her head, they had been her mother's. "Your something borrowed," Irina had let her borrow and embroidered handkerchief. "And now we're giving you your something new," I said as Alice and I handed her a gift.

"What is it?"

"Well open it and find out," I said teasingly. She laughed and opened the bag. Inside were a pair of princess cut diamond stud earrings, something she'd been wanting for a long time.

"Oh my god they're gorgeous."

"Just like you babe. They're going to look amazing with your hair up," I said as I helped her put them on.

"You guys are the best, thank you," she said as she hugged us. A knock on the door broke us apart, when I opened it I found my dad standing there looking very handsome. He was wearing a dark charcoal suit with a light blue button down shirt and a dark blue tie.

"Looking good papa Swan," Rose whistled smiling. Charlie hugged me and kissed my forehead before walking up to Rose and making her twirl for him.

"Well you're looking quite good yourself, you look beautiful honey."

"Thanks Charlie," Rose said before hugging my dad. "And thank you for doing this for me, it means a whole lot."

"I was honored you asked me to do this. Your parents we're good people I'm sure they would be so happy right now," she nodded her head before hugging him tighter. I knew this was hard for her to deal with.

Her parents had died her freshman year, in a car crash, and we we're the ones to help her get through it. Some days it was still hard for her, but I knew today was a big one. I had only met them a few times, but they were great, they loved their daughter so much and I knew they we're looking down at her today, happy that she was marrying the love of her life.

"I love you Rosie, you're like a daughter to me and I can't wait to walk you down the aisle and present you to Emmett. He's a good man sweetie and he's waiting out there for you anxiously."

"I love you too and thank you," she said hugging him once more before wiping her tears and turning to us and smiling. "Let's go get me married girls."

We walked slowly down the aisle, Alice first and I followed, a bouquet of white roses in each of our hands, while Rose carried a bouquet of red roses. When I looked up I saw our boys smiling at us from the front.

Emmett wore a dark suit with a bow tie and a scarf draped around his neck. You would think it would look ridiculous but Emmett pulled it off, giving me a cocky wink when I looked him up and down.

Edward and Jasper were wearing similar suits, except with skinny ties. They all looked amazing. When I reached the front I smiled at Edward mouthing 'I love you' and watching him mouth it back before turning to look at Rose.

She came down the aisle on Charlie's arm and the look on Emmett's face was laughable, he looked like he'd be drooling if he didn't have such a big smile on his face, dimples on full display.

When Rose reached him, he practically pulled her out of Charlie's arms making her laugh, as well as the rest of us. Charlie took his seat next to Irena, who looked beautiful in a red tea length scoop neck jersey dress, and taking her hand as the ceremony began.

It went by quickly, mostly because I spent most of my time staring at Edward, imagining what our wedding was going to be like. He caught me a few times, winking at me because he knew what I was thinking and nodding to tell me he was thinking the same.

When it came time to exchange rings, Jasper and I handed them over and watched our best friends vow to love each other forever.

As soon as the officiator said 'you may kiss the bride' Em pulled her into his arms and kissed her ferociously, bringing her body flush to his. We cheered as he announced the new Mr. and Mrs. McCarty and hugged them tightly. We signed the papers we needed to sign and congratulated them profusely.

"We're married!" Rose screamed, as she jumped into Em's arms.

"Yes baby we are. You are officially mine and now the world knows it," he said kissing the ring on her finger. When my dad and Irena came up to congratulate I saw tears in her eyes. She hugged them before turning to me and pulling me to the side and I saw Charlie do the same to Jasper.

"I love you like a daughter, and I know how much you wanted your father and me to get together, so I'm asking you, would you mind if I married your father, right here, right now?" she asked grasping my hands.

"Oh my god!" I screamed "Seriously?" I asked throwing my arms around her.

"Yes. We talked about it yesterday, and seeing Rose and Emmett marry today we know it's what we want. We've wasted so much time and I've loved him for so long, so we just thought why not?"

"Wow."

"So?"

"Oh yes, of course!" I said hugging her and dragging her over to my father to see Jasper hugging him and clasping him on the back before turning to me.

"So it looks like we're going to be siblings Bells," he said opening his arms to me.

"You've always been my brother, this just makes it more official."

"I know B, I know," he said kissing my head, before releasing me to my father.

"You really ok with this babygirl?" he asked against my head as I hugged him.

"Yea dad. I've seen how happy you are with her, and I know you guys loved each other so long ago."

"You don't think it's too soon?"

"Who am I to say it's too soon? Only you know daddy, I learned that yesterday."

"I love you sweetie."

"I love you too dad, and I just want you to be happy. Irina makes you happy, she makes _us_ happy. Go for it."

"Ok," he said before grabbing Irina's hand and bringing her with him to talk to the officiator.

When he passed Rose and Emmett he asked them if he didn't mind if they shared an anniversary and Rose screamed before launching herself at him, proof that she didn't mind at all.

When the chapel agreed to marry them right away we took Irina to the backroom and fixed her up a bit, giving her one of bouquets to carry with her, along with jewelry and a little makeup.

We even came up with the _somethings_ quickly. We added some blue eye shadow to her eyes for the something blue, lent her a necklace for her something new and her dress was her something new. She had gone out and bought a dress the day before just in case.

It was a knee length ivory dress, short sleeved with a round neck and a high waist self belt that she tied in a bow on her left side. Her something old was actually an old picture of her, Charlie and me when I was little.

I cried when I saw it, loving how we looked like such a little family. When she was ready we walked out to repeat the ceremony for a second time, Jasper and I acting as best man and maid of honor again.

This time the ceremony went by much slower, maybe because I was watching my father marry someone he had been waiting for, for so long, and the looks on each of their faces brought tears to my eyes.

They were finally getting their happily ever after. When it came time for the rings Charlie's surprised us by pulling some out of his coat, apparently he bought some from the chapel while we helped Irena get ready.

The moment they were announced as husband and wife is a moment I'll never forget, they beamed at each other, looking the happiest I'd ever seen before kissing slowly.

After the ceremonies were finished and we changed into more appropriate clothes, we went out to a nice early lunch/dinner, enjoying each other's company and cuddling with our respective partners in the cozy booths.

We spent most of the night drinking and laughing. Irena and my dad decided to go off on their own when the rest of us went to a club. It was fun; we danced and drank all night long, letting loose after such an exciting day.

It was great for me to finally let go of all the stress from the week before, dancing with my girls and my love. It was an awesome way to end the night. When we reached the hotel we were all too tired to hang out more so we all went to our separate suites.

As soon as we reached our room we both knocked out, running around all day plus drinking tired us out.

**EPOV**

When I awoke the morning, or should I say afternoon, since it was already past noon, after the wedding I found Bella sprawled naked across my chest.

We'd come in so late last night that we just removed all of our clothes and conked out as soon as we hit the bed. I'd missed her the last few days; among all the wedding stuff we hadn't really had any time to ourselves.

I was happy for Em and Rose, and of course Charlie and my aunt. They were all finally married and I couldn't be happier, but some part of me felt a little jealous that it wasn't Bella and I.

I knew it was soon but I didn't care, I would marry her in a heartbeat, but I wasn't so sure about Bella. I saw the look on her face when Felix made the comment about waiting a long time until you settled down. I knew she loved me and wanted to be with me, that was without a doubt, I just hoped she didn't let him get to her.

I looked at her sweet face, imagining what she would look like on our wedding day. I knew she was thinking about it all through the ceremony yesterday because I was thinking about it too. Maybe she didn't care what Felix said; she wouldn't look at me like that if she weren't ready to marry me. I leaned on my side and brushed the hair away from her face, seeing the small smile start to form.

"Stop being a creeper Edward," she mumbled moving closer and nuzzling her face into my chest. I laughed.

"I can't help it, you're just so beautiful," I said, causing her smile to grow. She blinked her eyes at me sleepily, stretching slightly before kissing my chest, right on my heart.

"_Mmm_ hi," she murmured against me.

"Hi baby," I whispered as I leaned down and kissed her sweet mouth, taking her top lip in between mine and sucking on it gently before repeating the same with her bottom lip.

She moved closer, hitching her leg over my hip and rocked her hips, making me groan as she rubbed her warm wet flesh against me. I released her mouth, moving mine to lave her neck and collarbone with wet kisses.

"_Oooh_, I've missed you," she moaned. "I need you."

"_Mm,_ let me take my time with you love," I said against her throat as I bit softly. She nodded, gulping before taking a deep breath as my mouth reached her nipples.

I licked across each one slowly, tasting their sweet flavor before engulfing each one into my mouth, feeling them harden against my tongue as she moaned and panted below me.

"_Uh.._ Edward."

I pinched each moist nipple between my fingers, playing with them as I kissed my way down her body towards her sopping pussy, eager for a taste.

Ever since we talked about it on the phone the day before, I couldn't get it out of my head.

I dipped my tongue into her belly button causing her to squirm before continuing my descent. I removed my hands from her nipples, making her whimper in protest.

"Take over for me baby," I told her, groaning as I watched her hands move to her breasts and pinch her pink nipples. I wasted no time, no teasing or startup, I just dove in, pressing my tongue directly to her clit and taking a long lick.

"Fuck Edward…_ahhh_," she screamed at the sudden pleasure. "Oh god baby."

I licked her from top to bottom, not letting any inch of her pussy go untouched by my tongue.

"_Uhhhh_.. so good," she groaned as I licked her clit softly, leaving sucking open-mouthed kisses to it.

"_Mooore_," she begged. I sucked her clit into my mouth, as I thrust my fingers into her, curling them up immediately to rub the soft swollen flesh inside. "_Edwaaard_… oh shit baby."

I worked her with my fingers, bringing her to the brink of orgasm before backing off, making her whine in objection. "Please baby please, let me come."

I sucked her clit harder giving it a small bite before kissing up her body.

"You told me you love the way you taste on me last night, were you telling the truth?" I asked inches from her face.

"Mmhmm," she nodded before bringing my face down to hers, licking my mouth clean of her juices, making me groan, before kissing me fiercely, shoving her tongue in my mouth and wrestling with mine.

I continued to finger her as we kissed, bringing her once more to the brink of orgasm before pulling my fingers out, causing her to bite my lip in protest.

"Nooo," she murmured against me. "Please."

"I don't want you coming until I'm inside of you," I told her, turning her so we were spooning, her back to my chest, and slowly rubbing her wet flesh with my palm.

"Then get inside of me," she begged, arching her back and grinding harder into my hand.

I lifted her leg to lay on mine, opening her to me, as one hand lay under her and played with her nipple and the other going back to rub her center.

"But I want to play with you some more," I said teasingly, as I bit her neck and slapped my hand against her pussy, making her arch further and gasp.

She put her arm behind her, grabbing a hold of my hair and holding me against her neck. I rubbed her again, relieving her from the sting before doing it again, this time closer to her clit.

"Shit," she hissed.

"Good or bad?" I asked rubbing her tender flesh once more, feeling the liquid coat my fingers.

"Good... _so _good," she moaned as I did it again, leaving three rapid taps to her clit before entering her. "_Ooohhh _Edward."

"_Mmm,_ always so good baby," I moaned, grinding into her ass as I entered her from behind. "Always so wet and tight for me."

"_Uhhh_ Edward baby. _Please_, make me come. Harder _ahhh_," I obliged, thrusting into her harder as I rubbed her clit.

"Ooh I'm close. Please.. oh god.. please," she begged.

"What do you need baby?" I asked, desperate to make her come.

"Ughh… slap me again," she said, surprising me. I didn't think she'd like it that much.

"_Mm,_ you liked that?" I asked giving her a small tap.

"Ye,." she hissed.

"Play with your nipples again. Get them nice and hard."

Her fingers went straight to her nipples, pulling and pinching them according to her pleasure. When I saw them start to harden I pulled my hand back and slapped her again, causing her to hiss and arch her back into me.

I rubbed her clit quickly, pinching it in between my fingers, before smacking her again, this time making her jerk as she started to come around me.

"Yes baby come all over me," I pleaded as I rubbed her clit, moving my fingers in fast circles to help her ride out her orgasm.

"Edwaaard… _baby_.. god _uhhh_," she screamed, as she trembled against me, moving her hand and grasping my hand to make me stop rubbing her clit.

I kissed her neck, slowing down my thrusts and feeling her jerk and clench, ever so often, around me. When she was remotely calm she removed her hand from mine, letting me start up again, and bringing her hand behind us to grab my ass and bring me closer.

"_Mmm,_ hard baby. I want you to come inside me, now."

I stopped rubbing her clit, and moved my hands to her breasts, anchoring her to me as I pounded into her, making her scream out in ecstasy.

"Om my god… _Edwaaard_.. ugh baby.. _fuuck_," she moaned again and again as I continued. "Please come baby, _cooome_."

"You gonna come again with me baby?" I panted in her ear. She nodded, grinding rocking her hips in time to my thrusts.

"Do it. Come with me," I demanded as my thrusts became wild until I finally stiffened, coming inside of her while she trembled around me. "_Bellaaaa_," I groaned.

"_Edwaaard_!" she responded, screaming as she linked her fingers with mine around her breasts and came.

I collapsed against her back, kissing her neck slowly to calm us both down, feeling her shudder when I kissed a sensitive spot. I moved our linked fingers from her chest and wrapped our arms around her, making our sweaty bodies glide against each other.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear before kissing her neck again.

"I love you too," she whispered back, moving her face to the side to kiss my bicep in return. "I can't believe I get to wake up to that the rest of my life," she sighed.

All thoughts of her not being ready, were pushed to the side. This girl wanted me forever, and I was planning on giving it to her.

"Every single morning of forever if you want it," I said into her ear.

"Oh, I want it," she said turning her head to look at me.

"Good, me too," I replied, bending my head to kiss her lips softly. Our cuddle time was interrupted by the shrill of her phone. She reached over and grabbed it but stayed in my arms.

"Hello?" she answered. "Mhmm," She said to whoever was on the line.

She leaned forward to look at the time, and that's when I realized, I was still inside her. I rocked my hips, making my semi hard cock slip deeper inside of her.

"Unf," she moaned so I did it again. "Yea ok I'll tell him… _uhhh.._ bye." She hung up before turning and making me pull out of her. I pouted as she glared.

"What if that had been my father?" My face paled.

"Shit, sorry baby, I couldn't help it." I apologized. She giggled before rolling her eyes and kissing me. "Come on we have to go shower before we meet up with the crew."

We showered slowly, taking our time to enjoy each other and the multiple sprayers throughout the shower. Bella begged to have some of them installed in our shower at home. I laughed but could admit that I enjoyed them as well.

When we exited the shower we dried ourselves and went into our room, as I bent to pick up my suitcase to find something to wear Bella stopped me.

"That was Alice on the phone. She dropped our clothes off earlier, so they should be outside, can you get them?" I looked at her confused but went and retrieved them.

"What is it?"

"It's our costumes for the day. It's Halloween baby, did you forget?"

"Oh yea, sorry, I didn't think we were dressing up."

"Alice insisted," she said rolling her eyes. We dressed in our predictable costumes and went to find the crew, when I saw them I cracked a smile, Alice had really thought this through.

Jasper and herself were dressed as a cowboy and cowgirl. The top Alice wore was cropped and fitted in red & white check print. She wore a denim skirt and a western belt complete with a big buckle. Jasper was shirtless but wore a short waistcoat with fringing detail, matching long brown chaps and a red and white bandana around his neck. They both completed their looks with cowboy hats.

Rose and Emmett were dressed as mechanics, Rose had on a flattering zip up coverall with a cut-out back, classic bandanna and tool toys while Emmett wore a pair of worn out jeans and a white wife-beater with coveralls and he covered in dirt.

Bella and I? We were none other, than a doctor and nurse. Bella looked good enough to eat, which I have to admit I did before we left, in a short sleeve zip-up mini dress and a matching nurse hat.

The dress had the typical white design with red trim and traditional red medical cross on the chest and she completed the look with red heels. I wore some dark blue scrubs and a lab coat, something I would hopefully be wearing on a daily basis soon enough.

"Well we all look good, I wonder how you came up with such _unique_ costumes Alice," I said teasingly.

"Shut up penny head! They fit ok?"

"Penny head?" I asked looking at Bella who chuckled at the look on my face.

"Yes, penny head. You're hair is all coppery and shiny like a penny duh!" Alice explained. I rolled my eyes but laughed at her and asked what we we're doing today.

"Well we're going to lunch and then spend some time walking the strip, maybe do some touristy stuff and then end it at a club."

We all agreed on her plan and set out for a day of fun.

* * *

**So next up is Halloween debauchery. What did you dress up as for Halloween? **

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie  
_**

**_P.S I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE HOLIDAYS. CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S GOING TO BE 2011 ALREADY. _**

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR IF I DON'T UPDATE BEFORE THEN!  
_**

_**Pictures of the outfits in each chapter are on my profile**. Go check out Rose's dress and all the costumes. _

_12/29_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**This is my 2011 gift to you all, hope you like it. =]**_**  
**_

* * *

**BPOV**

We walked into a restaurant, all decked out in our costumes and were surprised that we weren't the only ones. All around us people were in costumes. It was amazing to see so many grown people out in public playing dress up.

"Ooh, Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh my," Alice joked in my ear.

"Dork," I pushed her away laughing.

"More like, Whores and Sluts and Skanks, Oh my," Rose said laughing, pointing at all the scantily clad women.

Everywhere you turned, there was some chick with her tits or ass hanging out, I knew our costumes were pretty revealing, but at least we did it tastefully. These girls we're using costumes as an excuse to walk around in slutty lingerie and call it a costume, to each their own I guess. As long as they kept their claws away from my man, that's all the mattered.

We got ushered to our seats and ordered. Alice had decided we we're starting our day off with lunch, and then spending our night barhopping and enjoying all the activities throughout the strip. We enjoyed an awesome buffet meal before going to "The Fright Dome" at Circus Circus. It was basically the regular amusement park, just scary.

They had a few haunted houses, and people running around scaring you. We spent the daytime like kids, running around and getting scared. When nighttime came, we made our way to the strip, and into our first bar, a karaoke bar. As soon as we walked in, Alice and Rose were pushing me to sign up.

"Guys no.. please."

"Come on Bella, we know what a great singer you are. We haven't heard you in forever," Rose pleaded.

"_Pleeeease_?" Alice begged, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," I huffed. "But you guys are singing with me," They cheered.

"I need a shot," I told Emmett. He went straight to the bar to get us some drinks, while Edward put his arms around me.

"Why don't you want to sing baby? You're amazing."

"I don't know, I haven't done it in a while."

"Well, I want you to go up there and sing, and knock people's socks off with your amazing voice," he encouraged.

"Yea right," s girl scoffed near us. We turned to see a tall blonde dressed like a playboy bunny, she grinned at Edward flirtatiously, before casting me a dismissive look.

"Excuse me?" I asked her.

"I said, yea right, I doubt a mousy little girl like you, could really blow the crowd away, especially if you go after me."

"Well, we'll see about that then, right?" I told her taking the shot Emmett put into my hand, when he walked up to us.

"Honey, no one has been able to steal my spotlight here, I doubt you'd be able to. I always steal the spotlight, and I wouldn't mind stealing your man as well," she said looking Edward up and down.

"I'm not interested," Edward said, squeezing his arms tighter around me.

"You'll change your mind," she said confidently, before stepping on stage.

"Are you kidding me right now?" I asked incredulously. "Did she just challenge me, and then threaten to steal my man?"

"Umm, yea," Rose said.

"Bitch," I stated.

"Totally," Emmett answered, causing all of us to laugh. "What? She is!"

We watched as she took the stage, standing in the middle and looking out into the crowd.

"Hey guys, I'm Mandy," everyone cheered and she sent me a smug look. "I'm back to win another year."

"Wait, win what?" I asked Alice. She looked at me sheepishly before answering.

"Umm, its an annual Halloween karaoke competition, everyone sings popular Halloween songs, and the winner gets 10,000 dollars and they get named, 'Dark Queen of Karaoke' kind of lame but I thought it would be awesome for you to win."

"How would you even know I was going to win?"

"You're amazing Bella, just work it out there, we'll be right behind you."

I took a deep breath before turning to watch Mandy sing, she had already started, she was singing Love Potion Number Nine by the Searchers, and she had the crowds attention.

_She looked at my palm and she made a magic sign  
She said "What you need is Love Potion Number Nine"  
She bent down and turned around and gave me a wink  
She said "I'm gonna make it up right here in the sink"  
It smelled like turpentine, it looked like Indian ink  
I held my nose, I closed my eyes, I took a drink  
I didn't know if it was day or night  
I started kissin' everything in sight  
But when I kissed a cop down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine  
He broke my little bottle of Love Potion Number Nine_

Surprisingly, she was actually a really good singer, a little too over the top, but she was good. She kept the crowds attention by shimmying and throwing them little winks, I was going to have to try my hardest to beat her. When she walked off the stage, she blew the crowd a kiss and then came up to me.

"Good luck, I'll be right here keeping your man company," she said trying to drape her arms around Edward. He moved to the side and put himself in between Em and Jazz.

"I don't think so, I'll be paying attention to her, " he said pointing at me, before leaning down and kissing me. "Good luck baby, I love you."

"Thank you, I love you too," I said, kissing him more passionately than I normally would in public. I smirked at the glaring blonde before turning to Rose and Alice. "Let's do this."

We we're going to be singing I Put A Spell On You, the version from Hocus Pocus, because it was my favorite rendition of the song. I told the girls to stand on the stage while I stayed behind the curtains. I took a deep breath as the music started. _I could do this_. I did this all the time when I was younger.

I poked my head out through the curtain as I sang each first line.

_I put a spell on you  
and now you're mine.  
You can't stop the things I do.  
I ain't lyyyyyin'._

I walked to the front of the stage where the girls stood behind microphones and sang straight to the audience.

_It's been 300 years  
right down to the day,  
now the witch is back  
and there's hell to pay._

_I put a spell on you  
and now you're miiiiiine!_

The crowd started screaming when I hit the high note and the music became more upbeat.

_Hello, Vegas! My name's Bella, what's yours?_

_I put a spell on you  
and now you're gone. (gone gone gone so long!)  
My whammy fell on you  
and it was strong. (so strong so strong so strong)_

The girls and I danced along to the music, getting the crowd pumped as the ones who knew the song sang along.

_Your wretched little lives  
have all been cursed,  
'cause of all the witches working  
I'm the worst!_

_I put a spell on you  
and now you're mine!_

_[Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!]_

_If you don't believe,  
you'd better get superstitious._

_Ask my sisters!  
"Ooh, she's vicious!"  
I put a spell on you...  
I put a spell on you.  
Sisters!_

_Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi  
Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi  
In comma coriyama  
In comma coriyama  
Ay, ay, aye, aye, say bye-byyyyyyyyyyye! bye bye!_

We waved as we walked behind the curtain during the finish of the song, popping out on the last note and then walking to the front of the stage to take our bow. The crowd was going crazy and I sent Mandy a smug look, before walking off the stage, and into Edward's arms.

"You we're amazing love!" he screamed as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Damn Bells, I didn't know you could sing so well, you were awesome!" Em shouted as he hugged me. A few people around us congratulated us as well, before we turned to watch the remaining contestants.

Many people went up and performed awesome songs, my favorite was a group of guys who performed Thriller, they didn't have the greatest of voices, but their dancing skills we're amazing. When the time came to announce the winners, I got anxious, at first it was just a fun thing to do, but now, I actually wanted to win.

"Get ready to lose sweetie," Mandy taunted, fixing her cleavage and putting on some lipstick.

"And the winner of the 10,000 dollars is…." Mandy started walking up the steps. "Newcomer, Bella Swan and her backup! Get up here girls, congratulations!"

We screamed as we pushed our way past Mandy and up the stage, receiving huge cheers and a huge check from the club owner.

"Congrats honey you were great," he said handing me the check, "and you too girls."

"Thanks, but that was all Bella," they both said. They took our picture and put it on their wall before handing me a crown to wear around for the rest of the night.

We thanked them, before walking down the stage and promising to come the next night to pick up the actual check. Then I practically skipped down the steps, before stopping suddenly at the sight of Mandy all over Edward.

"She may be a better singer, but I bet I'm better in bed, I can prove it, come back to my hotel with me," she breathed, rubbing his arm.

"Seriously, back off, I'm not interested."

"Aww come on, you can't tell me you'd rather have her."

"As a matter of fact I would."

"I bet I can change your mind," she said leaning forward to try to kiss him. I grabbed her by her hair before she could make contact, and pulled her back, causing her to screech.

"Back Off Bitch!" I screamed, throwing her away from us and hugging Edward.

"Congrats baby! You were absolutely amazing!" he congratulated, as he pulled me in for a kiss. "I love you, so much."

"You know, between the two of us, and all the money we've made this weekend, we could afford brand new everything for the house."

"You read my mind," he whispered, kissing me once more.

"Wait, you live together?" Mandy asked.

"We're married," Edward stated.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," she said, before turning and running away.

"Who would've know telling her we're married would have scared her off?" Edward asked, staring at her retreating form.

"You know, you've been mentioning us, and married a lot this weekend." He shrugged his shoulders before looking away. "_Edward_."

"What? Hey you're not wearing your locket tonight," he said, looking at my neck.

"Don't change the subject." I said grabbing his face to look at me.

"I don't know. I guess all the marriage talk we had last week, and then Em and Rose getting married, it just stuck in my head. I mean, I know it's going happen sooner or later, I'm just hoping for sooner," he said sheepishly.

"It will, you just have to ask you know," I said smirking at him. He smiled before leaning down and kissing me.

"I know," he kissed me once more, before leading me out onto the dance floor, ending the conversation.

I decided to push it to the back of my mind and enjoy the night. We danced for a long time before moving on to a different bar and drinking and dancing some more. That's how our night went, drink-dance-switch, drink-dance-switch.

When we reached our last bar, we stayed there the rest of the night. We took turns taking body shots and the girls and I even gave the pole a shot. It was crazy and exciting. When it was Edward's turn to take a body shot off of me, I was already beyond excited.

He laid me down on a table, put a lemon in my mouth and unzipped the top of my costume, exposing more of my cleavage. He leaned down and licked between my breasts before, sprinkling some salt on them.

When he leaned back down and licked up the salt, I was panting around the lemon. He kissed the swell of my breast once, before downing the shot and moving towards my mouth for the lemon.

When he reached it, he sucked on it quick, before throwing it out onto the floor and kissing me. A hot, wet and sloppy kiss. He zipped up my dress and lifted me off the table, making me wrap my legs and arms around him and pulled back from the kiss.

"Are we done here?" he panted.

"Yea," I breathed, before attaching myself to his mouth. He kissed me aggressively before putting me on the ground, and calling to the crew that we we're leaving. When we got into our cab, Edward's mouth returned to mine, and his hand found its way under my dress.

"Shit," he hissed when all he felt was slick skin. "Have you not had panties on the whole night?" he asked, running his pointer finger through my folds.

"No, I wanted to surprise you," I moaned, when he circled my clit and sucked my earlobe into his mouth. Suddenly, a throat cleared and I looked up to see the cab driver looking at us through the mirror.

"Uh we're here."

"Thanks," Edward shouted, throwing some money at him and dragging me into the hotel. As soon as we got into the elevators he pushed me against the wall and continued what he was doing in the cab. He kissed down my neck, and behind my ear, and stuck his hand up the bottom of my dress.

"Can I make you come baby?" he asked in my ear. "Right here, where all those people in the security office can see?" I looked up at the camera, seeing the blinking red light pointed straight at us, and I couldn't help but groan and nod. _Damn, who knew I was an exhibitionist_.

"Yea?" he asked again, putting two fingers inside of me, and rubbing my clit with his thumb.

"Yesss," I hissed, when he curled his fingers. "Yes baby, make me come."

Suddenly Edward dropped to his knees, spread my legs, threw one over his shoulder, and stuck his head under my dress.

"Edward what? Oooooh." I moaned, my head falling back as he sucked my clit into his mouth.

"Mmm," he moaned around me, making my knees buck with the pleasure. He licked my entire pussy, sticking his tongue inside me, and gathering my juices on his tongue, before moving back up to my clit and nipping at it.

"Baby.. _fuuuuck_," I moaned, fisting his hair, as he kept playing with my clit, licking and sucking, nibbling it softly with his teeth, he was driving me crazy. None of us heard the ding of the elevator, or the opening of the doors, and the thing to break us apart was the sound of a woman gasping.

"Oh my…" the voice said. Edward's head popped up from his work, and he stood abruptly, bringing me flush to his body, to hide his erection.

"Umm hi," we said, smiling sheepishly at the couple in front of us, before walking around them and running down the hall towards our room, laughing the whole way.

"We're always getting caught," I said, as we leaned against the wall.

"It's not my fault you're so distracting," Edward said sexily, before pushing off the wall and leaning over me, kissing me aggressively. He pulled the key-card out of his back pocket and opened the door, before grabbing me around the waist and pulling me in. He slammed the door closed, before pushing me up against it, and began unzipping my dress.

**EPOV**

I couldn't get her out of that nurses costume fast enough. She looked sexy as hell in it, but I knew there was something even better underneath. As soon as the dress was unzipped, I ripped it off, revealing nothing but her naked body.

"Damn it woman, you were completely naked underneath this the whole time?" I asked, nipping at her succulent neck.

"Yes," she purred, pushing my head harder into her neck and grinding her body against mine. I grabbed her ass, lifting her to wrap her legs around me and moved towards the couch. I sat down, bringing her with me, making her straddle me, naked while I was still fully clothed.

"_Mmm_, take off the scrubs baby, but leave on the coat," she begged, as she kissed down my neck, moving her hands to untie the rope of my pants. I let her untie it completely and felt her hand wrap around me, before I stopped her.

I kissed her before I lifted her off me, setting her on the couch as I stood. I looked at her, seeing her spread out on the couch, in nothing but her red heels, and that crown on her head, she had thrown the nurses hat off when she got it.

"You look sexy like that, all spread out for me," I taunted as I took of my coat, removing my shoes, before removing the rest of the scrubs and putting the coat back on.

She bit her lip, as she looked at me, standing before her in nothing but the doctor's coat, my dick standing loud and proud, and pointing right at her. Suddenly her little hand started rubbing circles on her stomach and I got an idea. I moved away from the couch, sitting on a seat opposite of her.

"Come back baby," she pouted, sitting up.

"Nuh uh," I shook my head "Lay back down, I want you to do something for me."

"Ok," she said watching me curiously.

"Run your hands up and down your body." I told her, watching her eyes light up in understanding, when she saw my hand reach for my cock. She ran her hands slowly up her body, skimming her breasts before moving back down and rubbing the inside of her thighs.

"Lick your fingers baby," she brought her fingers up to her mouth, sucking each digit into her mouth slowly. "Now rub those wet fingers on your nipples."

She moaned as she did, pinching each nipple between her fingers, as she looked at me, her eyes smoldering.

"That's it baby," I moaned as I continued to stroke myself. "Now run your hand down your stomach, and rub your pussy for me."

She hissed when her fingers met her wet, sensitive flesh. I knew she was aching to come, I had teased her in the cab, and in the elevator, and I knew she needed release.

"Edward I need you," she begged, as she put two fingers into her pussy and started grinding against her hand.

"Soon enough baby, I want you to bring yourself right to the edge, can you do that?" she nodded, bringing her other hand down to rub her clit. "Do it hard baby, imagine it's me, I'd fuck you hard."

"Edward," she whimpered, as she increased her speed, adding another finger and pressing down on her clit harder, pinching it between her fingers, the way I did when I played with her clit. "Fuck," she moaned.

I knew she was close, I could see the way her body started to shudder, and her breathing picked up. I let go of my cock, moving towards her and kneeling on the carpet below her, licking her fingers as they moved inside of her, tasting the sweetness they were covered in. I pulled her fingers out of her, licking each one clean before going straight to the source. "Keep rubbing your clit baby," I told her, before sticking my tongue inside her, feeling her walls pulse around it. I slurped at her opening, licking up every drop that came out of her.

"_Uhhh_ Edward.. baby," she moaned as I removed my tongue, replacing it with my fingers and immediately curling them up. I removed her hand that was playing with her clit, and I leaned down and took her clit between my lips, sucking hard and moving my head back and forth quickly.

"_Oh shit_…oh shit.. _ahhh_ god!" she screamed as she came, her orgasm catching her by surprise. I slowed my fingers down pulling them out, as I licked her pussy clean, loving each little shiver her body made when my tongue ran over her sensitive clit.

I kissed her mound softly, before moving up her body and kissing her. She panted against my mouth as I kissed her, before she flipped us over, straddling me as she pushed open my coat, running her hands up and down my chest.

"Mmm, god you're so sexy," she purred, as she leaned down and kissed each peck, making me hiss when she circled each nipple with her tongue. "And You. Are. All. Mine," she said, kissing up my chest with each word until she met my mouth.

"All yours love," I mumbled against her mouth. She grinded against me, rubbing her wet flesh against my cock, making my hardness slip in between her lips and feel the warmness emanating from her.

It felt good, being nestled in her slickness, not yet entering her but feeling pleasure from it nonetheless. Soon though, the rubbing was no longer enough and Bella reached behind her to grab me, lining me up to her entrance and sliding down onto me.

"Perfect," I moaned when I was settled inside of her. I pounded into her quickly a few times, before she leaned forward, causing me to slip out. Instead of moving me back inside her, she backed off, kissing down my body until she reached the V of my pelvis. She licked up each side making me groan, as she leaned down and licked my cock, base to tip.

"Fuck baby," I moaned, the fact that I had just been inside her and she tasted herself on my dick, made me harder. She sucked my tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around and moaning at the taste, a mixture of the both of us. "Belllaa, come back up here baby," I begged.

She looked up at me, taking my entire length into her mouth, before letting me go with a pop, and crawling up my body.

"Mmm we taste really good together baby," she said huskily as she rocked in my lap, taking me inside her in one quick thrust.

I sat up, bringing our chests flush together, as she rocked in my lap, taking me deeper inside of her each time. I kissed her lips, pushing my tongue into her mouth and tasting the both of us on her tongue. _She was right we were delicious_.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," she whispered back, whimpering as I thrust harder into her.

No matter how hard or dirty our sex got, there was always love behind it, we never went without saying it. I buried my face in the crook of her neck, my thrusts were soft and slow, a big contrast to how we started out, fast and needy. Her arms wrapped around me, her hands buried in my hair as she panted against the side of my face.

"Baby, I'm close."

"Me too love," I said as I quickened my thrusts, bringing us both closer to the edge of ecstasy. I moved a hand between us, caressing her swollen clit as I pushed her over the edge. She clamped around me, drawing my orgasm out.

"Bellaaaa," I groaned against her neck, filling her with my cum.

"Ohh baby… Edwaaard," she moaned, turning my face to kiss me as she trembled above me. I held her against me, running my hands along her spine as we kissed slowly.

"Baby?" Bella murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I can't feel my legs," she mumbled against my lips, smiling when I started to laugh.

"Me neither." We separated, cleaning ourselves up quickly before falling into bed, spooning as we fell asleep.

The next day we woke up late again, meeting up with Charlie and Irena for lunch.

"Hello," Bella sang, as she kissed them each on the cheek, before sitting down.

"Hey sweetie. How was your guys' Halloween?" Irina asked her.

"It was great. We had a lot of fun. Ooh and I won some money."

"Money how?" Charlie asked.

"She sang in a karaoke competition and won, she was amazing chief, you would've been very proud."

"Well congrats baby girl, you always were a great singer, she used to run around the kitchen, singing into a spoon while we cooked." Bella blushed.

"Thanks. We actually have to go pick up the check in a bit, did you guys want to walk the strip with us?"

"Sure." They agreed.

We spent the afternoon with them, walking around Vegas and talking about everything. They were so happy being married, Irena was going to go back with him to Forks and then they were going to set up bringing all her stuff from Texas and moving her into his place, they were excited, as were we.

We picked up the check, Bella receiving more congrats on her performance before returning to the hotel to pack and leave. We all met up in the lobby at 5, having one last dinner before Charlie and Irena took us to the airport, since they we're going to spend a few more days in Vegas for their honeymoon.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by, Bella and I were both busy with school and fixing up the house. We used the money we got in Vegas to paint the walls and get all new furniture and installing wood floor to most of the house. In the living room we kept the walls white, we did buy a leather couch, 2 actually, we had a red carpet in the middle with white furniture, a white coffee table and entertainment system, holding our brand new flat screen TV.

We chose to paint our bedroom green, and kept the furniture and bed all off-white, we got a big four-poster canopy type bed, and even had some seats by the window.

Our favorite part was our bathroom, we completely remodeled it, adding double sinks for each of us and getting a huge bathtub installed in the center, we also had a shower to the side and cupboards to hold all of our toiletries.

We turned Jaspers room into a guest room; we painted it a light peachy beige and change stuff around a bit, using brown as our main color. By the time Thanksgiving came around we we're done with our house and we're finally settling in.

It was amazing to have Bella around all the time. If we didn't see each other during the day we still got to see each other every night before we went to bed. I loved falling asleep and waking up to her beautiful face.

"Baby are you ready to go?" I yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"Coming!" she yelled back.

"That's what she said!" I joked.

"Shut up dork!" she giggled as she came running down the stairs, with a bag in each hand. We were going to Forks to spend Thanksgiving with our families, and we we're getting ready to leave. We had the next few days off, and we we're happy to get a little down time.

"I'm your dork. We've established this," I said when she reached the bottom.

"Mm, yes you are," she said, leaning forward and kissing my lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's go," I said smacking her ass and grabbing the bags out of her hands.

"Edward!" she screamed as I ran outside, not giving her a chance to hit me back. Throughout the past month we had been living together, I learned Bella loved to play fight. Any chance she got to wrestle, me she took. I was all for it, seeing as how each play fight somehow always turned into sex, but we didn't have time for it right now.

When I reached the car outside, I found Jazz and Alice waiting against it. We we're all traveling to Forks together, we had decided to just leave our car at the airport instead of finding a ride, it seemed easier this way. When Bella finally made her way outside she came out with a pout on her face, pointedly ignoring me when I reached to grab her purse.

"Baby?" I asked her.

"That actually hurt Edward," she said rubbing her cheek lightly.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to hurt you," I said hugging her to me, and rubbing her ass for her.

"Its ok," she nodded against my chest, before I felt a sudden sting to my ass and she started to laugh. "Gotcha."

She jumped into the car, laughing at the incredulous look on my face. I got in after her, immediately attacking her with my fingers, tickling her like crazy.

"That was rude, I was actually worried about you."

"I-Im sor-ry. Ed-edward baby pl-ee-ease, stop," she begged laughing, "I love you."

"Mmhmm," I murmured sarcastically, before kissing her. "I love you."

"Alright we get it, you love each other, are we ready to go?" Jasper asked, looking at us through the rearview mirror with an amused look on his face.

"Yes let's go," Bella shouted, snuggling into my side. We made it to the airport and to Forks in record time. Bella and I were going to be staying at my parent's place, since Alice and Jasper were staying at his mom and Charlie's. We stopped at Charlie's first, dropping off Alice and Jasper and stopping in to say hi.

"Dad! Mom!" Bella and Jasper shouted at the same time. This was the first time they were calling them by the titles, and I knew they were going to be very happy about it.

"Hey my babies!" Irena shouted, a huge smile on her face, pulling them both into a hug before grabbing Alice and I into one as well.

"How's married life treating you?" I asked my aunt.

"Perfect," she told me smiling. "Come on in guys."

"Char! Honey the kids are here!"

He came bounding down the stairs, a big smile on his face when he caught sight of Bella.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hi daddy," she said as he hugged her tightly. He looked up nodding his head at me in greeting, not letting Bella go.

"Dad," Bella grumbled.

"Oh sorry," se said finally letting her go. He greeted all of us warmly, giving me an extra firm pat on the back before releasing me. I nodded at him before looking over and seeing Bella watching us curiously. I walked over to her, pulling her into my side.

"Sorry to just stop by, but we have to get settled in at my parents. We'll see you guys all tomorrow for dinner."

"Alright son. We'll see you tomorrow,." Charlie said shaking my hand and surprising Bella by pulling her into another hug; I shook my head at him, because he was never this affectionate.

"Tell your mom I'll be there early to help with the food."

"Me too," Alice piped in.

"Will do. I'll see you guys," we said our goodbyes before walking to the car and making our way to my parents' house.

"My dad was acting weird," Bella commented.

"Kind of, he probably just misses you baby," I answered off handedly.

"Yea," she agreed. "Maybe."

**BPOV**

Edward knew something. He knew why my dad was acting weird, but I wouldn't push it out of him. My dad was never as affectionate as he had been tonight, he held me tighter and longer than usual, and the looks between him and Edward were curious.

"Baby we're here," Edward said turning off the car and getting out. I followed him, putting my thoughts in the back of my mind. I reached for my purse and then reached for Edwards carry on.

"No," he shouted, causing me to drop his bag.

"What?" I asked looking around.

"Umm, just take your purse inside, I got everything, I'm sure my mom and sister are waiting for you."

"Ok," I said slowly, looking at him, before shrugging my shoulders and going inside.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Oh Bella, you guys are here," Esme said as she hugged me.

"Yea, hey."

"Bella!" I heard from the top of the stairs as Bree ran towards me.

"Hey Bree," I greeted as I hugged the girl. "How are you sweetie?"

"Awesome, I'm so glad you're finally here, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Come, I have so much to tell you."

"She does, she's been wanting to call you, but I just told her to wait to tell you in person." Esme explained, smiling fondly at us. "Go have your girl talk, I'll call you guys down for dinner when Carlisle gets home."

"Can you tell Edward, he's getting the luggage, and he wouldn't let me help."

Her eyes lit up at the mention of her son, and she ushered us up the stairs before rushing outside. I went with Bree up to her room and sat on her beanbag chair that she had gotten for her birthday.

"So spill girlie," I told her when she sat next to me.

"Well.." she started. She told me all about her relationship with Riley and how Jane had bugged them incessantly, until their father got a new job and moved them all to Alaska, apparently Tanya went with them as well, and now there was finally peace in Forks, those were her exact words, which made me laugh.

"It really has been great though. Everyone at school gets along way better without her there, and Riley and I are really happy."

"That's so great sweetie, I.." While we were talking I heard a shriek from downstairs, I ran down, worried something had happened.

"Is everything ok?" I asked rounding the corner of the kitchen.

"Umm yes everything is fine, stay there sweetie, there is uh.. broken glass everywhere."

"It's fine I can help clean it up," I said, moving into the kitchen anyway.

"Wait.."

"Uh, where's the glass?" I asked when I walked in, seeing Esme and Edward looking wide-eyed, no broken glass in sight.

"Edward cleaned it," Esme stated. I looked at Edward and he nodded, grabbing his bag from the counter and walking past me.

"Yea it wasn't big, I'm going to put our stuff upstairs ok?" he said flustered, stopping to kiss my forehead, before heading up the stairs, talking to Bree on the way.

"Every one is being so weird," I mumbled, throwing my hands in the air and making my way outside. I sat on the porch swing, thinking of the weird moments throughout the day.

It had started early in the morning, with Alice constantly squealing and smiling at me for no apparent reason, and Jasper calming her down before giving me a smile of his own.

Then my dad's insistent hugs, and secret looks with Edward, and now the weird glass thing in the kitchen with Esme. Edward was hiding something, and I didn't like not knowing.

"Love?"

"Hmm?" I asked looking up from my seat.

"You ok baby? It's freezing out here," he said, wrapping a blanket around us when he sat down next to me.

"I didn't notice until now," I laughed snuggling into his warmth.

"What's up?" he asked kissing me softly. He seemed calmer than earlier, and it didn't see like he was hiding anything now. I guess it didn't matter if he was hiding something, he would tell me when he wanted; at least it didn't seem like something bad, since everyone seemed to know about it.

"Nothing, just thinking about tomorrow."

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" he asked rubbing my arms.

"Yea, I cant wait to see all our families mixed together, I only wish Em and Rose could be here."

"Me too babe," he agreed. Rose and Em had gone to visit Emmett's family for the holidays, and were sad to spend it away from us. "But we'll have all of us, and Jake and his family."

"I know. It should be fun."

We spent a while, just swinging and talking before we heard Carlisle pull up.

"Dad's home, guess it's dinner time," Edward said, making me squeal as he lifted me over his shoulder, and took me inside, stopping to greet his dad, before dropping me into my seat at the table. Esme and Carlisle laughed, as I hit him for being such a caveman.

We ate a nice meal together, except when I kept trying to ignore the sly looks and smiles Esme and Carlisle kept giving us. It was starting to get annoying. When it was time to go to bed we made our way upstairs, I changed into some warm clothes before jumping into bed, waiting for Edward to come warm me up.

When he got into bed he wrapped himself around me as I burrowed into him. I loved sleeping with him like this, every inch of our bodies somehow touching, it felt like we couldn't get any closer, and of course it helped with the cold, he kept me toasty warm. I fell asleep immediately.

The next morning I woke up early, leaving Edward in bed as I went downstairs and helped Esme with the Thanksgiving meal.

"Hey Bella, you ready to cook?"

"Yup. Put me to work Esme," I said jokingly as I bumped my hip into hers. We worked side by side, a perfect team. It was a great bonding experience for us.

Halfway through the morning Edward came down, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as he buried his face in my neck.

"Hey babe, good morning."

"Morning, I missed waking up with you in my arms," he whispered as he kissed my neck, tightening his arms around me. I turned my head to look at him, bringing my hand up to caress his jaw.

"I'm sorry baby, I had to help your mom."

"I know," he said as he leaned down to kiss me, murmuring 'I love you' against my lips.

"I love you," I whispered back, when we pulled apart.

"Good," he said kissing me once more, before burrowing his head in my neck again, swinging us from side to side as I cooked.

"Hello mother, good morning, happy thanksgiving, everything looks delicious," Esme said sarcastically as she hit Edward with her spoon. Edward looked at her sheepishly, before letting me go and making his way towards her.

"Hello mother," he said hugging her. "Good morning." a kiss to her cheek. "Happy Thanksgiving, everything looks delicious." a kiss to the other cheek.

"Smartass," she said, pushing him away laughing. He returned to my side, leaning down to kiss me once more before he left to spend time with his dad.

"He loves you so much," Esme sighed with a smile on her face, as she leaned against the counter.

"I know," I sighed as I watched him outside with his dad through the kitchen window. "As much as I love him."

"Good," she said, repeating the same thing Edward had said earlier.

We spent all morning cooking. We made turkey and ham and baked some pies. When Irena and Alice arrived they helped make some mash potatoes and veggies before taking over on the turkey and ham and watching the pies so I could get ready.

I went to my room, grabbing my clothes for the day and jumping in the shower. Before I knew it, warm familiar arms we're snaking around my waist.

"You didn't think I'd let you shower alone did you?" Edward whispered in my ear as he pushed us under the warm spray. I shook my head before turning and kissing him, bringing his warm naked body flush to mine.

He kissed me, slowly and softly, like he was trying to savor the moment before lifting me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around him, bringing my center right to his. He shifted us slightly until he was right at my entrance and wasted no time plunging into me.

"_Unf_," I moaned out at the sudden shock of pleasure. "So good."

"Absolutely perfect," he murmured against my neck.

"Fuck, I love you," I groaned when he swiveled his hips to hit my sweet spot. I looked into his eyes, seeing the bright green pools filled with so much love staring up at me.

"I love you baby… I.." he started, before shaking his head and bringing his lips down to mine, kissing me passionately as he moved faster, bringing me to orgasm quicker than he ever had before.

We spent a good while in the shower, making love and washing each other sweetly. When we got out we went into our room to change. I changed into some black skinny pants and a nude tank, throwing a burgundy fleece wool coat on top and my nude pumps. Edward dressed similarly in black pants and a grey wool pea coat, wearing some nice dress shoes to complete the look.

"You look very handsome baby," I told him, buttoning up his coat as I kissed him.

"Thank you, you look absolutely ravishing love," he said as he spun me in a circle.

When we walked out of the room, Edward grabbed something from his bag, sticking it into his pocket before grabbing my hand. We walked down the stairs, confusing me when we skipped over the kitchen area and went outside.

"Baby what?"

"Come, we're going for a walk."

"Edward, it's freezing, and I'm in heels."

"I'll carry you," he said lifting me up, and throwing me on his back. "There, problem fixed."

"You're crazy," I said jokingly, as I leaned on his back, rubbing my nose against his neck.

"Crazy for you," he returned sweetly, making me laugh. We walked through the familiar path, making our way towards the meadow. The entire place was covered with snow it was beautiful. When we reached it he put me down, walking me over to the tree we had swung from on the tire.

"What happened to the tire?" I asked, leaning against the tree.

"It broke. I guess it was old, Bree said she was swinging from it and it just collapsed."

"Aww," I said, looking up at the branch it used to hang from. "That was a good memory here."

"I know, Lets make a new one," he said, pulling a blade out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to carve our names into the tree."

"Edward that's cheesy," I giggled, secretly happy that he was doing this.

"Oh, you love it," he teased, beginning to carve our names.

"I do," I whispered, hugging him around his waist as I rested my chin on his shoulder, watching him write.

"You know, it's been 3 months to the day since we started dating?" he asked randomly.

"Really?" I asked, surprised he remembered.

"Yup, Happy Anniversary baby," he said stepping back to show me the tree with our names.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear as I stared at the words on the tree.

_Edward and Bella forever_.

It was so cheesy and high school, but I loved it. I skimmed my finger over the word forever, hoping to god that was true.

"Hey umm.. here, I grabbed this for you, you forgot to put it on earlier," he said handing me my locket.

"Oh," I said lifting my hair, so he could put it on me. "Thank you baby."

"No problem," he said, running his hands through his hair nervously. "Open it."

"Ok," I said, looking at him curiously, wondering why he got nervous suddenly.

I opened the locket, finding the same picture inside, the one of us kissing from our early dates, before looking to the left of the locket; there was a folded note inside. I took it out, before letting my necklace drop to my chest. I opened the note, finding Edwards script on it. I turned it in my hands, reading it.

**_Look Down_**.

_Huh_? I thought, looking at the note confusingly before realizing he was telling me to look down.

When I finally looked down I immediately dropped the note. There, right below me, was Edward, on bended knee, with a small box in his hands.

"Baby," he started, grabbing my hand, and smiling softly when the tears began to roll down my cheeks. "I have loved you since the moment you ran into me," he said making me giggle. "The day you told me you loved me, was one of the happiest days of my life. I'm hoping today will top that."

He slowly opened the box, revealing the most gorgeous ring I'd ever seen. White gold, with a round diamond center, surrounded my many small diamonds in a kind of flower shape, enhancing the center diamond.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" he asked taking the ring out of the box and holding it up to my left hand.

"Yes," I whispered. As soon as the word left my mouth Edward slipped the ring on my finger and stood up, pulling me into his arms. "Yes!"

"Thank you baby, I love you," he said, kissing me repeatedly as tears continued to pour from my eyes and some began to run down his cheeks. I kissed him back, bringing my hand up to wipe his tears.

"I told you I'd cry if you said yes," he joked, bringing the ring up to his lips and kissing it.

"And I told you I'd say yes, I can't wait to be your wife," I said giddily, wrapping my legs around his waist as I kissed him soundly, hearing the claps and cheers behind me.

I turned my head to see my family lined up against the meadow entrance. This is what they were all keeping from me. All the smiles and hugs, the secrecy with his bag, he planned this. Now I really didn't mind. _I was going to be Edward's wife_!

"I love you," he whispered, looking into my eyes and kissing me.

"I love you too." _Forever_.

* * *

**_Yay!_**

**There's an outtake in Charlie's POV about him and Irena, and their reconciliation before their surprise wedding. It's on my profile under, 'It's more of you'.**

**Hope you read it.  
**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie  
_**

_**Pictures of the outfits in each chapter are on my profile**. _**Go check out BELLA'S RING and their newly remodeled house.**

_1/4_**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

* * *

**EPOV**

I had been so nervous the past few days. I tried hiding it from Bella, but I knew she noticed the weird behavior going on around her.

I knew I shouldn't have told everyone what I was planning to do. Alice couldn't stop smiling at her and neither could Jasper. Then when we made it to Forks Charlie had to get all sad father on us, and kept hugging her, and giving me the 'I will kill you if you hurt her' looks. I knew this was a big deal in his life, his only daughter was getting married, at least I hope she was.

When we reached my parents house and she tried grabbing my bag I freaked out. The ring was in there and I didn't want her to see it. So I sent her inside, hoping my sister and mother could distract her enough so I could hide it. As I was grabbing our luggage to bring inside my mother ran out.

"Edward! Hi sweetie!" she said as she came to stand in front of me, she hugged me tight whispering in my ear. "Oh baby, I'm so excited for you, I can't wait until you ask her."

"Me either," I said, smiling at her as she helped me carry our stuff inside.

"Let me see the ring, oh please Edward," she begged.

"Ok, ok, Lets go into the kitchen," I told her, grabbing my small bag and bringing it with me. I took the box out, opening it up to show my mother the ring inside.

"Oh Edward it's gorgeous."

"Just like her, Rose helped me pick it out."

"Oh so she knows?"

"_Everyone_ knows mom, it was a bad idea to tell them, since they've been acting so weird with Bella, but they do. I was just too excited and I let it slip out. I'm surprised I haven't just came right out and asked."

"How are you going to do it?" she asked, turning the ring in her hands and watching the light reflect off of it.

"Well, I was going to take her to the meadow and ask her there, have her swing a bit while I work up the nerve. It's where we figured out about our past and we had fun swinging on the tire."

"Oh sweetie, the tire swing broke. Your sister was out there on it and it just fell."

"Oh," I said disappointed, Bella and I had shared an amazing moment on that swing. "I'll think of something," I said nervously.

"When are you asking?"

"Tomorrow," I stated smiling, hearing her squeal in delight that it would be so soon.

"Oh Edward, I can't wait," she squealed some more, jumping in place like an excited child.

"Is everything ok?" I heard Bella asking as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Umm yes, everything is fine, stay there sweetie, there is uh.. broken glass everywhere," My mom said, as she put the ring back in the box and gave it to me.

"It's fine, I can help clean it up." Bella said, coming into the kitchen.

"Wait.." Esme said, as I shoved the box in my bag, hiding it just in time to see her enter.

"Uh, where's the glass?" she asked looking around at the clean kitchen.

"Edward cleaned it," My mom said quickly, looking at me and making sure I agreed. I nodded my head, picking up my bag from the counter and taking it upstairs to hide.

"Hey Eddie!" Bree said as she skipped up the stairs beside me.

"Hey baby girl, how are you?"

"Good, What are you hiding?" she asked seeing my flustered face.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head and smiling at her.

"Whatever," she said, looking at me skeptically before she left me alone, running into the kitchen to help my mom with dinner.I wanted to tell her but I knew it would be hard for her to keep it from Bella.

I put the ring at the bottom of my bag, and put it in the corner of the room. Bella would never look through my stuff, so I hoped it was safe to leave it out.

When I made my way downstairs and found her outside I hoped she was ok. She seemed a little distracted, but she seemed to snap out of it. I knew she knew I was hiding something, and it bugged her not knowing what it was. But I also knew she would wait until I said something.

I just prayed it was a good surprise for her. We had talked about marriage constantly and I knew she had said in Vegas that all I had to do was ask, but I couldn't help but be a little nervous. We enjoyed a great dinner with my family before retreating to bed and falling asleep, wrapped up in each other, just the way I loved.

That night though, I dreamed I asked her and she said no. So when I woke up to an empty bed I freaked out, before making my way downstairs and finding her standing in the kitchen talking to my mother. As soon as I caught sight of her I wrapped my arms around her, burrowing my face into her neck to take in her scent.

"Hey babe, good morning," she said leaning back into me.

"Morning, I missed waking up with you in my arms," I whispered, as I kissed her neck, tightening my arms around her when the dream popped into my head.

"I'm sorry baby, I had to help your mom."

"I know," I said leaning down to kiss her, murmuring 'I love you' against her lips.

"I love you," she whispered back when we pulled apart.

"Good," I said kissing her once more before burrowing my head in her neck again, swinging us from side to side as she cooked. Hearing her say that she loved me helped push the dream out of my mind. She _had_ to say yes.

My mother grumbled jokingly about how I didn't greet her, making us laugh. When I left them in the kitchen I went out back to hang out with my dad. I had missed him since the last time I saw him. We hadn't talked on the phone much the past month since we'd been redecorating.

"Hey dad."

"Hey boy, come help me with this wood," he said, dragging wood out of the shed.

"For the fireplace?" I asked, helping him lift it into the wheelbarrow.

"Yea, your mom wants a big fire roaring while we eat." I helped him fill the wheelbarrow before he rolled it inside, adding some to the fireplace to be lit later.

"So are you ready?"

"I hope so," I said bouncing my knee nervously, as I sat on the couch and watched him.

"She's going to say yes son, don't worry about that."

"I can't help it."

"Didn't she_ say_ she'd say yes?"

"Yea, but we were just talking about it then. This is the real thing, what if she thinks its too soon, or what if…"

"What if's will kill you if you keep thinking them up."

"I know, I just.. I want this so badly dad, I love her so much."

"I know you do, and she loves you the same, it's going to be perfect son."

"Thanks."

"So when are you going to do it?"

"Right before dinner."

"In the meadow?"

"Where else?" I asked smiling.

"I'm surprised the tree isn't carved up with property of Edward," he laughed, giving me an idea. "Well then, better start getting ready, looks like Bella is heading upstairs."

I turned my head, watching Bella run up the steps, loosening her hair from its hold and starting to unzip her sweater. She was going to take a shower, I thought smiling, following after her to join her.

When I reached the room she was already in there, tilting her head back to wet her hair. She was such a goddess, and I couldn't wait to call her mine officially.

We showered together, making love and washing each other. I had almost blurted it out while I was inside of her. She had said she loved me and she was looking at me with those big brown smoldering eyes filled with love that I almost asked then and there. I caught myself in time, kissing her to keep the words in. I'd ask her soon enough.

While we dressed I caught sight of her locket and an idea popped into my head. I had given her my number and told her I loved her with the locket; why not continue the little tradition. I wouldn't ask her that way, but I would use it to help me.

I grabbed a small paper while she was in the bathroom fixing her hair and I wrote 'look down'. I was hoping to have her look at the locket while I took the ring out and dropped to one knee, surprising her when she followed the instructions and looked down at me.

As we walked out I grabbed the ring from my bag and stuck in my pocket, tightening my fingers around it as my nerves skyrocketed, this was actually happening. I was about to ask this woman to be my wife. I held her hand as we walked down the stairs, surpassing the kitchen where everyone was gathered and walked us to the door.

"Baby what?" she asked confused, when she saw we were going outside.

"Come, we're going for a walk," I told her, lifting her onto my back when she complained about walking in the snow in heels. I walked us towards the meadow, the warmth of her body against my back calming the nerves that were running through mine. When we reached the clearing I put her down, pulling her with me towards the tree where the tire used to lay.

"What happened to the tire?" she asked sadly, as she leaned against the tree. I told her about it breaking when Bree was swinging on it and she seemed truly disappointed that it was gone. I decided that sometime this weekend I was going to put a swing back up, for us to enjoy and for Bree to use once we were gone. Maybe even make it strong enough to last so our kids could use it one day.

"That was a good memory here," she commented as she looked up into the branches.

"I know, lets make a new one." I said, pulling a blade out of my pocket. My dad had given me the idea earlier, it was cheesy but I didn't care, I wanted this to be _our_ tree, in _our_ meadow.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking at the blade in my hand in confusion.

"I'm going to carve our names into the tree."

"Edward that's cheesy," she giggled, but I could tell she loved the idea, and I called her out on it jokingly. She agreed, wrapping her arms around me as she watched me mark the tree.

"You know, it's been 3 months to the day since we started dating?" I asked randomly. I had chosen this day to ask her for a reason, it was our anniversary, and the past 3 months had been the most amazing of my life. She seemed surprised that I knew that, she didn't need to know I remembered every date, of anything that had to do with her.

"Yup, Happy Anniversary baby," I said stepping back to show her the tree with our names.

"I love you," she whispered in my ear, when she was what I wrote.

_Edward and Bella forever_.

When I saw her skim her finger across the word forever I knew it was time. She loved me and she wanted forever with me. I just had to make sure of it.

"Hey, here, I got this for you, you forgot to put it on earlier," I said handing her the locket. My nerves came back suddenly, when the locket was around her neck. _This was it_.

"Open it."

"Ok," she said, looking at me curiously.

As soon as she turned the locket in her palms and opened it, I dropped slowly to one knee, hoping that I didn't catch her attention and she looked too soon. When I settled on my knee, I looked up to see her reading the note. I pulled the box out of my pocket and took a deep breath, watching a look of confusion cross her face, before understanding set in. She looked down at me, dropping the note when she saw me kneeling there.

"Baby," I started, grabbing her hand and smiling softly when the tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I have loved you since the moment you ran into me," I said making her giggle. "The day you told me you loved me was one of the happiest days of my life, I'm hoping today will top that," I slowly opened the box, revealing the ring her to her, hoping she loved it.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" I asked taking the ring out of the box and holding it up to her left hand.

"Yes," she whispered, a small smile coming onto her face. The moment the word left her lips I pounced, putting the ring on her finger where it would stay forever and kissing her like my life depended on her, which it did. I thanked her, kissing her repeatedly as tears began to run down my cheeks. She had just made me the happiest man on earth. She kissed me back, bringing her hand up to wipe my tears as I did to her.

"I told you I'd cry if you said yes," I joked kissing the ring on her finger. Thanking god that she said yes.

"And I told you I'd say yes. I love you so much, I can't wait to be your wife." _She was going to be my wife_.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, kissing me with all the passion and love possible. We pulled apart, as we heard the claps and cheers behind us; I turned my head to see my family lined up against the meadow entrance. I knew as soon as I told them where it was going to happen, that they would be there to watch. I looked at my father, seeing him mouth 'I told you so' jokingly before looking back at Bella.

"I love you." I whispered, looking into the eyes of my _fiancée_ and kissing her.

"I love you too," she whispered back, tightening her legs and arms around me as the cheers got closer. She moved out of my arms as each member of our crazy family took turns congratulating us, but as soon as they were done she was right back in my arms, where she belonged.

"Alright, leave me and my fiancée alone, we'll be inside in a little bit."

"Fiancée," Bella murmured, as she turned around and kissed me. "I love that. You're my fiancée, we're getting married!" she said squealing the last part as she kissed me again.

"Yea we are," I replied grabbing her hand and kissing the ring once more, watching it glisten with the light as I saw Bella staring at it. "Do you like it?" I asked nervously.

"I love it, it's perfect baby," she said turning her hand in circles to watch it sparkle. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_, for saying yes," I said lifting her into my arms again, wanting to have her as close as possible.

"As if I'd say no," she said, shaking her head at me. "Silly man."

We kissed for a while, soft loving kisses expressing our joy over what just occurred.

"Come on Mrs. Cullen, they're waiting for us," I panted when we broke the kiss. Bella bit her lip, looking at me with smoldering eyes.

"I really can't wait until you can actually call me that." She said huskily.

"Very soon baby, I don't want to wait, Mrs. Cullen," I practically purred, feeling Bella rub against the bulge in my pants.

"Please," she begged.

"We have to go inside baby, tonight, I promise," I said as I kissed her once more softly.

"Ok," she murmured against my lips, before she unwrapped her legs, rubbing herself against me as she slid down. "I'll hold you to that."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her towards the house before turning and asking me to crouch.

"Yea, I can't walk through this in heels," she said, laughing as I picked her up. As soon as she was on my back, I felt the warmth emanating from between her thighs.

"You know, if you had been wearing a dress I could've fucked you up against the tree, _our_ tree."

"Edward," she whined, biting my earlobe as punishment for my teasing. "I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me," I said tightening her legs around me. "You even agreed to marry me."

"I did huh?" she said smiling at me, before kissing my cheek.

"You did," I said with a huge smile on my face, turning to kiss her properly.

"Ahhhhh!" I heard suddenly, Bree hadn't been among the family by the trees and now she was running down the stairs towards us with a huge grin on her face. "OMG why didn't you tell me Eddie?" she asked, hugging Bella tightly when I put her down and squealing. "Your gonna be my sister!"

"I've always wanted a sister," Bella giggled, hugging Bree to her side as she smiled up at me.

"That's why I didn't tell you Bree, you would have told Bella right away."

"No I wouldn't have," she pouted.

"You would've kept a secret from me?" Bella pouted at her teasingly.

"Ok, I would have told," Bree laughed. "Oh, but I'm so excited, you guys are getting married, and then you'll have babies and I'm going to be an aunt and…" she rambled, talking excitedly about our futures and practically planning our wedding.

"Bree, let them breathe, they can plan their wedding on their own." my mom said, walking out of the kitchen to tell us dinner was ready.

"Sorry," she blushed.

"Its ok Bree, you can help me with some stuff, don't worry," Bella told her with a wink.

"Thanks B."

We all walked towards the kitchen, Bella and I hand in hand as we took our seats at the table.

"About time there, huh Edward?" Charlie joked as he pulled out a chair for Irena.

"What are you talking about dad?" Bella asked.

"He asked me for my blessing back when we you guys first came down to Forks, I'm surprised he waited so long to ask you."

"You knew back then that you wanted to marry me?" Bella asked, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"I knew from the very beginning baby, the moment I looked into those big brown eyes," I replied, wiping under her eye, as I leaned down to give her a soft kiss, feeling her smile against my lips.

"_Awww_," all the women at the table cooed at the same time.

"So cheesy Edward," Jasper taunted, causing Alice to elbow him.

"I'm allowed to be cheesy, we just got engaged," I replied, rolling my eyes at him.

"Yea, shut up Jasper, I think they're cute, you should learn from him."

"What? Babe I'm always cute with you."

"Sure," she said rolling her eyes. I wondered shortly if our engagement bothered her, she and Jasper had been dating a lot longer than we had, and they hadn't taken that step.

"Aww Allycat, you know I love you sugar," Jasper cooed, nuzzling his face in her neck and kissing her sweetly. Alice giggled, turning her head to kiss him softly, before pushing him away.

"I love you too jerk," she said, making everyone at the table laugh, before she snuggled into him. "Oh Bella, I'm so excited for you, I can't wait to help find your dress and then colors and schemes.." she rambled excitedly, just like Bree had. Guess she didn't mind that we we're marrying before her.

"Don't worry, once we set a date you can all help me plan," Bella stated to the women at the table. A knock on the door interrupted all the squeals.

"Hola," Jake shouted as he walked into the dining room, pushing his father's wheel chair. "Aww, were you guys waiting for lil old me?"

"Yes, now sit so we can eat," Bella demanded playfully, pointing at the seat across from her with her left hand.

"Edward liked it enough to put a ring on it?" he screeched, staring at the rock on Bella's hand.

"Yes," I chuckled at his words. "I liked it very much."

"Damn I could tell. Bellybutton that is one beautiful ring, he's a good one, you should keep him," he joked as he hugged her.

"I just might," Bella said with a wink in my direction.

"Congrats honey. You deserve it," he told her before turning and hugging me. "You too Edward. You've brought so much back into her life, I can't think of anyone better for her. Well maybe _me_, if I wasn't gay," he joked as he pulled out of the hug, barely avoiding my punch to his shoulder as we all laughed.

The dinner continued this way, jokes and laughter in between wedding talk. Of course everyone kept bringing up when we should get married and by the fifth time someone gave a suggestion I blurted out my desire.

"New Years."

"What?" They all asked as they turned to look at me.

"What about New Years baby?" Bella asked as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her pushing her hair behind her ear and keeping my hand on her face while I caressed her cheek.

"I want to marry you on New Years Eve and start off the New Year with you as my wife," I said as I leaned my forehead on hers.

"Really?" She asked quietly.

"I'd marry you tomorrow if I could. I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, stretching her neck to kiss me.

"So?" I prodded, ignoring Alice's complaints of not giving her enough time to plan a wedding.

"Yes, I want to start off the New Year as your wife," she barely got the end of the sentence out, before my mouth descended upon hers. This beautiful woman was going to be my wife in just a little over a month, I was beyond happy.

"Alright, stop molesting my daughter son," Charlie joked, making everyone at the table laugh and Bella to bury her red face in my neck as she giggled.

"Sorry Chief," I panted. "I couldn't help it. She's going to marry me," I stated incredulously.

"Yes son, we all see the ring on her finger. Believe it. You're stealing my daughter away to make her your own," he said, winking at me to show he was joking.

"How am I supposed to plan a wedding in a month Edward? We won't be able to get everything done on time."

"You're not planning it, I am, it's _my_ wedding," Bella told her. "And I just want something small, just us and a few friends."

"Fine," Alice pouted.

"You can help me plan it Ally, I just don't want you taking control and turning into some big over the top thing."

"I was just hoping to do your wedding since Rose eloped."

"You still can, I just have the veto power, besides you can go big when it comes to your wedding."

"I guess," she sighed.

"I promise we can have a huge wedding when the time comes baby," Jasper told her, creating a huge smile on Alice's face. _Crisis averted_. I loved the girl, but I honestly don't think she wouldn't have gone overboard with our wedding. I wanted something small and simple, just like Bella did.

We talked a bit more about the wedding before spending the rest of the night in each others company, talking about nonsense and showing exactly how thankful we we're for our families. All in all it was the best Thanksgiving I'd ever had, thanks to Bella.

**BPOV**

The day had gone so much better than I had expected. I was just hoping for a nice casual thanksgiving with both of our families and friends, and I came out of it engaged.

I couldn't help but constantly twirl and stare at my ring, it was so surreal to know, that in just one month, I was going to be married to Edward. I was going to be Mrs. Cullen. He was going to be my husband. I looked up into the mirror, smiling at what I saw in the reflection. My eyes we're bright and my cheeks we're flushed, and you couldn't wipe the smile off my face if you tried. I don't remember ever seeing myself this happy, and I didn't want it to ever go away.

"Love? Are you almost done?"

"Yea I'll be right out," I called out as I finished washing my face, smiling again when I saw the light reflect off my ring. I walked out of the bathroom, crawling naked into bed and immediately curling into an equally naked Edward.

"Hi," I whispered when we we're cuddled up, face to face.

"Hi love," he whispered back, kissing me softly before bringing my left hand up and kissing the ring. "In just 36 days you're going to be all mine."

"I've always been yours," I said softly bringing my face closer to kiss him, pushing all my love and happiness into the kiss. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, smiling when he allowed me instant access to his mouth. Our tongues danced, caressing each other as our hands caressed our bodies. I threw my leg over his hip, groaning when our centers came in direct contact. "I think you have a promise to follow through on."

"_Mmm_, I sure do, soon to be Mrs. Cullen," he purred, licking down the side of my neck as he lined us up. He entered me slowly, torturing me with every inch.

"Baby please," I begged, wanting to feel myself filled and smothered in him and only him.

"Be patient with me baby, I want to take my time. I want to feel every silky inch as I slip myself inside of you," he said into my ear as he pushed into me, before sliding out and doing it again, going a little deeper each time until he was settled completely inside of me. "So fucking perfect. I will never get tired of being inside of you Bella."

"Me either. I love you."

"I love you too," he muttered as he kissed me, rocking inside of me slowly as he kissed my lips. Sucking my bottom lip into his mouth before doing the same to the top one. We continued this way until we both came, soft and sweet and full of love, never breaking out of each others arms or pulling our lips away from the other. I fell asleep in the arms of my fiancée; my left hand in his as he fiddled with my ring, until he too, fell asleep.

The next morning I woke to the feeling of lips against my inner thigh, leaving a trail of warm, wet kisses up to my core.

"_Mmm_," I moaned when those lips reached my clit.

"Good morning baby," Edward mumbled against my pussy, making me groan as the vibrations rocked through me and bury my hand in his hair.

"_Mmm_," I moaned back, not coherent enough to mutter an actual response, making him chuckle and causing an even louder moan to fall from my lips at the feeling.

He ran his tongue up my slit, swirling his tongue around my clit before doing it again, licking me from bottom to top. I lifted my head looking down at him, only to catch the sight of the ring on my hand that rested on his head. _Yesterday was real, it actually happened, we we're going to get married_. I moaned loudly at my thoughts, dropping my head into the pillow as he nibbled on my clit.

"Oh _shit.._ baby. _Uhh_.. more," I moaned when he slowed down, teasing me with only the tip of his tongue. Suddenly the pressure of his tongue intensified. He licked and sucked at a frenzied pace, bringing me closer and closer to the edge with each pass of his tongue.

"_Oh god _.. fuuuuck .. _Edward_!" I screamed.

"Mmm, so delicious baby," he moaned against me before taking my clit into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Uh, _Ah_.. Edward.. _god_ baby," I moaned as he attacked my pussy, licking, nibbling and sucking on my sensitive flesh.

"Are you gonna come baby?" he asked around me, not giving me a chance to respond before he dove back in, shaking his head back and forth as he moaned against me.

"Edward.. baby oh god.. _soo_ good. _Ah_," I screamed as he sucked as much of my pussy into his mouth as he could, "Ooh shit, I'm _uh_.. Edward!"

"That's it baby, come on my tongue," he urged as he continued his attack, bringing me to orgasm twice before finally releasing me.

"Oh my god Edward. Baby that was.." I trailed off panting and trembling as he kissed up my body.

"Good?" he asked in my ear.

"Mmm no, really fucking amazing."

"Well thank you," he chuckled, laying his head in the crook of my neck as he laid his body atop of mine. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, holding him close to me while I kissed his neck and he did the same. He lifted his face from my neck and kissed me properly, pulling back to look at my face.

"I love you."

"I love you too, _so_ much," I replied, hooking my legs around him tighter and making him grind into my body.

"Last night was sweet and perfect, but right now, I want to _fuck_ my _fiancée_, can I do that baby?"

"Yes please," I moaned, crying out his name when he entered me hard. "_Ooh_ just like that baby. God.. _so_ good."

"Just like this baby? You want it hard? You want me to pound your little pussy?" he asked, moving deeper inside of me with each thrust.

"Yea baby, give me your cock. Ugh.. _right there_.. Mmm."

"Right there?" he asked, swiveling his hips just right to hit my sweet spot.

"Yesss!" I screamed out. "Edward.. _god_.. ah yes."

"So perfect," he murmured against my neck where he was nibbling. "So _wet_ and _tight_. God baby, I swear your pussy was made to house my cock."

"Edward.. oh yes yes yes," I moaned, both at his words and his increased pace.

"Look at me baby, I want to look in your eyes when you come," he demanded as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Edwaaard," I screamed out, writhing in his arms as I came, staring into the deep green eyes I hope our future kids will have.

"Bella.. baby oh god," he moaned, stilling above me as he came.

"I love you," he panted against my face, breathing into my mouth as he kissed me.

"Love you," I mumbled against his lips as I tried to catch my breath.

The weekend passes in this fashion. Hanging out with the family and mind blowing sex at night, I'm surprised they don't mention anything. Once we settle back at home the sex continues. Getting engaged just made us more insatiable, any moment Edward caught sight of my ring sparkling in the light he kissed me, which of course usually led to sex, unless we we're in public or with company.

It worked both ways though, any time he mentioned anything wedding related I jumped him. Of course wedding planning and school soon put a damper into our sex life. As the month of December went on I found myself in wedding shop after wedding shop, I had told Alice I wanted to go back to the little boutique we found Rose's dress at but she insisted we had to look at other places first. Of course after the 5th shop we visited, and I still hadn't found anything we went to our place. When we walked in Emily greeted us immediately, recognizing us.

"Hey Emily," we all greeted.

"Hey girls, what brings you guys by?"

"It's Bella's here turn to get married," Rose explained.

"Oh, congratulations sweetie. Let's go find you the perfect dress huh?"

"That's why we're here," I smiled.

"What do you want?"

"Something simple, but not as simple as Rose's. I want lace, long and white and classic."

"I'll see what I can find for you honey."

Emily brought out a few dresses. I tried on a few, and although they were beautiful, they weren't what I was looking for. Finally after the 3rd dress, I found it, my perfect dress, exactly as I had envisioned it. All lace with a V-neck front and an open back, tight against my torso and hips before flowing out elegantly to the floor.

"Oh Bells that's the dress. You look absolutely perfect in it," Rose cried.

"Thanks," I sniffled, smiling as I looked at myself in the mirror. "This is it."

"Edward is going to die," Alice commented as she pushed my hair to the side, exposing the lace behind my neck and the opening in the back. I purchased the dress, taking it home and immediately hiding it in the spare room closet.

"I can't believe you're getting married in two weeks," Alice said as we sat on my couch in the living room.

"Me either," I admitted. The time had gone by so quickly, Edward and I had done well on our finals and we're finally able to relax and plan our wedding in peace, without the stress and hassle of tests.

Christmas was next week, and the whole family was coming down to celebrate and then staying the week for the wedding. It was the first holiday we we're hosting in our house, we we're lucky we had the crew to help us and all the wedding stuff was set. The girls and I spent the rest of the day decorating the house, the guys were bringing a tree and we were going to spend the night decorating it together, it had been a while since we hung out as a group.

"Shit," we heard coming from outside, followed by a thump and a few more curse words. We walked to the door, opening it to find the guys trying to drag the tree up the driveway and into the house.

"Damn it Emmett, help us!"

"I've got the ornaments!"

"I don't care, put them down, we need your help with the tree, its fucking heavy and it was your idea to get such a big one."

"Bigger is better my friend," he said, coming to help the guys. We all laughed as we watched them struggle with it.

"Baby don't laugh!" Edward shouted. "Lead us on how to move this thing."

We spent the next 15 minutes, leading the guys on where to move the tree before we finally got it inside. It was huge, but it looked perfect nestled in the corner of our living room.

"See, I told you bigger was better," Emmett stated smugly as we stared at the finished tree. It _did_ look amazing. We had spent a good while decorating it, laughing and joking as we strung lights and ornaments here and there. "Good job guys."

"We should make this a tradition," Alice said, holding up her hot chocolate. "Every year we get a tree and decorate it, even if we're not spending the holidays together."

"Deal," we all said, knocking our mugs together in agreement. Soon enough it got late and they all went on their way. After they left Edward and I sat on the couch for a while, snuggling as we talked, the only light coming from the tree, before retreating to our warm bed.

The next morning the trilling of my phone woke me.

"Hello?" I answered, voice still husky from sleep. "Hello?" I asked again when no one answered. "Hello?" I was about to hang up when the person finally spoke up.

"Hello Is- I mean Bella, hi."

"Renee?" I asked sitting up in bed before walking out of the room, not wanting to wake up Edward. "Can I help you?"

"I was just hoping to speak to you, could you meet me today?"

"I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Is- Bella, please. I just want to talk."

"Ok," I said reluctantly. What the hell could she possibly have to say to me? Could she finally be apologizing for all she put me through?

We set a place and time and hung up. I still couldn't get it through my head why she was calling.

"Hey love, I got up and you weren't in bed," Edward said, padding into the living room. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing," I answered.

"Baby, tell me," he said, sitting and taking my hand in his.

"Renee just called me," I whispered.

"What the fuck did she want?" he said harshly, making me flinch at the anger in his voice.

"She wants to meet up and talk."

"No," he answered immediately.

"What do you mean _no_?"

"No, you're not meeting up with her."

"Edward she's my mother, I can't just _not_ go," I said annoyed.

"Why not? I thought you ended this when she kicked you out."

"Yes, but I also told her to not contact me unless she changed her ways, maybe she wants to apologize Edward maybe.."

"No, you really think she's just going to become world's best mom in 2 months Bella? No huge changes happen that fast."

"We fell in love and moved in together in 2 months," I pointed out.

"Don't you dare compare our relationship to that, baby it's just not possible, I won't let her hurt you."

"Edward I have to, she's still my mother and if I don't do this I'll always wonder.."

"No."

"Just give it some thought."

"No, you're not going, I forbid it."

"You forbid it?" I asked angrily.

"Yes."

"And who are you to forbid me to do anything? You're not my father."

"And that woman is not your mother, she never was, what makes you think she suddenly wants to be."

"I have to try Edward," I pleaded.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just do. I can't live my life knowing that my mother once hated me, if there's any hope that it could change I want to know."

"Bella it's not going to make a difference! She's going to try to manipulate you like she always has! I can't watch you go through that, you kicked that woman out of your life, let her stay there."

"I can't."

"Your not going!" he shouted, and suddenly I was mad again.

"What gives you the right to boss me around Edward? It's _my_ decision."

"Damn it Bella, I'm your husband!"

"Not yet you're not! Is this how it's going to be when we're married, you tell me to jump and I'm just supposed to ask how high?"

"Of course not! But I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I need to do this Edward, please just understand that."

"I can't, I can't understand that."

"Well then you'll just have to live with it. I'm going." I said turning and walking away from him. I dressed quickly, not looking at him as he watched me from the doorway.

I knew he wanted to say something else, and I understood where he was coming from, but I had to do this. I needed a conversation with Renee once and for all. I needed to make sure it was all aired out before I moved on with my life, with Edward.

I walked past his still glaring form, grabbed my keys, and walked out the door. When I showed up to the restaurant, my nerves skyrocketed, I shouldn't have come here, Edward was right. But then I saw a glimpse of Renee sitting at a table; she looked as nervous as I felt. I went in.

When I sat at the table she looked up surprised.

"Bella!" she shouted. This was the third time she's called me Bella. It was weird to hear it come out of her mouth since she usually called me Isabella.

"I'm here," I said warily. "Let's talk."

"You look well," she stated.

"You too." And she did, she was in her usual dress suit but her makeup wasn't as harsh.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Good," we stared at each other.

"Why did you call me?"

"I- well I missed you, and I wanted to apologize." The words were something I'd always wanted to hear, but for some reason, they sounded wrong.

"For what?"

"For kicking you out and mistreating you, you are more than welcome to have the apartment back."

"I'm fine, thanks."

"You're still living with that man?" she asked trying to sound polite but I could tell she didn't like that I refused.

"Yes," I was interrupted when the waiter came to ask our orders, I handed him the menu when I was done, and felt Renee grab my hand.

"What's this?" she asked looking at my engagement ring. "You're engaged?"

"Yes," I answered politely.

"Oh," she tried to appear indifferent but the spark of anger in her eyes couldn't be hidden.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine. Except, oh Bella, Phil left me, he met a much younger woman and now he's off somewhere," she said sadly, she must've mistaken the sadness in my eyes to be towards her situation. "I'm fine dear, I don't need him. I still have you."

"Is that why you contacted me? Because you're all alone now?"

"What?" she asked flustered, I knew she was faking. I could see the anger in her eyes at getting caught. I was wrong; she didn't want to fix us.

"What? You're husband leaves you so you come to me so you won't be alone?"

"No, I just missed you."

"Tell the truth Renee," I growled at her.

"Ok, fine, but it was only a matter of time before you came crawling back to me."

"Really? And how do you suppose that? I'm getting married."

"Right, are you pregnant?"

"What? No!"

"Then why is he marrying you?"

"Because he loves me! Don't you get that? Obviously not, since Phil didn't love you."

"I know what love is, your father and I still have it. Don't you see, we can be a family again. Now that Phil is out of my life, your father and I can start over, and you can be a part of that."

"Are you delusional? Like he would ever take you back."

"You don't know that."

"He's married."

"Liar! He still loved me, who could he possibly marry?"

"Irena," I said smugly.

"That bitch."

"Don't you dare call my mother that."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, my mother. I thought you wanted to fix us Renee, but you're only here for your own selfish purposes. Well let me tell you one thing, I'm officially done with you, I'm finally happy and I'm not going to let you bring me down, stay out of our lives for good."

"Isabella!"

"There it is! What happened to Bella?" I laughed sarcastically.

"That was when I was trying to appeal to you, are you really just going to abandon me like that? Your own mother?"

"My mother? Tell me, when have you ever acted like my mother? When you put me down? When you yelled and bossed me around?"

"I did what I had to, you could have been perfect. You could be up on some stage in some world tour right now if you had just followed my rules."

"And you would be living the high life wouldn't you?"

"Of course, it's what I deserve."

"I'm done," I said standing up and walking away from her.

"Isabella! This is your last chance. Come back with me, that man is just going to hurt you, everyone will abandon you when they see how weak you are!"

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk away. Renee was no longer a part of my life, this was for sure. Either way, I was glad I had gone; I needed to know the truth so I could finally move past it.

When I got home, I walked in to find Edward sitting on the couch, staring at the door with his hands in his hair. I knew he had been worried, and I wanted to calm him. I took the steps toward him before dropping in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck as I leaned my forehead against his.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back warily.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to do that."

"I know, and I'm sorry too, I have no right to forbid you of anything."

"You we're trying to protect me."

"Yea, but still, how did it go?" he asked nervously.

"We're done, she's out of my life for good."

"I'm sorry about that."

"I'm not, It was what I needed, I needed to know she hadn't changed, so I could leave it all behind."

"I'm sorry for yelling."

"Sorry, for walking away from you."

"Did we just have our first fight?" He joked.

"Disagreement," I laughed shaking my head.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I replied leaning down to kiss his lips.

* * *

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie  
_**

_**Pictures of the outfits in each chapter are on my profile**. _**Go check out BELLA'S DRESS.  
**

_1/8_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to all those that review, I heart you all, they make my day. =]**_

* * *

**EPOV**

I was sitting on the couch wringing my hair in my hands. Bella shouldn't have gone alone. I should have gone with her, instead of yelling and trying to forbid her to go. I just didn't want her getting hurt, she has such a big heart, wanting to fix things, instead of just letting them go.

I hated that she walked away, but I know she had to do it. A part of me understood she needed to figure things out on her own, but I hated that it could hurt her. Especially now. when we we're so happy, only a week until our wedding.

I was getting ready to call her, when I heard the door opening, I looked up to see her walking towards me. She put her stuff down before coming to me and dropping in my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck as she leaned her forehead against mine, causing me to release the breath I'd been holding. She wasn't mad.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi."

She told me Renee was out of her life for good and I couldn't help but sigh in relief, glad she hadn't weaseled her way back into her life.

"I'm sorry for yelling," I told her, rubbing her back.

"Sorry for walking away from you," she apologized back and I knew we were okay.

"Did we just have our first fight?" I joked, wanting a smile to appear on her beautiful face.

"Disagreement," she laughed shaking her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I really am sorry baby, I just.. I didn't want her worming her way back into our lives."

"I know Edward, but I needed to do that. Now I can finally move on from it, no looking back, she's out of my mind."

"I wish I could have been there, I should have gone with you instead of demanding you to stay here."

"I'm glad I went on my own, it's something I needed to do by myself. And yes, I was mad about you're bossy demeanor, but I know you we're just trying to protect me."

"I was baby, always," I said, kissing her mouth softly. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea, I am. It doesn't hurt like I thought it would, everything she said just pissed me off. I guess I really was done with her last time, I'm happy."

"Good, because guess what?" I said lowering my voice slightly.

"What?" she asked when I brought her closer to my face.

"We're getting married," I whispered, rubbing my nose against hers.

"That just makes me way happier," she giggled, as she tilted her head and kissed me, murmuring 'I love you' against my lips.

"I love you too," I replied, leaning back into the couch and making her lay on my chest and she sit in my lap. She threw her shoes off, bringing her legs up to curl up on my lap, her head laying in the crook of my neck as I caressed her thigh. "Did you find a dress yesterday?"

"Yea," I could feel her smile against my neck as she answered.

"I can't wait to see you all dolled up walking down the aisle towards me," I said tightening my arms around her as I kissed her head.

"Are you really excited about marrying me?" she asked, lifting her head to look into my eyes.

"I'm ecstatic baby, I've wanted this since the beginning. You're going to be my wife, it's the best thing that could ever happen to me," I told her honestly, watching the tears form in her eyes at my response.

"I love you so much, I can't wait to call you my husband," she said, pulling my head down to kiss me fiercely. I kissed her hard, turning us so she lay against the couch as I situated myself on top of her. I hoped this side of us never diminished, that we stayed as insatiable as we are now, when we we're older.

I broke our kiss, making my way down her neck as she caught her breath. Her legs we're wrapped around me, her right foot running up and down my calf as I unbuttoned her shirt.

"Edward," she breathed.

"Yea love?" I asked, pushing the lace of her bra out of the way and taking a nipple into my mouth.

"_Ooh_.. baby.. I think I just heard a car pull up outside," she panted. I ignored her trying to push me off and licked my way down her torso, kissing her toned stomach, as I pushed her skirt up her thighs. "Edward seriously.. _ughh_." she moaned as I licked her through her panties, breathing in her delicious scent.

"Probably just the neighbors baby," I told her, pulling her panties off and laving at her sweet sensitive flesh as she squirmed above me.

"_Ahhh _Edward… baby _fuck_," she moaned, her hands digging into my hair as she held me against her.

"Mmm, you like that baby?" I asked, sucking her clit into my mouth and groaning at the taste of her.

"Yes!" she screamed at the same time that our doorbell rang.

"Shit," I hissed as we froze, listening to the chatter right outside our front door. "Did you lock it?" I asked Bella as I jumped off the couch, running my fingers through my hair as she tried to make herself presentable.

"I told you I heard a car pull up," she hissed at me as she buttoned up her shirt and threw her hair into a ponytail.

"Sorry baby, I was just so into it that I didn't think and.." I trailed off when she grabbed my face and kissed me.

"I know, don't worry about it, just give me my panties before you open the door." I looked down at her, seeing her in her tight little shirt, knowing she had nothing on underneath and kissed her hard, imagining just bending her over the couch and slipping right into her.

A loud knock broke us out of our kiss. I bent down, picking up her panties and throwing them to her as I made my way to the door. When she was decent I opened the door, surprised that our parents we're standing there.

"Umm hey guys? What are you doing here?" I asked, running my hands through my hair self-consciously because of what we we're just doing.

"Well that's a nice way to greet us," my dad said jokingly as he walked past me, ruffling my hair and making his way inside.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you guys."

"Yea we just thought we'd surprise you, tickets we're a lot cheaper if we came earlier and we thought we could come help with any last minute wedding plans," my mom said.

"You surprised us alright," I said as I licked my lips, still tasting Bella on them. I avoided kissing my mother, aunt and sister on the cheek and just settled for hugging everyone as they entered.

Charlie and my dad looked at me strangely before looking over at Bella as she stood from the couch, greeting the woman. They looked at her briefly before turning to me with smirks on their faces.

"Sorry to interrupt son," Charlie said, clapping me hard on the back as he and my dad laughed. I looked towards Bella and noticed one of her buttons was done wrong on her shirt, causing me to groan_. Of course we'd get caught_.

"I uhh.. I'll be right back," I said, pulling away from them and dragging Bella with me towards the kitchen.

"Did you know they we're coming?" she asked as she grabbed drinks from the fridge for everyone.

"No," I said pulling her towards me and unbuttoning her shirt.

"Edward," she hissed trying to push my hands away. "What the hell? They're like 2 feet away."

"Baby, you're buttons are done wrong," I said fixing her buttons and kissing her quickly before taking the drinks out of her hands and walking to the living room. I gave everyone their drinks before sitting on the couch, Bella walked in a few seconds later, the blush evident on her face.

"Oh sweetie you fixed your shirt. I hope you weren't like that all day," Irena said, making Bella blush further as she smirked at us.

"Yea I must've messed it up this morning, while I was still half asleep," she smirked back, causing Irena and my mother to laugh. They all knew.

Bella came and sat next to me, bringing my hand into her lap as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Not that it's not nice to have you guys here and all," Bella started. "But umm, why are you here?" she asked laughing.

"It was cheaper to fly down this weekend instead of during the week next week, so we just decided to come down sooner. I hope you don't mind," my mom said.

"No of course not, it's great, we just weren't expecting you," Bella said, a small blush still on her face. "We're you guys planning on staying here?"

"Oh no sweetie, we wouldn't want to intrude," Irena said, still smirking as my father and Charlie snorted. "We're actually staying at a hotel a few miles from here. We just dropped off all of our stuff and made our way over here."

"I wanna stay with them," Bree exclaimed excitedly.

"Umm, I don't think that's a good idea baby," my dad told her, holding in his laugh. "You might not be able to sleep due to all the noises."

"What noises?" Bree asked confused.

"Umm, the house. It creaks a lot, it's kind of creepy," Bella explained, rolling her eyes at our parents. "But I don't think it would do it if you stayed," she said looking pointedly at my dad. We wouldn't have sex with her in the house.

"Can I stay then?" she pleaded, looking from us to my parents.

"Sure honey," my mom told her, rolling her eyes at my father as well.

After our parents gave up on teasing us we all went out to eat some lunch. Bree was excited at how warm the weather was compared to back home. As we sat and waited for our food we talked.

"How's the wedding coming along?" My mom asked. "Are you guys ready?"

"More than," I replied, leaning down and kissing Bella sweetly. "I can't wait to marry her."

"Me either," she said looking at me. "And as far as the wedding itself, everything is pretty much set. Thank you for all the help, even though you we're so far away."

"That's good, I'm glad we could help honey. I can't wait to see how it all turns out."

They had spent the last month planning the wedding, Bella and the girls here and my mom, aunt and sister through the phone and Skype. It was hard, but everything seemed to work out fine. I helped as much as I could, approving on colors and flowers and cake, but this was all about Bella, if she liked it, I liked it.

"Me too, oh we can go try on your bridesmaid dress later today Bree, if you want," Bella told my sister.

"Really? Oh I'd love that."

"Alright, we'll all go shopping after lunch, I still have some Christmas shopping to do," my mom said.

"That's fine, so do I," Bella agreed.

"Ooh, am I getting a present?" I joked.

"No," she teased sweetly. "Me becoming your wife is your present."

"Best present ever," I murmured against her lips as I kissed her, making the woman at the table coo.

We enjoyed our lunch, talking Christmas and wedding plans before going our separate ways to shop.

Charlie, my dad and I went straight for the jewelry, laughing because we all thought alike.

"What are you getting Bella son?" Charlie asked as he leaned on the plexiglass and looked at all the rings lining the inside.

"I don't know, you know she hates expensive things," I said smiling at him when he agreed.

My father had decided on some earrings for my mother and Charlie chose a ring to add to the one Irena already had on her finger from Vegas.

"I never got her a real engagement ring, so I want to make up for it," he explained.

I was waiting for them the get rung up when I spotted the perfect gift for her, it was a chain link charm bracelet. The best part, was that the charm hanging off of it was a locket, something to remind her of how our relationship started. It was a heart shaped locket, a beautiful design on the face of it, and a small crystal heart besides it. I bought it straight away and even got it engraved. I hoped she'd love it.

As we we're walking out of the store we bumped into the ladies.

"Edward," Bella said warningly, when she saw where we had just exited.

"What baby?" I asked as I pointed to the bag Charlie was holding, I had hid mine in my jacket.

"Oh," she said surprised. "Ok then."

I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the store. "No Edward, you're not buying me something expensive."

"No, I'm buying _us_ something expensive, we need to pick out our wedding rings."

"Oh my god, I forgot about that."

"It's ok come on, we'll choose now."

We looked around the store for a while, before settling on some great rings, Bella chose a ring that went perfect with her engagement ring, it was diamonds all around and it looked great on her delicate hand. I chose a ring similar to hers, a white gold band with diamonds lining the center, they matched perfectly and I liked that it stood out on my hand. We purchased those quickly and went on our way. We walked the mall for a while longer, buying little gifts here and there for people before making our way home.

The week went by quickly, we showed our parents around LA, taking them to Hollywood and showing them around. When Christmas Eve came, we spend it each on our own, deciding to all meet up and spend Christmas day together, but spend Christmas Eve as a couple.

We curled up on the couch and watched Christmas movies and exchanged gifts.

"So this is only one of your gifts," Bella said handing me a small box.

"I get more than one?" I asked surprised. She nodded shyly before sitting next to me.

"Open it," I kissed her hand before ripping open the present. Inside a small box sat a sterling silver guitar pick. "I didn't know what to get you, and I know how much you love the guitar and you helped bring it back into my life and.." I interrupted her with a kiss.

"I love it baby, thank you." I told her, kissing her once more, before taking it out of its case. I turned it in my hands, seeing the writing on the back of it.

_It's You._

"I love you," I whispered as I looked at her.

"It's always been you, I love you too," she whispered kissing me. I kissed her back slowly before pulling back and handing her my gift.

She gasped before looking at me accusingly. "You said you didn't buy anything there."

"I never said a thing, I just pointed out that your dad bought something," I said chuckling. "Just open it."

She smiled at me, shaking her head before she opened the box.

"Edward it's beautiful," she whispered, taking the bracelet out and holding it in her palm. "I love it."

"Open it up," Inside the locket was a picture of us from the moment we got engaged. She was wrapped around me, in my arms, as we kissed. The light bounced of her ring on the hand she had held against my face.

To the left there was a small inscription engraved. One single word.

_Forever._

Bella gasped as she saw the picture. "H-how?"

"My mom took it when they we're standing in the trees watching, she barely showed it to me and I knew I had to use it."

"You know in just 5 days our forever will start," she whispered.

"It started the moment I met you baby, in 5 days we're just going to solidify it," I kissed her wrist softly, before taking the bracelet out of her hand and putting it on her.

"Thank you," she whispered, moving the wrapping paper out of the way and straddling my lap as she kissed me. "It's perfect."

"So are you," I told her, framing her face in my hands.

"Are you ready for your other present?" she asked, running her hands down my chest and tugging on my belt.

"I think I'm really going to like this present." I growled as Bella grabbed my hands and took me up the stairs to our bedroom. She sat me down on the bed before she started to strip. Slowly she began to reveal herself to me, making me groan when I realized she was wearing the lingerie set I had bought her in Port Angeles all those months ago.

"Shit baby, you look even better in it than I imagined," I said huskily as she removed all of her clothing, leaving her standing before me in the lingerie and heels. "Turn around."

As soon as she was turned around I groaned again, biting my lip as I stared at her ass framed by the small strings and bow that sat atop it.

"Bend over," I begged. I knew they we're crotch less and I wanted to see it all. She smiled saucily, bending slowly at the waist as she ran her hands down her legs. "Fuck, get over here," I growled when I saw the slick, glistening skin between her thighs. I wanted to get back to what I was interrupted from the other day.

**BPOV**

He was leaning back on the bed, his hand rubbing the bulge in his pants as he watched me crawl up the bed towards him. I straddled his lap, bending my head to kiss him as I tore the shirt off his body. He shook his head when I settled on his lap.

"No, keep going baby," he said as he pushed me forward until I was hovering above his face, the heat from his mouth against my thigh.

"Edward," I whimpered when he held me still above him, kissing my inner thighs as he slowly worked his way higher.

"I was interrupted the other day, and I want nothing more than to continue what I was doing, can I baby? Can I lick your sweet pussy? Will you ride my face til you come?" he asked, biting into my thigh as I hissed.

"Yes," I moaned, both at the feel of his tongue soothing the bite and his words. We had never done this, and the fact that he trusted me and wanted me to straddle his face was both sexy and exhilarating. He spread my legs wider, bringing me closer to his mouth as he looked up at me.

"God, that's so fucking sexy," he groaned as he stared at my bare pussy hovering over him, nothing in between us since the panties were crotch less. He leaned his head up slowly, tasting me from my entrance to my clit with one broad lick of his tongue. "So damn perfect."

"_Ah, _shit," I screamed at the feel of his hot tongue.

"_Mmm_, always so delicious baby," he moaned against me, taking my clit into his mouth and sucking hard. He grabbed my ass, pushing me further into him and grinding my pussy into his face. "Do it baby, ride my tongue."

"_Uh_.. more," I moaned as I slowly started rocking above him, moving as his tongue hit all the right places. "_Oh god _.. fuuuuck .. _Edward_!"

"_Mmm_ that's it_.. fuck_ baby I want you to come all over my face," he groaned against me, before shaking his head back and forth, licking my clit at a rapid speed.

"Uh, _Ah_.. Edward.. _shit_ baby," I moaned as he attacked my pussy, licking, nibbling and sucking on my wet flesh as I rode him. "Oh my god."

He grabbed my ass harder, bringing me flush to his mouth as he nibbled on my clit, his teeth scraping deliciously against my sensitive nerves.

"_Ahhhh_… Edward," I screamed, my thighs trembling around his head as I grabbed his hair, holding him to me as I rode out my orgasm. I let go of his head slumping against the backboard as he continued to eat my pussy.

"Baby.. shit.. _oh god_." I groaned, another orgasm building because of his tongue. I looked down, seeing his green eyes piercing into mine as his tongue delved in between my slit. The sight of his tongue disappearing inside of me was one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen.

One of his hands reached up, removing my bra and playing with my nipples as he continued to make me grind on his face. I grabbed his hair again, pulling on it as I rocked harder onto his tongue, my second orgasm building faster and faster while he licked me.

"Come baby," he moaned against me, taking my clit into his mouth and sucking hard, pushing me over the edge.

"Edwaard! Shit baby, _uuughhh_!" I screamed and released his hair, slumping against the backboard once more, panting. The last of my orgasm spreading through my body, trembling against his tongue as he licked up my arousal. "Fuck baby, no more," I whimpered, too sensitive. He kissed my pussy once more, wiggling his way out from under my body and pushing his way up until I was straddling his lap, his face right in front of my own.

"I've thought about that ever since I bought you that lingerie, that was way hotter than I imagined," he said, leaning forward to kiss me, my taste on his tongue.

He kissed me hard, all teeth and tongue as he rid himself of his pants. Then suddenly he was inside of me, hard a throbbing. He buried his head in my neck while I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"_God baby_.. you feel so fucking good. I'll never get enough," he groaned.

"Edward.. _ooh_ so deep baby.. _ugh_ so good.. _harder_," I moaned, loving when he grabbed my hips and pounded into me harder, making me scream with every thrust. "Oh my god, oh my god," I chanted as I got closer and closer to orgasm.

"You gonna come baby?" he asked in my ear as he moved his hand down to rub my clit.

"Yes." I whimpered. "Baby _fuck._. come with me."

"Yes yes yes," he repeated as he fucked me harder, his thrusts turning sporadic as he got closer. "_Belllaa_, god baby I _love_ youuu," he groaned as he came.

"I love you too… _ughhh_.. Edward," I collapsed on his body, panting and sweaty. "Oh my god that was amazing."

"Merry Christmas love," he chuckled against my lips as he kissed me.

"_Mmm_, Merry Christmas," I mumbled against his lips, kissing him slowly until we finally decided to sleep.

The next morning we woke up bright and early since everyone was coming over. I was dressed in a little red one-shoulder ruffle dress and nude heels while Edward wore some black slacks and a white shirt. Edward helped me wrap up the gifts while we waited.

Soon enough everyone showed up, everyone dressed up and arms full of presents. We spent the day eating delicious food and enjoying each other's company. When the time came to give each other presents we talked about what our significant other got us.

The girls loved the bracelet and Edward proudly showed off his guitar pick. Esme and Carlisle surprised me with a necklace with the Cullen crest, welcoming me into their family for real. But the most exciting part of the night was Rose's surprise.

"I have one more gift for Emmett," she announced, handing him a box and sitting beside him.

Emmett looked at her curiously, before opening the box, making us all gasp when he pulled out a onesie, the words 'if you think I'm cute you should see my daddy' printed on the front.

"Rose baby? What?" he asked looking from the onesie to her stomach.

"I'm pregnant Em," she said, a huge smile on her face as she stared at him.

"Oh shit!" he screamed, causing us all to laugh as he picked Rose up and swung her around. "I'm going to be a dad!"

We all jumped up, congratulating them with hugs all around.

"Oh my god Ro I can't believe your going to have a baby," I whispered as I put my hand to her stomach.

"I know," she sniffled. "Neither can I, nut I'm so excited, you know I've always wanted kids."

It was exciting news; doubled with the fact that Alice and Jasper announced their engagement short after. We we're all getting our happily ever after.

Sometime during the night Jasper brought out his guitar, playing a few Christmas songs as we all sang along. Edward still wouldn't sing for me, no matter how much I begged. I had been hoping to hear him sing ever since the first time we played together. Either way it was fun, Jasper and I put on a show for everyone.

The days following Christmas was filled with wedding chatter. We picked up the flowers and the decorations. And had our last fitting.

Bree loved her dress and I was glad that I could make her happy by making her a bridesmaid.

The night before the wedding I was sad that Edward and I had to spend it apart, but happy that I had all my girls to distract me.

"By this time tomorrow you'll be my wife," Edward said as he held me and kissed me outside our home. The guys we're coming to pick him up to take him out.

"I can't wait, I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella, so much baby, I can't believe you're going to finally be mine," he kissed me for a while, before a honk broke us apart. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I kissed him once more, before he pulled away, jumping into the limo with the guys and speeding off.

As soon as the car was out of sight I was pulled into the house. Rose and Alice had invited a lot of our old friends. Jessica was there, her prominent belly for all to see.

She looked adorable pregnant, and her and Rose spent some time talking about their pregnancies. Angela came as well, she had left the twins at home with Ben and was enjoying a night out. Esme and Irena we're there as well, along with Bree, who felt cool hanging out with the older crowd, until it was time for her to go to sleep. A few other friends came along too, and we spent the night drinking and gossiping about our men.

"So Bells, are you excited to marry that hunk of a man?" Jessica asked, wiggling her eyebrows. I blushed as I looked at Esme, laughing when I saw her wiggle her eyebrows as well.

"Yes, very," I giggled.

"I know I would be, you're a lucky girl Swan," Jake said as he sauntered into the room, Seth on his arm. I hugged them both in greeting, excited that they could make it.

"I still can't believe you're getting married. For a long time I thought you'd end up with Jake, and now look, you got yourself a man and I got Jake," Seth joked, I rolled me eyes at him.

The rest of the night was fun. We played ridiculous games, like pin the junk on the hunk, which was pretty much pin the tail on the donkey but with dicks and a guy.

When Bree fell asleep I opened all my gifts. They of course ranged from vibrators to lingerie and edible body oils. Stuff Edward and I would most likely be using but didn't want anyone to know.

Esme and Irena actually got me a great white lingerie set for the wedding night. It was gorgeous and I couldn't wait to wear it for Edward. As the party winded down, everyone slowly left, telling me they'd see me at the wedding tomorrow.

When I got into bed, I couldn't help but call Edward.

"Hi love, I was hoping you'd call," he sighed when he answered the phone.

"Hi baby, I miss you, I don't know how I'm going to sleep without you."

"It's just one night, and tomorrow we'll be married."

"I know. God Edward, I want the time to fly by, I want it to be 3'o clock already, I want to marry you so badly."

"Same here love, same here."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We talked for a bit longer, finally hanging up when it was getting too late.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. _I'm getting married tomorrow_.

* * *

**_Wedding is next._**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**A/N: I hate AD's. If you want to remove the ads popping up on FF go here. **_www . fanfiction . net / adb / 1 / (remove spaces) _**This blocks them.**_

_**Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile**. _**  
**

_1/13_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

_**A/N: Hope this lives up to your expectations. *Fingers crossed* **_

_**Again thanks for the reviews, they put a huge smile on my face every time I read one. =D  
**_

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke the next morning with a smile on my face. _I was getting married today_. The butterflies we're running through my stomach like crazy. Bella was going to be my wife in just a few hours.

I walked out of the room, seeing all the guys spread throughout the hotel rooms' living area. The night before had been fun, and looking at everyone before me I was glad I didn't drink as much as they did.

When they first picked me up in the limo I was worried we we're going to a strip club, especially since Emmett was the one who planned everything out. So I was surprised when we pulled up to a paintball place.

"Come on, I know you man, you really think I was going to take you to a strip club?" Emmet said ruffling my hair as he walked by. "I know you only want to see Bella naked Eddie, you said so in Vegas."

"Thanks Em," I said chuckling and avoiding his hand in my hair.

We spent a few hours running around like little boys with our paintball guns. Charlie, my dad and Emmett made one team against, Jasper, Mike and myself.

In the end we lost when Charlie shot me in the ass. _Damn cop skills_.

"See son, hurt my daughter and that'll be an actual bullet, not paint," he said seriously with a wink.

"I'm not worried Chief, I'll never hurt her."

"I know, I'm not worried either," he said with a pat to my back while we walked towards the limo. "I trust you."

When we got in the limo I noticed Mike checking his phone.

"Everything alright?"

"Yea, I was just checking that Jess was alright, I don't want her to overdo anything."

"I'm sure she's fine, Bella wouldn't let her get crazy."

"Yea, that's true," He nodded before laughing and shaking his head. "Man I must annoy the crap out of her with all my nagging, but I can't help it, that's my kid you know?"

"I get you. I'll probably be the same way with Bella when she's pregnant."

"Bella's pregnant?" Charlie roared suddenly.

"What? No.. no she's not. I was just telling Mike that I'll be overprotective when she got pregnant."

"So you're already planning to impregnate her?"

"Charlie calm down, they're getting married, of course they're going to start talking about kids," my dad explained.

"I know, sorry Edward, it's just. That's my baby you know? I can't picture my baby, having a baby."

"It's fine Charlie, I understand. And you don't have to worry, I mean we do want kids but not at this moment, I'd like to enjoy my wife for a while before kids come along. Plus we'd like to graduate first and get settled."

"True."

"Either way, you know you'd love to be a grandpa," I joked.

"Don't push it son," he smirked at me, before hitting my arm and shaking his head.

The rest of the night was spent at a sports bar. We drank and played pool and darts, basically just enjoyed a typical guys night out. I didn't need some big deal party about me getting tied down. I _wanted_ to be tied down to Bella.

As I walked towards the kitchen I looked down, seeing my dad and Charlie sharing a couch cushion and looking mighty cozy together. I took my phone out and snapped a picture, the click and my chuckle causing them to wake up.

"What the?" Charlie asked when he lifted his head and found my dad's arm around him. "Carlisle get up!"

They both woke up completely and looked over at me, smiling with my phone in my hand.

"Good morning," I smiled.

"Edward," my dad said warningly as he looked at my phone in my hand.

"What? This is for all those times you guys decide to tease us. Just know I have something on you too."

"You know, I could take back my blessing, tell Bella I don't want her marrying you," Charlie threatened.

"Do you really think she'd listen to you?" I smirked.

"No," he said with a laugh, shaking his head. "Well played son. But seriously, delete that."

"Sure thing," I nodded, pretending to delete it. "Now everybody up! I'm getting married today!" I shouted, hearing Emmett and Jasper groan from their spots on the floor.

The morning was spent with guys fighting for the shower, all except for me. I left the room we were in and went up to the honeymoon suite I had booked for Bella and I for later tonight. When I walked in, I couldn't help but imagine taking her on every surface of the room, starting with the California king size bed, where I would first make love to my wife. _My wife_. Bella was going to be my wife.

I got ready with a smile on my face, showering and shaving quickly as I hummed what was to be our first dance. It was the one thing I had a decision for; Bella didn't even know what it was going to be and I couldn't wait to surprise her. I fixed my hair as much as I could, trimming it a bit so it wouldn't be too wild. I knew Bella loved my hair so I didn't cut off much, I just hoped she liked it.

Once I was showered and cleaned up I walked over to the main room, grabbing my suit and walking back down to room where the rest of the guys were. It was still pretty early so I didn't want to change just yet. When I walked into the room, I found them all dressed up and ready.

I whistled as I walked in. "Well look at you guys."

"We all look nicer than you. Where's your suit Mr. Groom?" my dad asked as he fixed his tie.

"Right here. I didn't want to ruin it before it was time. I'll change at the place."

"Alright then let's go. I got to go see my little girl," Charlie announced. I smiled at him as he struggled with his own tie, this was a big day for him as well; he was going to be giving away his little girl.

"You alright there Charlie?" I chuckled when he ripped of the tie and started over.

"I'm fine, I know you guys love each other but it's still hard that I'm going to have to let her go."

"You never have to let her go, she's still going to be your little girl no matter what. She'll just be my wife too."

"You're smart kid, I should introduce you to my daughter, I think you'd be good together," he said jokingly, finally getting his tie just right. I laughed as we walked out of the room. Emmett and Jasper had left earlier, since they we're going to be helping set up.

When we reached our destination, I decided to walk around. Bella and I had found a beautiful 'concrete garden'. It was a hall of sorts, but made of glass and was surrounded with flowers, water and trees. It was relaxing and beautiful and reminded us of the meadow, so as soon as we saw it our decision was made. The place was lined with tables and a carpet leading to the front where we would exchange our vows for all to see.

The room looked great, and I hoped it was exactly what Bella wanted. The great part was that since the roof was see through, everyone at the party would be able to see the fireworks at midnight when the new year struck.

When I reached our table I noticed a picture of us standing next to the book where everyone would write their congratulations. I picked it up, running my hand down Bella's smiling face that looked back at me. The picture was one of us on the night of our engagement. We we're both smiling ridiculously big at the camera, Bella's ring shining where it lay on her hand against my chest.

"Are you ready?" I heard a voice ask behind me and turned to see Rosalie standing there with a smile on her face.

"More than," I replied, smiling at the picture once more before putting it down. "I can't wait."

"Well you better go change, it's almost time."

"Oh," I said surprised that the time had passed so quickly. I looked at Rose, she was dressed in a long purple dress and her hair was done up quite nicely. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks, just wait until you see your bride," I smiled at the thought.

"Thanks for everything Rose, for helping me pick the ring and helping Bella with all this, it means a lot."

"She's my best friend, I want whatever makes her happy, and that thing just so happens to be you," she winked, giving me a quick hug before shooing me to get ready.

I was fixing my tie when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Oh you look so handsome sweetie," my mom cried when she saw me, running up to finish doing my tie.

"Thanks."

"Looking sexy Eddie, Bella is going to die when she sees you."

"I hope not," I joked, causing Bree to roll her eyes. She looked lovely, in a purple dress that matched the color of Rose and Alice but was shorter, hitting her right under the knee. She was an unofficial bridesmaid, and was going to be carrying the rings and handing them to us when it was time. They stayed and talked to me for a bit before Jasper popped his head into the room.

"Alice says it's time," he smiled.

My mother and Bree kissed me on the cheek before going to take their seats. I stood shaking out my nerves and taking a deep breath. This was it, we we're getting married.

I walked out into the hall, getting a few whistles from the guests sitting at the tables. The place was full of friends and family, we had kept our invited relatively small, it wasn't as intimate as what we started out want but it wasn't crazy. We had about 30 people coming, because a lot of friends had shown interest in wanting to come.

When I reached the front I met the justice of the peace, Marcus, who was going to marry us. We had spoken with him on the phone and I was glad that he was as nice in person.

Before long the room got quiet and we all stood, ready to start the best day of my life. I stood up front staring towards the back, anxious to see my beautiful bride walking towards me to start our forever.

The music began and one by one I saw my sister, then Alice and Rose walk down the aisle towards me, a single purple flower in each of their hands. Alice winked when she reached me and pointed her head to the far left back corner.

I turned just in time to see Bella on the hand of her father. My breath left me in one quick whoosh. The same reaction I had the first moment I laid eyes on her, just multiplied.

She looked exquisite; the long lace dress fit her like a glove and showcased some of my favorite parts of her. Her long graceful neck and collarbones, a tasteful amount of cleavage and when she turned to receive a flower from Irena, the expanse of her bare back called to me, my fingers itching to run up and down her spine.

She left her hair loose and curled, the way she knew I loved because I would always run my fingers through her hair. And on her right hand she wore the bracelet I gave her, she hadn't taken it off since the day I put it on her and she even added the picture of us as children to it. She carried us wherever she went, both in her actual heart and the heart on her wrist.

She took her time walking towards me, gathering white roses from certain guests to create her bouquet. I watched her, silently urging her to look up at me so I could look into her warm brown eyes.

She finally looked up at me when she reached the front, a huge smile breaking onto her face when she saw me staring at her, causing one to grow on my face as well.

She collected the purple flowers from each of our family members, creating a mix of white and purple in her bouquet, before finally turning to me completely.

Charlie grabbed each of our hands squeezing them tight before kissing Bella's cheek and joining our hands together. Bella handed her bouquet to Rose to carry before turning and grabbing a hold of both my hands, squeezing tightly as she looked into my eyes, love shining from both our gazes as we waited to be joined in marriage forever.

"I love you," I whispered, bringing my hand up to wipe a tear that fell from her eye.

"I love you too," she whispered back before a throat clear broke us out of our stare. We turned to look at the officiant, smiling sheepishly when he smirked at us, causing everyone to laugh. We nodded at him to show we we're ready and the ceremony began.

**BPOV**

"Bella! You're getting married today! You're going to be my sister! Get up! Get up!" Bree shouted as she ran into mine and Edward's room, jumping onto the bed to shake me. I told her to do this; I wanted to be wide-awake as soon as possible so I could get ready.

I chuckled; lifting my head to see Alice, Rose, Esme and Irena staring at me from the doorway while Bree continued to shake me.

"Thanks Bree," I smiled, hugging her to me. "I can't wait to be your sister."

"Me either," she said hugging me back, before jumping off the bed and dragging me out the door. When I exited my room I was surprised to see a few ladies lined up in the living room, all dressed in white and smiling politely at me.

"Umm guys?" I asked looking over at Alice and Rose.

"Ok, so don't get mad, these ladies work on photo shoots with me sometimes, and I asked them to come help you get ready for your wedding," Alice explained rapidly, giving me puppy dog eyes as she did.

"Alice it's too much."

"Never! This is our wedding gift to you. Please?"

"Ok," I said smiling, it was my wedding day, I could get spoiled for once.

The morning was spent being buffed and polished. My toenails we're painted blue, to use as my something blue. My hair was curled and left down and long, the way Edward always liked me to wear it and my makeup was kept very neutral and fresh. As soon as we we're all beautified we made our way to the hall.

When we reached the room I couldn't help but gasp, it looked amazing all set up. Flowers and trees spread throughout the area, splashes of purple and white adorning each chair and a carpet leading to where I would marry the love of my life. It was perfect.

"Thank you so much guys. All this wouldn't have come out so great if it wasn't for you," I told the girls when we reached the back room.

"Good, we're glad you love it, everything is going to be amazing. Now let's get you ready. The guys just got here," Alice said when she hung up her phone.

Just a few feet away from me Edward was changing, probably as anxious as I was to finally marry him. I'd missed him so much, after countless nights of sharing a bed; it was horrible to go one night without him. I could easily just run over and say hi, just talk to him for one second.

"Don't even think about it," Alice warned. I smiled sheepishly.

They helped me get on my dress, buttoning it and zipping in the right places. When it came to pinning the front of my hair back, Esme surprised me.

"I want you to wear these. I wore them when I married Carlisle and I would love it if you wore them as well." They we're small silver flower pins.

"Esme I'd be honored," I told her, holding in tears when she set them in my hair.

"Now you have your something borrowed," she told me sniffling. "They look gorgeous on you."

"What are your something old and something new Bells?" Rose asked, walking towards me in her dress.

"My bracelet is new and the picture of Edward and I as kids is my old. Oh Rose you look great," I shouted gleefully. Then smiled when I saw Alice and Bree as well. "You all do."

"You should see you," Rose whispered, turning me to see my reflection.

I gasped when I saw myself; I had loved the dress before. But now seeing myself all dolled up and ready, I looked amazing. The most amazing part was my face. I looked happy, beyond ecstatic and I knew why. I was marrying Edward. In just a little while, I'd become Edward's wife. I think I squealed a little bit inside, ok I squealed outside too.

"Oh my god I'm getting married!" I screamed, turning to receive hugs from all the girls in the room.

"I'm so happy for you. You are so perfect for my son and I know you guys will be extremely happy together. Now all that's left is to give me grandbabies," Esme winked.

"Thanks mom," I whispered in her ear as I hugged her, making her squeeze me harder as she cried.

"I'm going to go greet my son."

"He's in the room getting ready, I just saw him outside," Rose told her, coming into the room. I hadn't even seen her leave.

"You saw him?"

"Yes," she sang teasingly.

"Is he nervous?"

"No, he's just anxious. He can't wait."

"Neither can I," I whispered, twirling the ring on my finger, ready to feel the second settle onto its rightful place.

There was a knock on the door, followed my dad peeking his head in.

"Is everyone.. whoa," se said staring right at me. "Baby girl you look, oh sweetie you look beautiful."

"Daddy," I whispered, running to him and wrapping my arms around him.

"My little girl is getting married," he whispered against my head. "I'm so happy for you baby."

"You are?" I asked, leaning back to look at his face.

"Yea," he nodded, wiping the tears from my face with his thumb. "You've grown up so well, despite the problems your mother put you through and you chose a great man. I know you'll be safe with him, he loves you so much."

"I love him too dad."

"I know. Now lets go get you married," he smiled, kissing my forehead quickly before offering me his arm.

"It's time," Alice told me, before running out of the room to tell the guys.

I walked with Charlie to the back of the hall, sneaking peeks through the greenery at the place filled with guests.

"Don't let me fall dad," I whispered to Charlie, gripping his arm in mine.

"Never honey," he whispered back. "Now don't forget to grab each flower ok?" he told me, pointing to the lone purple flower he held in his own. Instead of carrying my bouquet already finished, I had decided to collect and create it as I walked towards my husband. It felt more sentimental and showed how our friends and family contributed towards our life. Most held white roses, except for the most important people who held a purple lisianthus.

When it was our turn to walk down the aisle I focused on my steps and collecting the roses as I went. I knew the moment I looked at Edward I would lose all focus. And I was right, the moment I finally did look into his eyes the only thing that was in my mind was this beautiful man. His gorgeous green eyes filled with so much love piercing into mine.

"I love you," he whispered, wiping a tear I hadn't even noticed had fallen.

"I love you too," I whispered back, squeezing his hands in mine before we we're interrupted. We had been so into each other we had forgotten about the ceremony. The beginning went by quickly as I stared into the eyes of my love and suddenly it was time for our vows.

Edward squeezed my hand, bringing it up to his mouth for a quick kiss before beginning.

"My sweet Bella, do you remember when we met? From the very moment you ran into me and I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. The past few months have been the best days of my life, for you have become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend. And now you are to become my wife.

I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, and honor and worship you as you so deserve for the rest of my life."

The words brought tears to my eyes and made me giggle, since he was constantly bringing up the fact that I ran into him. Then it was my turn.

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soulmate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you. Edward because of you I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I am so glad that after today I get to call you my husband.

I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, and honor and worship you as you so deserve for the rest of my life."

To my surprise, tears formed in Edward's eyes as well, making me smile when I reached out and wiped them away.

"Edward, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, to pledge your faith to her and her alone, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Edward whispered, grabbing my ring from Bree and slipping it onto my finger, where it would stay always.

"Isabella, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, to pledge your faith to him and him alone, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I squeaked, holding in my tears and making everyone chuckle, as I slipped his ring on his finger. Watching him flex his hand at the feel of it on his finger.

"Then by the power given to me by the state of California, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, Edward you may kiss your bride."

He didn't hesitate, pulling me into his arms and kissing me fiercely in front of all to see, bring cheers that turned into whistles and jeers as we continued on.

"My wife," he whispered against my lips when we pulled apart. "I love you, so so much."

"I love you too," I whispered back, tears clinging to my eyelashes as I stared into the eyes of my husband. _My Husband_.

"Ladies and gentleman Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," Marcus announced causing Edward to pull me into his arms and spin me around.

"Mrs. Cullen, mine."

"All yours baby," I said, leaning down to kiss him once more, the cheers getting louder as people came up to congratulate us.

The next hour went by quickly with pictures and congratulations from everyone in the room. I was speaking to Jessica when I heard the sound of a throat clearing in a microphone. I turned to see Edward, a guitar in his hands a stool at his side and Jasper with a guitar standing behind him.

"Hello everyone, thank you so much for celebrating this evening with us. Before we have our first dance there's something I'd like to do." He sat on the stool bringing the guitar into his lap and bringing the microphone closer. "Bella, baby, I love you with all my heart, today you've made me the happiest man on earth, this is for you."

He blew me a kiss before beginning to strum the guitar, he had played for me countless times before, something he was very good at, but then he opened his mouth, making me gasp when he did something I had been waiting for. He sang for me, _to_ me.

_I've got an angel  
She doesn't wear any wings  
She wears a heart that can melt my own  
She wears a smile that can  
make me wanna sing  
She gives me presents  
With her presence alone  
She gives me everything I could wish for  
She gives me kisses on the lips  
just for coming home_

Jasper took over playing and singing as he put his guitar down and walked towards me.

"Dance with me love," he said holding his hand out for me.

I nodded, quickly wiping my tears before grabbing his hand. He pulled me to him, bringing my cheek flush to his as his lips brushed my ear. We danced as he continued to sing in my ear, making the tears fall faster from my eyes.

_She could make angels  
I've seen it with my own eyes  
You gotta be careful when  
you've got good love  
Cause the angels will just  
keep on multiplying_

_But you're so busy changing the world  
Just one smile from you can change all of mine  
We share the same soul  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
We Share the same soul  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
We Share the same soul  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
Umm umm umm uhhhhhhmm_

The song ended and everyone broke into applause but all I saw was the man in front of me. I leaned up on my toes and kissed him, expressing my gratitude with my lips and tongue.

More music continued to play around us and everyone got up and began to dance as we continued lost in our own little bubble. I lifted my head, leaning my chin on his chest as I stared at him.

"Hi wife," he whispered as he brought his forehead down to mine, his nose brushing against my own, making me smile.

"Hi husband," I giggled, pecking his lips softly before I brought my forehead back to lean on his. "Thank you. You know this means you have to sing to me all the time right?"

"Anything for you baby," he said sweetly, kissing my lips before twirling me in his arms.

"Mind if I steal your wife for a bit son?" my dad asked Edward as he stood next to me.

"My wife," Edward sighed as he smiled at me. He kissed me quickly before turning me towards Charlie, winking. "Sure thing _dad_."

Charlie chuckled, shooing him away before pulling me into his arms.

"Well you're married now, how do you feel?" he asked as we swung back and forth.

"Amazing, Ecstatic, Wonderful, Perfect.."

"I get it," he chuckled. "And I'm glad, that's exactly how it should feel."

The rest of the night passed in a similar fashion, eating, dancing, drinking, enjoying. When it came time for the speeches Jasper and Rose gave amazing yet embarrassing ones. Calling us out on all our times getting caught, making us blush as the guests jeered and taunted as well, making us kiss on command.

As midnight approached, Edward dragged me out to the dance floor, swinging me around in time to the music and making me smile as he sang to me once more.

_Give me more loving then I've ever had.  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad.  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not.  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad.  
Barely getting mad,  
I'm so glad I found you.  
I love being around you.  
You make it easy,  
as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)_

_There's only one thing two do three words four you.  
I love you.  
There's only one way two say those three words  
and that's what I'll do.  
I love you._

The song came to and just as Jasper came onto the microphone.

"Alright everybody, let's count down to the new year with the newlyweds."

"7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…," screams and shouts we're heard all around. "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year Mrs. Cullen," Edward said as he held me to him.

"Happy New Year Mr. Cullen," I replied back, bringing him down to my level and kissing him passionately, ringing in the New Year with my _husband._

Hugs and kisses were spread around, everyone happy to be starting off the New Year with such a bang. We danced a while longer, cheesy group dances and circles, that we laughed throughout and slow songs that I enjoyed with Edward.

"Before we end this night can we get all the single ladies to the dance floor, where our lovely bride will be tossing her bouquet."

I stood on a chair, Edward holding my waist as I waited to throw my flowers. I threw my arms back a few times, faking them out before finally releasing the bouquet into the air. I heard a few squeals before laughs and applause broke out and I turned to see the girls crowded around Bree who just so happened to catch the flowers and was laughing gleefully with a smile on her face.

"Hell no," Edward growled. "She's never getting married, she's going to be a nun."

"Edward, you can't expect that, what if she finds and marries a man like you."

"Even worse, I don't want any guy thinking about my sister the way I'm thinking about you."

"And how are you thinking about me?" I asked, jumping off the chair and into his arms that we're held out for me.

"I'm thinking about taking you back to the hotel, ripping this dress off of you and worshipping your body for the rest of the night, on every surface of that room," he whispered huskily in my ear, nibbling on it softly.

"Edward come on, we gotta do the garter now," Jasper said as he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Alright let's go baby," he said sitting me on the chair and leaning over me, smirking slightly. "Are you wearing panties?"

I bit my lip as I shrugged my shoulders, watching as a small gleam came to his eyes. "Well then I just have to check then don't I?" he winked, before dropping to his knees.

He lifted my dress slowly, making me blush when everyone catcalled and whistled. He chuckled and ducked his head underneath it, kissing my knee softly before moving higher to remove the garter from my thigh. I had to bite my lip to keep in a moan at the feel of his hot breath against my inner thigh; he was doing it on purpose to tease me. And of course being Edward, he didn't stop there. I felt his groan against my inner thigh, guessing he had seen the small sheer thong I was wearing, he turned his head quickly, biting my inner thigh hard yet swiftly and making me gasp before he pulled the garter off with his teeth and emerged from under my dress.

He was greeted with laughs and cheers when he stood, swinging the garter around his finger, no one aware of what he had just done. He kissed my still gaping mouth quickly before jumping on a chair. He called all the guys to attention before throwing the garter into the air and straight into the hands of Jasper, who caught it with a laugh and eyebrow wiggle at me, causing me to laugh as well.

"Here," Jazz said a while later as he walked up to me, handing me the garter I had been wearing earlier. "Take this and wear it tonight, I know it'll drive him crazy, especially after what I'm pretty sure he just did under your dress earlier."

"Jasper," I hissed, hitting him on the arm as I looked around, making sure no one else heard.

"That just confirms it. But hey, it's not like everyone here doesn't know you guys are going to go get it on for the rest of the night, I mean, it _is_ your wedding night you know? It's kind of a given," He chuckled at the blush that came onto my cheeks. He was right, I had never thought of that.

"What's with the blush baby?" Edward asked when he came to my side.

"She's embarrassed that everyone here knows you guys are about to have sex later."

"I'm not embarrassed, I just never thought of it that way. Oh god my dad knows his little girl is about to go fuck her husbands brains out."

"Love your dad knows we have sex, and really? Fuck my brains out? Can we go now?" Edward asked jokingly as he kissed my burning cheek and neck, causing me to smile.

We said our goodbyes, receiving tons more congratulations and hugs before making our way to the car waiting outside. As soon as our bodies hit the seats, Edward moved the divider up and attacked me, bringing my body flush to his as he kissed me furiously. He broke the kiss and kissed down my neck, nipping at the sensitive spots as he whispered words against my skin.

"Wife… Mrs. Cullen.. mine.. baby.. forever.. love."

"Edward," I whimpered when he sucked on the sensitive spot between my neck and shoulder.

"God Bella. Baby you're my wife can you believe that? We're married, you're mine, and I'm yours."

"I was always yours. The moment I looked into your eyes I was yours."

"I know that love, I was yours too. But now it's official, my ring is on your finger and the whole world knows that Isabella Marie _Cullen_ is my wife," he said emphasizing the Cullen with a kiss to my rings, followed with one on my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered, kissing him back. We arrived at the hotel and I pulled back, framing his face in my hands. "Now show me."

"Let's go, I want to make love to my wife," he said, exiting the car and grabbing my hands, dragging me into the lobby where we we're greeted by a few patrons, congratulating us when they saw our wedding attire.

**EPOV**

I practically dragged Bella to our suite, kissing the expanse of her neck and back as she dragged the key through the lock and opened the door. I turned her in my arms, making her squeal when I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, walking through the suite quickly and depositing her onto the bed. She moved her hands to the top of the dress to remove it, but I stopped her.

"No wait. Let me just look at you for a bit," she smiled before acquiescing, laying against the dark sheets as I watched her.

She looked exquisite spread on the bed in her wedding dress, just waiting for me to ravage her.

"Stand for me baby, remove the dress," I whispered to her huskily.

She stood slowly, releasing the clasp at the top of dress and unzipping it from the side before dropping it completely. Leaving her in nothing but her sheer white thong and a garter, the same garter I had removed with my teeth not to long ago.

She looked gorgeous, the only light coming from the window, the moonlight illuminating her pale skin. I walked behind her, admiring the detail on the back of the thong before wrapping my arms around her, bringing her back against my chest as I ran my fingers up her ribcage, feeling her tremble slowly under my hands as they made their way to her breasts.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella. I love you so much baby," I whispered in her ear, watching her eyes flutter shut when my fingers reached her nipples, palming her in my hands before playing with each nipples until they hardened under my fingers.

I left one hand where it was but my other hand drifted down her toned stomach, sliding into her panties and cupping her mound, the heat seeping onto my palm as I rested it there.

"Baby," she whimpered, bucking her hips into my hand.

"Hmm?" I asked, running my fingers up and down her bare lips, delving deeper each time, feeling the wetness coat the tips as I did. "Can I make you come? Can I make my _wife_ come?"

"Yes Edward, please. Make your wife come baby," she pleaded.

"You never have to beg for me love," I said in her ear while I plunged my fingers into her, rubbing her clit with the palm of my hand as she cried out and bucked against my hand.

I turned her head, kissing her mouth and swallowing her moans as I moved my fingers in her faster. She screamed against my mouth, grabbing the back of my head and digging her fingers into my hair.

"You gonna come?" I asked, moving my thumb to rub her clit.

"Yes," she whimpered as she came. "Oh _god _baby… ughhh."

I removed my fingers, dragging the wetness up her abs and nipples before turning her in my arms. "Lay on the bed."

She lay on the bed, still panting as she came down from her high. I moved towards the small fridge in the room, removing my clothes before taking out a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. I walked towards my wife, watching the way her eyes followed every movement I made and took in every inch of my naked flesh.

I put the sweets aside, setting them on the bedside table as I crawled into the bed with my wife. I ran my finger down the side of her face, watching the smile overtake it when I leaned down and kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose and lastly her mouth.

I leaned back and picked up a strawberry, taking a small bite before bringing it up to Bella's luscious mouth.

"Bite love," I whispered, watching as her little white teeth sunk into the chocolate and flesh of the fruit, before taking that same fruit and running it down her body. I circled each nipple with the nectar, running it up and down the path I left behind with her sweet juices.

I ate the rest of the strawberry, bringing another and another to do the same, feeding it to my love and tracing patterns on her body that I'd enjoy licking off soon enough.

When the fruit was gone and Bella was a panting mess I finally leaned down, removing her panties and leaving her bare in front of me. I kissed her mouth, tasting the sweet mix of strawberries and chocolate before kissing down her neck, licking up each trail I left behind.

The sweetness of the fruit mixed with the deliciousness of her skin and juices was exquisite, I couldn't get enough.

I licked and kissed every part of her body, reducing her to a puddle of goo as she reclined in the bed, her hand in my hair as I worshipped her body just like I said I would.

I looked up at her, seeing her eyes darkened with lust and her lip between her teeth and I plunged my tongue into her, licking and sucking up every drop that was released. I had teased her so much I knew this orgasm would be quick.

"Oooh.. _Edward_.. goddd."

"_That's_ it baby, come on your _husband's_ tongue."

"Edward.. _ughh_.. ah.. _baby_!"

"_Mmmm_ yes," I moaned against her, sucking her clit into my mouth and shaking my head back and forth, wanting to feel her come on my tongue before I got inside her.

"Oh god.. oh god.. _Edwaaaard_!" she screamed as she shook and quivered against my tongue. She tasted even better than usual, her usual sweetness added with the sugary taste of the strawberries and chocolate on my tongue. I kissed her thigh sweetly, right on the mark that was starting to form from the bite I had given her earlier.

"Baby, get inside me.. _now_," she demanded as she pulled me up to her level, kissing my mouth and tasting herself on my tongue as she wrapped her legs around me, bringing our cores flush against each other and coating my dick with her wetness as she ground her body against mine.

"I love you so much Bella," I said into her neck as I entered her body, finding my warmth and comfort and home inside her.

"I love you too Edward, more than you can ever know," she whisper moaned as I rocked inside her, moving at a slow yet perfect pace.

I made love to her, first slow and deep, experiencing our first time together as husband and wife before switching it up and taking her hard and fast, loving the way she squeezed me perfectly and screamed my name repeatedly.

At the end of it all, while the light outside slowly began to get brighter, I collapsed on top of her.

"Fuck we're perfect together, we should get married," I joked, chuckling against the skin of her throat when I heard her giggle.

"_Mmm_, we so should."

I kissed her neck softly, running my mouth and nose up and down her throat inhaling her normal sweet scent mixed with the even sweeter smell of strawberries and chocolate still residing on her body.

"Are you sniffing me?" she giggled.

"Yes," I murmured against her, licking her neck up to her ear, where I inhaled once more. "You smell delicious, like always."

"What? I probably smell like sex and sweat, oh and apples and strawberries and chocolate and any other fruity smelling product they put on me earlier."

"_Mmm_, I love smoothies," I chuckled, nipping at her jaw, feeling the vibrations of her laugh against my mouth.

"Hey husband?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes wife?" I asked back just as sweet, a huge smile forming on my face.

"Can I go shower and wash the 'smoothie' off my body? I'm getting sticky," she asked giggling but with a small pout on her adorable face.

"Of course baby let's go," I said getting up and throwing her over my shoulder. "What my wife wants, my wife gets."

"Your _wife_ wants you to put her down!" she demanded but the inflection was ruined with her giggles.

"What was that? All I heard was wife," I said chuckling as she squealed when I smacked her ass and ran us towards the bathroom. When I reached the bathroom I set her down, avoiding her slap to the shoulder while I started the shower.

"Gosh, you're lucky I love you," she said shaking her head at me with a smile on her face.

"Yes I am, very lucky," I said seriously, bending my head to kiss her and bring her into my arms, pulling her into the shower with me. "And I love you too."

* * *

_Angel_ - Jack Johnson.

_1, 2, 3, 4_ - Plain White T's.

**_And they lived Happily Ever After._**

**_The End._**

**No I'm joking, I'm not ready to give these two up just yet. There are still a few Ch's to go. **

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile**. _**Check out all things wedding related.  
**

_1/20_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

**So the small delay happened because I had another story idea in my head I just had to get out.**

**My _NEW STORY_ is on my profile under the title of '_QUIET ON THE SET_' if you wanted to take a peek. Check it out.**

**Now onwards we go**

_**I give you, la luna de miel. That's honeymoon is spanish. =]  
**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. They give me big smiles and tingles every time I read one.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**BPOV**

"Ooh right there. God that feels amazing," I moaned. "Oh yes harder."

"Baby you're turning me on," Edward chided lightly, chuckling when the masseuse' working on each of our backs began to laugh.

"Sorry but it feels really good," I sighed, groaning as Zafrina hit a sensitive spot on my neck.

"Yea well you're making noises you usually only make for me," he pouted jokingly causing Zafrina and Senna to laugh again.

"Sorry baby, but she's hitting spots even you can't." I quipped.

"Hey," he grumbled, reaching across the space between us to tickle my naked side under the towel.

"Ok ok I'm just kidding. I love you, you hit every spot just right," I giggled, squirming under his and Zafrina's hands.

Senna cleared her throat, making Edward lie back on his table and stop tickling me.

"Sorry," we both murmured, sounding like children who just got yelled at.

"It's ok," they both laughed. "We get this all the time, that's what happens when you work with newlyweds," Senna explained.

We had been in Jamaica for a few days and our days were going pretty much the way we imagined.

Wake up. Have sex. Eat. Have sex. Relax. Have sex. Eat. Have sex. Sleep. And then start all over again.

When we first reached the airport Edward didn't let me know where we were going and it wasn't until we boarded our flight that I found out we were going to Montego Bay and I couldn't be happier, I had always wanted to visit and the fact that I was going there with him just made it that much sweeter.

When we reached the resort I couldn't believe my eyes. Everything was gorgeous; crisp clear blue oceans with gentle waves caressed the snow-white beaches, making the sand glitter in the sunlight.

We were escorted to a small island. A private beach and bungalow, no one around for 5 square miles. It was perfect.

When we walked into our room we were greeted with a bottle of Champagne and a rose petal covered bed. The room was amazing. A big white four-poster bed, covered in rose petals, illuminated by the sunlight coming through the open glass doors leading to the veranda, where a beautiful view of the beach could be seen.

"God this place is gorgeous," I whispered, amazed at how pretty and peaceful this place was and at the size of the room, the Jacuzzi, and the big bed. This would be a week to remember.

"You're gorgeous," Edward whispered, coming behind me to wrap his arms around my waist and set his chin on my shoulder, looking out at the view of the ocean we were given and the sun setting behind it.  
I leaned into his arms, turning my head and kissed him slowly, passionately.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too baby. So much," he whispered back, turning me in his arms and bringing his mouth forcefully down on mine. "I want you Bella, I'm aching for you love."

"Take me," I whimpered, loving the feel of his lips on mine.  
He began slowly taking off my clothes, removing each article of clothing before kissing my bare skin as it was revealed. I fumbled with his attire, trying desperately to get each item off.

When we were both naked, he picked me up, cradling me in his strong arms and carried me to the big bed, dropping me on it and releasing the scent of roses into the air when I landed on the petals.

"God I still can't believe you're mine. My beautiful perfect Bella," Edward whispered against my skin as he kissed down my body. Starting at my neck and slowly laving kisses on my collarbones and shoulders before stopping at my breasts.

He took his time, nibbling and sucking on each nipple, loving on each one thoroughly until I was a sopping mess.

"Baby please," I begged as he licked down my stomach, desperate to feel the pleasure I knew only he could give me.

"I'm getting there love, let me take my time. I want to worship my _wife,_" He said, emphasizing the word wife with a bite to my hipbone. "I want you to come so many times that your voice will be hoarse from screaming my name so much."

"Yess," I hissed when his fingers grazed my core. He ran his fingers up and down my slit, teasing me with the smallest pressure.

"Mm so wet already baby," He murmured against my thigh, where the bite mark from the wedding had turned into a small bruise.

"For you. I'm always wet for you baby."

"Such a good girl, always so ready for me."

"Please Edward.. _god_," I moaned when he increased the pressure of his fingers, his index finger pressing deliciously on my clit with each pass.

"I want you to come on my fingers Bella, then on my tongue and again on my cock, can you do that for me baby?"

"Yes!" I screamed, both in response to his question and the fingers he entered into me, his thumb moving to my clit and forming tight circles over it.

"Mmm so warm baby, I can't wait to get my cock in there. Such a perfect fit."

"Yes _please_… I want you inside of me baby.. _ughh_."

"Not yet baby, I want to taste that pussy first," he said huskily in my ear as he moved his fingers faster, curling his fingers slightly to hit the perfect spot.

"_Oh_ shit _baby_… _ahh_ just like that."

"You gonna come for me baby?"

"Yes _yes_… oh god.. Edward.. _ughhh_," I screamed as I came, tightening around his fingers as I rode out my orgasm. "Fuck."

"So damn sexy," he murmured as he removed his fingers from me, dragging the wetness up my stomach before stopping at my lips. "Open."

I obliged immediately, making him groan when I sucked his fingers in my mouth, tasting my essence that he enjoyed immensely. He removed his fingers, bringing his mouth down on mine roughly and tasting me on my lips.

"Fuck you taste good," he groaned against my lips. "But I need it straight from the source. Spread those legs for me baby I have to taste you."

As soon as my legs were spread he bent down, spreading my lips apart and taking a quick lick of my clit, making me gasp.

"_Ooh_ _fuck_.. baby," I whimpered.

"So delicious. You have such a perfect little pussy baby, and it's all mine. I get to eat you out everyday for the rest of my life."

"_Shit_.. yes baby.. _yes_."

He buried his mouth on my pussy, his tongue assaulting my clit, licking and sucking it into his mouth in the most delicious ways.

"Mmm come on my tongue baby. I want to taste it," he moaned against me, biting my clit in between his teeth and flicking his tongue over it repeatedly.

"Oooh.. oh _Edward_!" I screamed as my body quivered, his tongue dancing across my clit as he swallowed everything I gave him.

I lay panting against the sheets, the petals sticking to my sweaty skin as I writhed on the bed and he licked me clean.

He kissed up my body, stopping at my lips to kiss me passionately.

"I need to be inside of you. Now."

"Do it. Make love to me baby I need it too."

He entered me slowly, rubbing the head of his cock in between my lips teasingly before entering me completely.

"So tight, so warm, so perfect baby.. fuck. I love you."

"Ohh.. I love you too. Harder."

Edward's groan brought me out of my memories. I turned to see a look of pleasure cross his face as Senna cracked his back.

"Now who's making sex noises?" I teased.

"Can't help it," he groaned, as Senna must've hit a sensitive spot.

"Alright you guys are all settled here. We hope you enjoyed your complimentary massages and if you need anything else just call the main island and we'll send someone down."

"Ok thank you so much Zafrina, this was amazing."

"No problem Mrs. Cullen," she replied, making me smile at my new name. "Enjoy the rest of your stay with us and congratulations on your recent nuptials."

"Thank you," we both murmured sleepily, the massages leaving us feeling relaxed and sated.

"Want to get in the hot tub?" My wonderful husband suggested.

"Yes," I answered, removing my towel and stepping onto the deck and into the Jacuzzi completely nude.

Edward followed soon after, settling in behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, his naked cock positioning in between my cheeks.

"What were you thinking about during the massage baby? Your lip was in between your teeth the whole time."

"Our first night here," I sighed, leaning my head onto his shoulder as he kissed my neck.

"Mmm," he mumbled against my neck, his lips moving towards my shoulder. "The marathon fuck."

"Yes," I sighed, remembering how we had sex up and down and all around the suite that night until the sun came up.

"Perfect way to start out our honeymoon."

"It was."

"Are you enjoying it so far love?" he asked, his hands caressing the skin of my stomach as I relaxed against him.

"It's been amazing baby. I've loved every minute of it. Thank you for bringing me here."

Aside from all the sex we'd been having, we also found time to explore the island. We went snorkeling and swam with the dolphins, took a helicopter tour and shopped in the city and ate the wonderful exotic cuisine.

"Good I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"I don't want it to end."

"I know, me either. But we still have a few more days baby."

"Yea, but then when we get home we're going to start school again and I have to go back to work," I whined.

"Yea well think of it this way, this will be our last semester and then we'll be done with school for good, plus you love working at the bar."

"True," I sighed, forgetting about all things school and work when Edward started to massage my thighs.

He massaged his way up my thighs, skipping where I wanted him most and moving towards my stomach. We both started laughing when the minute his hands touched my stomach it started to growl.

"Hungry baby?" He chuckled against my neck as he asked and rubbed my belly.

"Yea. Zafrina tired me out," I giggled, making him growl 'mine' jokingly into my neck.

"Do you want to go to the main island for some lunch?" He asked, stepping out of the hot tub and wrapping a towel around his waist before grabbing one for me.

"Sure." I nodded as I got out of the warm water and walked into his arms where he held a towel open for me. He dried my body off sweetly before bending and giving me a soft kiss. "I love you." I murmured as he pulled away.

"I love you too," he replied bending to kiss my forehead once before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, making me squeal in surprise and delight. I loved it when he went all cave man.

"Now get ready," he demanded, smacking me on the ass playfully and dropping me on the bed before he disappeared into the bathroom to change.

I grabbed some denim shorts, throwing them on over a bright turquoise bikini and putting a loose grey shirt on top as well. I left my hair down in loose waves and moved to the other side of the bed to grab my sandals. When I lifted up I saw Edward coming out of the bathroom. He was dressed casually, in just a white v-neck shirt and some brown khaki bermuda shorts. He grabbed some sandals as well, a pair he had to buy when we got here because he rarely wore any.

We walked to the small cart that we were provided with to drive to the main island. We settled into the small car, my left hand in his where he proceeded to play with my rings the entire ride.

"Look at you looking all manly and hot driving a golf cart," I joked as I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked up into his face.

"Oh really?" He laughed, flicking his eyes to look at my face before looking back at the road. "I look hot driving this thing?"

"You look hot doing anything." I admitted, leaning forward to kiss his neck slowly, loving the small moan that left his lips as I did.

"Tease," he grumbled. "But I get what you mean, you look hot no matter what you do."

"Mm thank you," I muttered against him, moving my mouth up to his ear and nibbling on it softly.

"Baby we're here, you have to stop," he groaned. I kissed his neck softly once more before jumping out of the cart, watching as he stepped out as well before grabbing my hand and leading me towards the restaurant.

As we leaned against each other while we waited, Edward started to grumble about his sandals.

"Why do you hate them so much?" I laughed as I asked.

"I hate showing my feet."

"You're barefoot all the time back home."

"Yea but that's different, it's just you plus people notice your feet more when you're wearing sandals then when you're barefoot."

"And?" I asked, holding in a smile at the pout on his face.

"I hate my feet. They're big and my toes are all long and stuff," he explained, scrunching his face as he looked down at his feet.

"I love your feet," I giggled as I looked at him.

"Really?" he asked, smiling sarcastically.

"Really. I love everything about you. Even your big feet." I said as I pulled his head down for a kiss. "Besides," I murmured against his lips. "Don't you know what they say about big feet?"

"What's that?" he smirked, already knowing where I was going with this.

"If you have big feet it means you have a big co…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen if you'll join us your table is ready." The hostess interrupted when she walked up to us.

"Thank you," Edward chuckled as the blush rose on my cheeks at the smirk on the hostess' face. She knew what I was about to say.

"For the record, you're right. They do say that about guys with big feet." She winked at me as she sat us at a small table. "You're a lucky girl. Now I hope you both enjoy your meal, your waiter will be out in one second."

"Thanks," I muttered, not sure if I should be jealous or just accept the compliment. I forgot all about her when Edward lifted his chair, bringing it to rest right next to mine, where he decided to put his arm around me and kiss my neck as we waited to order.

"So do you agree?" He asked while continuing to rain my neck with kisses.

"Agree with what?" I moaned as he sucked on the spot between my neck and shoulder.

"With what 'they' say."

"Mmm yes. I do," I replied, moving my head so my lips could brush against him as I whispered in his ear. "You have a huge perfect cock baby, and it makes me feel full and satisfied every time you put it in me."

He groaned against my neck when he felt my hand rub the prominent bulge in his shorts, jumping in surprise when I squeezed.

"Shit baby," he hissed, sucking harder on my neck, probably leaving a mark.

"What can I get for you two today?" The waiter asked as he approached our table.

"We should've stayed at the island," Edward grumbled, disappointed that we kept getting interrupted.

"Don't worry folks we see it all the time. It doesn't bother us." The waiter explained as he chuckled.

"Sorry." I still apologized, lifting my head to look at him.

"Of course we never see someone as gorgeous as you. I'm Paul and I'll be your waiter for this evening," Paul introduced himself, smirking cockily as I looked him up and down, he was attractive, I'd give him that but that's not why I was looking. He was dressed head to toe in red, green and yellow, taking the Jamaican theme a bit too far. "So what can I get you beautiful?" he smirked wider, mistaking my perusal for more than what it was.

"You can get us another waiter if you're going to continue hitting on my wife," Edward growled at him, tightening the arm he had wrapped around me.

"My apologies sir, I always forget I'm working with honeymooners," Paul said, smiling at him slightly resigned before taking our orders.

We ordered our food and ate quickly, wanting to get back to our own island as soon as possible.

When we reached the island we switched to our swimsuits, Edward changing into some board shorts and removed my shirt and shorts to reveal my bikini, eager to take a swim in the beautiful clear ocean in front of us.

"Hey we match," I laughed, lifting up from the towel I set up on the sand, when I saw that Edward's shorts had some turquoise it them that matched the color of my swim suit.

"I didn't mean to. I guess great minds just think alike," He shrugged as he made me spin for him. "Damn you're beautiful."

"Thank you," I said blushing, still not used to the compliments he paid me daily.

"God I still can't believe you're mine," he murmured, pulling me tight to his body and lifting me into his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist as my arms rested on his shoulders, our faces extremely close.

"Believe it," I stated tapping his nose with each word. "You're stuck with me now, forever, we made vows and everything."

"Forever. I get you all to myself for forever," he said leaning his forehead against mine as we walked towards the beach, no obstacles in the way to disrupt our eye contact.

"Not all to yourself," I chided lightly, smiling slightly at the small scowl that formed on his face.

"I'm not sharing you," he replied stopping in place and looking put out by my declaration.

"You have to," I said seriously, trying to stop the smile from coming onto my face.

"With who?" he grumbled, looking at me like I was crazy.

"With the mini Edward's were going to have running around in the future," I replied smiling when the look of annoyance on his face was replaced with a sweet smile.

"Ok then I can share. I can't wait to have babies with you," he said, running his hand over my flat belly, exposed since I was only in a bikini.

"Me either," I replied intertwining my fingers with his on my stomach while leaning forward to kiss him. Edward was going to make a great father someday and I couldn't wait for the day that it happened for us.

I let go of his hand, wrapping my arms around his neck as he started walking again, squeaking in surprise when I felt the water lapping at my legs that were situated around his waist.

"This reminds me of something," he said as he pulled away from our kiss.

"What?" I asked tilting my head in question as I watched a smirk form on his face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, the smirk still present on his face.

"I'm fine Edward, what?" I asked confused at why he would ask that suddenly.

"Are you happy?"

"Very happy baby, but why are you..?"

"Can I make you happier?" he asked, his fingers moving towards my pussy, smirking wider when he saw the look of realization cross my face. He had done this exact thing on our first group date, the day we went to the beach with the crew where he fingered me for the first time in the ocean.

"Oh fuck yes," I moaned, answering his question and expressing the pleasure I felt when his fingers found my warm flesh.

"What do you want baby? Tell me and I'll give it to you," he whispered in my ear, saying the exact same words he spoke to me that day.

"Make me come Edward," I pleaded in his ear, giving him the same answer.

He moved his finger to enter me, curling them immediately to hit me just right.

"_Ohh_ fuck," I moaned. "Right there."

"Mmm," he moaned against my collarbone, moving his fingers on one hand inside faster as he used the other to remove my bikini top, revealing my breasts to him. "This is what I wanted to do last time, I wanted to taste these sweet little nipples that I had tasted that morning as I made you come."

"_Unf_," I sucked in a breath when his warm mouth encircled my nipple, sucking and tugging the way only he knew how, bringing me right to the edge of ecstasy.

"Want to know what else I wanted to do?" he asked pulling away from one nipple to move to the other.

"What?" I panted, then whined when he removed his fingers from inside of me.

"This," he whispered, shoving my bottoms to the side and slamming into me forcefully.

"Oh _fuck_.. _Edward_!" I screamed at the sudden intrusion, the pleasure rocking through me in waves as I came immediately, quivering above him as I did.

"Yes baby _come_, scream my name. You don't know how badly I wanted to hear those delicious moans that day, to feel you wrapped around my cock, so _warm_ and _tight_ and _perfect_," he said huskily, moving inside of me in time with his words and the waves of the ocean.

"Yes baby.. oh right there…_ughh_."

"Can you come again for me love?" he asked in my ear as he increased his pace, the water sloshing around us as he did.

"Yes," I whimpered, biting my bottom lip when he hit my sweet spot.

"No, don't bite your lip baby I want to hear you. Scream my name as loud as you want, no one can hear you. And if they can, let them, let them know how good I'm making you feel."

"Oh god Edward.. oh god oh god.. I'm gonna.."

"Yes baby _come_," he demanded, sucking my nipple into his mouth and groaning around it when he felt me tighten around him once more. "_Fuuuck_."

"Ahh baby… _Edwaaard_!" I screamed, contracting around him as I shivered and bucked above him.

"God that's still so fucking sexy, I love watching you come," he murmured, pushing my hair behind my ears as he leaned forward and kissed me, nibbling on my lips as he slowed down his pace, giving me a chance to catch my breath.

I pulled away from, removing him from inside me and leading him to the beach, pushing him onto the towel before straddling his lap, laughing at the bewildered look on his face.

"Baby what?" he asked, wondering why I stopped him from continuing in the water.

"I want you to come in my mouth," I told him, leaning down to lick the underside of his cock, tasting the slightly salty flavor of the ocean and the smallest trace of me on him.

**EPOV**

"Shit baby.. god," I moaned as she took my cock into her mouth, sucking greedily. "I'm not gonna last."

"Mmm," she moaned around me before popping her mouth off, her hand taking over for a second. "Do it, I told you, I want you to come in my mouth."

She bent back down, engulfing me in her hot mouth and moving her hand to fondle my balls. Her mouth was wet and perfect around me, sucking me hard and swirling her tongue against the tip every time she reached it. She moved her left hand to wrap around the base, covering what her mouth didn't reach and the feel of the cold metal of her wedding rings against my cock pushed me over the edge.

"Bellaaa," I groaned as her tongue swirled around me, coming in spurts down her throat before she licked me clean. "Oh fuck," I panted.

She moved to lay on top of me, her naked chest pressed against mine since her top was lost in the ocean.

"I love you," she murmured, leaning down to kiss me, the taste of myself on her tongue only serving to remind me about what she had just done.

"I love you too," I replied, kissing her passionately as the sun went down in front of us.

Once the sun had set we made our way inside, taking a quick shower before settling in to watch a movie. I lay on the couch, Bella laid across my body in between my legs, her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her.

Bella enjoyed the movie, laughing at the funny parts and 'awwing' at the cheesy ones, but all I saw was her. I ran my fingers across her body, through her hair, down her arms, played with the ring on her finger before settling my hands on her stomach.

I rubbed her flat belly through the thin shirt she wore, lifting it to touch her bare skin. I imagined what it would feel like taut and expanded when she was pregnant. Loving the fact that one day my child would be in there, living and growing.

I knew I had told Charlie we would wait to have kids but what was really stopping us? We had a stable home and in a few months we would be graduating college and starting our lives. Why not start it with a child? A creation made from both of us?

"Baby the movie is over," Bella whispered, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh," I murmured looking at the screen to see the credits rolling.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

"You," I answered, leaning down to kiss her forehead sweetly, chuckling when she let out a yawn. "Are you getting sleepy baby?"

"Mmhmm," she muttered, curling into me and wrapping my arms tighter around her. I lifted her up, carrying her to the bathroom so we could get ready to go to sleep.

When I reached the bathroom I set her down, taking out my toothbrush and brushing my teeth along side hers, a favorite morning and nightly ritual of ours. We fought for the sink jokingly, knocking each other away with our hips before rinsing our mouths and ending with a kiss. Minty and fresh.

As I was walking out I noticed Bella grab a small purple case, pulling a tiny birth control pill out of it and setting it down on the sink before putting the case away. She grabbed her water bottle and picked up the pill, ready to swallow it down. I stopped her.

"Don't take it," I asked of her.

"What?" she asked looking at me questioningly. "I have to, I take it every night, if I skip a day it'll mess up my whole cycle."

"Then just stop taking them all together," I said shrugging my shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"If I stop we're going to have to start using condoms again," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"No we won't."

"Edward if I get off the pill and we don't use condoms I'll end up.." she trailed off with a gasp, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"You'll end up what baby?" I asked, wanting her to say the words.

"Pregnant," she whispered tears forming in her eyes as she looked into mine. I just nodded my head, smiling when her eyes got wide again.

"You-you _want_ me to get pregnant? So _soon_?"

"Yes love, I want you round with my baby," I said, caressing her flat stomach for the millionth time. "Besides it won't happen right away, it'll take a while for your body to remove all traces of the pill and then it could take some time for us to get pregnant."

"You really want this?" she asked, sniffling slightly with a smile on her face.

"Yes baby I really do."

"Oh Edward!" she cried jumping into my arms and wrapping herself around me, kissing my face repeatedly. "I want that too, I just thought it might be to soon but I want it so bad baby. I want to have a baby with you."

"So you'll get off the pill?" I asked her eagerly.

"Yes," she whispered, throwing the pill in her hand into the toilet and leaning down to kiss me fiercely.

"Let's go make a baby," I sang jokingly, making her giggle and squeal in delight as I ran towards the bedroom, dropping her on the bed before pouncing on top of her.

I made love to her slowly, whispering in her ear how much I loved her and how excited I was to be able to see her swollen with my child.

"How long do you think it'll actually take?" Bella asked as she drew small circles on my chest after our round of lovemaking.

"I don't know baby, it differs with each couple. It'll take 3 months at the most for the contraceptive to exit your body and then it's up to mother nature."

"How'd you get so smart?" she asked jokingly.

"I'm going to be a doctor, it's my job to know these things." I answered cockily, laughing when she scowled at me cutely.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. I love it," she said smiling up at me.

"Me too. So you're still ok with it? You want to get off the pill?"

"Yes." She nodded her head.

"Maybe we'll even be pregnant my graduation," I said hopefully.

"Hmm." She nodded thoughtfully before looking up at me and smiling. "I guess we'll just have to practice a lot until then huh?"

"That's perfectly fine with me baby," I said chuckling as I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "We can practice all you want."

And we did. The rest of our honeymoon was spent doing just that, we had spent our first few days there exploring the island and doing all the touristy stuff but the last few days we spent to ourselves, in bed. Only leaving our private bubble for food or for a swim in the ocean.

Our honeymoon was perfect, exactly as I had imagined.

We were in _love_. We were _married_. We were going to have a _baby_, maybe not now, but _soon_.

* * *

**Don't forget to check out my _NEW STORY_. (http:/ www . fanfiction . net /s/6689505) And yes this is me shamelessly pimping myself out. lol**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile**. _**  
**

_1/28_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

_**Reviews are awesome. Big puffy hearts to you all. =]**_

* * *

**EPOV**

It was May, four months had passed since our wedding and everything had been going perfectly. Well almost perfectly, Bella and I still hadn't been able to conceive and as much as I told her it couldn't happen right away she was still disappointed we hadn't gotten pregnant yet. School was a drag, we hardly got to see each other, let alone have sex, as we we're both rushing to finish our last semester.

But today was our graduation and tomorrow just so happened to be Bella's birthday, which of course, she wasn't very excited for. But I had decided that this weekend I was taking her out, away from everything and everyone, kind of like a mini – graduation – birthday - vacation. I was going to surprise her.

"Bell are you almost ready?" I called from the bottom of the steps, buttoning up my lilac dress shirt she had chosen for me to wear under my graduation gown.

"I'm coming! Give me a second," she said as she came out of the bedroom, slipping on her black peep toe heels as she walked down the stairs. She looked gorgeous in a short strapless bandeau champagne colored dress, fitting perfectly around her delectable curves and showcasing her succulent neck that was uncovered since her hair was in a messy up do.

"There's my beautiful wife," I whispered as I took her in my arms, spinning her in a quick circle before kissing her smiling lips, no matter how many times I said it, calling her my wife always brought a smile to her face _and_ mine.

"You look pretty good yourself husband," she smirked, knowing that I loved to hear it too. "See I told you you wouldn't look gay wearing a purple shirt," she joked. I had to admit it looked pretty good, even though I complained like a child because I didn't want to wear it. But like always I would do anything for my Bella, and I ended up putting it on.

"Yea yea lets go, we don't want to be late to receive our diplomas."

We arrived to the hall just in time, getting in line and loving that we didn't have to part ways since Bella's last name was officially changed to Cullen on all of her records, including school. We spent the entire ceremony holding hands, me of course playing with her rings like always.

I thought about the weekend to come, Bella and I hadn't really had time to ourselves within the last few months. We were worried about school and graduating and I was trying to find a hospital to start my residency as well as trying to help Bella decide on a career choice to choose with her English major, which she still hadn't figured out. This weekend was going to be all about us, we were going to get to relax and enjoy each other.

The ceremony went by quickly, we both received our diplomas, graduating with honors and receiving tons of congratulations on our marriage from our professors.

Our families were extremely loud, screaming at the top of their lungs every time our names we're mentioned.

After the ceremony was finished and tons of pictures were taken we made our way to a restaurant to eat with our family.

The 11 of us sat around a large table as we decided what to order.

"So Bella, what are we doing for your birthday?" Alice asked, avoiding the glare my wife sent her way by hiding behind her menu.

"Nothing," Bella demanded.

"Oh come one Bells, you say this every year and you always end up having a great time," Alice admonished.

"Alice, I just graduated from college and got married, I just want a nice quiet birthday with my husband."

"Which you will definitely get," I winked as I smiled at her.

"Just a small party? Please? Just a few friends and some drinks," Alice pleaded.

"Umm Ali," Rose interrupted, clearing her throat and pointing to her round belly. Rose was now almost 5 months pregnant and she was glowing. Her stomach had rounded out nicely and she was very happily showing it off with her tight clothing. "I can't really drink."

"Oh yea sorry," Alice apologized bashfully.

"Yea neither can I," Bella said. She had given up drinking when we started trying to have a baby and she hadn't drank since. Of course working at the bar helped, since she saw nothing but ridiculous drunk people all the time.

"Why cant you? Wait are you pregnant?" Alice screeched, causing all the woman at the table to turn to look at us.

"No," Bella said almost inaudibly turning to look away from everyone.

I shook my head at Alice when she tried to ask another question, not wanting to upset Bella anymore than she already was.

"Oh honey don't worry about it, it took me 3 years to finally conceive Edward when we started trying," my mom said, hoping to cheer Bella up a bit. Bella smiled at her thankfully, nodding her head before curling into my side.

"She doesn't need to be having babies so soon anyway," Charlie grumbled from his corner of the table, receiving a smack on each arm from Irena and Bree.

"Don't worry dad it doesn't seem like it's going to happen anytime soon anyway," Bella said sarcastically, covering her sadness with her humor.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back, looking up to me with a smile and leaning up to kiss me softly.

"I'm kidding Bella, you're going to be a great mother when the time comes. No matter when that may be," Charlie said seriously, reaching across the table to grab his daughter hand a squeeze it softly. I knew it wasn't his favorite idea, us having a baby so young, but all he wanted was for Bella to be happy.

Dinner continued on a happy note. Bella cheered up eventually and we spent the rest of the evening like we always did, joking and laughing and enjoying our family's company. We hung out in my parents hotel room for a bit afterwards, since they we're going home tomorrow morning. They wished Bella and happy birthday before we left and wished me good luck on our up coming weekend that Bella knew nothing about.

That night when we got home I did the first thing that popped into my mind. I threw my keys on the counter before turning and picking up my wife, throwing her squealing and giggling form over my shoulder and rushing upstairs to our bedroom. The clock read 11:37 when I dropped her on the bed and I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

I stripped her of her little dress, leaving her lying before me in nothing but some small black lace panties and her heels.

"You looked absolutely gorgeous today baby," I told her as I caressed her bare legs, reaching my hands under her and slipping off her panties, leaving her bare and open for me. "Mmm but I think I love you better like this."

I leaned down and kissed her, first on the lips before making a trail down her neck and chest, licking each hard nipple softly before nipping at her bellybutton and settling in between her thighs.

"Fuck I missed this," I whispered against her mound, my hot breath making her jerk when she felt it against her. "I miss taking my time with you, making love to you every single night like we used to. We're getting back to that, no more of this once or twice a week shit," I demanded, pointing my finger up at her and making her laugh before causing her to groan, using the same finger to run up and down her slit.

"Fuck I missed it too," she moaned.

"What did you miss love?" I asked, still teasing her with my pointer finger and kissing the inside of her thighs softly.

"_Ooh_, your tongue," she whimpered, bucking her hips closer to my hand to get more pressure.

"Mmm you want my tongue?" I asked removing my finger and licking a trail from her thigh to her pussy but stopping short right before I reached it.

"Yes baby please," she begged, grabbing my hair in her hands and trying to move my head to wear she wanted it. I chuckled against her, making her moan from the vibrations.

"Tell me what you want," I whispered against her, my lips brushing against her slit as I did.

"Fuck Edward, eat me," she cried, biting her lip as she pleaded to me with her eyes.

"My pleasure," I purred, leaning down and taking a swift lick, up one side then the other before delving my tongue deep into her folds, tasting her delicious flavor and making her groan out loud.

"_Unf_.. baby _ughhh_."

I gave her a long slow lick across her clit, sucking softly before moving my head down and sticking my tongue inside of her. She moaned loudly, holding me against her by the back of my head and rotating her hips into my face.

"So fucking good, your pussy always tastes so delicious Bella" I moaned as I lifted my head from her and entered two of my fingers inside of her, feeling her tight walls surrounding them.

"Oh Edward.. baby ahhh," she screamed when I curled my fingers inside of her, bending my head to suck her clit into my mouth as I did.

She lifted her hips arching her pussy into my face making me slam them down onto the bed as I sucked on her clit relentlessly, making her come in my mouth quickly.

But I didn't stop there, I continued to eat her delicious pussy, making her tense and shriek my name repeatedly as she came over and over again.

After the fourth time she begged me to stop, dragging me up her body to kiss my lips.

"Fuck, I love you, what was that for?" she panted against my lips. I looked to my left seeing that the clock read 12:03.

"I love you too," I chuckled before holding her head in my hands and looking down at her. "Well do you know what day it is today?"

"You did that for graduation?" she asked confusedly.

"No," I murmured kissing her lips before turning her head to the clock. "Today is May 13, do you know what that means?"

She groaned before bursting into giggles as I tickled her sides.

"Happy birthday Isabella Cullen," I said after I finished tickling her, lowering my face to hers and kissing her passionately.

"Best birthday present ever," she mumbled against my lips.

"Oh it'll get better," I said quietly.

"What did you do?" she demanded, looking me in the eye.

"Nothing, now lets go to sleep, you'll find out later," I told her, bringing her head to my chest and caressing her hair.

"But what about you?" she asked, running her hand down my chest towards the bulge in my boxers. I grasped her hand in mine, bringing it to my lips for a sweet kiss.

"That was just about you, I promise you can take all the advantage you want of me later," I winked before wrapping my arms around her and burying my head in her neck, falling asleep immediately with my wife in my arms.

The next day we woke up late, enjoying the first time in a while where we didn't have to wake up for classes. We showered together, where I slowly washed her body clean and made sure she got another 'present' again not letting her reciprocate, much to her disappointment.

"Where are we going?" she asked for the thousandth time in the last hour. She was dressed beautifully in a striped dress that hit right above the knees and some black strappy sandals while I wore some dark jeans and a black shirt. We were casual but nice enough for the restaurant where I was taking her.

It wasn't fancy by any means but I still wanted us to enjoy a nice lunch out for her birthday before I locked us in a room for the entire weekend.

When we got to the restaurant I told them about her birthday and asked them to come out and sing for her even though I knew how much it would embarrass her.

"Here we are," I said as we sat in our seats. "_La Bella Italia_."

She just shook her head at me, because I had pointed at her when I said the word Bella.

"What? It had your name in it, I thought it would be appropriate since today is your day," I explained making her smile.

"I love you," she whispered, leaning across the table to give me a chaste kiss, which I promptly accepted. "Even if you are a big cheeseball."

"I love you too," I chuckled.

We spent our lunch enjoying some delicious Italian food. Of course once I finished eating I did what I always did, since that first date, I moved to her side of the booth and wrapped her in my arms as she ate, leaving kisses to her face and neck. This is how we were found when the waiters came by to sing happy birthday.

Bella shrieked when they first came up to her, placing the brownie with ice cream on a plate in front of her and singing loudly around us. She smacked my arm when I laughed before burrowing her head in my chest, not liking that the entire restaurant was focused on us.

"Happy Birthday Mrs. Cullen," the waiter said after they finished singing and walked away. Bella lifted her head, smiling softly at me when she heard the name.

"I hate you," she mumbled against my shoulder glaring at me playfully.

"We've been over this love, no you don't. You married me, now eat your brownie," I joked poking her nose with the fork before handing it to her.

"Thank you," she whispered in my ear once we finished our dessert. "As much as I hated the singing, this was still a great birthday lunch."

"It's not over," I said, leaving the payment and tip on the table and grabbing her hand, pulling her out of the restaurant, shouts of happy birthday following us out.

"What else?" she asked warily.

"Nothing, we're just going to the hotel to visit your parents for a bit. Is that fine?" I asked lying slightly. We _were_ going to the hotel where they were staying but we weren't going to see them at all.

We got on the elevator, my arms wrapped around her from behind as we waited for it to stop on our floor. Charlie and Irena were staying on the 8th floor so when we didn't get out on that floor and kept going Bella lifted her head and looked at me, while I avoided her stare.

When the elevator reached the top floor Bella turned to glare at me slightly.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"Well, you remember how much we enjoyed our wedding night and the room we stayed in?"

"Edward," she whined before shaking her head and laughing when I produced the key and opened the door, leading her into the big open room with the giant bed and hot tub.

"This isn't just for you," I said.

"Yea right," she mumbled rolling her eyes.

"It's not, this is for both of us. Ok well mostly for you but this is also a little graduation gift for us both. We're going to have a weekend of relaxation and sex. Thats it," I said forcefully, smirking when her eyes widened.

"God I miss that," she mumbled throwing herself in my arms and kissing me. "I miss constant sex with you."

"Welcome to the baby making cave," I murmured against her lips as I pushed her onto the bed, feeling her tense underneath me. "What?"

"Edward, don't say that. I mean it could not happen," she mumbled looking away from me.

"No it's happening, this is your birthday present love, I'm giving you a baby," I demanded, smiling when she started to giggle and nod her head.

"Ok," she agreed.

I leaned down and kissed her softly. We made out like teenagers for a while, slow and teasing kisses followed by deep and passionate ones, slowly undressing each other throughout until we were both naked in front of each other.

"So beautiful," she murmured looking at my body as the fading sun reflected off of us through the window.

"You read my mind," I whispered bending my head and kissing her as I reached for a pillow. "Lift your hips baby."

She did as I asked, lifting her hips so I could set the pillow underneath before looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

"What?" I asked, wondering what brought on the tears.

"You researched positions and stuff didn't you?" she giggled sniffling. I nodded my head bashfully.

"I want it as bad as you do Bella and I just want to make you happy," I answered.

"I am happy Edward, more than you'll ever know."

"Even if it doesn't happen and we don't end up pregnant?"

"Even then. I love you so much; having you in my life is more than enough. A baby would just be the cherry on top."

"Well then let's get that cherry on top," I said before entering her in the new position, getting deeper than I ever had before and hitting all the right spots immediately.

"_Oooh_," she moaned out. "God that's deep, so _good_ Edward."

"I will _never_ get tired of being inside of you baby," I whispered in her ear. "So perfect for me. I love you."

"I love you too," she whimpered as I swiveled my hips.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, giving me more room to go even deeper than before and I couldn't help but groan our loud at the warmth and tightness I was feeling around me.

I pounded into her, holding her hips to bring her up to me as I moved inside of her, rubbing her clit with my thumb as I did.

"_Damn_. I love this. You're so tight and perfect."

"_Mmm_. Yes so _perfect_. Its _so_ good baby. _Ugh_," she moaned as she lifted her hips and rocked them, helping me as we moved together in perfect synch.

"Shit. You're going to make me come," I groaned, holding down her hips to slow her movements.

"Yes. Do it, come inside me, please Edward," she begged as she ran her nails down my abs making me shiver with pleasure.

"_Fuck_," I groaned. "Are you close love?"

"Mmhmm," she whimpered when I rubbed her clit harder and bent my head to take a nipple into my mouth

"Then come baby. Scream my name." I said biting down on her nipple as I pinched her clit and rolled it between my fingers.

"Edwaaard!" she screamed as she shook in my arms. "Come please, come with me," she pleading as her orgasm rocked through her body, her walls clenching around me.

I groaned her name as I released her nipple, dropping my forehead to her chest, as I came inside of her.

She ran her fingers through my hair as I did to her while we came down from our high.

"Wow that was awesome," she panted against my temple where she left a kiss.

"I agree," I chuckled staying inside of her and keeping a simple rocking motion while we kissed.

Soon enough I was hard again and we started over. The weekend passed in this same fashion, we didn't stop unless it was to eat or use the bathroom. There was no foreplay, it was all straight sex, with the pillow, from behind, her on top, any position we could think of we did it, and we loved every minute of it.

Sunday night we collapsed against the bed after another round of baby making, panting and sweaty but still euphoric about all the sex we had been having. We were definitely making up the past few months.

"I swear if we don't end up pregnant from that it'll be a miracle," I panted, whimpering when my sensitive cock brushed against the sheets as I turned towards Bella.

She giggled before turning her body towards me as well with a bit of difficulty since she was a bit sore.

"Thank you for bringing me to the baby making cave, even if it doesn't happen this was still an awesome weekend. I enjoyed every minute, even if I am filled to the brim with your cum," she said jokingly.

"You love it," I murmured stretching my neck to kiss her.

_Please let this weekend be a success._

**BPOV**

It was now June. The month had flown by with interview after interview for me. I had finally decided that I wanted to be an editor and now all that was left was getting a job for an agency. But of course that was a lot harder than I thought. I had always wanted to write, but I knew that would probably be even harder to make happen. It was even worse since I had no job to hold me over since Mike had shut down the bar for a bit to get ready for the arrival of their baby, who would be here anytime now.

So here I stood, standing in the kitchen and making dinner for Edward and I. Eating everything as I cooked.

"Bella I'm home," Edward shouted as he walked through the door.

He had started his residency last week and he was enjoying it so far, the hours were all mixed around and crazy, but so far we had found a good way around it.

"Hey I'm in the kitchen!" I answered, grabbing the spaghetti off of the stove and serving us each a plate. I set them on the table, shrieking when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I hadn't expected him so quickly, thinking he was going to the bedroom first.

"Mm I'm starving," he murmured against my neck.

"Food's ready baby," I replied running my fingers through his hair and kissing his temple.

"Not just for food," he said, kissing my neck and sucking on the skin lightly. "I miss my wife."

"I'm right here Edward," I said turning to look at him.

"You've been out of it lately, you're always daydreaming and quiet when I get home. And it seems like all you do is sit around all day."

"Well I'm sorry that we all don't have jobs Edward," I retorted suddenly angry and pulling out of his arms.

"What? No, baby you know I didn't mean it that way; you've just been acting weird. You're perfectly fine some days and then others you're sad then angry and quiet and you hardly want to do anything and sometimes you just want to sleep."

"I do things around the house. I cook and I clean and I make sure your clothes and scrubs are washed. I am regular fucking housewife Edward!" I screamed.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked looking concerned and walking towards me, but I held my hand up.

"I'm not meant to be a housewife! But nowhere is hiring me! I don't know what to do, I'm either over-qualified or under-qualified and no one will make a damn exception. And I want to write but god knows I'm not good enough to do that."

"Why not love, your writing is probably amazing," he replied finally grabbing my hands and pulling me towards him.

"How do you know? You've never read anything of mine," I sniffled, small tears running down my cheeks.

"Anything that comes out of this beautiful mind," he said kissing my forehead. "Can't be anything _but_ amazing."

"Edward," I whimpered at his sweet words, looking up into his eyes as tears fell from mine. He lifted his hands, bringing them to my cheeks and wiping my eyes.

"You'll get a job eventually baby, there's no rush. Its still summer, plus you have to find someplace you love working at. Have you loved any of those places?" he asked. I shook my head. "Then just keep looking, I know my girl and she doesn't give up."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," I said as I finally fell into his arms letting him hold me.

"It's ok, just, if you want to talk about anything I'm here, you know that. I love you."

"I know. I love you too," I replied as I lifted my head from his chest and kissed him. "And I'm still sorry, I didn't mean to, I just got mad for some reason."

"Don't worry about it. Now where's my dinner wife?" he asked jokingly, making me glare at him playfully before I laughed.

We enjoyed the dinner together as he told me about little things they had started doing at the hospital and how much he was enjoying it.

As I was putting away the leftovers I realized this was the 3rd time this week I had made spaghetti, but I just loved it so much.

After Edward helped me clean up the kitchen he grabbed my hands and led me to the door, handing me my jacket.

"Go," he stated pushing me out.

"Excuse me?" I asked angrily.

"You need to get out of the house, Rose and Alice are waiting for you at Rose's place. I have work to do."

"You're kicking me out? Seriously?"

"Baby no. But you need some time with the girls, they miss you."

"Fine," I relented, knowing he was going to be busy with his computer anyway. I grabbed my jacket and kissed him goodbye before making my way over to Rose's house. When I walked in I found her lying on the couch, her belly poking out from her shirt as Emmett rubbed it.

"Hey Bells," they both greeted, Em lifting up and kissing my cheek before saying he was going over to Jaspers.

I sat down next to Rose patting her stomach in greeting and waiting for Alice to come out of the kitchen; as soon as she hugged me I had to move away.

"Damn Ali, how much perfume did you put on today?" I asked, holding my nose away from her.

"What are you talking about, it was like one sprits," she said looking at me strangely. "So what's up, why did Edward send you over here? He said you were acting weird?"

"I don't know. He said my mood has been all over the place lately. It's just because I'm stressed about not finding a job and then I'm stuck at home all day while he works. It sucks."

"I'm sorry B," Alice said, trying to comfort me by putting her arm around me.

"Seriously Alice no," I shouted, the pungent smell of her perfume getting to my nostrils and making me nauseous.

"What the hell Bella?" she asked incredulously.

"Your perfume is killing me. Did you change it or something?" I asked, holding my stomach from the nausea.

"No, it's exactly the same. Are you ok?" she asked, right before I jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh my god!" Rose shouted as I walked back into the room after vomiting my delicious spaghetti dinner. "Oh my god!"

"Oh my god what?" I asked.

"Your pregnant!" she shouted, pointing at me as she jumped up and down holding her stomach.

"What?" I screamed, my eyes widening as I stared at her.

"Oh my god!" Alice screeched as well. "It makes sense, mood swings, your heightened sense of smell, sleeping more often, you throwing up!"

"But that was just once," I countered not wanting to believe the news.

"Any weird cravings?" Rose asked.

"Umm no. I mean I've been eating spaghetti a lot but that's it."

"Uh hon, you hate spaghetti." Alice stated.

"What? No I don't."

"Yes you do. You haven't eaten it since that one party our freshman year where we dived in it and we smelled like sauce for a week." I gagged a little bit at the thought. "See!"

"Oh my god!" I finally shouted, holding my stomach. _Could it be true_?

Rose ran up to me, lifting my stomach and pressing her hand against me.

"It's hard," she whispered, tears in her eyes as she looked at me.

"What's hard?" I asked, pressing against my stomach and feeling the firmness of it.

"Holy shit!" I screamed as I looked at them. "Oh my god!"

"Are you going to tell Edward?"

"I haven't even taken a test or anything," I replied, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Well let's go take one," Rose suggested grabbing my hand and leading me towards the bathroom. "I've still got some from when I found out, I bought way too many."

I took 2 tests and sat there while I waited, staring at the stick as they sat on the counter on the sink, my lip between my teeth as I stared.

"It's time," Alice whispered into my ear.

I grabbed the tests, bringing them up to my line of view. _Oh my god_!

**EPOV**

It had been a few days since I talked to Bella and she was still acting weird. I didn't understand it. Was she unhappy? She came back from Rose's house with tears in her eyes but she didn't necessarily seem sad. She smiled at me before kissing me, saying that she was tired and falling asleep.

I had been working all week and finally I had the day off. It was a Sunday and it was father's day, so we got to sleep in since all we had to do was call our dad's on the phone. It was too last minute to visit. Hopefully I could talk to Bella again and see what was going on with her.

I woke fully when I felt kisses being left across my neck. Since my schedule had been crazy and Bella had been weird we hadn't had sex and those kisses brought me straight up.

"Mmm good morning." I said, my voice still husky from sleep before turning to look at my beautiful wife. I lay on my back as she shifted and straddled my lap, smiling at me sweetly before leaning down and giving me a kiss.

"Hi," she whispered when we pulled apart.

"Hi," I whispered back, sitting up slightly so I could see her better. One hand was playing with her locket while the other one was held behind her. "How are you today?"

"Happy," she whispered smiling hugely with tears in her eyes.

"Really? And why's that?" I asked, happy to see her smiling.

"Open it," she said, pointing to her locket. I cocked an eyebrow at her before following instructions. I opened the locket to see a new picture inside, a picture of me as a baby, I looked at her questioningly before looking at the other side and seeing two words that warmed my heart more than anything in the whole world.

**I'M PREGNANT**

"Happy father's day," she whispered bringing the stick from behind her back and showing me the positive test.

"Really?" I asked in amazement as I stared at the test before me and the words and her stomach. "I'm going to be a father?"

"Yea Edward. You're going to be a daddy," she cried throwing her arms around me when tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, hearing Bella start to laugh at my declaration. I immediately pushed until she was under me, making her squeal as I ended up on top of her. I lent down and raised her shirt, kissing every inch of her stomach that I could, making her giggle, feeling the firmness of her once soft belly. I can't believe I didn't notice, or realize all the signs.

"I love you baby," I whispered against her stomach, talking to my little baby living in there before lifting my head to look at my wife, leaning down to kiss her lips, whispering against them. "And I love you baby."

_Ladies and Gentleman we're having a baby_.

* * *

**EDIT: ** 2/4. Removal of the overuse of the word 'baby' lol. Thanks _dancnstacy09_

**Don't forget to check out my _NEW STORY_. Quiet on the Set. (http:/ www . fanfiction . net /s/6689505) And yes this is me shamelessly pimping myself out. lol. 2 chapters so far and the next coming soon.  
**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile**. _**  
**

2/3


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

_**Thanks a bunch for the awesome reviews, I reply to them all. Hearts. =]  
**_

* * *

**EPOV**

We were sitting in the waiting room, Bella's hand in mine while she filled out some papers and we waited to be called in.

"Baby, I kind of need my hand to turn the page," Bella said while wiggling her hand in mine.

"Oh sorry," I said letting go of her hand and letting her flip the page before grabbing for her hand again.

"Edward," she sighed amusedly, smirking at me before she shook her head and continued writing.

She thought it was hilarious that I was nervous; I'd been gripping her hand in mine all morning.

"Where are you going?" I asked suddenly when she got up from her seat.

"To give this to the receptionist, I'm done," she answered.

I pulled her up with me and went with her to turn them in.

The nurse behind the counter smirked when she saw me come up with her.

"First pregnancy?" she asked smiling.

"Umm yea," I answered wondering why she asked.

"Thought so, you're the typical nervous expecting father," she chuckled. I smiled back sheepishly and nodded my head.

"You two can go ahead and take a seat and the doctor will be with you shortly."

We sat back down in the surprisingly comfortable seats and I brought Bella's hand into my lap and played with her fingers.

"What's got you so nervous baby?" she asked as she leaned her chin on my shoulder and looked up at me, the burgundy of my shirt looking delicious against her skin.

"What if it was a false pregnancy test? I mean those things aren't always accurate right?" I asked anxiously. We wanted this so badly and if we suddenly figured out it wasn't true it would kill me, and I'm sure it would kill Bella as well.

"I have all the symptoms, and I took more than one test Edward."

"Really?" I asked calming a bit.

"Yea I took 3 of them, I needed to make sure it was true before telling you."

"Is that why you took so long to tell me?" I asked referring to how she knew for about a week before finally telling me.

"Part of it, and also because when I realized fathers day was coming up I figured it would be the perfect way to tell you," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Your not mad that I waited right? I never asked."

"No baby I'm not mad. I'm ecstatic that it finally happened. Guess the baby making cave worked huh?" I smiled cheekily making her giggle and roll her eyes. "What? I did a really good job that weekend Bella."

"Yes you did, but Edward it could have happened anytime, don't be so confident about that weekend," she said chidingly but with a smile on her face.

"If we walk in there and they say you're 3 or 4 weeks pregnant then that means the baby cave worked," I said pointing my finger at her jokingly.

"Ok," she rolled her eyes laughing.

"Isabella Cullen?" the nurse called, we looked up and nodded. "You canc come on in, the doctor is almost ready."

We walked into the room and my nerves came rushing back. _Please let it be true_.

Bella had to let go of my hand to get weighed by one of the nurses and I stood by and watched. She looked gorgeous standing there in her loose striped shirt and skinny jeans; she didn't even look pregnant except for the glow in her skin that ensured my hope.

The nurse who was weighing her kept giving me glances and I wondered why until I felt her graze her arm a across my own as she walked around to the other side of Bella. _Seriously_?  
Suddenly I heard Bella gasp and I thought it was because of the nurse but I noticed she wasn't staring in my direction, she was staring at the scale.

"What is it baby?" I asked worriedly as she stood there with her mouth gaping. I politely pushed the nurse to the side and grabbed a hold Bella's hand once more.

"I've gained weight," she whispered sadly.

"That's not surprising Bella if you're really pregnant it's going to happen," I explained.

"Edward I gained 10 fucking pounds!" she whined.

"That's a good thing."

"How is that a good thing?" she demanded.

"It means if you are pregnant then our baby is growing fast and healthy."

"I guess that's true," she sighed before turning and looking at me. "Sorry, I was just surprised. Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too," I said loud enough for the nurse to hear before bending and kissing my wife and then kissing the rings on her finger.

"Come this way and the doctor will be in shortly," the nurse said leading us into the room and retreating quickly. _Good, she got the hint_.

Bella sat on the crinkly paper, making me laugh when she wiggled her butt to get comfortable and made a bunch of noise. She pouted at me for being so far away and patted the empty space behind her.

"Sit with me," she demanded playfully.

"Won't we get in trouble?" I asked getting up from my chair anyway.

"I don't care I need you near me. Plus Dr. Platt is really sweet, I don't think she'll mind, I've known her for years."

I sat behind her laughing at the sound of the crinkly paper with our movement and Bella settled in between my legs.

"Do you laugh every time a patient moves when you're at the hospital?" Bella asked laughing

"No," I muttered embarrassed. "I think it's the nerves."

"Let's just be confident about the baby making cave," she said leaning back and resting her head on my shoulder.

"I thought you didn't want me to be confident about it?" I questioned jokingly.

"I changed my mind; I'm allowed go do that. I'm pregnant," she laughed.

"Is that whom I think it is?" an older woman asked as she walked into the room with a sweet smile on her face. "Isabella, how are you sweetie? I haven't seen you in a while dear."  
"I've been good Dr. Platt," she answered looking back at me. "Really good."

I smiled before bending my head and kissing her temple.

"I can see that," Dr. Platt laughed. "I didn't know it was you because of the name change, well not until I heard your laugh."

"Yea I got married recently, in January. This is my husband Edward," she introduced. I brought my hand up from Bella's stomach where I had been rubbing and shook the doctors hand.  
"Nice to meet you," I said.

"So January huh? You guys sure do work fast since you're already here 5 short months later," she joked grabbing Bella's chart.

"What can I say? I'm potent," I replied chuckling when Bella slapped my arm.

"I like him," Dr. Platt laughed. "Now let's see, did you take a test sweetie?"

"Yes, I took three actually."

"Oh good, then it's more likely to be positive. That many tests don't lie." she winked. "I'm just going to take some blood and urine samples and then I'll be back in a bit with your results."

Bella did what she was asked, holding tight onto my hand and hiding her head in my shoulder when they took the blood.

Soon we were left alone to wait for the news. Bella played with my hands in her lap and bit her lip repeatedly.

"Hey stop that, you're going to make yourself bleed," I said tugging her lip from between her teeth and kissing the redness.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "What if I'm not?"

"Then I'll take you home and well try again and again," I grinned at her. My own nerves pushed aside as I focused on reassuring her.

"Distract me," she pleaded looking up at me with her big brown eyes. I smiled at her, caressing her soft cheek in my hand and leaned down and kissed her. I loved distracting her.

With long, slow kisses that I took my time with. Nipping at each lip softly, eliciting a sweet little whimper from her, before pushing my tongue inside her mouth to tangle with hers. I would never tire of the taste of her.

We kissed for a while, my hand rubbing calming circles over her stomach where I prayed my baby was. We didn't hear the door open until a voice broke us apart.

"You know this is how the pregnancy happened," Dr. Platt smirked at us.

I chuckled as Bella blushed and hid her face in my chest before realizing what she had said.

"So we are pregnant, we're having a baby?" we both asked excitedly.

"Well let's just see, shall we?" she smiled dragging a machine into the room and setting it up near the bed.

"Do I have to get up?" I asked sadly, not wanting to move away from my Bella.

"No you're fine, just have her lean back further on you and lift her shirt."

Bella lay back, setting her arms on my thighs as she rested her head on my stomach. She looked up at me with a soft smile and tears in her eyes. I leaned forward and kissed her face, any part I could reach, while I rolled her shirt up, scrunching it under her breasts and rubbed her warm bare stomach softly before unzipping her pants and leaving them open to expose more of her belly.

"This will be kind of cold sweetie," Dr. Platt said apologetically before she put some gel on Bella's stomach, making her jump. "Told you," she chuckled.

She grabbed the wand and spread the gooey substance on Bella's stomach as we stared at the screen, not knowing exactly what we we're looking for, well I kind of did. Being a doctor paid off for some things, I thought, as I noticed a small bean shaped spot and pointed it out to Bella.

"That's our baby," I whispered in her ear.

"Actually no," Dr. Platt said making me frown. "Seems you really are potent, because that is not your baby. _Those_," she said pointing to two different circles that formed the bean shape. "Are your bab_ies_."

"Wait _babies_?" Bella gasped staring at the doctor. "As in more than one?"

"Yes, you'll be having twins actually. Which explains why you gained more weight than expected."

"How far along?" I asked in shock.

"You're about 4 weeks pregnant which is why we were able to determine that you were having twins. You're actually extremely lucky as it's rare to find them this early, usually one is hiding."

"Baby making cave," I whispered in Bella's ear, breaking her out of her shock and making her laugh. She turned her head to look at me, her beautiful eyes wide and wet.

"Twins Edward," she cried. "Two of them, oh my god."

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit," Dr. Platt said, handing me a towel to wipe Bella's stomach and taking the machine with her. "I'll just go print some pictures for you to take with you and I'll be back."

I nodded at her, cleaning Bella's belly and turning her to straddle me, tears running down her face.

"Hi," I whispered, cleaning her cheeks with my thumbs and leaning forward to kiss her.

"Hi," she mumbled against my lips, sniffling and chuckling slightly.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Mmhmm," she nodded her head. "Just surprised, I mean damn Edward we sure got what we wanted."

I chuckled, moving my hands back to her stomach and making small circles on it, excited about seeing it grow.

"My babies," I murmured before looking up at my wife seeing the small smile on her face as she watched me. "Are you happy?"

"Yea," she croaked as the tears continued to roll down her face. "I'm beyond happy baby, god we're having freaking twins!"

I chuckled slightly, bringing her face down to mine and giving her a sweet kiss. "Two perfect little babies," I mumbled against her lips, feeling her smile and nod against them before kissing me back.

"Alright you already have two of them in there you don't need to add anymore," Dr. Platt laughed as she entered the room, holding a few pictures in her hands. We broke apart chuckling looking up at her as Bella climbed off of my lap but stayed cuddled into my side. "I printed out a few since I'm sure you're parents are going to want copies as well."

"Thank you," I smiled and sat as she explained all about prenatal care and vitamins for Bella.

"Have a wonderful day guys and congratulations, I'll see you both back here soon. Take care sweetie," Dr. Platt saying giving us each a handshake goodbye.

We walked out the office hand in hand, huge smiles on each of our faces, receiving a few weird looks from people in the parking lot as we made our way to the car. Before we entered the car I turned to Bella and lifted her high into my arms, making her giggle and shriek in surprise.

"Edward," she giggled while putting her hands on my shoulders to hold herself up. My arms were wrapped around her thighs, right under her ass as I pushed my face into her stomach.

"Hi babies," I said, my lips brushing against her shirt as I spoke. "This is your daddy and I love you very much. I can't wait until you're bigger than little peanuts and we can actually see you."

"Edward," Bella said again, this time with a whimper sigh and I looked up to see tears in her eyes as she ran her fingers through my hair. "You're perfect do you know that? You're going to be an amazing daddy and I can't wait to see you with them, I love you so much."

"I love you more," I joked sliding her down in my arms until mine were around her waist and I could lean my forehead against hers. "_You're_ perfect and _we're_ going to be amazing parents."

I set her down completely, kissing her chastely before moving to open her door and getting in, grabbing her hand as soon as I sat and turned on the car to head home.  
"Twins?" Bella suddenly whispered. "I mean how?"

"I'm just that good love," I said jokingly, laughing when she snorted. "Actually my dad was a twin."

"Really? There's two hot daddy C's?" she asked jokingly, making me growl.

"Are you saying you're attracted to my father?" I asked incredulously.

"He's good looking," she shrugged while she laughed at the irritated look on my face. "Only because you look just like him, and I'm very happily looking forward to our future," she said smiling, bringing my hand up to her lips and giving it a kiss.

I rolled my eyes at her, loving the playful side that I hadn't seen in a while. She had been acting strange all week and at least now I knew why and she could relax.

"You said was," she said looking at me. "He _was_ a twin. Did something happen to him?"

"He died before I was born, in an accident. I'm actually named after him."

"His name was Edward?"

"No it was Anthony, my middle name. It's also my dads middle name too, their names were switched around, my grandma was crazy," I laughed. "Speaking of my dad we should go to forks and tell them the news. We can get a flight and be there in like three hours."

"Right now?" Bella asked loudly. "Seriously?"

"Yea, it would be a good surprise. It's still fathers day weekend and I don't have to work until Tuesday." I explained. "Plus do you really want to tell them on the phone?"

"No," she sighed before looking at me and nodding. "I want to go."

"Great," I smiled, happy that we could share our news.

When we got to the house Bella went on the computer to find a flight while I packed, I wasn't about to let her carry anything.

"Edward you're being ridiculous," she huffed. "I can carry my own bag, it's not that heavy."

I shook my head, silencing her with a kiss when she tried to protest again and walked out the door, putting the bags on the curb to wait for Emmett to come pick is up.

When Emmett pulled up I threw the bags in his trunk and turned to see him grabbing my wife roughly and swinging her around.

"Congratulations hot mama," he cheered, making her giggle, before turning to me. "You too man, welcome to the club."

"Thanks," I laughed, "Now please put my wife down before you hurt her."

"Ignore him he's just being over protective," Bella said giggling right before she got nauseous. "Shit Emmett put me down."

"And I had right to be," I chided lightly. "Are you ok baby?"

"Yea sorry, I guess no swinging for a while Em," she smiled sadly.

"It's ok Bells," he said ruffling her hair and then poking her belly. "I can sacrifice for the little one."

Soon after that we hopped in the car and went to the airport. We got lucky to get a flight so early in the day and so last minute but everything went well and we were in Washington by the late afternoon.

I rented a small car and we made our way to Forks. On the way over I called my mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey ma what are you up to?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

"Edward! It's so nice to hear from you two days in a row," she said happily, referring to my call the day before for father's day.

"Yea I just wanted to see what you guys were doing, we didn't really talk much yesterday."

"Oh well Charlie and Irena just got here a while ago and we're making some dinner." _Perfect_.

"Oh alright then I'll just let you go and call you later."

"No sweetie it's ok I can talk to you for a little while," she said quickly as I heard laughter in the background.

"It's ok mom go enjoy your friends and I'll se-call you in a bit," I felt Bella's hand connect with my arm when I almost said see and gave our surprise away.

"Ok then I'll talk to you later, I miss you honey. Say hello to Bella for me and that I love her too."

"I will ma, I miss and love you too."

We hung up and I smiled and turned to Bella.

"So we're going to my parents house."

"Why do we get to tell yours first?"

"We won't, we'll tell them both. You're parents are at my house."

"Oh, perfect," she smiled thinking the same thing I did.

As we got closer to the house I started getting nervous.

**BPOV**

"Are you ok?" I asked Edward as he stared at the path to his house.

"Yea," he nodded, gulping audibly.

"What's wrong?"

"What if your dad wants to kick my ass?" he asked looking over at me.

"Edward," I chuckled. "It'll be fine, he just wants me to be happy."

"Bella I'm terrified that he's going to hate me."

"He won't hate you baby, nobody could ever hate you. He might be a little angry at first but I'm sure he'll get over it and be happy for us. Now let's go in," I said stepping out of the car and walking to his door and pulling him out.

"Shouldn't I be the one opening your door?" he smiled.

"Yea well you're acting like a girl, so no," I joked.

"Hey," he shouted jumping out of the car and pulling me into his arms, pushing my lower half against his. "Does that feel like a girl to you?"

"No," I moaned, feeling the prominent bulge pressing against me. "It definitely doesn't."

"I can't wait to make love to you tonight baby," he whispered huskily in my ear, his hands running all over my body before resting on my stomach. "Knowing that you have _my_ babies growing inside of you is a major turn-on."

"Edward," I whimpered, wishing we had done so before we left the house.

"Come on let's go surprise the shit out of our parents," he smiled, grabbing my hand and leading me inside.

We stood on the porch, Edward's arms around me from behind as we rang the doorbell.

"Esme who is it?" I heard Carlisle call.

"I don't know I'm ahhh," she screamed excitedly when she saw us on the other side of the door.

"What happened, what?" Carlisle asked worriedly as he ran over to the door, Charlie and Irena at his heels, stopping when they saw her practically bouncing in place beaming. "You scared the shit out of me love."

I raised my eyebrow, not used to hearing Carlisle curse and at the same endearment Edward sometimes used with me.

"I'm sorry I was just excited, my babies are here," she said pointing at us, making Irena scream as well when she saw us standing there. We received excited hugs from all before we were ushered into the house.

"Well this is a surprise, not that I don't love it, but what are you doing here?" my dad asked, looking between Edward and I.

"Nothing, we just felt bad we couldn't spend father's day with you guys so we came down since Edward got the weekend off last minute."

"Oh," he said looking at us suspiciously before letting it go.

"Well we were about to have dinner, come join us. Are you hungry?" Esme asked.

My stomach answered for me with a big growl that made me blush and everyone laugh. As we were walking towards the dining room Edward put his arms around me again while he put his mouth to my ear.

"Time to feed my babies," he whispered, the smile evident in his voice while mine grew on my face. He rubbed my stomach discreetly and kissed my ear before pulling out my chair for me.

"Thank you," I whispered tilting my head for a proper kiss that he promptly gave.

When I turned in my seat I found Esme staring at us peculiarly, like if she was trying to figure something out.

Irena broke her stare when she asked her to help her in the kitchen.

"I'll go," I stated getting up from my seat and walking towards the kitchen with the ladies. They smiled at me thankfully and we each grabbed some bowls and moved them to the table.  
"You're positively glowing Bella," Irena commented as she tried to reach the plates in the cupboard.

"I'm happy," I shrugged with a smile before chuckling. "Here, I'll get them."

I climbed on top of a chair and reached up to grab the plates, laughing when Esme said she always had to do the same thing since she was too short to reach.

"Hey why the laughter? Bella!" Edward exclaimed running towards me and pulling me off the chair. "What the hell baby, you shouldn't be doing that you could get hurt."

He pulled me close to him and as always his hand went right to my stomach and rubbed, making a gasp leave both Esme and Irena's mouths.

"I knew it," Esme exclaimed excitedly. "You guys wouldn't just come here for no reason. Oh my goodness that's so exciting."

I glared at Edward, before softening when he gave me a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry I just got worried, I didn't mean to give it away." he apologized.

I kissed him softly in forgiveness before turning to my mothers, who both had tears in their eyes and were looking at me expectantly.

"Yes," I whispered happily. "We're pregnant."

Suddenly I was bombarded with hugs and squeals were heard all around as they circled Edward and I. I laughed at their exuberance but couldn't help but let out a few tears as well. I was so happy that _they_ were happy about it.

Now for the hard part, I thought as the men walked into the kitchen.

"What's the celebration for?" Carlisle asked seeing his wife wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well," I started, nervously looking at my father.

"We're going to be grandparents!" Esme and Irena both shouted. I smiled thankfully.

Carlisle laughed gleefully and pulled us both into a hug.

"Congratulations you two, I knew my son had it in him," he joked ruffling Edward's hair.

"He had a little more than you think because actually we're." I trailed off when I noticed my dad had left the room. I looked at Irena and she smiled at me sadly before pointing to the doors leading to the balcony.

I sighed heavily to keep the tears at bay and made my way towards him.

"Do you want me go with you?" Edward asked as he pulled me back to him.

"No, just let me talk to him," I sighed.

"Ok," he nodded. "I love you."

"Love you too," I nodded before standing on my toes and giving him a kiss and walking outside.

After walking past the doors I found him leaning against the balcony, his hands together as he slumped over slightly.

"Daddy," I said softly making him jump up and turn to me, he looked down to where my hand covered my stomach.

"Hey babygirl," he smiled a small sad smile and opened his arms for me which I gladly ran into.

"Dad please don't be mad," I cried as I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight.

"I'm not mad sweetie, I'm just.." he trailed off.

"Just what?" I sniffled as I pulled back to look in his face. He brought his hand up and wiped my tears.

"You're my baby Bella, and to know that you're having a baby of your own, well it kind of scares me."

"I'm scared too dad, it terrifies me. I don't want to be like Renee," I cried.

"Bella you will never be like her, ever, don't you dare think that way. You're going to be an amazing mother, because you're caring and nurturing and you have a husband who will help you along the way. If I had been strong I could have kept you, I could have.."

"Dad no," I shouted and made sure he looked into my eyes. "You're the perfect dad ok? Whatever Renee said to pull us apart was her fault, I never blamed you. I know how persuasive she could be. I love you dad and I just want you to be happy for me."

"I love you too," he said pulling me tighter against him and kissing my head. "And I _am_ happy for you, I know how much you guys wanted this. It's just that well, you really won't be my little girl now."

"I will _always_ be you're little girl, no matter how old I get. I just might have a little girl of my own," I explained. "Besides, you're going to be a grandpa and this means little ones for you to spoil."  
He chuckled before shaking his head.

"Grandpa. _Wow_. Wait little ones? Already planning for more?"

"We're having twins dad," I whispered, hoping he wouldn't get mad. To my surprise he burst out laughing.

"Edward sure is an overachiever isn't he?" he smirked and I giggled. "Let's go scare that husband of yours."

"Dad," I grumbled as we walked into the house and we walked straight towards Edward.

"Edward," he growled, making my husband's eyes grow wide and his body to stiffen.

"Uh yes sir," he said shakily.

"Congratulations son," he chuckled, pulling Edward into a hug and patting his back, making us all laugh.

Edward sighed in relief before looking over at me and smiling.

When he was released I ran to his side, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him tight.

"Oh I can't wait until the baby is born and we get to meet and hold him or her," Esme said happily.

"Oh we're going to be fighting over who holds that baby first Esme," Irena joked pointing at her.

"Me of course," Esme teased, sticking out her tongue like a child.

"Actually it seems like you won't have to fight," my dad smirked at them while looking at me. "You'll both get to hold a baby first."

"What?" they both asked confused.

"We're having twins," Edward announced, pulling the sonogram pictures out of his back pocket and handing them over.

"Always the overachiever ay there boy?" Carlisle asked jokingly, making my father and I burst out laughing at their mutual thoughts.

Edward just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? I'm..."

"Don't you dare say potent in front of our parents," I squealed covering his mouth with my hand.

The family burst out laughing behind me and I realized my mistake.

"Thanks," he mumbled behind my hand before kissing my palm.

After the excitement, we sat down to eat. As I looked around at our family I realized someone was missing.

"Where's Bree?"

"Oh she's out with Riley, his older sister took them to the movies," Esme explained making Edward growl besides me.

"Oh Edward calm down, you're so overprotective, just wait until you're daughter starts dating," Irena joked.

"Oh no," I moaned, dropping my face into my hands when Edward started saying his daughter was going to be a nun and would never be near boys as she was going to go to an all girls school.  
After his rant, we made our way to the living room as the door burst open and Bree came skipping through, stopping in place when she spotted us standing there.

"Ahhh," she screamed excitedly like her mother. "Oh em gee what are you guys doing here?"

She ran towards me, throwing her arms around my waist and jostling me, making me a bit nauseous.

"Whoa," Edward shouted, pulling Bree off of me and touching my face. "You ok baby?"

I nodded my head.

"Sorry Bella I didn't mean to, I was just excited."

"It's ok Bree, I'm fine," I said shaking my head.

She jumped into Edward arms next and hugged him tight before dropping back to the floor.

"So why are you guys here? Are you sick or something Bella because you look like you want to throw up? Was that because of me?" she asked worriedly.

"No Bree, actually Bella is pregnant," Edward told her smiling big when she squealed excitedly. She threw her arms out to hug me again but stopped short, looking at me sheepishly.

"Come here sister," I teased. "Just don't shake me."

She put her arms around my waist before pulling back and patting my stomach.

"Hi baby, I'm your auntie. Whoa I'm going to be an aunt," she exclaimed as we all laughed.

"Actually there's more than one baby in there," Edward said proudly as he rubbed my stomach.

"Seriously? Cool. Hey just like you were dad," she said looking at Carlisle. He smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yea, just like me honey. Those kids are going to be best friends," he chuckled. "We used to do everything together, you better hope they're not identical or else you're going to find them switching on you quite often, Anthony and I messed with our parents all the time."

"Great," Edward chuckled rolling his eyes.

We spent some time with the family, laughing as they told stories of themselves as kids and of Edward and I, throwing in the most embarrassing stories they could think of.  
When it was time for bed I walked up the stairs with Bree and stayed in her room for a while.

"How are you and Riley?" I asked, watching as a cheesy smile grew on her face.

"Perfect," she sighed. "I love him, is that weird?"

"You're asking me? I fell in love with your brother in a month, you've been together much longer. I know you're young but if you feel it, you feel it." I shrugged, not wanting to discourage her.  
"Yea," she smiled shyly. "He loves me too."

"That's great," I said smiling.

She went on to tell me all about how excited she was for high school and about the group of friends she hung out with now since Jane had left. She sounded happy and I was glad I helped with that.

"I can't believe you're going to have a baby, er babies I mean," she laughed.

"I know, I'm really excited. I should go, I think your brother is looking for me," I said hearing Edward call my name.

"Wait come here," she shouted while I walked away.

She patted my stomach and leaned down to kiss it.

"Goodnight babies, don't make your mama throw up."

"You're adorable," I chuckled.

"I know," she shrugged, smiling the same crooked smile as her brother.

"Goodnight," I smiled leaning and kissing her forehead before I walked out of her room and straight into Edward.

"Hey I was looking for you," he said wrapping his arms around me and leading me to his room.

"I was just talking to your sister, she's excited about the babies."

We stepped into the bedroom and I gasped at what I saw, he had littered the room with candles and had some soft music playing in the background.

"What's this for?" I asked turning in his arms.

"We're celebrating," he explained, leaning down and planting his mouth on mine. I kissed him back eagerly, nipping at his bottom lip until he opened his mouth and let me slip my tongue inside.  
We began to shed our clothes as we walked back towards the bed, laughing and tripping as we went but never breaking our mouths apart for more than a second.

"I'm sad I won't be able to wear these for long," I mumbled against his lips, talking about the skinny jeans he was slipping off of me.

"I'm sure they make maternity skinny jeans, they have everything these days," he said as he unhooked my bra. "Now Shh stop talking, I'm trying to make love to my beautiful pregnant wife."  
I chuckled before nodding my head, pushing my bare chest against his and bringing him down onto the bed with me.

"You really are glowing," he whispered, making me arch my back as he ran one lone finger from my collarbone to the top of my panties. "_So_ beautiful."

I lifted my hips when he tugged on my boy shorts and let him remove them, laying before him exposed and feeling extremely sexy because of the look in his eyes.

He bent his head to kiss me again, hovering over my body and keeping his weight off of me. I ran my feet up the back of his legs and helped remove his boxers, leaving him as naked as I was. He kicked them off before returning to me, kissing my mouth once before moving down my body.

"_Mmm_," I moaned when he licked up the side of my neck and stopped to nibble on my earlobe.

He kissed further down, taking each sensitive nipple into his warm mouth and making me hiss.

"_Ohhhh_," I moaned quietly, biting my lip to keep from screaming out.

He released my nipples and went lower, stopping at my stomach quickly and littering it with small kisses.

"Hi babies," he whispered cutely, making me giggle before it turned into a groan when he kissed my mound, right above my clit. "Fuck."

He moaned appreciatively before diving in, taking my clit directly into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Edward, _ughhh_," I screamed out quietly, turning my head to bury it in a pillow.

He ate me quickly, moving his tongue around every part of my pussy he could and lapping up everything I offered as I came immediately.

"Oh god," I whimpered when he finished, making me jerk when he kissed my clit once more and came to hover over me again.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips before pushing inside of me.

"Edward," I screamed against his lips when I felt him completely fill me. "Oh _so_ good."

"_Mmm_," he moaned in agreeance and continued to move slowly.

"Edward _harder_," I begged as I tried to pull him down to cover my body. He dropped a little lower, still keeping his weight off of me with his forearms and burrowing his head in my neck. He sped up his thrusts but there was still something missing.

"Baby talk to me," I begged when I realized he hadn't been.

He shook his head and mumbled something against my neck.

"What? Oh _shit_ please," I pleaded when I started getting closer.

"They'll hear," he murmured.

"Who will hear? Your parents? Edward they're on the other side of the house, no they won't unless you scream it."

"The babies," he corrected.

I burst out laughing and he stopped moving to glare at me.

"Baby they don't even have ears yet. And even if they did, they won't know."

"Bella," he grumbled.

"Edward please, I need you so badly. Let go."

He gave in with a groan, dropping his weight on top of me and pounding into me, making me scream out, as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Oh _yes_!"

"God baby, I'll never get tired of being inside of you. Always so _tight_ and perfectly warm and wet just for me."

"Yes oh _more_ Edward, like that baby _fuck_."

"And you tasted so fucking good baby, your sweet pussy on my tongue. _Mmm_," he moaned, licking his lips before pressing them against mine.

This is what I needed. He continued to talk in my ear as he moved inside of me, bringing his hand down to circle my clit when I started getting closer.

"Edward, oh _baby_, oh oh.." I chanted as I contracted around him.

"_Yes_ love just like that, come on my cock baby and make me come inside of you."

His words and his fingers made me explode again, overlapping my first orgasm and making me scream.

Edward lowered kiss lips to mine to swallow my scream and his groan as he came inside of me.

He rocked his hips slowly a few more times, making me tremble and sigh before turning our bodies so I lay on top of his, his softening cock still inside of me.

"And _that_ ladies and gentleman is how we created twins," I whisper-panted jokingly, making him burst out laughing as he panted as well. "Oh and you're very _potent_ sperm."

"I love you," he chuckled lifting his head to kiss me.

"_Mmm_ I love you too."

* * *

**So the way I figured was I'd write one more chapter, maybe two and an epilogue since I don't want to run this story into the ground. What do you guys think? Anything you want to see happen?**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile**. _**  
**

2/8


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

_**Sorry for the delay, blame my school, lol.  
**_

_**I love you all and I hope you all had a great Valentine's Day. **_

_**Wanna give me a Valentine? Leave me a review, ;) I'm loving your guys' feedback. **_

**BTW: Follow me on _Twitter_ for teasers, update announcements and just general nonsense. (**http: / / twitter . com /#!/duhitsangieFF**) remove spaces.**

_**

* * *

**_

**BPOV**

"Edward I'm freaking huge!" I cried as I collapsed on the couch outside of Dr. Platt's office.

He chuckled, dropping to his knees in front of me. I glared at him, which just made him laugh louder. _Stupid sexy husband_. He brought his hands up to cup my face and made me look at him.

"Baby you're beautiful."

"No I'm not. I'm sweaty and hot and huge," I grumbled, pulling my hair back into a ponytail. I was always burning up, no matter how cold it was. It was winter now, I was 6 months pregnant and I was huge! I guess that's what happens when you're carrying twins.

The months had gone by quickly as I just grew and grew. We still hadn't found out what we we're going to be having, since every time we'd tried they were always hiding, we were hoping they exposed themselves today.

Edward wanted girls. I wanted boys. Two cute little boys that looked just like him.

"And yet you're still absolutely perfect to me," he whispered leaning forward to kiss me, and making my glare soften. "And you're not huge, you're pregnant. You're keeping my babies safe and happy and that just makes you so much sexier," he smiled, leaning forward to kiss my protruding belly softly.

"Edward," I sighed, running my fingers through his hair and leaning forward to kiss him, laughing when my belly stopped me from leaning over completely. He always knew the perfect thing to say.

Throughout the past few months he'd been perfect. He cheered me up when I was sad, calmed me down when I was angry and sexed me up when I was horny. _He loved that one_.

Anytime I craved anything, no matter the time or place, he would jump up and get it for me, even going as far as driving to the market to buy it for me. He was crazy, and I loved him.

Some days had been hard, since he was doing his residency and he was gone crazy hours. I still hadn't found a job and actually gave up searching for now when I realized I would have to go on maternity leave soon anyway and I wanted to be around the babies as long as I could when they were born. Of course Edward said he would support me 100 percent on anything I wanted to do. I think he was secretly happy I was staying home and letting him take care of me.

"Are you excited about learning what our little peanuts are going to be?" he asked as he got up from his knees and sat on the chair next to me, pulling me into his side.

"Yea, I can't wait to see my little boys," I sighed with a smile, knowing this would bug him.

"Girls," he practically growled. "I _know_, I talk to them every night."

"And they talk back?" I laughed.

"Yes," he teased. "You just never hear because you always fall asleep before they do."

He spoke to them every night, it was adorable and I loved him all the more for it. He would tell them about his day and how much he loved them and couldn't wait to meet them, and would always sing them goodnight, which is when I would usually knock out due to his soothing voice.

"And they told you that they're girls?" I smirked.

"Yup," he nodded popping the p with a smile. "And that they look exactly like mommy."

"Oh ok," I laughed. "And how do they know what mommy looks like?"

"Because I tell them every day," he whispered leaning to kiss me softly. "How beautiful you are and how much I love you."

I leaned my head on his shoulder in response and kissed his neck, there were no words to describe how perfect this man was.

"So does this mean you agree that they're girls?" he asked happily with a kiss to my forehead.

"No," I laughed, looking up at him. "They're still boys, they just say that to appease you."

"I can never win with you can I?" he chuckled leaning his forehead against mine.

I just shook my head before lifting it to kiss his smiling lips.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" the nurse called out interrupting our kiss, she smiled at us when we pulled apart and started to stand. "We're ready for you."

I stood up with Edwards help and walked towards the nurse, smiling when she paid no attention to my husband and held the door open for us. I was glad we switched nurses from the one we had before. I couldn't stand how she stared and flirted with Edward and neither could he.

When we stepped into the room, I was asked to lie on the table and Dr. Platt would be in soon. Edward stood at my side, since he couldn't sit on the bed with me anymore.

"Now where were we?" he asked when we were left alone, making me laugh when he wiggled his eyebrows and bent his head to continue kissing me, our hands intertwined over my belly.

"Do I have to walk in on this every time?" Dr. Platt asked jokingly when she stepped into the room. "I have a feeling your kids are going to be hearing the birds and the bees talk very early on."

We pulled apart and stared at her with wide eyes, making her laugh harder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine. Now let's find out what these two little one's are going to be huh?"

I nodded my head with a chuckle and leaned further down as Edward exposed more of my stomach.

I still flinched at the feel of the cold gel on my stomach but relaxed as soon as I heard the heartbeats of my babies.

"Now what are we hoping to have?" Dr. Platt asked us as she stared at the monitor and moved the wand around my stomach.

"Boys." "Girls." We both answered together. She smiled at both of us.

"Of course you would want the opposite," she chuckled, shaking her head. After a minute of staring at the monitor she turned to us with a smirk. "Well how about a compromise?"

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously staring at the screen.

"Well right here we have a little girl," she said pointing at one of the babies, making Edward cheer and I to roll my eyes. "And right here is your little boy."

"What?" I screamed happily, she nodded and I giggled while turning to stick my tongue out at Edward. He just chuckled and leaned forward to kiss me softly.

"Looks like you'll be having one of each, How's that?"

"We'll take it," we said together with a laugh.

"Good," she laughed as well.

She took a few pictures and made sure to get us a DVD copy while I cleaned off my stomach and sat up.

"They seem to be growing right on track and should be here around Valentines Day."

"Thanks Dr. Platt," I smiled and leaned forward to hug her.

"No problem Bella, you guys have been great and I'm glad these little ones cooperated today," she said rubbing my belly. "I'll see you guys soon, take care and Merry Christmas you two."

I nodded my head before turning to grab Edwards's hand as we walked out of the room.

_Christmas_. The time had gone by so fast and it was Christmas already, in just one short week it was going to be Edward and I's 1-year wedding anniversary.

When we got into the car my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella," Alice and Rose greeted cheerfully.

"Hey girls what's up?" I asked, even though I knew exactly why they were calling.

"So..." Alice said impatiently.

"So what? I'm not a kind reader Ali, what do u want?" I asked, trying to keep from laughing. Edward looked over at me questioningly and when I mouthed 'the girls' he began to chuckle.

"Damn it Bella!" Alice screamed. "Tell me what those babies are, I'm not going to be the last one to know again!"

They were still angry that I waited to tell them about the twins. Since we had taken off for Forks as soon as we found out I had waited until we came back to tell them the news instead of telling them on the phone.

Well Rose not so much, she got over it quickly, but obviously Alice didn't.

"We still don't know Alice," I lied. "They didn't show themselves again."

"Aww I'm sorry Bells," Rose said sadly, she knew how it must feel since she didn't know what she was going to have until he was born, that baby was stubborn.

"It's ok Ro, hopefully next time," I said. I hated lying to them, but Edward and I just figured we would tell them all during Christmas. This year we we're spending Christmas Eve and day all together at Emmett and Rose's house, since this was their baby's first Christmas.

Kellan Andrew McCarty, or Kam for short, was born on August 31st; just 4 days after Alice became Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. Alice of course was upset about that as well, since she missed it on account of being on her honeymoon.

"Well what time are you guys coming over tomorrow?" Rose asked.

"We'll be there early, so I can help you with the food and stuff."

"Nu uh missy, if you come early you're just going to sit there and watch me cook," Rose reminded me, lately I wasn't allowed to lift a finger anywhere.

"But Rose," I complained.

"No," she yelled, cursing when little Kellan began crying next to her. "I have to go guys, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you telling the truth?" Alice demanded after Rose hung up.

"Yes Alice," I sighed.

"No you're not! I know you Bella, you don't sound too sad, please Belly please just let me know.." she pleaded over and over.

I looked at Edward and he told me to go ahead, as long as she kept it to herself and didn't tell Jasper.

"Ok fine," I sighed causing her to cheer and clap her hands excitedly.

"What are they? What are they? Girls?" she asked excitedly, wanting them to be girls so she could dress them up.

"Well one of them is," I teased.

"Aaah! You guys are having one of each? Oh my god Bella that's so exciting, I can't wait until you have them and you can dress them in little matching his and her outfits," she continued prattling on about baby clothes and shoes and accessories while I just rolled my eyes. Of course he would be thinking about fashion.

"Ok so now you know, keep your mouth shut because we're telling everyone tomorrow."

"Promise, not even a word to Jasper," she promised. "Thank you Bells! I love you, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

She hung up immediately, probably so she could go run and shop for my kids.

"She's going to dress our kids," I told Edward. He just laughed and said he figured she probably would.

We got to the house and waked inside, putting our new sonogram picture on the mirror next to the others in our bedroom.

"Does my darling wife need anything?" Edward asked with a kiss to my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around be from behind.

"Just you," I whispered leaning my head back on his shoulder.

"How about I run you a bath?"

"Will you join me?" I pouted.

"Of course," he chuckled, releasing me and walking over to the bathroom to start the bath.

I removed my clothing, leaving me standing naked in front of the mirror.

I couldn't believe how much my body had changed within the last few months, besides my belly growing, my hips had gotten fuller and my breasts had grown practically two full sizes.

I stared at my stomach, grimacing when I ran my fingers over the growing stretch marks, I knew there was nothing I could do about them, but that didn't mean I didn't hate them any less.

"You're gorgeous," Edward whispered huskily from the doorway leading to the bathroom. I turned and looked at him, finding him in nothing but a towel and staring at me hungrily.

"I'm not," I shook my head, turning back to stare at myself in the mirror.

He walked over and stood behind me, bringing his hands up to rest on my stomach, like they always did.

"You're right you're beyond gorgeous; there are no words to describe your beauty right now. You're glowing baby."

I continued to shake my head as he talked.

"These right here," he said cupping my breasts. "I've always loved them, but now? God they're _amazing_," he purred, squeezing them and making me laugh. "And you've always had curves baby, but to see these hips swinging back and forth when you walk in front of me, it drives me crazy," he whispered in my ear, bringing my hips back against his. "And the best part? I love you're belly, so taut and firm, and comfortable," he chuckled, talking about how he loved to lay on it at night when he spoke to the babies.

He turned me and dropped to his knees, kissing my belly a few times before standing and dragging me to the bathroom, and helping me into the bath before joining me.

"Do you see how beautiful you are now?" he asked, running his wet hands over my equally wet body.

"I believe you think I am, and you make me feel that way."

"Good, because you are. I love you so much."

"I love you too," I murmured turning my head to kiss his chin. He caught my face with a smile, turning his own to connect his mouth with mine.

I turned my body so I could be more comfortable and leaned on his arm as we made out like teenagers in our bathtub.

I could never get enough of his kisses, and I laughed against his mouth when I remembered what Dr. Platt had said earlier about our kids.

"What?" Edward asked pulling away and looking at me amused.

"Thinking of how much PDA our kids are going to see as they grow up."

"Yea, I won't be able to keep my hands off of you, even around them. They'll just know that mommy and daddy love each other very much," he explained leaning forward to catch my lips once more.  
We took our time in the bath, washing each other softly as we continued our kisses.

When our bath was finished he dried me off and carried me to our bed, despite my protests.

"You're going to hurt your back," I whined when he placed me on the bed and crawled in behind me.

"You weighed nothing before, now it's nothing plus a baby," he scoffed.

"Two babies," I corrected.

"Yes two," he whispered. "My little boy and girl."

He spooned me from behind, burrowing his head in my neck as his hands found their way to my stomach.

"Are you happy?" I asked him after we cuddled for a while.

"Very, we're getting the best deal ever, one of each," he moved me onto my back and shifted so he was curled over my belly.

"Hi my babies," he whispered to my belly, laughing when he felt them squirm against his hand. "Yea it's daddy. We found out what you are today. My little boy, I can't wait to meet you and teach you everything you need to know, and play sports with you as you grow. And my little girl, you're going to be my little princess, and I promise to always kill bugs for you and make sure there are no monsters in your closet," he whispered to them, making me smile at how sweet he was. I ran my fingers through his hair, making him smile as he looked up at me and kissed my belly. "I love you both a ton, but now you have to go to sleep so I can make love to your mommy."

I smacked him lightly as I giggled, loving the huge smile that grew on his face.

"What I don't want them hearing me make you scream," he shrugged with a smile.

"I love you," I giggled as he bent down to kiss me.

"I love you too, so much," he muttered against my lips as he continued to kiss me.

"Didn't you say you were going to make love to me?" I asked after a while, breathless from his kisses.

"Mm yea," he said kissing down my neck and chest.

He kissed each nipple softly, making me moan at the feeling. I was so sensitive; he could probably make me come from that alone. He swirled his tongue around each one before abandoning them and kissing my stomach twice softly.

He grabbed a pillow and put it under me to raise my hips before positioning himself between my legs. He kissed each thigh softly, sucking the skin into his mouth before kissing his way to my core.  
"_Unf_," I panted out when I felt him against me, if I loved his mouth on mine, then I worshipped it when it was on my pussy. "_Mmm_ god."

"Always so delicious," he muttered, licking up each side before dipping his tongue into my slit to taste me more. He dipped his tongue into my opening, before dragging the flat of it up to my clit and swirling his tongue around it.

"_Ooh_ baby," I moaned, the only other sound in the room being the wet noises he was making against my pussy. "_Edward_."

"_Mmm_," he groaned against me, the vibrations making me buck against his face in pleasure.

"_Shit_, baby, oh my _god_," I screamed when he took my clit into his mouth and sucked hard, nibbling on it occasionally.

"_Come_ love," he mumbled against me. "Come on my tongue."

I grabbed onto the back of his head, holding him tighter against me as he continued to eat me wildly. His head shaking back and forth as his tongue reached every spot.

His hand reached up and began playing with my nipple, making me explode as the sensitivity became too much.

"Edward!" I screamed in pleasure, my body vibrating against his tongue as I came.

He licked me clean, making my body jerk as his tongue swept over my oversensitive bundle of nerves. He crawled up my body, removing the pillow and turning me so he could lay behind me once more, kissing my neck softly as I came down from my high.

**EPOV**

I would never stop tasting her, no matter how long I lived I would always enjoy pleasuring my wife. The feel of her warmth against my tongue as she came always made me hard as a rock.

"I need you inside of me," she panted as she backed up, grinding into my hard cock that was nestled against her ass. I spread her legs and lined us up, entering her from behind in one slow thrust.

"_Ughhh_," I moaned at the feel of filling her completely, her warm tight walls constricting around me.

"Never gets old," she moaned against the side of my face as she rocked her hips to get me deeper inside of her.

I nodded my head in agreement, knowing that no matter how many times we'd had sex, or were _going_ to be having sex in the future, it would never get tired or boring.

I kept my thrust slow and deep, while I ran my hands up and down her body.

I wasn't lying when I told her she was gorgeous. I found her pregnant form incredibly sexy, especially knowing I was the one that made her that way.

"Harder," she pleaded, bringing her hand back to grab my ass and push me into her.

I increased my pace, groaning at the feel of her silky walls gripping me.

"God baby, always so tight and warm. I love the feel of your sweet little pussy around me," moaned into her ear, knowing she got off on my words. "Like that baby?"

"Yes!" she screamed, gripping me tighter. "Oh _fuck_ Edward!"

"Are you going to come love?"

"Yes, _ooh_ come with me baby."

"Mmm yes, come all over me Bella, milk my cock."

"Edward_, oh god, oh god_, Edward," she chanted as she stiffened against me and tightened around me, digging her nails into my ass as her orgasm rocked through her body.

I quickened my pace, wanting to join her in ecstasy.

I moved my hand from her hip down to her clit, making rough circles against her sensitive nerves so she could come with me once more.

"_Aahhh_," she cried in pleasure as she came again, one orgasm right on top of the other.

The feel of her trembling against me and screaming my name ripped my orgasm right out of me and I came hard inside of her, the walls of her pussy gripping me tightly and draining me.

I dropped my forehead to her neck, removing my hand from her clit and keeping a small rocking motion as we caught our breath.

"Holy shit I love you," she panted, making me chuckle.

"I love you too baby," I replied, leaving a kiss right behind her ear.

When we finally caught our breaths we cleaned up quickly, I threw on some boxers and a shirt as Bella just put on one of my oversized shirts and a pair of panties, it was the only thing she was comfortable sleeping in lately.

We walked downstairs hand in hand and ate some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches quickly, Bella wanted to make something more complicated but I didn't let her. I didn't want her overworking herself; especially considering how much work we had just done upstairs.

Once dinner was finished we walked upstairs and got into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, since we still had some last minute shopping to do before we made our way to Rose and Emmett's place.

Our parents had come down for the occasion, excited to see baby Kellan and see Bella's growing belly.

We fell asleep quickly, the feel of our babies squirming between us putting us to sleep.

I loved feeling them move, the first time it happened I admit I cried. It was such a beautiful moment, to realize that they were growing so quickly and could understand as I spoke to them.

The next day passed in a rush, we shopped in the morning, taking much longer than we thought as we waited in the long lines and avoided being knocked over by all the last minute shoppers.

When we reached the house we only had time to take a quick shower before we had to get ready and go meet our families.

Bella looked perfect in a mid sleeve dark grey sweater dress that fell right above her knees and showcased her stomach nicely. She wore some black nylons and knee high boots to finish off the outfit.

I wore simple black dress pants and a red button down shirt.

When we arrived at the house, my wife was bombarded with hugs.

"Oh Bella you're getting so big sweetie," my mother cooed while she rubbed her belly, causing Bella to look at me and roll her eyes. I knew how much it bugged her that every one always called her big.

"You look gorgeous," Irena told her with a hug before bending and whispering to her stomach. "Hi my babies."

Bella laughed, grabbing Irena's hand and putting it against her. "They say hi back," she chuckled as I'm guessing the babies squirmed against her.

"Oh I want to feel!" my mother and Bree exclaimed at the same time running to Bella's side and putting their hands on her belly as well.

"Alright back off," I joked coming to stand behind Bella after greeting everyone in the room.

"Hey you get to feel them all the time, it's our turn," Bree said while sticking her tongue out at me.

I laughed as I hugged Bella from behind, watching as everyone came and felt my hyper babies. They always moved like crazy when we were around company, like if they knew they would garner attention.

Charlie came out of the kitchen talking to Emmett's dad and broke out into a huge smile when he saw Bella.

"There's my little girl," he shouted before chuckling. "Or should I say big girl, those kids sure are growing fast aren't they babygirl?"

"Yes dad," Bella chuckled as she rolled her eyes, pulling her dad down for a hug before placing his hand on her belly. "Say hi to grandpa babies."

"Hey kids, you better be ready to learn how to fish when you're older because grandpa Charlie is going to be taking you all the time," he chuckled as he patted his daughter's stomach. I was glad he was finally excited about the babies, and accepted it completely.

"Grandpa Carlisle will be too," my dad shouted walking into the living room. "Hey there Bella, Edward."

He greeted us both, giving me a quick hug before dropping a kiss to Bella's cheek and a pat to her belly. I was glad she didn't mind it, since everyone always wanted to touch it.

"I'm sure they'll enjoy fishing," I laughed greeting Charlie and Emmett's parents.

Rose came down the stairs holding baby Kam and waved hello.

"Hey babe, how's pregnancy treating you?" she asked Bella as she kissed her cheek.

"Pretty good," she answered pulling the baby into her arms and cradling him.

"Bella," I warned.

"Shush Edward I want to hold my nephew," she said pouting.

"She'll be fine Edward," my dad laughed. "Stop being so overprotective, I was like that with your mother and I swear she wanted to kill me."

"I did," my mother shouted making us all laugh.

I squeezed my arms around Bella tighter as I looked down at the baby in her arms.

He was very cute, dark curly hair like his father and Rose's big blue eyes and pale skin.

"Are you guys excited to be able to hold your own?" Alice asked as she leaned against Jasper's chest.

"Very," we answered together, I couldn't wait to meet them and hold them close in my arms.

We finally handed Kam over to his parents and we all sat down to eat.

It was crazy how big our family was now, each of our parents had come down for the holiday and the place was packed. It was a good thing we all got along.

After dinner we decided to sit around and exchange presents.

We had each picked a name for gift exchange so there weren't many presents, except of course for Kellan, and we went through them very quickly.

When that was finished Bella and I pulled out 4 gift bags and handed them to our parents.

"Ladies first," I said pointing at my mother and Irena. They looked at us excitedly before opening them and pulling out their presents.

"Oh you guys are having boys!" my mother screamed as she stared at the shirt. It was a plain black t-shirt with the words _World's Best Grandma_ in blue.

I gestured for the dads to open their presents and Charlie chuckled when he pulled out his shirt.

"Or girls?" he asked, since his shirt was the same except saying _World's Best __Grandpa_ in pink letters.

"One of each!" Alice exclaimed excitedly, making us all laugh at her when she clapped her hands in front of her mouth and looked at us apologetically.

"Yes, we're having one of each," I answered, smiling when our mother's hugged us both tearfully.

"Oh I'm so excited, in just 3 short months I'm going to be a grandma," my mother cried.

In just three short months my babies would be here. I would be able to hold them in my arms and kiss their perfect faces.

_ I couldn't wait._

_

* * *

_

**Looks like there will be a few more chapters, some of you have asked for more so I'm going to extend it a bit. _Your Welcome, and Thanks for all the love._**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile**. _**  
**

2/16


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

**_Meant to post this sooner, but my Grandpa went into the hospital for surgery._**

**_Things are good now though.  
_**

**_Big thanks to those who continue to review.  
_**

**I'm participating in the HIGH TIMES CONTEST, hosted by ****Yogagal & AngstGoddess003. ****It's anonymous so go over and check out all the awesome entries and vote for your favorites.**

(**http : / www . fanfiction . net / ~HighTimesContest**)

_**

* * *

**_

**EPOV**

I woke up to a whimper coming from my side, I looked down to see Bella curled into my body, her eyes squinted shut and tense.

"Baby," I whispered sadly holding her closer and rubbing her back. She had been having back pains for the past few days and she hated it.

My poor girl was ready to pop; over the past few months her belly had grown a lot quicker than before, and last month she was put on bed rest. No excessive movement, no carrying heavy things and sadly, no sex. Not that sex was the most important thing in our relationship, but it has always been a big part of it.

I was enjoying taking care of my wife though, this was the only time she couldn't fight me when I cooked for her or rubbed her feet or helped her in any way. She just sat back with a pout and let me do it, eventually smiling and actually asking for help when she needed it.

But the past few weeks had been the worst, the back pain killed her and she'd been having Braxton Hicks contractions, I don't know how many times I had tried taking her to the hospital after that first time, of course she never let me.

We were 5 days away from our due date, today was Valentine's Day and I had planned a nice relaxing day for Bella.

"Bella?" I whispered moving the hair away from her forehead and tucking it behind her hair. "Are you ok love?"

"Yea," she whispered looking up at me with a small pout. "My back just hurts, I want these boogers out already."

"Don't call my babies boogers," I chuckled rubbing her belly between us.

"They _are_ boogers, they're killing me," she groaned rolling onto her back and putting her hand on top of mine.

"They're just growing baby, I'm sure they want out too."

"Then tell them to get out already, I'm done with this pregnancy thing, I want them in my arms," she sighed.

"So do I, we just have to be patient," I explained leaning forward to talk to her belly. "Come soon, your mommy doesn't want to be in pain anymore."

I felt Bella's hand in my hair and I looked up to see her watching me with a small smile and tears in her eyes.

"I can't wait to see you with them," she whispered. "You're going to be such a good daddy, they're going to love you."

"They're going to be very happy babies with parents like us," I smiled kissing her lips softly. "Now relax, I'll be right back."

"Ed-." I interrupted her from getting up and complaining with a kiss, looking at her sternly as I got out of bed. She rolled her eyes before lying back down.

I walked out of the guest room and into the kitchen. We had moved to the guestroom downstairs so that Bella wouldn't have trouble with the staircase.

When I walked into the kitchen I started breakfast, I made the works, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and hash browns. I put it all on a tray with a glass of orange juice and one of milk.

I brought it into our room, smiling when I saw that Bella had fallen back asleep, on my side of the bed.

I set the tray down, grabbing the single rose I had grabbed for her and sat on the bed, staring at my beautiful glowing wife.

I ran the rose down the side of her face, holding in my laugh when she scrunched her nose and moved away from it.

"Baby wake up," I sang moving the rose directly under her nose.

Her nose scrunched as she blinked up at me sleepily.

"Hi," she croaked, grabbing the rose from my hand and smiling.

"Hi," I chuckled bending forward to kiss her smiling lips. "Happy Valentines day."

"Edward," she grumbled since she had told me she didn't want to celebrate. I just smiled at her and brought the tray into her lap, chuckling when I saw her eyes light up.

"Your welcome," I smiled teasingly.

"Thank you, I love you," she said shyly sitting up and kissing me. I knew she would love it, no matter how much she didn't want to celebrate.

I wanted to do this for her, not just because she'd been stuck in bed all this time but also because we didn't get to celebrate our anniversary properly since we spent it with the family and we're getting ready for the babies.

Once we figured out what we were going to be having it was like wedding planning all over again, except this time it was for a nursery.

We had decided to turn our upstairs office, which was right across from our room, into the babies' room.

The room had been completely redone; white walls painted a light cream and hard wood floors became a bright blue carpet. We had two matching cribs, each decorated specifically for the sex of each of our babies.

Alice had hosted an impromptu baby shower last month and we got everything we would ever need for our newborns, including a bassinet that Jess and Mike got for our room, knowing we wouldn't want to leave the babies alone in their own room in the beginning.

"Are you going to eat?" Bella's asked pulling me out of my memories and making me focus on her, she was shoving some pancakes in her mouth and I couldn't help but laugh at the syrup that dribbled on her bottom lip.

"No, I ate while I cooked, this is just for you," I explained leaning forward to clean the syrup for her. She moaned softly, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't tease me," she pouted moving away from me and resuming her eating. "You know nothing can come of it, it's been more than a month and then once the babies are here it's going to be forever until we can finally have sex again."

"So I can't even kiss my wife?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course you can kiss me, just no tongue flippy thing that you do, you know it turns me on," she giggled flicking her tongue against my lip in demonstration.

"Deal," I chuckled kissing her chastely, before pulling back and feeding her the rest of her breakfast. Once she was one eating we relaxed in bed, cuddling close.

"There is one thing I'm going to miss about being pregnant," she smiled running her fingers trough my hair as I laid my head on her stomach.

"What's that?" I asked pressing a kiss to her bellybutton.

"That," she giggled as I continued to press kisses all around her swollen belly. "And the convenient table I always have at my disposal."

I laughed when I saw the glass of orange juice she held on the top of her stomach. She used her stomach to hold up everything, her food, the remote control, and even her books when she read.

"I love you, you silly beautiful woman," I smiled crawling up her body and kissing her sweet mouth. "How's your back love?"

"It still hurts, but you're a pretty good distraction," she teased wincing slightly.

"How about another nice _pleasing_ distraction?"

"What?" she raised and eyebrow.

"Come take a bath with me," I said holding my hand out.

"Ok," she sighed happily.

"Wait here, I'll come get you when it's ready," I said kissing her hand and running to the bathroom.

I filled the tub, adding some soap and oils so we could be comfortable. I lit some candles, setting them on the sink and removed my clothing, tying a towel around my hips while I walked back to Bella.

When I walked into the room my jaw dropped, Bella was sitting up at the edge of the bed, naked.

She looked up at me, blushing slightly as she bit her lip nervously. I knew she didn't like her body that much, since had started expanding, but she never hid it from me. She knew how sexy I thought she was.

"Come here baby," I whispered pulling her up and against my body, the two of us laughing against each others lips when her stomach stopped us from getting too close.

I led her to the bathtub, letting her sit inside before I removed my towel and settled behind her.

"Thank you, this was really sweet of you baby," she murmured kissing my chin. As I rubbed her stomach I felt her body tighten before she released a deep breath.

"Are you ok love?" I asked running my hands all over her stomach as I felt my babies kick.

"Yea I'm fine, just the same as always," she laughed softly. "Can you rub my back?"

I leaned back, bringing my hands to her spine and digging my thumbs into her back making her groan. This had been a regular occurrence the past few weeks, I would rub her back to help her through the pain.

"Better?" I asked when she leaned back against my body, grabbing my hands and pulling them around her.

"Mmhmm," she hummed cuddling into my body as I kissed her neck.

We spent a good while in the bath, as I rubbed Bella's back whenever the back pain was sharp. Once the water started to cool we decided to get out. I dried my body quickly before helping her out of the tub ad drying her as well.

I dried her as fast as I could, not wanting her to drip on the floor and end up slipping, as I dried her upper body I heard Bella gasp and felt a wetness on my foot.

I looked down, wondering how she could have dripped when I dried her thoroughly. There was a puddle at our feet causing me to jerk my head up to look at her.

Her eyes were wide and her breathing became erratic.

"Oh shit," she breathed.

"Did your water just break?" I asked with wide eyes. She nodded her head, gripping my arm tightly.

"Edward I'm not ready, I was just kidding I don't want them out, tell them to stay in there," she cried as she clutched my hand. "You said we had to be patient, I can be patient, I don't want to do this right now."

"I guess there as impatient as we are baby because it seems like they're coming," I explained grabbing her face and trying to calm her. "It's going to be okay, I'm right here, I love you, get dressed for me, can you do that?"

She nodded her head, tears running down her face. "This is really happening," she whispered.

"Yea love it is," I smiled, kissing her softly before dragging her into the room and handing her some clothes.

I threw on some jeans and pulled on a shirt, the whole time calling our family, that each screamed excitedly as I told them the news.

Lastly I called the hospital.

"This is Dr. Cullen, I'm coming in with my wife in 15 minutes please make sure Dr. Platt is at the hospital," I ordered hanging up before they could make a comment. I turned to find Bella staring at me.

"That was hot," she chuckled, clutching her stomach. "Ugh if I wasn't about to shoot babies out of my vagina I'd so jump you."

I laughed, picking her up and grabbing the bag by the door as I walked us to the car.

"Edward," she complained, smacking my arms that were circled around her. "I'm too heavy."

"Never," I shouted sitting her in the passenger seat before jumping in the car and peeling out of the driveway.

"Did you call our parents?" she panted as she gripped onto my hand.

"Yea, they're grabbing the first flight down here," I answered, wincing when she tightened her hand around my fingers. I looked the clock, timing how far apart her contractions seemed to be coming.

"How are you doing?" I asked a few minutes later when she cried out again.

"I hate you," she cried as she clutched onto me before chuckling through her sniffles. "I don't really, but still this is totally your fault."

"I'm sorry," I apologized grabbing her hand, I hated that she was in pain, and I wished we could just fast forward until the babies were here.

We got to the hospital quickly, and I was glad that they were waiting with a wheelchair when we arrived, I guess being a doctor here helped.

They sat her in the chair, taking her into the room while I tried to locate Dr. Platt.

"Edward," she shouted coming down the hallway to our room.

"Oh thank god," I sighed in relief when I saw her. "Her contractions are 10 minutes apart, and she's freaking out."

"Happens to all first mothers Edward, it's ok. Let's go see your wife shall we?" she smiled, patting my hand before walking into the room.

Bella was lying on the bed, she was changed into a hospital own and her arms stretched out towards me when I walked into the room.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded pulling me to her side and gripping my arm.

"I won't, I was just getting the doctor," I assured her, bending down to kiss her slightly sweaty forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she sniffled pulling me down to kiss her lips.

She tensed against me, pulling away with a groan.

"Shh baby, just breathe, in and out Bella. Just breathe with me," I soothed, rubbing her beck and leaning my forehead against hers.

"It's hurts," she whimpered.

"I know love, but think of it this way, our babies are coming, they'll be here soon."

"Ok, babies, focus on holding my babies.. _Ughhh_," she groaned in pain through her breathing.

"How are we doing Bella?" Dr. Platt asked as she came towards the bed after talking to the nurses who were running around and preparing everything.

"Oh you know, just peachy, about to have two babies the size of watermelons come out of my fucking vagina" Bella panted, smiling sarcastically at the doctor. Dr. Platt just laughed, most likely used to much more volatile ladies.

"I'm just going to go ahead and check how dilated you are and then see where we'll go from there, are we going to be using drugs?" she smirked up at Bella.

"Yes please," she practically growled burrowing her head in my shoulder as I sat next to her.

"Ok it looks like we're half way there, we'll have someone come in, in about 30 minutes to give you the epidural, after that it should be smooth sailing ok?" Dr. Platt said patting Bella's head softly. We thanked her as she walked out of the room to change and prepare.

Just as she said, half and hour later a nurse came in and gave Bella the epidural. It took about 20 minutes to kick in and when it did, she turned to me and said she was totally numb and feeling great. Once she was comfortable I laid my head next to hers, as we whispered softly.

"They're actually coming, we're going to get to hold them by tonight," Bella smiled leaning her forehead against mine.

"I cant wait to see them, they're going to look just like you, I just know it," I smiled kissing her nose quickly before moving to her lips.

"Just like you knew they were girls?" she giggled as she ran her hand down my cheek.

"Hey I got that half right, one of them was a girl," I exclaimed in mock anger. She laughed at me, bringing my hand to her stomach where we linked fingers.

I brushed my thumb over her bellybutton, leaning over her to kiss her stomach. I was going to miss her belly, being able to talk to her stomach as my babies squirmed and danced inside.

"I'm going to miss it too," she whispered reading my mind as she ran her fingers through my hair. "I like feeling them in my belly."

I kissed her stomach once more before I moved back towards her face, lying in the bed with her when she patted the space next to her.

We took a quick nap, being woken up a few hours later when they came in to check Bella again.

She was 9 centimeters, so the nurse told us that they would start prepping the operating room to go deliver. It went by so quickly, suddenly we were in the OR and Bella was on the delivery table being instructed to push.

"I can't Edward, I-I…" Bella stuttered as she cried.

"Shh baby it's ok, I'm right here, you need to push love, you need to push so that our babies can come into the world," I said soothingly as I cradled her face in my hands. "You can do this, I love you so much."

She nodded her head as the tears continued to fall, laying her head against the pillow as she gripped my hand.

The nurses moved into position, holding each leg back to hold her open for the birth.

"Ok Bella, a contraction is coming up so when I say so I want you to go ahead and push ok?" Dr. Platt asked smiling when Bella nodded her head.

I moved my face towards hers, pressing my forehead against her temple and speaking into her ear as she started pushing.

I told her how much I loved her, how happy I was with our life, that she was my wife and how we were finally getting the babies we always wanted. She laughed choppily as I told her how clumsy our kids were going to be because of her, and how much fun we were going to have teaching them how to walk.

Everything was so surreal. I felt like this was all a dream and it was happening to someone else. I took a moment to look around and notice what was going on. There were nurses everywhere and they were prepped and standing around their stations at the incubators, just waiting for these babies to make their arrival.

I looked at my wife, she was red and sweaty but she had never looked more beautiful. She looked so tired and I had never loved her more than I did in that moment. She was having my babies, in just a short amount of time; I would be able to hold them in my arms.

"Ok Bella just one more push and then you have to stop," Dr. Platt instructed. "I can see a head, stop pushing sweetie."

"Edward go," Bella said pushing me towards the doctor.

"Looks like we have a handsome little man," Dr. Platt exclaimed holding up a little squirming, screaming body. I choked on a sob, staring at my dark haired little boy as she handed him off to the nurse. I was officially a dad.

"Want to do the honors daddy?" a nurse asked as she showed me how to cut the cord.

He was so beautiful, and so small; I couldn't believe he was here. I didn't get too much time to stare as they whisked him away to clean him up and I had to return to Bella as she started to deliver our little girl.

I smoothed her hair back, tears streaming down our faces as I kissed her repeatedly, thanking her and telling her how much I loved her.

"Ready for the next one mommy?" Dr. Platt smiled up at us from between Bella's legs. Bella nodded her head as she looked up at me.

"Keep talking to me," she pleaded. "It helps so much."

"Ok love," I whispered kissing her sweet lips before resuming my position by her ear.

The next one seemed to go by so much quicker, probably because we knew what to expect. A few minutes later another dark head could be seen popping out from between Bella's legs. She looked exactly like her brother when she was lifted up, Bella once again pushed me towards her, where I cut her cord as well before off she went with the nurses.

My perfect little angels were finally here, I couldn't help the sob that came from me when I leaned my forehead against Bella's.

Our babies were here, we were parents and I was beyond happy.

Bella was cleaned and stitched up and we were taken back to our room to wait for them to bring us our babies from the NICU.

**BPOV**

I lay in the bed as I waited; Edwards hand in mine as we smiled widely at each other. We were on cloud nine, our babies were finally here and I couldn't wait to see them.

"Just to let you know, you have a pretty big audience waiting for you outside," a nurse said smiling as she walked into our room with a bassinet.

"Our family is here?" I asked looking up at Edward.

"I guess," he shrugged not taking his eyes away from the squirming blankets.

"Yes they are, they caught a glimpse of the babies in the NICU window, but are waiting for you guys to call them in to get a better look."

"Thank you," I said tiredly.

"Are you ready to meet your babies?" she asked excitedly.

We both nodded our heads eagerly, Edward bouncing off the bed and moving towards the bassinet. The nurse handed him our little boy, made known by the blue he was dressed in head to toe. He pressed a kiss to his tiny forward before bringing him over to me before going to grab our daughter.

I stared at my little boy, eyes watering as I saw how beautiful he was. I moved his little hat, smiling at the small tuft of dark hair peaking from underneath it.

Edward sat down next to me, holding the little pink bundle in his arms as he wrapped one of them around me. She was equally as beautiful. The same adorable little faces on both of them.

"We made them," Edward whispered in my ear. "We made these perfect little angels."

"We did huh?" I sniffled looking up into his watery green eyes.

"They look like you," he smiled running his finger down each of their chubby cheeks. "Cute little button noses and pouty lips, they even have your hair."

"I think they look like you. They're perfect," I cried leaning my head on his shoulder as we continued to stare at our little ones. "I love you."

"So much," he murmured against my head where he left a kiss. "Are we sticking with the names?"

"Yea," I smiled as I nodded. We had decided on names when we found out what we were having, and of course everyone threw a fit when we decided to keep it a secret.

"They're getting impatient out there," the same nurse chuckled as she entered our room.

"Let them in," I smiled bringing my little boy closer to kiss his dimpled cheek before doing the same with my little girl.

"Where are my grandbabies?" I heard being shouted in the hallway before Irena and Esme both poked their heads inside our room. They're eyes lit up and filled with tears when they saw us all together on the bed, my little family and me.

Edward brought his finger up to his lips, asking them to stay quiet before waving them over.

Our moms rushed in, giving us each a swift kiss on the cheek before staring at our babies.

"They're so beautiful," Esme cried, holding her arms out for my little boy, I handed him over reluctantly, watching as she fussed over him as Irena did the same with our girl.

Edward situated himself so he was behind me, his arms around my body as we watched our mothers meet their grandbabies.

Charlie and Carlisle walked in soon after, rolling their eyes when they saw their wives already cooing over the babies.

"How are you doing honey?" my dad asked grabbing my hand.

"Good," I smiled. "A little tired, but so happy."

"I'm glad babygirl," he smiled kissing my forehead before Irena interrupted him. She came over and tried to hand our baby over to him.

"Oh no," he said with wide eyes. "I haven't held a baby since Bella was one."

"Just hold your granddaughter Charlie," Irena scolded lightly, positioning his arms and handing her over.

My dad chuckled softly, running his finger over her face.

"She looks just like you Bells," he smiled, laughing at Edwards 'I told you so' with everyone else.

"So what did you decide on for names?" Esme asked excitedly, playing with my sons' fingers as Carlisle held him.

I looked up at Edward and nodded my head.

"Well," Edward cleared his throat. "That little guy you're holding is _Masen Anthony Cullen_."

"Anthony?" Carlisle asked looking up at us surprised.

"We wanted to keep it in the family, it's your middle name as well as mine and we wanted to give it to my son, we may never have gotten to know him but I know how much he meant to you," Edward explained smiling softly at his father.

"Thank you," Carlisle choked out staring at the little bundle in his arms lovingly.

"Hi Masen," Esme cooed, removing his hat and running her fingers through his short hair. "I hope he doesn't have wild hair like yours Edward," she teased.

"I love his hair," I protested running my fingers through it as he buried his face in my neck with a laugh.

"What about her?" Charlie interrupted still staring at my sleeping little girl.

"McKenna," I whispered. "_McKenna Ree Cullen_."

"After me?" Irena gasped looking up at me, referring to the nickname my father often called her.

"Yea," I nodded. "You've made my father so happy, and you gave me the mother I always wanted."

"Oh sweetie," she cried hugging me tight.

They continued to coo over the babies as I relaxed in my husband's arms.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear as we watched them. "And thank you."

"For what baby?" he asked as he smoothed my hair out of my face.

"For being my rock today, things went by so much smoother when you kept talking to me."

"I'm glad, and I love you too. And thank you for giving me such beautiful babies," he smiled.

"Your welcome," I giggled kissing him softly.

"We should leave you guys alone now," Carlisle sighed handing Masen over and leading his wife out of the room. "We'll be by tomorrow."

"Yea I'm sure you want to bond with your babies," Irena smiled grabbing McKenna from Charlie's arms and handing her over as well.

"We need to go find some food, you kind of ruined our Valentines Day dinner kid," my dad teased kissing my forehead. "Stop stealing holidays and making them all about you guys."

We all laughed as they walked out of the room.

I held a baby in each arm, Edward surrounding all of us from behind as his chin rested on my shoulder.

"How do you feel mommy?"

"I'm a mommy," I giggled tilting my head to look into his eyes. "I'm euphoric. How about you daddy?"

He smiled at the name bending to steal a quick kiss before resuming his position on my shoulder.

"I've never been happier."

* * *

***BABIES ARE HERE, BABIES ARE HERE.***

**Time for some Daddyward.. lol_  
_**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile**. _**  
**

2/24


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

**Soo, umm hi? lol**

**Sorry about the delay, I had a bit of brain fart with this story, we're coming to a close guys and I'm sad to see them go.**

**Any last thing you want to see with these two let me know in a review. **

**_I love you guys bunches and your reviews are like receiving hugs from each one of you._**

**_Cheesy, but true.  
_**

**_There's a lemon at the end of this for the delay, enjoy. ;)  
_**

**_

* * *

_****BPOV**

The sound of a small cry coming from my right woke me up from my sleep.

"It's Masen, I got him baby," Edward whispered in my ear, leaving a small kiss before getting off the bed.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" Edward cooed, the cry turning into light whimpers. "Are you hungry?"

Edward had been a godsend, even if the man had to work he was always eager to wake up and take care of the babies.

"Sorry buddy that's one thing I can't give you," he chuckled causing me to open my eyes when he sat on the bed, little Masen grabbing at his chest.

"Mama I'm hungry," he said in a small voice, putting Masen's little body next to his face, their matching green eyes watching me. I loved how alike they looked, knowing that he was going to look exactly like his dad when he grew up, the only difference being his dark hair.

"Hand him over," I croaked stretching my arms out as I sat up on the bed.

"I can just go into the kitchen and get the milk you've pumped if you're too tired baby," Edward whispered pushing my hair out of my face.

"It's ok, I can do it. But you can grab it anyway, you know McKenna is going to wake up any minute crying for food too," I smiled at him, cradling my boy in my arms and accepting Edward's kiss before he retreated from the room.

The past weeks had gone by too quickly, from getting released from the hospital and all the visits, everything just blurred into one. We had finally gotten a rhythm with the babies. We knew which one was crying and what they wanted right away.

Luckily they were pretty good at night, only waking up a handful of times, and usually one right after the other. It was as if they knew the other was awake and out of the crib, away from them.

I watched as McKenna clawed at the space next to her, a cute little furrow forming on her face before she let out a cry, startling Masen from his eating.

"It's ok princess daddy's got you," Edward shushed cradling her in his arms and coming to sit with me on the bed. "See your brother is right here."

It amazed me to see her blinking in our direction, her big brown eyes locking in on Masen in my arms.

"Those eyes are going to kill me," Edward groaned when those same eyes looked up at him, her cute bow lips opening when he gave her the bottle. "They're just like yours."

"I didn't know I could just flutter my eyelashes at you and you would do whatever I wanted," I smiled.

"Yes you did," he winked laughing at the little grunts coming from Masen as he drank. "Stop rubbing it in little dude."

"Are you jealous of our kids Edward?" I teased as he stared longingly at the swell of my breast.

"Yes," he sighed dramatically. "Those used to be _mine_."

"I told you you'd have to share me," I laughed.

"Yea well I was never very good at sharing," he chuckled, leaning down to kiss McKenna's little forehead. "Even if I do love them like crazy."

"Soon," I whispered leaning my head on his shoulder as I positioned Masen more comfortably.

"I miss you," he murmured in my hair.

"I miss you too," I said raising my head to kiss his lips, breaking apart when Masen started to fuss. We hadn't had a moment alone in the past few weeks, not that I minded since it was for our babies, but I still missed the days when we could stay in bed all day and ravage each other, not just nap.

We burped them both before returning them to their crib where they immediately gravitated towards each other, before climbing into bed ourselves, knowing that we had a few hours to sleep before they'd wake us up again.

I woke up to an empty room, no sounds around me. I sat up immediately looking around the empty room before I heard a thud coming from the kitchen. I rushed out of the room, finding Edward making breakfast with the babies bassinet near him.

"You scared me half to death," I muttered pressing up against his back with my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry love; I just wanted you to sleep in a bit so I brought the babies out here with me. They've been really good."

"Thank you," I whispered as I left a kiss to the back of his neck and walked over to the babies, I did feel more rested.

"Hey angels," I said quietly as I leaned over the edge of the bassinet to look at my little ones. They were awake for once, little eyes looking around the kitchen in awe before settling on me.

They both looked exactly the same, their button noses and pouty lips, with pink chubby cheeks, a single dimple on one side. The only difference being the color of their eyes and hair, because as Masen's hair stayed deep brown, McKenna's was slowly starting to lighten.

"I still can't believe they're here," Edward said as he hugged me from behind, his chin resting on my shoulder. "It's been almost a month and I'm still amazed at how perfect they are."

"Of course they're perfect, they're ours," I smiled watching as their eyes moved from my face to focus on Edward's.

"Hi my loves," he cooed stretching his arm out to grasp they're joined hands. "Do you guys like watching mommy and daddy? Didn't I tell you how pretty she was?"

"I think you're prettier," I teased leaning my head against his.

"What do you guys think? Is daddy prettier than mommy?" he asked jokingly tickling my sides and burrowing his face in my neck.

"Edward," I giggled squirming in his arms.

Suddenly he stopped tickling me with a gasp as he stared at our babies.

"What?" I asked looking from him to the bassinet, tears falling from my eyes when I saw the small smile on my little boys face. Just a small lift of the corner of his mouth.

"I think he likes your laugh," Edward whispered in my ear, the smile evident in his voice.

"Oh," I cried in awe with a small laugh.

"Can you smile again bud?" Edward asked tickling Masen's tummy, the little smirk reappearing on his face as he squirmed around. "There's my boy."

"Oh god he has your smirk, we're going to be beating girls off with a stick when he's older," I laughed wiping the tears from my eyes.

"What about you princess, can you smile like your brother?" he asked tickling McKenna's stomach as well, making her grunt softly and try to roll away. "Ooh grumpy, just like her mama."

"Edward," I said smacking his arm with a chuckle.

"We're going to have to move from this spot soon, the crew will be here in a little bit."

"No," I whined. "I don't want to share them."

"Now who doesn't want to share?" he chuckled squeezing me tighter. I nodded my head reluctantly, jumping when the doorbell rang, catching the twins attention.

"I got it, grab some food before Emmett devours it," he said kissing me softly and walking towards the front door.

"You guys excited to meet Kellan? He's going to love you," I said kissing each of their foreheads softly before serving myself some food, the sound of small giggles coming from the hall.

"Where are the Mac twins?" Emmett shouted coming into the kitchen. He'd been calling them that since we told him their names.

"In here Em," I chuckled hugging him when he pulled me into his arms.

"How are you doing hot mama?" he asked as he left a smacking kiss to my cheek.

"I'm good, finally getting the hang of everything."

"There are my big macs, hey guys," he cooed, his big form leaning over the bassinet.

"Don't call my kids after fast food Emmett," Edward scolded as he walked into the kitchen with Rose behind him, little Kellan in his arms.

"You named them, I'm just improvising, besides you guys call Kellan Kam, so I can call your kids Mac."

"And McKenna fits in that how? She doesn't have an A in her middle name?"

"_Mac_-Kenna, duh," he said rolling his eyes.

"Ok Em," I laughed, turning to hug my best friend. "Hey Ro."

"Hey Bells, how's parenting going? I know how crazy the first month is, and you have two," she laughed.

"It's going pretty good, Masen actually smiled for the first time today," I exclaimed happily.

"Aww I loved when Kam first smiled, now he just won't stop," she said looking at the giggling baby in Edward's arms.

"Just like his dad," I chuckled watching as Emmett made faces at my babies.

"Alright leave my kids alone," Edward laughed handing Kellan over to Emmett.

"Nah I want to introduce them, McKenna has to meet her future husband," he joked.

"Hell no," Edward growled picking her up in his arms and cradling her.

"Come on dude I'm joking. _Kind of_," Emmett laughed.

"Let's go to the living room," I said taking my girl out of Edward's arms and walking towards the living room.

They followed right behind me, Kellan's bright eyes lighting up when he saw the toys scattered around. Emmett put him down, laughing when he immediately crawled towards them, giggling up a storm.

"He's a very happy baby," I commented with a smile.

"Yea, he got that from Em_, he's our little monkey_," Rose cooed, patting down his curls.

I sat on the couch, leaning McKenna against my chest so she was sitting up.

Kellan looked up, looking at the babies curiously when Edward joined me with Masen on the couch, before crawling over to us and tugging on our legs.

"I think he likes the babies," Rose laughed.

"Sorry buddy they're too tiny to play with you, wait a few months and they'll be crawling after you," Edward said rubbing his head softly.

"Honey's were home!" Alice sung as she skipped into the room, Jasper chuckling as he walked in after her.

"Thanks for knocking Ali," I teased.

"No problem, now give me a baby," she demanded sitting next to me and pulling McKenna into her arms. "Hi sweetie, Auntie Alice is going to buy you and your brother so much cute clothes and.."

"Alice if you want to spoil a baby have your own," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Why? When I can just come over and steal one of yours for a few hours and then give them back," she shrugged her shoulders before going back to her baby talk. Jasper just sat next to her, rolling his eyes at his wife after he greeted us.

"You won't change her mind, she bought Kellan so many things without my permission," Rose laughed grabbing Kellan off the floor before he could grab for the babies again.

"See he already likes her Eddie, I hear wedding bells in the future," Emmett laughed as Edward passed me Masen and then leaned over to smack him in the head.

"Your son is not going anywhere near my daughter," he growled.

"Aww why not? Don't you want to be related to me?" Emmett asked with a mock sad face.

"Leave him alone Em," Rose laughed hitting him in the back of the head and making Kellan giggle.

"He's not going anywhere near my princess," Edward grumbled taking her from Alice's arms, despite her protests and cuddled her closely. "Isn't that right baby? You're not going to like any stinky boys huh?"

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, rubbing his nose against hers before pulling back in surprise.

"Bella she smiled!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"I guess she didn't want to be upstaged by her brother," I laughed watching the small smile on my little girl's face.

The day went by in similar fashion, every one fighting over the babies and cheering excitedly when they received a smile.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe almost 2 months had passed by. Our babies had grown so fast. They were constantly making noises, almost as if they were talking to each other in their own language. Bella and I found it adorable. My favorite part was still of course, when they would open their little eyes and smile at me.

My little girl, with Bella's big brown eyes, one look into them and I melted just like with her mother. And Masen? Every day he kept looking more and more like me, the only difference was his hair, dark and wavy like Bella's, and luckily not crazy like mine. Sadly that wasn't the same for McKenna, her hair was still lightening to match my bronze locks, and so far it seemed that it was going to be as unruly as mine.

I stared at my kids in their cribs when I got home from work. They already had me wrapped around their chubby little fingers and they couldn't even talk yet.

"Edward what are you doing?" Bella whispered from the doorway, where she stood watching me sleepily in my t-shirt and shorts.

"I was just making sure they're ok," I shrugged sheepishly. Tonight was the first night they were sleeping in their own room, in separate cribs.

"They'll be fine," she said coming to join me on the chair in between the cribs. I pulled her in my lap before she could sit beside me.

"I know, I just.." I trailed off, not knowing how to explain that I just wanted to be near them and make sure they were fine. I had gotten used to hearing their little breaths and mumbles in our bedroom.

"I know baby," she murmured leaning forward to kiss me. She could always read my mind. "But we can't keep them in our room forever, especially..." she stopped talking as she trailed her hand down my chest, stopping before she reached the elastic waist of my scrubs.

"Especially what?" I groaned, hoping she meant what I thought she meant. _God I missed her_.

"I went to see Dr. Platt today," she said while kissing my jaw.

"Are the babies ok?" I gulped when she kissed my adam's apple.

"They're perfectly healthy, and so am _I_. I can now return to _all_ physical activities, _including_.." I cut her off with a kiss, dragging her bottom lip into my mouth and sucking on it roughly. It had been months since I had kissed her like this, hungry and passionate. We tried our hardest not to get worked up, knowing nothing could really come of it, except for the occasional blow job that I felt bad receiving since I couldn't reciprocate.

I got up from the chair, lifting her in my arms to wrap around me and walked us across the hall to our bedroom, making sure to take the baby monitor with me and setting it on the dresser when I walked into our bedroom, Bella's legs around my waist and mouth on my neck.

"I've missed you Edward," she whispered in my ear desperately.

"I've missed you too," I responded depositing her on the bed before crawling on top of her slowly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whimpered as I laid my body atop hers, crushing our lips together.

"Fuck I need you," she cried out while I nibbled behind her ear, working my mouth down the side of her neck as my hands found the warm, bare skin under the shirt. I was about the pull it over her head when a cry interrupted us from across the room where the baby monitor lay.

"No," she groaned flopping onto the bed.

"And the child cock blocking begins," I muttered getting put of the bed and adjusting myself.

"Imagine how much worse it would be if they were actually in the room," she teased as she sat up.

"Good point," I said with a quick kiss before I pulled back and pointed at her. "I'll be right back, don't move!"

"Hurry back," she purred stretching out on the bed. I practically ran to the nursery.

"Hey princess, what's got you all fussy? Huh? You interrupted very important mommy and me time," I said picking up McKenna from her crib, her cries stopping immediately once I had her in my arms. I rocked her in my arms slowly, singing to her until she finally fell back asleep.

I kissed her forehead softly, putting her in the crib with Masen, knowing she was probably just feeling lonely, and smiled when I saw them cuddle closer.

Once I knew they were fast asleep I went back to my wife, eager to continue where we started. But when I walked into the room I couldn't help but chuckle, she was fast asleep on her side, the baby monitor clutched in her hand. She probably knocked out as I was singing.

I removed it from her hand, setting it on the bedside table and jumped into bed with her, pulling her close, smiling as she snuggled into my side.

She was so tired, and I felt bad that lately we hadn't had any time to ourselves. I was either at work and when I was home we were always with the babies, and recently Bella had started writing, taking her laptop into the nursery and writing when they slept, or any free time she had. Of course I had no idea _what_ she was writing since she wouldn't let me see, but I was just happy she was doing something she loved, even if it meant less time with her.

As I ran my fingers through her hair an idea popped into my head. I grabbed my cell phone from my bedside table, not even looking at the time and dialed the number I wanted.

"Edward it's 1 in the morning, what the fuck?" Emmett grumbled on the other line.

"I need a favor," I said softly, not wanting to wake Bella.

"What do you want?" Rose hissed, having taken the phone from Emmett.

"Can you come by the house and take care of the babies tomorrow? I would ask Alice, but you guys already have a baby so I _know_ you know what you're doing. You see, Bella and I..."

"So she told you?" she asked, sounding like she was smirking.

"Yea," I chuckled, knowing Rose would understand better than anyone.

"Sure Edward, we'll watch the Mac's for you," she teased, knowing I hated the nickname.

"Thanks."

"Are you sure you want to trust us with them? You know that means McKenna and Kellan will be in the same room right?" Emmett taunted with a laugh.

"Yea I know," I sighed reluctantly. I knew he was just trying to push my buttons. "Be here at 6."

"Sure thing, you go on your date with the wifey and our kids will have their own date."

"Goodbye Emmett," I growled, hanging up the phone at the sound of their laughter.

Tomorrow night I would have my wife to myself, all mine.

The next day went by fast as I was preoccupied at the hospital, knowing that in just a few hours I'd have my wife in my arms.

"Hello?" she answered the phone as I called on my way home.

"_What are you doing_?" I sang.

"_Changing a diaper_, it's so much fun," she sang back with a giggle.

"Well change that baby and then you have to change yourself."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"No questions, Rose will be there soon with a garment bag, put everything on that's in there, and I do mean _everything_ baby," I said thinking of the black lingerie set I asked Rose to get.

"Edward the babies.."

"Will be fine, Rose and Em are going to stay at the house with them and we'll only be gone a few hours," I explained.

"But Edward.."

"No buts baby, except yours getting into gear and into what I got you," a doorbell rang on her side. "There's Rose, you've got an hour baby, I love you."

I hung up before she could respond, knowing that she would try to get out of it, she hadn't left the babies side since they were born. Sure she was fine with them sleeping in their own room now, but she was still only a few feet away. We needed some _us_ time.

I stopped at Emmett's place to get ready, throwing on some black dress pants and a navy striped dress shirt. I shaved and tamed my hair as much as I could and put on my nice shoes.

"Looking good Eddie," Em whistled jokingly when I came out of the bathroom. "Trying to seduce your wifey?"

"Yes actually," I smirked, patting the little squirming boy in his arms, on the head. "Do you think I look good Kellan?"

He bounced in Em's arms and clapped, gurgles and giggles falling from his lips. I couldn't wait until my babies were that big and energetic.

"I think that's a yes, but he might just be kissing up to you because he's seeing your daughter tonight," Emmett said teasingly.

"Seriously? Still going with that? It's not going to happen Em."

"Oh just you wait, it will. And him and Masen will be best friends too."

"Ok Em, whatever you say, I've got a wife to go seduce," I laughed as I walked towards the door, patting him on the back.

As I drove to the house I began getting nervous and I had no idea why. It felt like we were going on a first date all over again.

This was my _wife_, no need to be nervous; who cares if we haven't had sex in months. It was still the same right? Shit would it feel different now that she had the kids? Would she still enjoy it? Would _I_ still enjoy it? Who was I kidding of course I will. It's _Bella_; my beautiful, perfect Bella that I couldn't wait to taste again. To feel her, warm and slick on my tongue and my fingers and my co..

"Edward!" I was brought out of my thoughts by Rose pounding on my window.

"Hey Rose," I smiled sheepishly as I stepped out of the car, willing my erection to go down.

"You've been sitting there biting your lip for like five minutes," she smirked. "She's almost ready, you're going to die."

"Thanks for doing this," I said walking with her towards the door.

"No problem, I know how badly you guys need this."

"Yea," I chuckled running my fingers through my hair.

"Having a baby was a killer to mine and Em's daily sex life, and you guys have two so believe me, I know how you feel," she laughed. "Take your time tonight, we can sleep in the guest room if we have to, just text me or something."

"Seriously Rose you're an angel," I said hugging her.

"It's ok, I'm just looking out for the marriage of our children," she shrugged playfully.

"Oh not you too," I groaned. "I hope you never have a daughter, because then you're going to go after Masen too."

"Ooh good idea, we should.."

"Rose what the hell was he thinking? I can't wear this! My body does not.."

"Wow," I muttered staring at my wife before me. The dress Rose had picked out was tight against her body, the material gathered together, showing off her fabulous new mom curves. Her breasts and hips were fuller, showcasing some amazing cleavage. Her neck was completely exposed, her hair pulled to one side where the dress was strapless, the other side covered with a long waterfall type sleeve.

My eyes followed every dip and curve, ending on her toes, which were painted red and peeping out of some strappy beige wedges.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," I said huskily as I walked towards her, holding my hand out and spinning her in front of me before bending down to kiss her painted lips.

"Edward," she whined as she pulled away from my lips. "I haven't lost all the baby weight I've wanted to yet and this dress is _way_ too tight, and I can't even wear the heels I wanted because I haven't worn heels in forever because of the pregnancy and the lingerie? What the hell Edward? I can't wear that, my body doesn't look the way it used to and.." I cut off her rambling with another kiss, pulling her body against mine, smiling as she melted into me.

"You are perfect to me, no matter what, now we're going to dinner then to a hotel and we're going to have sex for hours, you got that?" I said as I held her face in my hands. She nodded reluctantly with a small smile.

"Alright now get out of here," Rose ordered, jokingly pushing us out of the door.

We said goodbye to our babies, Bella making sure Rose would call her if anything happened, before we were finally on our way to the restaurant.

"Thank you," she whispered with a kiss as I helped her out of the car. "I needed to get out of the house, even if I am missing the babies like crazy."

"We'll be back before you know it, besides," I murmured, wrapping my arms around her from behind and kissing her neck. "I'll keep you plenty distracted."

Dinner went my smoothly, we enjoyed a delicious meal and I even convinced Bella to drink a glass of wine, knowing it was ok even though she was still breastfeeding, plus I knew it would calm her nerves about her new body.

When we arrived at the hotel we walked up to our room quickly, kissing softly as we waited for the elevator to reach our floor.

"The baby making cave?" Bella laughed when she saw which room I had asked for.

"I figured we owed it a thank you," I shrugged with a chuckle.

"I love you," she murmured against my lips as she kissed me. "I'm sorry I fell asleep last night."

"Don't worry about it, this is so much better, we don't have to worry about interruptions."

"It's your fault you know," she teased. "Your smooth voice singing to the babies, it reminded me of when you used to sing to my belly and I knocked out."

"Sorry," I chuckled, raining kisses down the side of her neck. "I promise to keep you awake all night."

"_Mmm_ good," she moaned extending her neck so I had more to lick.

"_God_ I've missed you so much love, I can't wait to taste every inch of your body again."

"_Edward_," she whimpered as I bit her collarbone, my hands running across the back of her dress until I found the zipper. "I've missed you too, I need you so badly."

"You'll have me, I just want to take my time," I whispered in her ear as I lowered the zipper, revealing the black lace she wore underneath. "_Fuck_ I can't wait to see you."

She stiffened against me when the dress was completely removed, leaving her in front of me in a see through black babydoll and panties.

"Stop, you look fucking gorgeous," I groaned, staring at the curves it exposed.

I went back to kissing her, hoping to distract her from hiding her body. It worked. Soon enough her hands were in my hair, pulling me towards her as she walked backwards towards the bed, my hands touching all the exposed flesh I could find.

"I need you naked," she purred as she fell back onto the bed, leaning down to remove her shoes.

I removed my clothing quickly, watching as she crawled up to the top of the bed and waited for me, grabbing a pillow to cover her midsection.

"No," I growled once I was naked, pulling the pillow off of her lap and hovering above her. "Don't cover yourself around me baby, you know I hate it."

I lifted the babydoll over her head, leaving her lying in front of me in her little black panties. I watched as she struggled to not cover herself up.

"I love every single part of you," I whispered against her skin as I kissed down her body, taking my time to lick her neck and her breasts before stopping right above her stomach, feeling her tense up as I kissed the stretch marks marring her lower belly. "Even these, _especially_ these, you know why?"

"Why?" she whispered as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Because they remind me of how much you love me, enough to have my children, and because you got them from bringing the two most perfect angels into our lives."

"I love you," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Bella," I responded, kissing the marks once more before moving lower, removing her panties in one quick motion.

I smelled her arousal almost instantly, her pink flesh swollen and wet just for me, calling me to taste it.

"You don't know how much I've missed this baby," I said looking up into her eyes as I left a chaste kiss to her slit. "Your taste," I murmured as my tongue slipped into her folds, licking her pussy, entrance to clit. "Your sounds," I said with a swirl of my tongue around her clit as she moaned my name. "The way your entire body responds to me, _mmm_."

"Fuck Edward, _uhh_ god," she moaned as she bucked her hips, her hand flying to my head to keep me in place.

"Shit love you taste _so_ good, I can't wait to feel you come on my tongue."

I ran the flat of my tongue along her slit, gathering her taste on my tongue and lapping at her wet flesh.

"Edward please," she begged as I kept my tongue moving in slow, languid sweeps.

I obliged, sucking her clit into my mouth roughly, nibbling on the sensitive bundle of nerves as her hands gripped my hair harder.

"Oh _fuck_, oh god, baby _ahhh_," she screamed as she trembled against my tongue, her pussy arching into my mouth as her orgasm ripped through her. "_Edward_."

I licked her clean, stopping only when she tugged my hair when she was too sensitive. I kissed up her body, stopping to nibble on random parts before I reached her lips, hovering above her as I stared at her flushed and happy face.

"I missed that too," she sighed against my lips, making me chuckle. "But now I want you inside of me, I _need_ you inside of me."

My chuckled turned into a groan when she rocked her hips, the warm skin of her stomach brushing against me.

"You want this?" I asked huskily as I grabbed my dick, running it up and down the folds of her pussy, coating myself in her wetness.

"So bad," she whimpered as my cock rubbed her still sensitive clit.

"Come here," I said moving so I was leaning against the headboard and patting my thighs so she'd straddle me.

"Baby I don't.." she started to protest, not wanting to be on top as it exposed more of her to me.

"I already told you, you're _beautiful_, plus I want you as close a possible," I explained as I pulled her to me, setting her on my lap and pulling her so her chest met mine. Our noses and foreheads touching. "I love you."

"I love you too, _ohh_," she moaned as I entered her, feeling the warm, slick walls surrounding me.

"Fuck, so _good_," I groaned against her lips when I filled her. Her head fell back, a long moan escaping her as I grabbed her hips and helped her ride me.

"_Edward_," she cried out, her eyes fluttering shut as she rocked her hips against my own, meeting me thrust for thrust. "Oh god, oh god.. I _love_ you."

"Are you going to come for me baby?" I panted in her ear. "I want to hear you scream my name as your sweet little pussy tightens around me, I've missed it so much."

"Yes baby _yes_," she nodded as she screamed. "_Ugh_, so deep."

"You feel so perfect around me."

"Edward.. _oh god_, just like that," she moaned as I moved a hand between us, my thumb rubbing circles on her clit aggressively. "_ahhh_ right there."

"Right there?" I asked with a groan, hitting her spot just right. "You going to come?"

"Yes, yes.. Edward _oh fuck_," she screamed as she convulsed around me, her nails digging into the skin of my shoulders as her legs tightened around my hips.

I pushed her off my body, laying her on the bed in front of me and returned my mouth to her pussy, swallowing every drop she released as she continued to shake.

"_Unf_ baby... oh _shit_.." she cried out, her body jerking as my tongue circled her clit.

"So _delicious_," I murmured against her. "Come again, come on my tongue baby."

"Edward.. _oh god_.." she chanted repeatedly as she continued to squirm under my tongue. "_Please_, I want to feel you come inside of me."

I sucked on her clit once more, savoring her taste before I moved to hover over her, entering her in one quick thrust.

"_Ughhh_.. Harder.. _please_ baby I want you to come with me," she begged as her body arched and another orgasm started to build.

"I'm going to come so hard love," I groaned in her ear, my thrusts turning erratic as I pounded into her.

"_Yes_! Edward," she screamed as she came for the fourth time in the past hour, her breath coming in heavy pants as she constricted around me.

"_Bella_, god baby I _love_ you," I groaned in her ear as I came in hot spurts inside of her, draining me off all my energy and making me collapse atop her sweaty body. "_Fuck,_ even better than I remembered."

"_So_ much better, fuck that was perfect," she panted, lifting her head to kiss my lips.

We kissed for a while, my cock hardening as I ran my hands down her body.

"Oh god again?" she whimpered as I rocked my hips.

"We have some time to make up for love, besides I told you I'd keep you up all night," I chuckled.

"I love you," she groaned throwing her head back as I started devouring her throat.

We definitely needed this. Soon enough we'd go back to our babies, and figure out how to reclaim our sex life and keep from getting interrupted. Either way I wasn't going this long without her again.

Well, until we decided to have more kids.

* * *

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile**. _**  
**

3/9


	23. Chapter 23

**__****__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**

**__****The world was out to get me, that's all I have to say. **

**__****Plus I had vacation, went to Washington to see my brother and even visited Forks. Pics on Twitter.**

**__****Anyway, on with it. :)  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

I got home to the sound of laughter ringing in my ears. I smiled, knowing it was coming from the 3 most important people in my life.

The babies were growing so fast, and I was glad my hours weren't so hectic anymore that I got to see them every morning and night, and sometimes got to spend entire days on the weekends with them.

I ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, desperate to see what all the laughter was about. I followed the sound to the bathroom, laughing when I found Bella sitting on the floor by the bathtub, soaked.

"Dayee!" little voices screamed from the bathtub, their little hands splashing more water.

"Hey," I chuckled. Bella turned at the sound of my voice, glaring when she saw my smirk and wandering eyes.

Do you blame me? She was soaked through, her clothes sticking to her skin.

"You're wet," I smirked, in lieu of greeting.

"In more ways than one," she smirked back as I leaned down to kiss her. "You know I love you in your scrubs."

I chuckled against her lips. I knew she did, which is why I wouldn't change out of them until I saw her.

"Hi baby," I said when I pulled back, leaving one more kiss on her lips.

"Me me!" My little girl exclaimed, water hitting the side of my face as Masen and Bella started to laugh.

"Yes you're my baby," I smiled, leaning down to kiss both of my kid's soapy faces. "Are you guys enjoying your bath?"

"Too much," Bella murmured with a smile, the only answer coming from the babies was more splashing and giggling.

"You mad?" I asked, sitting down next to her, not caring that I was about to get wet.

"No," she shook her head. "They're too cute to stay mad at, plus they don't do this all the time. They're just excited because Alice brought them a bunch of gifts today."

"But their birthday isn't until Sunday, she couldn't wait until this weekend for their party?"

"It's Alice," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"True," I chuckled before turning to look at my little munchkins. I couldn't believe they were going to be 1 already.

"Dayee," Masen called softly, their version of daddy being one of the cutest things I'd ever heard.

"What's up my little man?" I asked, leaning over the rim of the tub.

"Pshh," he shouted excitedly with big cheeks, throwing water in my face and then clapping excitedly when it hit me. Bella's burst of laughter made me turn my attention to her.

"Oh you think this is funny?" I asked swirling my hand in the water.

"Yes," she laughed. "I've been getting it for the last hour, it's your turn now."

"Hmm," I hummed before lifting my hand and throwing water at her the way Masen did to me.

"Edward!" she screeched through her laughter, the peals of laughter coming from the babies making me laugh as well. "Jerk."

"What?" I chuckled. "I felt left out."

"Now you have to kiss me like you did after wetting me on the log ride," she smiled, closing her eyes and pouting her lips cutely. I laughed as I bent forward and kissed her sweetly, savoring the feel of her lips against mine as the babies babbled next to us. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," I chuckled, kissing her lips once more before focusing back on our kids. "So how was the day with the munchkins?"

"Mickey has decided that _no_ is her new favorite word," Bella said, laughing as McKenna repeated the word happily. They were talking up a storm now, even if we couldn't understand half of what they were saying.

The best day was when they first started calling me daddy. They were 8 months old. I had been working late and I walked into the room to see Bella holding Masen in her arms and crying softly, I immediately freaked out and ran over to her.

_"Baby what's wrong?"_

_"Daddy," she sniffled._

_"Daddy what?" I asked anxiously, thinking that something had happened to one of our fathers._

_"Dayee!" I heard from her arms. I kneeled down to look at my son, my mouth wide open as held his arms out for me to hold him._

_"Did he just?" I asked in awe as I picked him up and stared at Bella. She sniffled at me with a smile and nodded her head._

_"Can you say it again buddy? Can you say daddy?" I asked Masen as I rocked him in my arms._

_"Dayee," he said happily as he reached for my face. I grabbed his little hand, kissing it softly and nuzzling it against my scruff and making him laugh._

_"My smart little boy," I cooed, smiling down at Bella as she wrapped herself around me and kissed his head, leaning her head on my arm._

_"Yea he is," she whispered. Of course McKenna, not wanting to be out shined had to make herself known. Bella laughed as she pulled away and went to pick her up, bringing her over to complete our little family._

_"When are you going to start talking princess?" Bella asked as she tickled her tummy. McKenna's only answer was to giggle and give her usual baby talk._

A week later she finally spoke, yelling out Mama in her sleep. After that the words seemed to flow out of their mouths, daddy, mama, food, which they actually replaced with nom nom, thanks to Emmett, and Masen started calling McKenna _Mickey_, since he couldn't pronounce her name, therefore giving her the nickname.

"Did they walk yet?" I asked, watching as they played with their bath toys.

"Almost, they've been up and down all day, holding onto things as they explore."

"Good," I chuckled. "I can barely handle them crawling all over the place, I don't know how were going to do it when they start running everywhere."

"They'll give us a workout," she winked, getting up off the floor to grab towels for us all.

"I think I give you enough of a workout," I chuckled, taking a towel from her hands and smacking her with it before retreating to grab one of the babies out of the tub.

"Just wait Edward," she threatened jokingly, while she dried off Masen.

We changed them quickly before setting them on the floor in the living room to let them play.

"Can you believe they're going to be 1 already?" Bella asked as she leaned against my chest while we watched the babies play.

"No, it feels like just yesterday they would just sit there and now they're all over the place," I answered, chuckling when I saw Masen wobble as he tried to stand.

"Is it sad that I don't want them to grow anymore?" she asked sadly, while looking up at me.

"No baby, I don't want them too either," I smiled, bending my head to kiss her softly before I felt a tug on my pants.

I looked down to see my little girl looking up at me.

"Hi babygirl, how'd you get over here so fast?"

"Ap!" she just shouted, holding her arms out for me.

"Such a daddy's girl," Bella teased as McKenna cuddled into my lap and began to suck her thumb.

"Yea, well here comes your Mama's boy," I chuckled watching Masen crawl towards us at a fast pace, not wanting to be left behind. They couldn't be away from each other for more than 5 minutes until they started looking for each other.

"Hey buddy, missing your sister already?" Bella laughed as she picked him up and set him in her lap, watching as they gravitated towards each other. I hoped they stayed as close as they grew up.

We spent the afternoon laughing as they spoke to us and each other in their own little language, every once in a while adding a word or phrase we actually understood.

"Bonjour Cullens!" Emmett shouted as he walked into the house the next day, carrying a giant pink box.

"Why did we give them a key again?" Bella asked with a smile as she put together the decorations.

"Because I'm married to your best friend and you love me!" Emmett shouted, leaving a smacking kiss to her cheek before setting down the box and hugging me.

"What's in the box Em?" I asked, trying to pull back the cover.

"Hey no peeking! That's for the twins!"

"Well what the hell is it?"

"Their cake, duh."

"Emmett, that thing is huge!" I laughed.

"Yea, well they're turning one, that's important. Plus there's two of them and Kellan picked it out," he smiled.

"Sure he did," Bella laughed. "Where is the little guy anyway? And Rose?"

"Oh they're right behind me, I was just excited to come in, now where are my big macs? They have to get a big birthday huh from Uncle Em and Kellan wants to see his girlfriend," he chuckled, moving away before I could hit him.

"They're upstairs," Bella said shaking her head. "Alice is making them 'presentable' for their party."

"By presentable, do you mean by her standards?" Rose laughed as she walked into the room, Kam on her hip and bags in her arms. "Thanks for the help babe."

"No prob," Emmett chuckled at her sarcasm before grabbing Kam out of her arms. "Let's go see your girl little man, she's changing."

"Emmett don't you dare!" I shouted as he ran up the stairs laughing, Kam's giggles following his.

"Edward, you know he does it on purpose to mess with you," Rose said, coming over to greet me.

"I know, and it works," I chuckled, kissing her cheek in greeting and taking the bags from her hands and allowing her to hug her best friend.

"Tell me the truth, how old do you feel now that they're turning one?" Rose asked Bella as she hugged her from behind.

"Ok, now I know how you feel," She laughed leaning back against her. The first thing Rose had said one Kam's first birthday was. _"I'm married, with a kid and he's turning one, holy shit I feel old!"_

"See, and then soon they're going to be in kindergarten and then high school and then Mickey and Kellan are going to get married," she teased.

"Don't start Rose," I chuckled, shaking my head while I glared at her.

"You love me and my son," she laughed, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Sure," I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Well, when they get married, we'll be family and you'll _have_ to love us," she smirked.

"Ok, leave him alone," Bella chuckled wrapping her arms around me. "Nobody is getting married anytime soon."

"That's right," I nodded my head decisively, kissing Bella's head in thanks.

"I'll leave the lovers be," Rose smirked at us, as my hand slipped underneath Bella's shirt to rub her bare back. "I swear, you guys are going to have a house full of kids by the time you're 30."

**BPOV**

I turned around in my husbands arms once Rose left the room, lifting on my toes to kiss his mouth sweetly.

"It doesn't really bother you that much does it?" I asked, kissing his chin.

"No," he chuckled. "I just know they love when I react."

"Just wait until our parents get in on it, you'll really be annoyed then."

"I know," he groaned, dropping his head on my shoulder, before turning his head to kiss my neck.

"You're going to have to reward me later tonight after dealing with these people."

"Oh am I?" I laughed, biting my lip when he sucked on the sensitive skin below my ear.

"Yes," he whispered huskily, moving his face until his mouth was on mine and kissed me passionately, right in the middle of our kitchen.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" I heard Carlisle say as he walked into the room. "I thought this was a 1st birthday party? Isn't this a little risqué for that?"

We broke the kiss to see our parents standing at the entrance of the kitchen watching us, smiles on the faces of the women and smirks on the men. We had strange fathers.

"I don't know dad, what were you and mom doing at my 1st birthday?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Carlisle smirked, earning a smack from Esme.

"Stop it," she chided before turning to greet us. "Hi sweeties."

"Hey mom," Edward said, releasing me to take his mother into his arms. "How are you guys? We miss you."

"We miss you guys too, why do you have to live so far?" Esme pouted, they been trying for the last year to have us move closer to them, saying their grandchildren needed to know them.

"You could always move down here you know?" I smiled cheekily at Esme's playful glare. I hugged them all before ushering them over to the living room with the rest of the family.

"Hey there!" Emmett shouted, holding a squirming Kellan in his arms, dressed adorably in an outfit matching his. "Doesn't he look sharp? He wants to impress his girlfriend."

"Who's his girlfriend?" my dad asked curiously.

"McKenna," Edward said with a smirk towards Emmett, knowing that the chief would like it even less than he did.

"Hell no! Emmett, that little boy of yours is going nowhere near my princess."

"They're 1! What the heck are they going to do? You guys can be all protective when she's a teenager!" I shouted, rolling my eyes before going upstairs to check on my babies. "Finish setting up please!"

"Hey, are you really mad?" Edward asked, following after me.

"No baby," I smiled as I shook my head at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward," I chuckled, tugging on his arm. "Now come upstairs with me."

"What for?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Not for that," I laughed. "We've got to get our kids, today is their day you know?"

"Right," he nodded, bending his head to kiss my lips. "Later."

"Promise," I smiled against his lips before walking up the stairs and opening the door to their room.

"You guys are so cute, Auntie Ali is awesome," Alice said gleefully, as she smoothed the outfits on the twins.

"I really _am_ going to have to bat them off with a stick when she's older huh?" Edward joked as he looked at our little girl. She was wearing a burgundy dress and black flats, the top of the dress made up of flower petals.

"What about Masen?"

"Hey my boy is going to be a stud," he laughed. He looked adorable, in a matching burgundy shirt and black pants.

"No, I don't want all those girls digging their claws into him."

"Now who's overprotective?" Edward teased.

"Shut up," I giggled, causing the twins to look up and their eyes to brighten.

"Mama!" they screamed in unison.

"They like me more!" I joked, sticking my tongue out at Edward, before moving away from his tickling fingers, and walked toward my babies.

He knew I was kidding, since sometimes it was _his_ name they would call when we entered the room.

"They look adorable Alice, thanks," I said, planting a kiss to her cheek before picking up McKenna as she reached out for me.

"They're cute on their own, I just enhance it," Alice shrugged. "I want them as my models for the baby line."

"Again, no. I'm not shoving them into the limelight without a choice," I said empathically.

"But why? They would be so cute, and then we could train them and have them become super famous."

"Alice, you know why."

I wouldn't put them through what Renee did to me. If they wanted to do it when they were older that was fine by me, but I wasn't about to push them into it.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I forgot."

"It's fine, I promise the minute they're old enough and ask to do it, I'll let them," I smiled.

"Deal."

I turned to see Edward trying to tame Masen's hair, unsuccessfully.

"Having fun there?" I laughed.

"I can't even tame _my_ hair, how am I supposed to fix his?" he chuckled, running his fingers through Masen's hair the way he did to his. "That's as good as it's going to get buddy. Don't worry, I got your mom this way."

"Yea, it was just the hair," I teased, laughing when Masen ran his hands through his own hair.

"See, you're getting it," Edward laughed, picking him up off the floor and into his arms. "Ready for your party babies?"

"I'm not," I smiled sadly; it was crazy how fast they were growing.

"I know how you feel baby," Edward said, leaning forward to kiss me softly, smiling against my lips when the babies both leaned forward to kiss our cheeks sloppily. It was one of the cutest things they did, and always made me smile.

I heard a click behind us and turned just in time to see Irena standing at the doorway with her camera.

"I had to catch that, it's adorable."

"Thanks," I smiled, reaching for the camera to see the picture. "Can I have a copy of this?"

"For your locket?" she teased.

"Maybe," I laughed, reaching for the chain around my neck.

"Sure, I'll send you all the pictures I take today, I'm sure you'll want them all."

"Thanks mom," I whispered, hugging her, delighting in the smile that always lit up her face every time I called her that.

"Of course," she sniffled. "I can't believe they're one already."

"I know, neither can we. It goes by way to fast," I smiled, playing with the curls on McKenna's head as she leaned on my shoulder.

"Hi Mickey," she said, caressing her cheek.

"Hi," McKenna whispered excitedly, her big brown eyes sparkling at her grandma, before she held her hands out to be held.

"Can I take her downstairs?"

"Sure, we'll be right down, I just have to change."

Irena left the room, Alice following behind her with Masen in her arms, trying to make him say Ali.

I walked into our bedroom, Edward at my heels.

"I though you were dressed already?" I asked, looking at his body. He was dressed in simple black slacks and a button up shirt, something he wore often but never failed to look sexy in.

"And miss the opportunity to watch my wife change?" he asked with a wiggle of his brows.

"Dork," I laughed, removing my shirt and grabbing for my other one.

"Not so fast, spin for me baby," Edward said, moving the shirt out of my reach.

"Edward," I whined, reaching for the shirt.

"Fine, just come here an give me a kiss," he chuckled.

I conceded, walking to the end of the bed where he sat, and stood between his legs, shivering when his hands caressed my bare back.

"I love you," he whispered as he stretched his head to kiss me.

"I love you too," I mumbled against his lips, allowing him entrance when his tongue asked.

He pulled back from the kiss, giving me a few more chaste pecks before rubbing his nose against mine.

"Thank you for those beautiful babies downstairs that are about to turn one."

"Your welcome, but I didn't do all the work," I teased.

"Oh, I know," he smirked, pulling my body against his with his hands on my ass.

"You better get down here, there's people waiting and we don't want to hear your hanky panky!" I heard Emmett shout, following by a slap and an 'ow' from him.

"We better get downstairs," I whispered, kissing his lips once more. "We'll continue this later."

I changed into my flowy shirt and grabbed some wedges that matched.

When we reached the bottom of the steps I couldn't help but smile. Our babies were sitting in their play area surrounded by kids.

Jessica and Mike brought over their little girl, Ashley; she was adorable, with Mike's bright blue eyes and Jessica's light brown curly hair. McKenna seemed to be watching her in awe as she ran around them.

Angela had brought her twins, who even though were a few years older, still seemed to be having fun with the younger ones.

And of course, there was Kellan, who was attached to Masen and McKenna as if he was their triplet. It was cute how they were always together, and always made me think of Emmett's comments about them.

Bree was amazing, being the designated babysitter and keeping the babies entertained when we couldn't. She loved them.

The party went by in a flash, with me being a giant baby and shedding tears as they tried to blow out their candles, before bursting out laughing when they both decided to just stuff their faces with cake.

Before we knew it, presents were opened and the twins were knocked out in our arms.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow for dinner, and their actual birthday," Irena said as she kissed or cheeks goodbye, followed by the rest of our family, before the house was finally quiet.

"Just wait until they're 5 and we have a house full of toddlers," I told Edward as he dozed on the couch with a baby in each arm.

"I know," he laughed. "Please don't grow up anymore babies."

"Oh how I wish that worked," I chuckled, leaning against the wall as I watched the twins sleep.

"I'm going to put them to bed and then I'll meet you in the room ok? You owe me something," he winked.

I kissed each baby goodnight, telling them Happy Birthday, before leaving a teasing kiss on Edward's lips and running towards our room.

I stripped down to nothing a jumped into our cozy bed, cuddling into Edward's pillow as I waited for him to come to bed. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew, a dip of the bed woke me.

"Hi," he whispered with a smile as he pulled me into his arms.

"Hi," I said, burying my face in his neck and leaving a kiss there.

"Are you tired?" he asked, skimming his hand up the back of my thigh.

"Not anymore," I moaned when his hand moved toward my core. "_Ughh_."

"_Mmm_, so warm. I miss this baby," he murmured in my ear as he cupped my bare center. "I miss playing with this pussy every chance I get, tasting you for hours."

"Oh god," I whimpered, remembering how much he used to go down on me when we first started out.

"Do you miss it?"

"_Yes_," I hissed at the feeling of his fingers running through my slit.

"Do you want me to lick that sweet little pussy baby?" he asked huskily in my ear as he circled my clit.

"Fuck, Edward, yes... _please_ baby," I begged, bucking my hips into his hand.

"I love you," he murmured, dropping a kiss to my lips before kissing down my body.

"Baby," I moaned, feeling his hot breath right above my pussy.

"Look at me," he demanded, waiting until my eyes met his to lick up the length of my slit, making me bite my lip to keep from crying out. "No don't, I want to hear you."

"I don't want to wake them up," I panted.

"They're knocked out, plus I put some music for them to drown out the noise."

"_Oh_, I love you," I moaned, dropping my head back in pleasure as he chuckled against me.

"Watch me love," he said, spreading my legs further apart and dipping his tongue into my entrance, gathering my juices on his tongue. "You always taste so _good_."

"_Fuck_.. god Edward, more."

He held me to him by my hips, humming against my clit as his tongue lathered it with attention.

"Oh god, oh god.. fuck.. Edward," I cried out, rocking my hips in time with his tongue as it lapped eagerly at my pussy. "Right _there_ baby."

"_Mm_," he moaned against me, taking my clit between his teeth. My hand shot up to the back of his head, holding him against me as my orgasm built up. "Come on my tongue baby."

"Edward," I screamed into my pillow, whimpering as my body arched off the bed and I came hard.

"Just like that love, _god_ you're so beautiful," he murmured against me, licking every part of me and swallowing my release.

My body continued to shake as he kissed up my body, stopping to take each nipple in his mouth before pressing his lips to mine, my taste invading my mouth as his tongue wrestled with mine.

"_Mmm_, I really did miss that," I hummed against his lips, running my feet up the back of his calves and pushing him into me, his cock rubbing against the wetness between my thighs.

"So did I," he chuckled, licking his lips as if to savor my taste.

"I need you inside of me," I whined, pushing my body into his and rubbing his cock through my folds.

"How bad?" he asked, grinding into me. I pushed him off of me, flipping us so I could straddle his lap, immediately impaling myself on his cock.

"_That_ bad," I cried out as he hit the perfect spot inside of me.

"_Fuck_, always so perfect baby," he groaned, leaning forward to suck on my nipples as he helped guide me by my hips.

"Oh god _Edward_, I'm so close already," I mewled.

"_Come_ for me baby, I'll be right after you, I promise," he grunted, dropping his hand to rub my clit as his thrusts got harder.

"Fuck, _Edward_!" I screamed, burying my head in his shoulder as my body trembled above his.

"Yes Bella! _God_," he groaned, his body tensing as he came inside of me, filling me with his warmth.

We froze suddenly, panting as we stared at the baby monitor on the bedside table, the voice of our little girl calling to us in her sleep.

We burst out laughing, falling to the bed in a heap as we tried to come down from our high.

"The risk of having sex with kids in the house," Edward chuckled.

"I'm thinking about what Dr. Platt said, we're definitely going to have to explain to our kids one day."

"We'll just say we're making more babies," he laughed, running his hand over my belly.

"Rose was right, we're going to have a houseful before we're 30," I joked.

"Well then, let's get started," Edward joked, rolling on top of me.

"_Ugh_," I moaned as his hand moved towards my pussy.

I wouldn't be surprised if she was right.

* * *

**No there won't be a million babies. lol.**

**My O/S for the High Times Contest is now posted on my profile, go check it out and tell me what you think.. love you all.**

**...**

**...**

**.  
**

**I'm sad to see this story go, only 2 more chapters left, both epilogues of sorts. Got any last minute requests?**

**I'll be adding a few O/S and futuretakes to _It's more of you_ randomly, so they won't be completely gone.**

**...  
**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile**. _**  
**

4/8


	24. Epilogue

******__****__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**

******__******This is it guys, Epilogue 1. 

**You don't know how crazy I was going over this chapter, I kept rewriting it and editing it, and I hope I finally got it right, and you guys love it.**

**Your reviews have been amazing, and I can't thank you enough for all your encouraging words.**

**I love you all. **

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward grab them!" Bella yelled, as two giggling 4 year olds ran past me. A ruffled Bella ran into the room afterwards, a pair of shoes in each hand. "I told you to grab them."

"They ran by me before I could."

"We're already running late, and I still have to grab a few things, and put their shoes on, and put all the luggage in the car.." I interrupted her rant with a kiss, rubbing her back until she relaxed.

"_Baby_, we don't have time," she whined against my mouth, but didn't stop kissing me.

"Are you sure?" I chuckled against her lips, pulling her body closer to mine, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, as hers moved around my waist.

"Eww," little voices giggled, breaking us apart. I grabbed them both, tucking them under my arms, as they shrieked with laughter, and kicked their feet.

"I got them, I'll put their shoes on and put all the luggage in the car, go finish whatever you need to do," I told her, kissing her forehead, and sitting the kids on the couch.

"_I love you_," she sighed, smiling happily, before running upstairs.

"Now, are you guys going to sit still?" I asked tickling their little feet.

They nodded, moving their feet away from my hands. I laughed, grabbing the shoes off the floor, and putting them on their feet.

"All done, go play with your toys, pick something to take with you ok?" I said ruffling their hair.

They took off towards their toy chest, rummaging through it excitedly.

I grabbed the bags, and put them in the car, before making sure I had all of our tickets.

We were going to be spending a week in Forks, before the summer ended, and the kids started school.

Yes, they we're starting pre-school, they were growing way too fast and I hated it.

One day they could barely walk, and now suddenly they were running all over the place, climbing things and speaking a mile a minute.

I leaned against the doorway as I watched them pick out their toys. Masen's hair was sticking all over the place, since he'd picked up on my, running my fingers through my hair, and was constantly doing it. Bella thought it was adorable, calling him my mini me, which he could have been, if it wasn't for the darker hair.

Luckily, McKenna didn't have to worry about the unruly hair, she may have gotten my hair color, but she got Bella's smooth curls that I loved to play with.

They had me wrapped around their little fingers. Just like Bella did.

She came rushing down the stairs, slipping on a pair of shoes, while she carried a big purse in her arms.

"Ready," she stated, pushing her hair away from her face and taking a deep breath. "Let's go."

"What's wrong with you baby? You're all jittery," I said pulling her into my arms.

"I'm fine," she chuckled nervously. "We really need to go."

"Ok," I relented, kissing her head, and grabbing the munchkins to throw in the car.

The ride to the airport was spent with me staring at Bella's fidgeting fingers. She tapped them against her knee, and spent her time messing with her phone.

"Baby? You ok?" I asked again, pulling her hand into my lap.

"Yea," she smiled at me. "I was just waiting on a email from Lydia, but I'm fine now."

Lydia was her editor. Bella had finally taken the plunge and wrote a novel. The whole time she was hulled up in her room hiding, she was writing our story, embellished of course.

It had taken a few years to get finished, but now, she was finally releasing it to the public, and I know it terrified her.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just a few last minute details," she smiled before turning to look at the kids, who, like every time we got in the car, were fast asleep.

I decided to let it go, when I noticed we were pulling up to the airport. We left our car there, deciding it would be easier than waiting for someone to pick us up, especially with the kids.

When we were finally seated, Bella curled into my side, laughing as the kids fought for the window seat, across from us. We were lucky that the first class seats on our plane had them facing us, so none of us had to be separated.

They finally calmed down, once Bella pulled out coloring books for them, and they excitedly got to work coloring them.

Our trip went quick, Bella was still acting weird, and I had no idea what was wrong with her, or how to bring it up.

"Baby," I murmured against her shoulder, as I kissed it.

"Hmm?" she asked, turning her head away from the window, and looking at me.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, searching her eyes.

"I hope so," she mumbled, making me raise an eyebrow. "I.."

"Mama look!" McKenna shouted excitedly, waving her creation in our faces, and interrupting Bella.

"It's beautiful baby," Bella cooed, leaning forward in her seat, and grabbing the picture. "You're so talented."

McKenna blushed, much like Bella did whenever she received a compliment. Both her and Masen were a bit on the shy side, until they got to know you, and then you couldn't get them to shut up, it was adorable.

Once Bella sat back in her seat, I raised an eyebrow in question, and as she was about to answer, we got interrupted again, this time by the flight attendant.

"I'll tell you later, I promise," Bella said with a kiss to my lips.

"But is everything fine?" I asked anxiously.

"It's fine baby, stop worrying, it's nothing bad," she smiled, and that finally calmed me down.

I spent the rest of the flight staring at her, wondering what it was she could possibly be nervous about telling me.

We arrived to my parent's house soon, we were surprising them since they had no idea we were coming, at least not this week.

But when I opened the door to the house, it was I that got the surprise, lying on the couch, making out with some guy, was Bree.

"What the hell?" I shouted, causing her to jump in surprise, and reveal that it was Riley that was on top of her.

"Eddie, what are you doing here?" she asked, flustered.

"I could ask the same thing of you," I practically growled.

"We were just, umm.."

"Yea, I know what you were, just, umm doing. Where are mom and dad?"

"They went to uncle Charlie's for dinner," she blushed, looking down as she twirled her blonde hair in her hand.

"Are you fuc.."

"Edward, take all the stuff upstairs and put the kids to sleep, it's getting late for them, I'll talk to your sister," Bella insisted, pushing me up toward the stairs.

I nodded, glaring at Riley, as I picked up the little ones and walked upstairs.

"Nothing happened!" Bree shouted to my retreating form.

**BPOV**

"Hey," I whispered, sitting next to Bree on the couch after Riley had left.

"Nothing was going to happen, I swear," she said.

"I believe you Bree," I smiled, rubbing her head. "And even if it was, you're an adult now, so I can't blame you."

"God, I bet when Edward was my age, he was doing way worse than making out with some girl," she grumbled.

"He's your brother, he's going to be worried no matter what."

"It was just because we haven't seen each other in so long, and then, I just found out he got accepted to UW, and he's going to go to be with me, and I..."

"I get it," I chuckled.

"We just got a little carried away," she said sheepishly.

"It's ok sweetie," I continued to laugh before smirking at her. "I understand completely."

"Eww, Bella, that's my brother," she shuddered in disgust, just making me laugh more. "And Riley and I haven't.."

"That's good, you should wait until you guys are ready."

"Were you still a virgin at 18?" she whispered.

"Yea," I nodded my head. "And I kind of wish I waited until your brother."

"But, I love Riley," she sighed blissfully.

"Then maybe he's the one, but don't rush it just because you want to get it over with or because he wants it."

"No, he would never push me, he's fine with it. It's just, we've been together almost six years now and.."

"No one can tell you when the right time is sweetie," I said, lifting her chin to me. "I would say wait until marriage, but that's kind of being hypocritical."

"Again, Bella, eww, that's my brother," she scrunched up her nose before laughing. "Thanks Bella."

"No problem," I replied embracing her back as she hugged me.

"I've missed you," she murmured against my shoulder before pulling back and smiling. "The munchkins too."

"Not me?" Edward asked coming down the stairs.

"Not if you're going to be an ass," she pouted, before running into his arms when he opened them.

"I'm sorry for being an ass, it's just not easy for me to see my little sister all over some guy ok?" he said holding her face in his hands, before flicking her nose. "And don't curse, I don't like it."

She stuck her tongue out at him, before hugging him again. "I missed you too."

Their hug was interrupted, when the door was pushed open, and in came a giggling Carlisle and Esme, locked in an intimate embrace.

"You've got to be kidding me," Edward groaned, making me laugh.

"Oh, kids," Esme gasped. "Hi."

"Hi," I giggled as I waved.

"We, umm.."

"Yea yea, you umm," Edward mumbled.

"Wait, are my babies here?" Esme suddenly shouted excitedly.

"They're right here," Edward and Bree said at the same time, making Esme glare playfully at them.

"What? Are we not important enough anymore mom? You only like me for my kids?"

"Yes," she teased kissing his cheek. "Now where are they?"

"They're napping," I said before greeting them with a hug.

Esme looked at me curiously, making me break her gaze as she analyzed me.

"Oh, well I'll just see then later then," she sighed, before looking at me once more. "How are _you_ dear?"

"I'm doing good," I smiled, avoiding the raised eyebrow she gave me, just like her son.

"How's the book coming along?" Carlisle asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and leading me to the couch.

"It's good," I smiled hugely, excited about finally getting it out. "It's just about finished."

"That's great dear, I'm so proud of you," he said kissing the side of my head.

"Alright dad, stop cuddling with my wife," Edward glared playfully, at the arm Carlisle still had around my shoulder, making us all laugh. He winked at me, before letting Edward take his spot.

"I'm proud of you too," he whispered in my ear.

"I know," I whispered back with a smile, stretching my neck to kiss him. He told me every chance he got, and it just made me prouder of myself.

It took me so long to finally get the story right, at least in my eyes, and then even longer to actually show it to anyone.

Of course Edward was the first one, and he won't admit it, but he got teary eyed when he found out I was writing about us, _our_ story.

Girl meets boy, loses boy, has a picture in her locket of said boy, then finds him again and falls in love.

It was the basis of our true life, just amplified, and names changed to Blake and Emily. Still B and E.

When I finally showed to it to one of my old professors, she fell in love with it, and automatically said she'd help me get it published, and that's when Lydia came along. She was a lifesaver, and really knew where to take the story.

I, Isabella Cullen, was a published author. When she showed me the finished book yesterday, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face or keep the tears from falling, of course that could have been for a different reason.

The book was tucked safely away in my bag upstairs, and of course, like always, Edward would be the first one to see it.

"Will you guys ever keep your hands off of each other?" Bree snickered as we kissed. "I swear, I can't believe you're not constantly pregnant."

I stiffened at her words, before laughing with everyone else, avoiding Esme's curious stare once more.

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly, with the exception of Esme's constant weird stares.

"What?" I finally asked, once we were all retreating to bed.

"Nothing," she sang with sparkling eyes, before kissing my cheek and going to her room.

I checked the kid's room, smiling when I saw Edward moving McKenna to her own bed. No matter how much we tried I knew they'd end up in the same bed by morning, they were inseparable.

"Ready for bed?" I purred in Edward's ear, after we kissed the twins goodnight.

"Oh definitely," he wiggled his eyebrows, as he lifted me into his arms. I'd been so busy with the book the past week that we hadn't had any time alone.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear, as he carried me to our room, down the hall from the kids.

"I love you, so much baby," Edward groaned, as he smashed his lips against mine and threw us onto the bed.

No matter how many times we were together, every time his lips touched mine a ripple of pleasure spread through my body, and it just got better every time.

He stripped me of my clothes, staring unabashedly at my body. It was different than it had been in college, but Edward still cherished every dip and curve like he used to, always making me feel incredibly sexy.

"So fucking perfect," he growled, before attaching his mouth to my nipples, making me cry out in pleasure due to their sensitiveness.

"_Fuck_, baby," I whimpered. Yea, our sex life hadn't changed. We were still humping like bunnies every chance we got.

"_Mmm_, let me taste that pussy baby," he whispered against my stomach, pushing my thighs apart. We were still pretty dirty too.

I bit my lip to muffle my moan, as he ran the flat of his tongue from entrance to clit, savoring my taste in his mouth.

"Always so delicious," he said, looking into my eyes before returning to his work, giving me long, slow licks that were killing me.

"Edward," I whined, tugging on his hair.

He chuckled against me, making me moan before giving me what I wanted and sucking my clit into his mouth.

"_Oooh_, baby," I cried out, pushing my face into the bed to silence my moans.

He moaned against me, flicking his tongue against me repeatedly, as he traced my entrance with his fingers and entered me slowly.

"_Oh god,_" I groaned, tears forming in my eyes as he left my center, and he reverently kissed my stomach, if he only knew, before making his way up my body.

"What's wrong?" he panted as he continued to fuck me with his fingers.

"I need you," I whimpered, dragging his lips to mine.

He removed his fingers, making me moan when he sucked the digits into his mouth and licked my flavor off of them.

"_Please_ baby," I begged.

"_God_, I love you," he groaned, entering me in one quick motion, making my body stiffen as I came immediately, having already been close because of his mouth and fingers.

"Oh god, oh god... _Edward_!" I cried out, my nails and teeth digging into his skin as he continued to grind above me. "_Fuck_."

"You're always so beautiful when you come love," he groaned into my ear, changing his angle to hit my sweet spot.

"Oh _shit_," I gasped, arching my back and bringing our bodies closer together.

"Can you come again?" he asked, bringing his hand down to rub circles on my throbbing clit.

"_Yes_," I cried out, throwing my head back as he pounded into me, deep, hard thrusts, bringing me closer and closer to orgasm.

"_Come_ baby," he panted in my ear, pinching my clit. "Come all over me, milk my cock Bella."

"Yes.. _Edward_!" I screamed, tightening around him as I came even harder than the first time, feeling the warmth spread through my body as he stilled above me and came inside of me, groaning my name.

"God that never gets old," he panted as we fell to the bed.

"Perfect as always," I said snuggling into his arms, not caring that we were both sticky and sweaty.

The last thing I heard before falling asleep was 'I love you'.

**EPOV**

I woke suddenly, when the bed started to rattle, and blinked my eyes open to see the twins jumping on our bed to wake us up.

"Get up daddy! Gwandma has brefast," Masen shouted excitedly.

"Auntie Bwee said, up lazy bums," McKenna said pulling on the blanket.

I smiled at them, before my eyes widened when I realized Bella and I were naked under these sheets.

We never had to worry about this at home, since we usually woke before they did and redressed before falling asleep, but here we let our guard down and forgot to lock the door.

"Mmm," Bella moaned against me as she shifted her legs tighter around me before suddenly stiffening when she felt my bare cock against her knee and the kids jumping on the bed. "Oh god."

"Mommy!" they both shouted excitedly at seeing that she was awake.

"Hey babies," Bella greeted, trying to sound excited as she held the blanket to her naked form. "Why don't you go downstairs and we'll be there in a little bit, ok?"

"Aunt Bwee said we had to wake you up nooow, and bwing you downstaiws," McKenna said, nodding her little head decisively.

"Bree!" I shouted, hoping she was close by, and she could take the kids, before I had to explain why mommy and daddy were naked.

"What's up? I.. Oh my god," she gasped as she saw us before she burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, I didnt even think that... you.. umm.. ok kids let's go help grandma and let mommy and daddy get ready."

She continued to laugh as she walked out of the room with the kids in tow, only laughing harder when I threw a pillow at her head.

Bella groaned and burrowed her head in my shoulder before she suddenly started laughing, and soon after I was laughing with her.

"Did that just happen?" she asked through her laughter.

"Yea," I nodded my head with a chuckle. "At least they didn't see anything or catch us in the act."

"Oh, don't jinx us," she groaned.

"It's not my fault I can't keep my hands off you," I whispered kissing her neck and down her bare shoulder.

"Don't start," she whimpered, pushing her lips to mine for a quick, rough kiss and pulling apart. "Let's get ready before they actually catch us in the act."

I kissed her once more before hopping out of bed, chuckling at the whistle she gave me, and walking towards the bathroom.

30 minutes later we were both showered and changed. I threw on some jeans and a plaid shirt while Bella put on jeans as well with a beige cable knit sweater and put her hair in a ponytail.

We left the room and made our way downstairs, Bella laughing when I made her hop on my back.

"You guys still act like you did in the beginning," Esme laughed, shaking her head as I walked into the kitchen with Bella riding piggyback.

"Probably won't change," Bella shrugged, kissing my cheek before jumping off my back and rushing over to the kids, they were dressed in jeans and similar sweaters, Bree having dressed them both in stripes.

"Hi loves," she said hugging them to her and laughing when they both pursed their sticky lips for a kiss. "What are you guys eating?" I chuckled after receiving sticky kisses as well.

"Pancakes!" Masen said happily, offering me a bite with his fork.

"Thanks buddy," I said kissing his forehead after making him happy by taking the bite.

Bella and I sat on either side of them to eat.

"Thanks mom, it was delicious," I said once we were finished.

"Tank you gwandma," the twins said in unison.

"Your welcome sweeties," she smiled before saying my dad was looking for me.

I left the room, hearing Bella ask why my mom kept looking at her and went into my dad's office.

Charlie and Irena came over for a while, gushing over the twins and Charlie and I helped my dad with some of his work.

Once we were finished, I went out into the living room and relaxed on the couch, listening to the laughter of my little ones as they played with the ladies in the other room.

Suddenly I felt a warm body encase my own, as Bella straddled my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hi," I said, while opening my eyes.

"Hi," she whispered back, leaning down to kiss me. "Want to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure," I said, standing with her, still in my arms. "The kids?"

"Are coming with us," she answered before yelling their names and they came running. When they saw Bella in my arms, their eyes immediately lit up and they each attached themselves to one of my legs.

"Look at you, macho man, carrying all of your family," Bella teased, while she laughed at the kids efforts to stay attached to my legs.

"I can't do this anymore, they're getting too big," I laughed as I tried to walk towards the door, the twins giggling as they slid off my legs.

"Ok, ok," Bella chuckled, telling the kids to get off my legs before jumping out of my arms as well.

"Alright, let's go munchkins, you're going to love this," I said picking them up under my arms and jogging to the door as they giggled.

"Come on mama!" McKenna yelled excitedly.

"Yea, come on mama," I teased, enjoying the little smirk she gave me, before she grabbed her bag and followed us out the door.

"What's the bag for?" I asked, once we got to the trail and I put the kids down. "Stay close, ok?"

"Yes daddy," they answered before they grabbed hands and started kicking leaves.

"It's a surprise," Bella smiled nervously.

"Fow me?" McKenna asked, halting her kick and looking at us with wide eyes.

"No princess, not for you," Bella chuckled, causing Mickey to frown. "But there's a surprise for you and your brother at the end of this trail."

"Really?" she asked with wide eyes before running to catch up with Masen. "Mac! We get a suwpwise!"

"Fow me?" I asked Bella, imitating McKenna's adorable pout, and her inability to pronounce her r's.

"Yes, fow you," she chuckled, cuddling into my side.

"Can I have it now?" I asked.

"No," she giggled, shaking her head. "Look, we're here."

I chuckled as she extracted herself from my arms, and grabbed each kid by the hand, escorting them to the giant, well to them at least, tire swing still hanging from our tree.

"So cool," Masen said in awe as he stared at the contraption.

I lifted him up and sat him on the swing, before putting McKenna on the opposite side, and making sure they held on tight.

Bella and I pushed them for a while, back and forth to each other, laughing at their excited squeals, before they decided they wanted to play with the flowers.

We sat against our tree, watching our kids run rampant through the meadow, chasing each other, before they started picking random wild flowers from the ground.

"Can I have my surprise now?" I asked, once I saw that the kids had settled down.

"Sure," Bella said, biting down on her bottom lip as she rummaged through her purse.

"What's got you so nervous baby?" I asked, moving closer to her and rubbing her back.

She took in a deep breath before handing me a book, her book.

"Holy shit!" I whisper shouted, cautious of the kids just a few feet away. "It's finished? My god, baby this is _amazing_."

I stared in awe at the book in my hands, a familiar picture on the cover greeting me, her name printed in the bottom center_. I, Cullen_.

"Why were you nervous about showing me this? I'm so proud of you love, this is incredible."

"Thank you," she said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"That's not what I was nervous about," she said, grabbing the book and opening it to the first page. "Read it."

I stared at the inscription before me,

_To Edward,  
My real life Blake. I thank God everyday that it was you, that you were brought into my life and gave me everything I ever wanted. You completed me, and gave me love, hope, happiness and a family, two beautiful children and another on the way. I love you, always. _

The tears that formed in my eyes were unstoppable.

"I love you so much baby, one of the best days of my life was when you uttered the words _it's you_," I said kissing her face and wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"Did you read the whole thing?" she sniffled, looking at me curiously.

"Yes," I nodded my head.

"And?"

I looked at her, wondering what else I could possibly tell her_... another on the way._

I looked at her with wide eyes before grabbing the book again, making sure I read it right.

"Yo-you're pregnant?" I whispered.

"Yea," she nodded her head, her hands moving to her abdomen as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Baby," I laughed happily, cradling her face in my hands and pulling her mouth to mine. We hadn't been actively trying, but once the twins turned 3, Bella went off of birth control and we just decided to let nature take its course. "I love you."

"I love you too," she mumbled against my lips with a sniffle.

"Is this what you were so jittery about?"

"Yea," she nodded. "We haven't really talked about it lately, so I wasn't sure.."

"Baby, we're bringing another adorable one of those," I said pointing to our kids, "into our lives. I'm beyond happy."

"Me too," she giggled through her tears, putting her hand a top of mine on her still flat stomach, I couldn't wait to see her round and pregnant again.

"Why is mommy cwying?" Masen asked as they walked to us, immediately crawling into her lap and hugging her. _Such a mama's boy_.

"Are you sad?" McKenna asked cuddling into her other side, between us.

"No, mommy is very happy," Bella smiled.

"Why?" they both asked.

"Because mommy has a baby in her tummy," I said rubbing Bella's stomach.

"You ate a baby?" Masen gasped, making us laugh.

"No, buddy," I chuckled. "Momma is pregnant, and you're going to have a new little brother or sister."

"Or god forbid, one of each," Bella groaned quietly, making me laugh.

"Pwegnant?" McKenna said questioningly. "Like auntie Ali?"

"Yes," I smiled at how smart she was. "Just like auntie Ali."

Alice was pregnant with her first child, finally following after the rest of us. She was about 6 months pregnant, and ecstatic about having a little girl. Rose, sadly, couldn't have any more kids, but was happy that she got to have Kellan, and then little Claire 2 years ago.

"Hi baby," Masen said suddenly, leaning down in Bella's lap and talking to her stomach, knocking on it cutely. "Can you heaw me?"

Bella's tears escalated as she giggled, and watched the twins take turns telling her stomach how much they loved it, and that they would share their toys.

We walked back to the house soon after, my hands around Bella's middle, settled on her stomach as the kids skipped ahead of us.

"Does anyone know?" I asked, while running small circles on her belly.

"Your mom figured it out, she confronted me this morning," she chuckled.

"Is that why she kept looking at you?" I laughed.

"Yea," she smiled. "I'll show everyone else the book later, and let them figure it out."

I pulled the book out of her bag, staring at the picture she used to always carry in her locket, a picture of a little red headed boy and a brunette girl, holding hands and walking this trail.

I looked up to see a similar situation, as Masen and McKenna skipped happily, holding hands in front of us.

Her inscription popped into my mind, we really were complete and I thanked God too, that, that little boy, was _me_.

* * *

**_So that's it, Epilogue 2 is in the works, a few more years down the line. _**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile**. _**  
**

5/2


	25. Future Epilogue

**___Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did._**

**Here it is, this is it. The End.**

**Epic A/N at the end of this.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"So, you know this means we're about to be family?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me. "And the way you guys, and me and Rose are, we're going to be grandparents in no time."

"Emmett," I growled, socking his arm.

"Leave him alone," Rose said, smacking him in the back of the head. "How would you feel if that was Claire he was talking about?"

He glared at her, causing her to lift an eyebrow in response.

"Sorry," he sighed, putting his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm only accepting your apology because we're family," I smirked, pulling him into a hug.

"Damn right we're family, our babies are getting married," he shouted happily.

I laughed at his jovial expression, before looking down at my wife, when she wrapped her arms around me.

"She's waiting for you," she smiled, tears in her eyes. "She looks beautiful."

"You look beautiful," I said, looking her up and down, her mahogany hair pulled into an updo and the lilac dress that hugged her curves deliciously. We may have gotten older, but my wife was still sexy as hell.

"Thank you," she smiled, running her fingers up my lapels. "So do you."

"I can't wait to take this off of you later," I breathed in her ear.

"Nothing ever changes," she giggled. "I put on a nice dress and you want to rip it off."

"Of course," I winked, bending my head to kiss her.

"Go, she's waiting for you, and she's really nervous," she whispered against my lips. I kissed her once more, before making my way to the back of the hall, knocking on the door that led to my daughter's dressing room.

"Sweetheart," I called out, as I tapped my fingers against the wood.

"Daddy," she cried opening the door and falling into my arms.

"What's wrong Mickey?" I asked, cradling her head against my chest.

"What if I'm doing the wrong thing? What if we get married and then we end up hating each other? What if.."

"What if he turns out to be a woman and he's secretly in love with your brother?" I chuckled, making her laugh and smack my chest.

"I'm being serious," she sniffled.

"I know sweetie, but you can't be thinking of the what ifs. If I didn't think that boy loved you more than anything, you'd be handcuffed to a cab and be far away from here," I smiled, cleaning her face.

"But you've always hated Kellan," she said confused.

"I've never hated him," I chuckled. "I'm just a dad, it's my job to be hard on my daughter's boyfriend."

"What if it's too soon?" she bit her lip, a trait she picked up from Bella.

"McKenna," I smiled. "I married your mom after 5 months, you guys have known each other your entire lives."

"I know," she nodded. "But I want a marriage like yours and moms, you guys are always so happy and Kellan and I do nothing but argue over the silliest things."

"You think your mom and I don't argue?" I laughed. "Babygirl, every couple argues, we just did a good job of hiding it from you kids. It all comes down to the fact that I love your mother, with everything that I am, even if she's yelling at me. Do you love him?"

"I do," she nodded with a smile.

"Hey, save that for the ceremony," I chuckled, tapping under her chin.

"Thank you dad," she whispered, burrowing into my arms. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie," I replied, tightening my arms around her.

It was hard, knowing that I had to let her go. The day I walked into her room and found her and Kellan, 'practicing', at the age of 12, I knew Emmett had been right.

The three of them had been inseparable since they were little, and as they grew up, many fights happened between the twins, each of them wanting Kellan for their own.

When McKenna and Kellan started dating, Masen took it pretty hard. He avoided them for a while, deciding to spend most of his time with his other friends, but eventually he realized he didn't want to lose them, and the three of them were still as close as can be.

He was going to school to be a doctor, following in mine and my father's footsteps, and living the life of a single guy, which Bella despised, when she saw a different girl hanging off of his arm every few weeks. She couldn't blame him though, saying it was my fault for making such a good-looking kid.

What she didn't know was that nothing ever happened with these girls, he was just looking for the right one, someone he could spend his life with, someone he could be himself with, and someone like what Bella was to me. The boy really was my exact replica.

"Are you ready?" I asked, pulling out of the hug and turning her towards the mirror.

"Just one second," she said, calling out for Kayla, Alice and Jasper's daughter, so she could fix her makeup.

The girl took after Alice, a tiny little thing with jet-black hair and ice blue eyes like Jasper. She was only 16, but she already knew everything there was about makeup and fashion.

"Hey uncle E," she smiled, jumping up to kiss my cheek, before moving towards McKenna and fixing her makeup.

"Hey Kayla, how are you?"

"I'm great," she chirped, before smiling at me shyly. "Is umm, Matt here?"

"Yes," I chuckled, knowing she had a huge crush on our youngest son Matthew. He was only a few months younger than her, but they were in the same grade and hung out occasionally at school. But since she was into art, and Matt was a jock, they didn't really run in the same circles. The funny thing was that Matt liked her too; he was just too shy to admit it.

He may have been a jock, but that was only because he fell in love with baseball, since Charlie would take the kids to game after game when they were younger.

He looked exactly like me, bronze head of hair, except he kept it short, to avoid having a mop on his head, as he referred to mine. His bright green eyes were splattered with flecks of brown, and his face, well his face was all Bella. Pale smooth skin, and pink pouty lips, he was definitely popular with the ladies at school.

"Oh that's cool," Kayla said, tucking her hair behind her ear when she finished McKenna's makeup.

"You should ask him to dance tonight," McKenna said, smirking at me in the mirror. She knew all about their crushes too, having to listen to both of them constantly talk about each other.

"Oh no, I.. Oh it's time," she changed the subject looking at the clock on the wall. "I have to go find my seat, congrats Mickey, you look gorgeous, I'll see you out there."

"They're just like Kellan and I, they just need to admit it already and get together," she laughed.

"I know," I smiled. "You look gorgeous sweetie, almost prettier than your mom on our wedding day, just don't tell her I told you that."

"Thanks," she blushed, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "I'm so happy she let me use her dress."

"Of course she did, she knew how much you loved it," I smiled, watching her adjust the dress Bella wore on our wedding day more than 20 years ago.

"Ok," she said, taking a deep breath. "Let's do this."

I held my arm out to her, holding in the tears when she gripped me tight and we got ready to walk down the aisle.

The moment it was time to let go, I did so with a smile, hugging her tight to me before hugging Kellan as well.

The boy was like a son to me, I may have given him a hard time sometimes, but it was all in good fun, there was no one I would trust more to take care of her and love her.

I patted Masen's shoulder before taking my seat next to Bella, holding her close as she cried tears of happiness and gripped Rose's hand.

To them it was the best thing ever, who better than to marry your kid than your best friends kid.

The wedding and reception went by quick, as we relived our younger days and danced the night away.

Bella was bothered every once in a while, with people wanting a quick autograph or picture, since she had become somewhat famous when her book became a bestseller.

She still wrote, and she would never stop, she found her love and she was keeping it.

It was hard for her for a while, getting used to the attention, especially when said attention came from a certain Renee.

When she found out Bella was becoming somewhat famous, she tried to hone in on the fame, the woman never changed, and it was ridiculous to think she could just barge into our lives like that.  
To say she was surprised that we were happily married with kids, was and understatement. Every word she told Bella was thrown back in her face, she left that day with a weak apology, and we hadn't heard from her since.

"Do you remember when she was that small?" Bella asked in my ear as we danced, bringing me out of my thought.

"What?" I asked, looking over to where she pointed, and saw Bree and her husband Riley, dancing with their 7 year old daughter.

"McKenna, do you remember when she was Aubrey's age, and she wanted to be a writer like me, and she would make up random stories?" she laughed.

"Yea," I chuckled, remembering a story in particular, of her and Masen being vampires, but they didn't eat people because it was mean. Sadly, she didn't continue writing, opting instead to go to school to become an architect.

"Are you sad?" she asked, leaning her chin on my chest.

"No," I shook my head. "She's happy, so I'm happy."

"I love you," she smiled up at me.

"I love you too," I replied, bending my head to kiss her.

"Seriously dad? Even at Mickey's wedding?" Masen said, grasping my shoulder.

"I can't resist your mother," I wiggled my eyebrows, causing him to scrunch his face up in mock disgust. I knew he really didn't care, they were used to it, and knowing how affectionate Bella and I were while they were growing up.

They sometimes asked why other couples didn't love each other as much as we did in front of our family, much to our dismay and embarrassment. To this day we're still labeled the PDA King and Queen, even if it was rare we actually went at it in public.

"Can I cut in?" he asked, giving Bella and I a crooked smile.

"Sure," Bella chirped happily, opening her arms for him.

I kissed her forehead quickly, before passing her to Masen, and went to look for McKenna.

As I was walking towards her, I noticed Matt and Kayla off to the side, holding hands, and had to hold in a smirk at the sight. Bella and Alice would be ecstatic.

I took turns dancing with the various women in my family, laughing at Bella when she stuck her tongue out at me, while she danced with both of our sons.

After dancing with McKenna one more time, I faced Bella and opened my arms to her. She kissed Matt's cheek before practically prancing my way.

"Hi," I chuckled, when she threw her arms around me.

"Hi," she whispered, standing on her toes to kiss me.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked, tasting the sweetness of the champagne on her lips.

"A little bit," she bit her lip. "Our mothers insisted, they wanted to relive their youth."

I laughed loudly at her answer, knowing Esme and Irena were major lushes when they went out, no matter how old they got, they still liked to have a good time, and Charlie and Carlisle didn't stop them, choosing to just sit back and watch.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" I asked, swaying us back and forth to the last song of the night.

"Yea, I'm so happy for her," she sighed, looking over at McKenna and Kellan, dancing in the own little bubble with their heads together.

"Me too," I smiled, bending down to kiss her softly. The kiss escalated quickly, the alcohol running through Bella's body making her bold as she rubbed her body against mine.

"Dad," Matt cleared his throat. "They're getting ready to leave."

We broke our kiss reluctantly, laughing at the blush on Matt's face, and following him towards the rest of our family.

"Were they making out again?" McKenna teased when we joined them.

"You think it's bad now, you should have seen them at your age," Charlie laughed. "You don't know how many times I caught them."

"Alright," Bella chuckled with a blush. "Tonight is not about us and our inability to keep our hands off each other, it's about these two and how after this weekend they probably won't be able to keep their hands off each other."

"Bella," I groaned, while everyone else just laughed.

"It's true," she laughed at me before whispering in my ear. "Don't you remember our honeymoon?"

"Yes," I whispered back huskily. "And no way do I want her doing everything we did."

"How about, while they're on their honeymoon, we have a little on of our own?" she purred in my ear.

"Have a great time sweetie," I told McKenna, making everyone laugh.

"Thanks mom, I really don't want to know what you said, but thanks," she laughed, kissing each of our cheeks before getting in the car with her new husband.

"Well," Emmett said suddenly, throwing his arm over my shoulder. "Next step is becoming grandparents."

"Shut up," I growled, pushing his arm off of me and trying to hide a smile. I knew he just did it to mess with me, so why not give him the reaction he wanted.

"Let's go home," Bella said, tugging on my arm, away from Emmett.

"Later family," I waved, tugging my wife towards the car, laughing at everyone's gagging noises.

When we made it to the car, she pushed me against it, bringing my mouth down to hers and kissing me fiercely.

I moaned against her lips, dragging my hands down her back to land on her, still perky ass.

"You always look so sexy in a suit, I can't wait to get home and scream your name," she sighed against my lips.

"What about Matt?" I moaned, knowing that we still had one more kid at home to worry about.

"He's spending the night at Masen's."

The words were barely out of her mouth before I pushed her in the car, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

"Edward," she laughed when I threw her over my shoulder and walked us towards the house and up that stairs, not putting her down until I reached our bedroom.

I stripped her down to nothing, tossing her on the bed before I removed my suit and stared at her.

"God, you're still as beautiful as the day you ran into me," I smiled down at her lying across my bed. I loved this woman more and more every day we spent our lives together.

"I think you're sexier," she giggled, pulling me down to the bed to lie on top of her.

"Oh do you?" I asked huskily against her neck, where I laved her soft skin with kisses.

"Yes," she breathed, running her fingers through my hair and holding me to her as I kissed towards the swell of her breast, stopping at the familiar locket she still wore around her neck. On one side, was still the picture of Bella and I, and the other, a picture of Masen, McKenna and Matt. Our triple Mmm's, as Emmett called them, when they were younger.

"I'm really glad I lost this that day, and you had to return it," Bella said, running her finger along the chain.

"Me too," I whispered, pressing a kiss to the pendant, before attaching my lips to hers.

I ran my hand up her thigh, smiling against her lips when she let out a loud moan as I cupped her sex. She was definitely taking advantage of the empty house, since we couldn't really be loud with a sixteen year old still in the house.

"I love you so much," I whispered against her throat as I started to work my way down her body, stopping to leave a kiss on the faded scar from Matt's c-section. Our boy had been a big baby.

"I love you too," she sighed, giving into the feel of my lips all over.

Our sex life never got old; I swear it just got better with age. Any time my body was near hers, sparks ignited throughout it, knowing it's other half was near.

"_Edward_," she moaned, when my mouth reached her hipbone, knowing what was coming next.

I ran my tongue from her entrance to clit, stopping to leave a kiss at the very top. This never got old either, if I could taste her everyday I would.

"_Fuck_," she panted, throwing her head back as I sucked her clit into my mouth. We'd stopped swearing as much once the kids were old enough to understand and repeat, but in the bedroom, nothing was off limits.

"_Mmm_," I moaned into her, loving how she still fisted my hair in her hand and pulled me tighter against her. "You taste so good."

"Ughh.. oh god," she cried out as I added my fingers to the mix, entering two of them in her pussy, and curling them immediately to find her perfect spot. "_Edward_!"

"Yea love?" I smirked against her skin, kissing my way up until my lips found hers, my fingers still in her tight heat.

"Oh _god_," she moaned against my lips, bucking her hips to get more friction from my unmoving fingers. "_Please_.. I need you inside of me."

"As you wish love," I smiled against her lips, taking my fingers out and replacing them with my cock, entering her slowly as I licked my fingers clean.

"Oh fuck.. _yes_.." she hissed, throwing her head back in pleasure and moaning when my mouth engulfed her nipple.

"I love you," I groaned against her skin, speeding up my thrusts and meeting her hips as she lifted them.

"So much," she whimpered, tightening her legs around me and reaching between us to rub her clit.

"_Mmm_, just like that baby, damn that's so sexy," I said, staring at her fingers drawing circles around her bundle of nerves, occasionally rubbing against my cock as I slipped in and out of her. "Look at us, we still look fucking perfect, the way your pussy just swallows my cock, I was made to be inside you baby."

"Harder," she begged, arching her back to get me closer, biting her lip to quiet her moans.

"No," I practically growled, pulling her lip out of her mouth and sucking it into mine. "Let me hear you love."

"Oh fuck, I forgot," she panted.

"Do it," I said, replacing her finger with mine and rubbing her clit hard.

"_Yes_, Edward, _yes_!" she moaned loudly with a giggle.

"Yes just like that," I chuckled, earning an extra loud groan from her, her giggles turning into loud moans. I knew she was exaggerating, but it was still sexy as hell to hear her call out my name.

"Edward.. _fuck_ baby, please... _harder_, I need you deep inside me," she groaned, her nails digging into my back as I increased my pace.

"Like this love? Do you like that?" I asked, angling my hips so I hit the perfect spot.

"Oh god, oh god, yes just like that.. _ughhh_," she cried out.

"Yes baby, tighten around me, come around my cock Bella, let go," I groaned in her ear.

"_Edward_!" she shouted, her body starting to tremble underneath me. "Come with me."

"_Bella_!" I cried out, burying my head in her neck as I spilled inside of her.

"I love you," she panted.

"I love you too," I replied, lifting my head and kissing her mouth. "We're doing that all night."

"Perfect," she sighed, stretching her back and running her fingers through my hair.

I hugged her body to mine, enjoying the feeling of rightness I still felt to this day, whenever we touched.

I loved this woman, with every fiber of my being.

"I really am glad I ran into you that day, I never thought I'd be happy about my clumsiness," she whispered with a laugh.

"So am I, Belldozer," I chuckled, making her smack me for calling her the nickname Emmett still liked to use occasionally.

"I'll show you Belldozer," she growled jokingly, flipping us over so she was on top.

"I love you," I chuckled, holding her body tight to mine and kissing her sweetly.

"I know," she sighed, running her fingers through my hair. "I love you too."

I knew she did, and she always would.

* * *

_***presses complete button***_

**I kind of want to cry now. It's over. This was my baby and I feel like Edward, having to let it go.**

**Thank you so much to all of you that have followed me on this journey, I was so nervous when I first posted this and the response I got amazed me.**

**I'm so sorry that fanfiction hasn't been letting me reply to your reviews, but know that I read and love them all. They've been so amazing and every single one brought a smile to my face. All of your sweet words of encouragement have been wonderful.  
**

**I hope you put me on author alert. I have another story here that I'm in the middle of, check out my other story _Quiet on the Set_ on my profile, and I another one in the works.**

**Also, I entered the Showers to Flowers contest, Please go read all the awesome entries and vote for your favorites. (www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~showerstoflowers)**

**I love every single one of you, thank you again.**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile**. _**  
**

_5/16_**_  
_**


End file.
